


Where are we now?

by AllyBP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 95,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyBP/pseuds/AllyBP
Summary: Kara comes to Star City and ask Oliver to help James as the Guardian but someone targeting vigilantes in National City makes the brief visit become something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!
> 
> 1- I want to say how happy I am to see so many people loving Kara / Oliver pairing as much as I do. I know is hard to ship a crackship, we know nothing will ever happen, but we feel happy when they have scenes together, help each other, we feel happy when people write about them (I know I am) and create fan art. I'd like to thank everyone of u that dedicates ur time to create something for this small fandom. Never stop guys, I've seen fan videos, fics, fanarts... This is such a talented fandom, never let this pairing die *-*
> 
> 2 - I know I said I would take some time off, but I jus can't. But... This time, I'll have to take it slow. I'm recovering from a smallsurgery I did, so I need to rest (can't be on the computer all the times). I have all of it maped out as always, but it will take a bit longer to post this time.
> 
> 3 - Thanks for ur feedback. For real, it inspires me to keep writing and is nice to know u guys like my fics :)
> 
> I hope u all like this one. - other chapters will be longer

Chapter 1

It was really late, only a few cars on the street and cold.  The only sound anyone could hear if they were awake was the sound of the chase: one car trying desperately to escape, a green hooded figure on a motorcycle right behind it and a black minivan coming after them.  

"I have him on my sight!" Oliver yelled as he got closer to the car.

"Good… Just a bit closer and you get him!" Felicity’s voice came in his comm "Diggle will surprise him at the other side of the street. Wait for my signal."

Oliver drove until he was at Adrien’s side. Adrien pointed the gun to him, shooting. Oliver deflected the bullets just in time. Suddenly, a blonde figure all in black, dropped from above and ran towards the car, carrying two small iron bars in her hands. She threw them both at the tires, making the car lose control, sideslip and hit a street pole.

The minivan opened and Diggle, Dinah and Reneé came out of it, looking careful at the woman.

"Missed me?" She says looking at Oliver when he parked his bike close and comes walking towards her. She takes her mask and wig off and smiles at them.

"Sara?" Oliver said, surprised and happy at the same time.

There was no time at all for anyone to react since it all happened so fast. The car exploded, spreading fire everywhere, but no one could feel at thing as they all felt something swiping they away really fast, before any of them could be hurt.

Oliver rolled on the floor, coughing as he inhaled some of the smoke. He opened his eyes and all he could see was a pair of red boot coming closer to him. His vision was blurred so he blinked for a few seconds, feeling it coming back to normal. He got up on his feet, and could finally see things properly. If he hadn’t gone mad because of the explosion, he could swear it was Supergirl right in front of him, with a worried look in her face.

"Oliver? Are you ok?" She said as she looked closer at him.

"Yes… I… I am… What the…?"

"Oliver, behind you!" Kara said running in super speed to stop a knife to hit him in his back.

The knife hit Kara fully on the chest and it dissolved into a million pieces. She used her super speed to punch the person who did it, some black hooded man. He never saw it coming, one second later he was on the ground, unconscious.

"Kara you didn’t had to…"

"Yes, I had Oliver, he was about to stab you from behind" She said looking at the guy on the floor "What a coward!"

"Yes, he is!" Diggle said coming closer to them with the others.

"Hey Supergirl! Nice seeing you again" Sara smiled widely at her "Thanks for this by the way."

"No problem" Kara said smiling a bit shyly and turning her attention to Oliver that had a grumpy face at her.

"Thank you for this Kara, but we could take care of him…"

"No we couldn’t" Reneé said looking at Oliver incredulously "If he took you down it would be over for us as well man… We are after him for weeks, just getting beaten each time. One second with him and Supergirl managed to knock him out and prevent us from being toasted. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m happy she is here."

"What a nice change from last time" Kara teased him, still smiling

"I learn from my mistakes, blondie!"

"It was not what I meant…" Oliver said and then gave up arguing. There was no point "Thank you Kara" He said still serious and curious. "There’s anything we can help you with? Any crisis?"

"Not a crisis…" She started "But yes, there is."

Oliver got even more curious as he took a good look at her. She seemed nervous. The only time Oliver saw Kara nervous was when Barry brought her to help them with the Dominators. He could notice she was beyond nervous of meeting them all and he remembered finding it cute.

"I have this friend of mine on my Earth, he knows my secret, works with me… He just became a vigilante; he has help from another friend of mine that works at the DEO and his alien girlfriend Lyra, but… Now that they accepted James as part of the team, to help us, he will need a lot of training. He is new at this kind of stuff, and I think if anyone could help him, it would be you… He almost got himself and this friend of mine killed so many times. He’s good, but he needs to learn more. And Sara, I wasn’t expecting to see you here" She turned her attention to Sara and smiled "But since you are also a great fighter…"

"Kara are you telling me that a regular guy, with no experience became a vigilante, is putting his life and others as well in danger and you let him?"

"Is not like I didn’t try to stop him, because I did. It almost cost our friendship. He truly wants to make a difference. He succeeded a few times, but I’m worried. That’s why I came here."

"I don’t know about this Kara… This life is dangerous."

"I know it! I just…" Kara started pacing around as she tried to explain "I know you trained Barry, without powers. You built a nice team here. Sara’s skills are amazing… I can’t think of anyone better than you guys to help him. I know the risks, I told him all of that, but he is not backing out. I rather he trains and prepares himself with the best than going blindly out there, risking his life and Winn’s…"

Oliver looks thoughtful at Kara. He was touched that she saw him this way, as someone that could inspire others and help but he couldn’t stop thinking about all the times people got hurt because they chose help in his fight, how people died. It was a dangerous thing, especially if they were talking about an unprepared person, with basic fighting skills and no experience at all.

"To do this, is not just about picking a cool name, suit up and beat people out there… Is way more than that…"

"I know…" Kara took one step closer to Oliver "That’s why I’m here. You just need to teach him all of this you are telling me…"

"Look it’s only fair." Sara said also taking a step forward. "I mean, Supergirl helped us when we needed it. Now is our time to help her. I’m in!"

Oliver looks at Sara, then at Kara. He mentions with his head for her to follow him. Once they are away from the others, he speaks in a more serious tone.

"I need you to understand that this is really difficult for me. I know where this life can take us. I lost too many people, people I loved and cared about because they wanted to join me on my crusade. I’d hate for you to go through this. The guilt never goes away. Sometimes we have to do what we don’t want to, make difficult choices, it’s beyond punches and kicks."

"Oliver… I know this. I also lost people in my life, saw things I rather forget. And I trust you completely that you will be able to teach him. I think learning is never enough, so every chance we have to improve or help others improve, we can just take it and make a difference. I wouldn’t be insisting if I didn’t know you are the perfect person to help me."

Oliver found out that Kara had a special charm to get what she wanted and it had direct effect on him. He was finding really hard to say no to her, even with his worries and fears.

"I can’t promise you anything. Can I think about it, and answer you in the morning?"

"Perfect" Kara smiled a bit relieved. It was better than a straight no.

"You can hang on my place if you want." Sara said as she put her wig back on and her mask.

"Thank you Sara." Kara smiled as she noticed the change in Sara’s outfit. "Nice suit. Is a new one?"

"No, it’s an old one… From my Canary days in Star City."

"Nice to have you back Sara, but you never told us what are you doing here… And the Legends?"

"We just finished one more mission. The guys needed a break, so did I… So I decided to come back here and help you guys."

"I thought you needed a break" Oliver said looking confused at Sara.

"This is me on vacation."

Sara smiled at them as she walked to Kara and put her arm around Kara’s.

"Nice to see you guys, but I’m heading home now, and I’m bringing Supergirl with me since she doesn’t know the city."

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed home as well. Oliver kept looking Kara and Sara walking away. Kara gave a quick glance behind her and murmured a see you soon to him. Oliver just smiled at her, turning around and heading to his bike. He had no idea about what to do with this Kara situation but he would give a good thought about it. He drove back to the bunker suddenly feeling a bit annoyed at Sara and having no clue why.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver was at the bunker training alone. He liked to punch things while he thought about everything that was going on in his crazy life. It was a relief, he had to admit, that Prometheus was finally locked in A.R.G.U.S. While he talked to Kara and Sara about whether or not he would help Kara’s friend, Diggle called his wife, warning her about Prometheus. It did not take long for one of her guards to come and throw that bastard inside a black car and storm away. All they had left to deal with was the Vigilante, but for now, he could take a break from this problem.  
As he was lost in his own thoughts, considering going to Kara’s Earth and help her since it would be a nice change of the atmosphere for a while, he heard the computer of the bunker making a noise. A red sign popped in the screen and he got a bit closer, reading the alert. Cisco and Felicity worked on upgrading their system so it would warn them about emergencies and things that only Team Arrow could deal with. Apparently, someone was breaking into Star City General Hospital.  
Oliver wasted no time and called Diggle. Felicity came into the bunker a few minutes later, warning the rest of the team with her cellphone.

"My phone started going crazy with an emergency alarm. It’s connected to our system. You can thank me later" She said as she sat in front of the computer. "It looks like is our buddy, Vigilante."  
"What is he doing at the hospital?"  
"Just a second" Felicity started hacking the Hospital system "Ok, apparently there is a target of his there. Some guy named Eric Somers. It can be related to Martin Somers, ally of the Chinese Triad."  
"Vigilante must be there to kill him… It’s our chance to catch him!" Curtis said as he entered the bunker followed by Dinah, Diggle and Reneé. 

There was a whoosh of air and Kara came in super speed, bringing Sara with her.

"That was fun" Sara laughed as she let go of Kara’s arms.  
"Are you ok?" Diggle asked her, still startled to see super speed with his bare eyes. He would never get used to it. "I always feel like vomiting when Barry does that and bring us along…"  
"Diggle, I’m captain of a time ship. I’m beyond used to this kind of stuff."

Oliver looked annoyed at them, as he cleared up his throat, getting everyone’s attention back to him. 

"There’s no time to explain, so suit up. We have one more bad guy to catch before the day is over. Let's go!"

Sara jumped behind Oliver on his bike as Kara followed them in the air. Curtis and Dinah were on the minivan with Diggle and Reneé was on his bike as they went to Star City General Hospital. As they were coming closer to the building, Kara landed and used her x ray vision on the building.

"I can see someone moving suspiciously on the 8th floor. It’s empty. Only a tall guy in front of the door, it must be guarding someone. And I can see some other guy, it looks like he is with a huge gun on his hands. He is hidden."  
"Wow, that’s cool" Curtis said looking at Kara in awe  
"Ok. Let’s prevent this guy from running away today. Diggle and Dinah stay at the entrance to make sure he doesn’t run away. Curtis you cover the emergency entry and Reneé you cover the garage. Sara and I will deal with him and Kara, give us back up."  
"Ok, backup!" Kara repeated excitedly. She loved to be on the field helping other heroes. She felt like a kid in the candy store with her favorite sweet. 

They all spread around as Oliver asked them to. Kara flew right to the 8th floor, entering through an open window as she was sure no one was coming. She looked at the elevator doors opening and saw Sara and Oliver coming out of it. The three of them proceeded with caution until they saw him. The man that guarded one of the rooms was on the ground, dead. Oliver kicked the door opened as Vigilante shoot him but Kara flew right in front of him, making the bullet hit her and drop smashed on the ground. Vigilante stood still for a few seconds since he was not expecting something like that. Sara came right behind them as she fought the guy, taking his gun away from him and throwing it on the floor. Kara stepped on it, smashing it.

"You have no choice but to surrender" Oliver said as he grabbed one of his arrows, using his bow to aim at the Vigilante.  
"Oh, but I have a choice" He said as he grabbed Sara by her neck.

Sara managed to let go of him,twisting his arm as he tried to punch Kara. She opened her palm, blocking his moves and a loud crack was heard with a loud scream.

"You broke my hand! HOW?!" He screamed in agony "It looks like your hand is made of steel or something…"  
"Nice to meet you" Kara said as she watched Oliver use his bow to throw an arrow that released a strong wire that tied itself around him. She got closer to the immobilized guy on the floor as she smiled at him "I’m the girl of steel." And with that, she punched him on the face, making him pass out.  
"Hey Supergirl, what do you think about time travel? You are such a badass, it would fit perfectly in my team" She blinked at Kara, teasing her as they high fived each other, making Kara laugh.

Oliver walked to the Vigilante and grabbed him, throwing the guy over his shoulder.

"And now we go back, to finally find out who this guy is." Oliver said as he tapped into his comm "Nice work team, Vigilante was caught."

Back in the bunker, Vigilante woke up and Oliver took his mask just to find out he is Dorian Chase, Adrian Chase’s brother and a guy that was once before arrested for working with the mob. Dorian told them he had no idea about his brother becoming a psychopath since he decided to stop crime in Star City. 

"Stop crime by becoming a criminal? It makes no sense…" Kara said as she looked at him, intrigued.  
"There is no other way to erase crime around here, lady!"  
"There’s always another way" She said as she stepped away from him. 

Oliver decided to bring him to A.R.G.U.S as well, given his abilities, he would break free of any regular prison and Lyla once again sent her guards to take Dorian away. The rest of the team went home leaving only Kara, Sara and Oliver at the bunker.

"Well, If you guys don’t mind, I will pay Barry a quick visit since I came all this way." Kara said looking at Oliver and Sara.  
"Do you remember the way to my place? I can wait here if you want…"  
"Yes, I remember. You don’t have to wait, but thanks." Kara smiled at Sara as she took flight to Star City.

It did not take long for her to reach Star Labs. She remembered how to get there from Star City since the last time she came in this Earth to help them and she was really excited to see her friends once again. She decided to walk instead of flying directly there so she wouldn’t scare them.  
The place was empty and she found it weird. Maybe there was no one else at the lab? Maybe they all went home? She looked around cautiously as she saw Barry sitting in front of the computer of the cortex, with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey, Barry?" She called him as she laughed at his surprised expression.  
"Kara, hey!" He got up, hugging her strongly "What a nice surprise!"  
"Is nice to see you too!" She smiled as she let go of his embrace "Are you ok? I saw you with this worried look on your face…"  
"No, I mean… Yes… I just discovered some things about our enemy. It’s all messed up and I have no idea what to do… And you? How things on your Earth?"  
"Well, I don’t know what you are going through, if you don’t want to talk about it is ok, but one thing I know. You always find a way, so I’m sure you will find a way to deal with whatever you are dealing with. Just have faith!" She smiled as she grabbed his hand, squeezing it slightly "And if you ever need help, I’m here for you my friend."  
"Thanks Kara, I really appreciate it… And I hope you’re right."  
"Things are fine with me. We just won a massive alien invasion on my Earth…"  
"Dominators again?"  
"No… Daxamites. Their Queen wanted to transform my Earth into her old planet that got destroyed along with mine. It’s a long story. But my cousin helped us and we won."  
"I’m glad to hear it. And… What brings you to this Earth? "  
"I came to look for Oliver’s help. My friend became a vigilante in my city, but he is really new at this. I thought since Oliver is a vigilante for so long, and has all of this experience, he could help him…"  
"Good luck with that" He joked and smiled, looking at Kara with an apologetic expression that made Kara feel really lost.  
"Why?" She laughed nervously.

Barry sat at one of the chair of the cortex, pointing Kara to sit in one besides him.

"Oliver has rough methods of training."  
"I remember when you told me he shot you."  
"Yes. It hurt. It still hurts sometimes, when it rains…" He said thoughtful as he turned his attention back to Kara "The thing is… Oliver’s great, but he is scary. He doesn’t know the meaning of the word limits and he goes heavy on whoever he tries to help. I know this is for other’s own good, but not everyone can handle it. So tell your friend to be patient… And strong, because it will be worth it later."  
"He’s kind of stubborn as well, isn’t he? He got really mad at me when I arrived."  
"Why?"  
"I helped them with a crazy guy that tried to shoot him from behind…"  
"Don’t worry… It’s Oliver’s way of saying thanks. He does that to me all the time. I save his life, he gets grumpy. But is temporary, later he says a proper thanks. You’ll get used to it, you’ll see."  
"I kind of figure it out…" Kara said as she laughed with Barry.  
"Oliver has been through a lot. I found out the hard way that he has some trust issues. When I met him I found out he was the Arrow because he was dying and Felicity needed my help to save his life. The first thing he did when he woke up was to strangle me." Barry gave a small laugh as he saw Kara’s shocked eyes at him "It was really hard for him to let me help. But later, I understood why. When I became the Flash I could see why. Because sometimes, people use you, and try do to evil stuff by getting closer to you. So is really hard to trust people for him."  
"Wow… That’s… Awful."  
"I know. So jut have patience with him… Once he feels he can fully trust someone it gets better."  
"Thanks for the advice" Kara smiled at Barry, things making more sense to her now, thanks to his explanation. "Hey, what do you think of getting some pizza? I’m really hungry." She said with a glow of excitement in her eyes.  
"Seems like you've read my mind, I’m starving. Let’s see who gets there faster?" He said feeling suddenly excited. Kara always managed to lift his spirits even when he was feeling down. "Follow me, Girl of Steel."  
"Right after you Scarlet Speedster." She said as she took off running right after him.

Back at Star City, Oliver and Sara trained together as Kara was still not back from Central City. Oliver looked at Sara in a funny way, wondering if he should say anything about what he noticed or if he should stay with his mouth shut. Sara noticed Oliver’s looks at her.

"What now?" She arched an eyebrow to him, with her hands on her waist.  
"Were you hitting on Supergirl earlier?" Oliver asked as he gave her a funny smile.  
"So what if I was? " Sara laughed as she went to grab her things. "Are you jealous?" She teased him while smiling.  
"Don’t be ridiculous… " Oliver said feeling really annoyed as he turned around and started jumping up on the salmon ladder. 

Oliver had no clue where Sara took that idea from. Why he would be jealous of Sara hitting on Kara? He had no idea if Kara was into girls as Sara was to care, and he knew that if she wasn’t, Sara would be really embarrassed later, so it would give him a good laugh since she was loving to mock him.

Kara came back a few hours later. Oliver was hitting a dummy as Sara was jumping up on a salmon ladder. Kara could easily understand why those two were such great fighters. They never stopped training between their battles. Their focus, their way of dealing things, planning and dealing with a large team of heroes, with no help at all from the government, that’s why Kara learned to trust them so much to train her friend James.

"Two arrests in one single day… It must be a new record or something" Sara joked  
"We had a great help for this to happen…" He looked at Kara giving her a brief smile "Even if I wasn’t that cool with it at first, I’m sorry by the way… Thank you for all your help."  
"There’s no need to thank me, Oliver. It feels really good to help friends."  
"Speaking of that…" Sara said as dropped on the floor graciously "I’ll help your friend even if Ollie here doesn’t come along. It would be fun to get to know another universe after traveling through time for so long" She smiled as she stood beside Kara  
"That’s the thing" Oliver said looking back at Kara "I gave it a lot of thought, and I decided to help you. But we have to wait until tomorrow, I’ll have to talk to Thea about covering for me at the City Hall while I’m gone."  
"Right, you are the Mayor…" Kara said smiling as she scratched her forehead. "I totally forgot about it…"  
"Thea can handle things here, don’t worry." Oliver smiled back at her as she nodded with her head.  
"Thanks Oliver. And Sara" She looked at the blonde and back at Oliver.

Sara went to the bunker’s locker room to change her clothes, leaving Kara and Oliver alone at the training center. Kara couldn’t help but notice some looks and feeling a certain vibe since she came in. She was mortified of asking it, but she had to know. 

"Something’s bothering you?" Oliver asked as he noticed Kara’s body language changing. She looked really nervous and embarrassed. 

Kara looked nervously at Oliver, kind of scared of asking. She took a deep breath and threw the caution out of the window.

"Does Sara likes girls?" She asked "Because I noticed some of her looks at me, it felt like she was flirting or something…"

Oliver looked at her giving a small laugh.

"Well, this is Sara being Sara. She’s not that subtle by the way." He looked at Kara with worry as he took one step closer to her "Are you ok with that? If you want, you can stay with Thea and me…"

"Thank you Oliver, but it’s ok. I don’t have a problem with that. My sister came out recently, I got to meet her ex… I’m beyond ok" Kara smiled "I wanted to be sure of it so I wouldn’t hurt her feelings. She is an amazing person and I feel like we could be great friends, I just… I didn’t want to make things awkward for her or anything like that."  
"Oh, don’t worry. Sara is like a free spirit, she likes to enjoy life and she kind of flirts a lot as I’ve noticed. I think you should introduce your sister to her."  
"You know this is not a bad idea?" Kara said as they laughed together.

Kara felt a familiar feeling inside her. It was amazing how being like that, talking about life in general, being so carefree, how it all felt so like home. But even so, she could feel a bit of nervousness that she once thought it was related to the subject, then she realized it was not. She had no idea why she felt so nervous when talking alone with Oliver. Her talk with Barry eased things and she got to understand a bit more about his behavior towards people wanting to help him, but she still felt like a school girl around him. It could be for a lot of reasons, one of them being the fact that Oliver was kind of the leader of his team of heroes on this Earth, always knowing what to do and what to say. She felt inspired by it. It had to be it, she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! Sorry for taking a bit longer to update. I'm still recovering from surgery, so I can't be that much time around the computer.  
> thanks for the comments, u guys are awesome
> 
> Hope you like this chapter.

Kara slowly closed her eyes as she felt all of those amazing sensations just from his lips touching her shoulders. It was like fire burning her skin little by little, she couldn’t explain. And how things escalated quickly, she had no idea. One moment they were talking at her apartment about how to proceed with Guardian’s training, the other they were in her couch, all over each other. He messed hard with her head for her not be able to remember things exactly as they happened, but she couldn’t care now. He was shirtless above her, something that she learned she enjoyed a lot, but the rest of their clothes were still on. Her lips slowly reached for his as she gave him a small playful bite, making him smile mischievous at her. His hands pressed her waist, traveling to her stomach underneath her shirt, but staying there, not moving up or down.

"Kara…" He whispered as he kept kissing her back passionately.

"Oliver…" She breathed out his name feeling her heart beating erratically.

"Kara? KARA?"

Kara heard a female voice from distance and felt really confused. It was Sara’s voice and she was terrified with something. What Sara was doing in her bedroom and why she was full of worries? Kara thought to herself as she opened her eyes slowly, her blurred vision coming slowly into focus.

"What?" Kara said confused as she looked at a terrified Sara Lance with her hands covering her mouth.

"YOU… YOU ARE FLOATING!" She said as she pointed.

Kara looked down the bed and it was true, she was floating twenty inches above the mattress.

"That’s new…" Kara murmured as she came into her senses and looked scared at Sara, realizing that she was doing something she never did before.

The scare made Kara fall down in the bed, breaking it in half. She looked scared at Sara, getting up quickly.

"I swear I’ll buy you a new one… I’m so sorry…" Kara looked around really cared this time. "This… This never happened before."

"Hey… Relax" Sara came closer to her and held her hand, trying to calm Kara. "I just freaked out because I thought something bad was happening to you… You are Supergirl, I have no idea how to help you when something like that happens… Don’t worry about the bed, it was old anyways. Now I have an excuse to throw it away."

Kara’s heart was still racing. First she thought it was because of the scare but then she remembered her dream and blushed right away. It was so real, it felt real. She suddenly felt hot, she needed a glass of water, and a shower. She also needed to understand why in Rao’s name she was dreaming with Oliver, shirtless Oliver and her all over each other on her couch. She had no idea if it meant something, she just remembered feeling great in the dream.

"Oh no, no…" Kara murmured thoughtful in a whisper

"What?" Sara looked confused at her. Kara was really weird today, she noticed.

"Oh, nothing… I’m just surprised with all the floating" She lied, giving Sara a smile, still blushing

"Any idea what triggered it?"

"No, no…. no idea at all… no."

Sara smiled back at Kara. She was definitely not herself but Sara decided to let it go, thinking it was something with aliens she would never understand. Kara felt grateful Sara stopped with the questioning.

After breakfast, Sara and Kara went to the bunker to prepare for the travel to Earth 38. Kara and Sara wore normal clothes, Kara’s suit underneath her clothes as usual and Sara’s suit in her backpack. Once they got there, the place was empty, at least it looked like it was.

"I’m going to finish packing" Sara said grabbing her backpack already full of clothes and things, taking her weapons and some other stuff to bring with her.

Kara was distracted with the computer when she turned around to get up and bumped hard into Oliver, making him almost fall down if wasn’t for Kara’s quick reflexes to reach for his hand and push him to her.

"Sorry about that…" She said as she adjusted her fake glasses, looking at him awkwardly as she remembered her dream. It didn’t help that Oliver was once again shirtless and sweaty. "Do you ever rest?" She joked, trying to disguise her awkwardness.

"Yes, only the necessary" He answered as he looked back at her, curious about why Kara was acting so awkward towards him.

"You should think about resting properly, is good for the body, not that you have a ugly body, I think is really nice, but, you know what I mean…" She laughed nervously as she adjusted once again her glasses.

"Kara, are you ok?"

"I’m great" She smiled at him as she kicked herself mentally for rambling like that. Classic Kara, she thought.

Oliver reached behind Kara, for the towel that was on the chair she was in. Kara’s heart jumped in her chest as she noticed he was trying to grab the thing, so she took a step to her side, giving him enough room to dry himself. She took a few steps away from him as she looked around the bunker. Oliver looked at Kara in a funny way. She was definitely something, he thought, and clearly something was bothering her.

"Did something happen today?" He asked looking curious at her.

"Not that interesting, but…" Kara said turning around when Sara came back interrupting her.

"Not that interesting? She floated in her bed. She was sleeping, and literally floating."

"What?" Oliver looked surprised at Kara" Is that a power of yours?

"No… I don’t know why that happened… I woke up, floating, got scared and broke the bed as I fell down, scared. Just another day in the office."

"Something must have triggered it." He said as he put his shirt back on.

"Well, I was dreaming…" Kara said vaguely without wanting to get into details. She would never tell them about it, especially Oliver. To be caught floating cause of the dream, it was enough.

"About?..." Sara asked curious

"Can’t remember…" Kara said pretending to think hard about it.

"It must have been something exciting…" She said having fun with all of that situation. It was not every day she could see a cool alien like Kara to develop a new super power.

You bet it was, she thought.

Later that day, little by little, the rest of the team Arrow arrived at the bunker. Oliver was getting his equipment ready to the travel. He never traveled to any mission without his bow and arrows, it was another Earth and since he never visited the rest of the multiverse, he had no idea what they could face there, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"I settled everything with the City Hall. Gave them an excuse for your time off, they agreed I could help your vice for now…"

"Thank you Thea" Oliver hugged Thea really tight. "I don’t know what I would do without you."

"And the rest of us will take care of the city" Dinah said

"Just be careful out there" Diggle said as he hugged Oliver.

"Thank you all. I know the city is safe on your hands" Oliver gave them a tiny smile and looked at Kara and Sara.

"Ready?" Kara asked as she got her device out of her pocket.

"Earth 38, here we go!"

Kara opened the breach and held Oliver and Sara on each of her arms and ran as fast as she could. They disappeared from the bunker and when Kara stopped running, Oliver and Sara opened their eyes, looking around.

It was definitely not their Earth anymore. There was giant computer’s screen everywhere, people all in black DEO uniforms pointing guns at them.

"Hey guys, calm down, they are with me" Kara said with her hands up, looking at every guard and reassuring them with her eyes it was ok.

"Well, they are welcoming folks…" Sara said as she looked around in position to fight and then relaxed as they lowered their guns.

Alex came running and hugged Kara.

"I was worried about you." She said as Kara hugged her back.

"I told you I was going to be fine. They are my friends. And they are here to help."

Alex let Kara go and reached her hand to Sara and then to Oliver.

"I’m Kara’s sister, Alex. Nice to meet you."

"I’m Oliver Queen" He said with a serious face

"Sara Lance, it’s a pleasure to meet you" She smiled widely at Alex, making Oliver roll his eyes at her.

J’onn J’onnz arrived, introducing himself to their guests as they talked about James training plan. Oliver looked around, really impressed. They seemed to have technology similar to A.R.G.U.S or even superior. When you had support from the president, things like that were a bit easier, he thought.

'Kara, this place is really impressive…" Oliver said as he noticed their computer closely.

"We do our best to protect the world. It’s never easy, but we try…"

"This life is not easy, for anyone, that I can assure you." Oliver said as he crossed his arm "So… Where is this James guy?"

"Hum… Small detail I forgot to mention." Kara said with both her hands behind her back as she looked innocently at them "He doesn’t know yet…"

"Kara!" Sara said as she also crossed her arms on her chest.

"I need to talk to him, about this plan. About the training. Having you guys here would help convincing him since the DEO won’t let him be part of any mission without the proper training. And the only ones that can give him that, are you guys."

"About that…" Alex said as she turned to Oliver and Sara "I told Kara there was no need of it, because we have perfectly capable agents here that could do the job, but she insisted that we needed people with experience at being vigilantes… I assume you guys have some experience we don’t?"

"Well… If you ship wrecked, got abducted, tortured into torturing others, found by the League of Assassins and trained by their leader, got killed, came back to life, got your soul ripped off of you than won it back and travels around the timeline having fought in World War II…" Sara said thoughtful as she remembered everything she mentioned, one by one, coming back to her memory. 

It was not Sara’s intention to scare the hell out of Alex, but she did it anyways. She was used to people doubting her skills, so it was ok. Alex looked at her wide eyed and terrified as she looked at Oliver. He kept an empty expression on his face, knowing if he did what Sara did now, talking about his past, those people would never sleep well again, not while he was in this Earth anyways.

"And you… Share the same backstory?" She looked from Oliver to Kara, still scared.

"Something like that…" Oliver answered vaguely and gave her a tiny smile.

"Ok…" It was all Alex said. "Well… I’m sorry if I seemed rude, we just have to check everything here so we don’t put other people in danger or…"

"If you don’t put yourself and your organization in danger" Oliver interrupted her, completing the sentence "Don’t worry, I understand."

Alex smiled at Oliver, feeling less scared then before. What that blonde told her would give anyone nightmares for sure, but she was used to extreme things. She never met anyone that died and came back to life, tough, that was a first. And she was not hard to look at as well, she thought but tried to stay focused since her break up with Maggie was so recent.

"Well, James is at CatCo now. Good luck." She said as she turned back to Kara "Dear sister, a word?"

Kara and Alex walked far away from everyone else. They entered a room as Alex closed the door behind her.

"Kara, where did you find those people?"

"I told you, Earth 1… They are heroes there."

"This is so confusing… And why their Earth gets to be the first one?"

"Cisco told me they numbered all the Earths as they found them, in order. Is hard to explain, but since they were the ones to find out and explore the multiverse, he said he gets to name them." She laughed as she remembered her friend trying to explain the multiverse thing to her.

"Not fair! Anyways… Are you sure you can trust them?"

"Yes." Kara hugged Alex once again "Listen, I know you worry, you are my sister and I love you for that. But they are trust worthy, I saw them fighting for good, and they do it without help, without having anything in return. They do it out of love for their city and for the innocent people. Just give them time and you will see it."

"If you trust them, so do I."

"And something tells me you and Sara will get along…"

"Why’s that?"

"She is a badass like you. You’ll see."

"Well, for someone that came back from the dead, she has to be…" Alex said still impressed with this story.

Alex suddenly felt the urge to get to know this Sara woman better. It was almost impossible to believe it, but other Earths were a real thing, so anything was possible. And she was curious to see if she was really this badass Kara made her to be. She thought about a lot of things while they got to CatCo to talk to James about his training.

"Hey Kara, Alex…" James said as he hugged them both and stopped, looking at those two he didn’t know "And you are…"

Oliver and Sara introduced themselves to James as Kara tried to explain DEO’s orders for him to train properly before joining them as a super hero and her idea of Sara and Oliver helping him. James felt offended right away by her suggestion. He didn’t need training, he knew what he was doing, this was ridiculous.

"Kara, this is crazy. I know what I’m doing, I don’t need help from… Those two. And if I did, I would rather you helped me…"

"The thing is I’m not human, and certainly not a vigilante… They are"

James looked at Sara and Oliver trying not to laugh. That guy? That blonde? For real? This was a joke; it could only be a joke.

"If the DEO won’t back me up, fine, I’ll keep going on with Winn."

"James, sorry, but you have no choice" Alex said to him as she took a step closer to him "You almost died too many times, and puts your life, Lyra’s and Winn’s constantly in danger. If you won’t train, DEO is ordered to stop you. And we will."

James looked serious at Alex. He was beyond pissed off. Oliver and Sara just watched his scene, Sara fighting hard the need to roll her eyes and kick his ass. That guy was sure full of himself. Oliver was already someone with lack of patience and this guys was managing to make with none.

"Ridiculous… What can those two do for me?"

"Oliver is the one who trained Barry…"

"He trained Barry? How? He’s just… a guy."

Oliver just lowered his head, giving a small laugh. If only he knew, he thought as he looked back at James.

"No offense…"

"None taken!" Oliver simple answered. Sara on the other hand was beyond pissed.

"Listen, James…" Sara said as she took one step closer to him. "Do you want any proof or any demonstration? Cause I’m warning you, the ridiculous will be you…"

James looked at Kara incredulous and laughed out loud.

"You shouldn’t have done that…" Oliver commented as he closed his eyes, scratching his forehead and looking back to James.

Sara elbowed James before he could blink, on his stomach. Once he bent down in pain and surprised, she elbowed his chin and turned in a swirl when he tried to fight back. He reached for her, trying to give her a punch but Sara grabbed his arm, pulling it behind his back and giving it a swirl so he fell onto his back on the floor. Sara kneeled at his side, pointing one knife she took from her boots at his throat. It all happened in a matter of seconds, and it was so fast, it gave Alex a headache. She kept staring at them on the ground in shock. Sara looked deep into James’s eyes, fire coming from her eyes.

"If I was truly attacking you, they would have to buy your coffin now because I wouldn’t have any mercy, so how about that? Ridiculous enough for you?" She said as she stared at him, lifting her head a bit so she could stare deeply into Alex eyes, giving her a wicked smile.

"I’m… I’m convinced." James said, scared about the sudden attack. That woman was good, crazy, but good.

Sara got up, helping James get up as well. Kara was amused by the whole scene, she knew she had turned to the right people to help them, even if she thought Sara was really scary sometimes. She understood it was because of her past and all the hardships she had in her life. Oliver was the last to leave the room, and he patted James’s shoulder as he passed by him.

"I told you so…"


	4. Chapter 4

It was late on the afternoon and the training room of the DEO was crowded than usual. Oliver and Sara worked on basic training at first with James and Lyra, Winn’s alien girlfriend. Unlike James, she was beyond excited to train with humans that could fight like warriors as she could notice during their training session. Alex and Kara supervised everything from outside, looking through the glass. 

"I really don’t understand the point…" James said as he looked confused to Oliver "I mean I have my suit… And my shield."   
"They are just accessories. I told this to a friend once before, you can’t rely on your suit, because something can happen and then what? What if some monster kicks the shield away from your hands? What if your suit is compromised? Your body has to be the weapon."  
"It happened before James" Lyra told him as she remembered when they tried to take down some drug dealers once "The guy was so crazy; he took your shield from you in a blink of an eye."

Oliver positioned in front of James, as if he was talking about the weather.

"The secret is to be the surprise. You can’t let your target anticipate your moves. And the most important thing: don’t let your anger take over you right away."  
"Am I supposed to keep calm in a fight?"   
"You don’t understand… Let me show you. Lyra, right? Come here."

Sara smiled at him already knowing what Oliver was trying to explain them. Because she had the same lesson once before. Lyra walked to Oliver as they positioned to fight. 

"What was the most infuriating moment for you? The thing that made you want to rip the head out of anyone that crossed your way."  
"The monster that took my brother and made me steal for him. I wanted to kill him and everyone that worked for him so badly and I couldn’t."   
"Pretend I’m this guy and fight me!"

Lyra laughed as she looked at Oliver like he was an insane person. She looked from James to Sara but no one said a thing. 

"C’mon. Are you trying to make me want to kill again?"  
"Yes."

Alex and Kara watched everything with curiosity from outside the room. Kara thought that it was definitely the most interesting training she has ever seen. And she couldn’t help but feel curious for what was about to come.

"I once challenged Ra’s Al Ghul, Head of the Demon, leader of the League of Assassins. In my Earth, they were the kind of people everyone should be afraid of, because they are highly trained to kill. To defy this guy, it was a death sentence. But he was hurting my city, threatening people I loved, so I had to. But I acted like a fool and I can see that now. I was so full of anger, that I was sure I could beat him. I got at the top of this mountain that was as deadly as you can imagine, in a freezing cold, and I got to choose my weapons. I had two swords in my hand, the guy was empty handed and fought me with one hand behind his back. I let the hate and the anger control me. And that was my mistake. – He pointed at Lyra – You, try it…"

Lyra closed her eyes and started remember that moment of her life that was a completely nightmare and that made her hate herself for lying to Winn. She opened her eyes, and attacked Oliver with two punches, that he easily deflected. She tried a high kick on his chin, but Oliver held blocked her foot with his arm and held her by the foot, flipping her around in the air, making her fall to the ground. She got up angrier and came to Oliver one more time. Oliver blocked all her hand moves, holding tight in her fist as he made her turn around, his right arm around her neck as if he was going to strangle her and his left hand twisting her left arm behind her back. 

"I was so angry, that I attacked blindly, trying to hit him with the swords anyway I could. I was desperate."   
"I’m sure I’ll regret asking…" James said "But what happened next?"

Oliver let Lyra go as she massaged her throat. It was just training but that lunatic guy took things way too serious. She was starting to regret accepting this training. Not that she really had a choice, she knew it.

"In a matter of seconds, I lost my swords to him, and he drove one of them into me and pushed me down the mountain."

Kara was hearing that story almost biting her nails. She knew he had a dark past and a hard life, but she never could imagine anything like that. It was just insane. She opened the door, with Alex entering after her. Kara just looked at Oliver, horrified.

"Oliver, how… How are you alive?"

Oliver looked at Kara, worried he might have scared her for life, but this was necessary if they were going to try and understand his methods. Kara had an idea his life was no rainbows and sunshine.

"An old friend I met in Hong Kong and was part of the League, helped me. He betrayed them for our friendship because I saved his life in the past. His wife lived isolated near that place, so she took care of me and brought me back to life. I was barely breathing, but I survived."

Kara, without thinking just gave Oliver a hug. Everyone looked at her with confusing looks on their faces. Kara blushed and let him go, feeling embarrassed. Oliver was taken by surprise as Kara’s arms embraced him. He suddenly felt a warmth he hadn’t felt for a really long time, then he understood her actions. He was so used to the darkness he never realized how his life story affected others. He remembered when Laurel first saw his scars, she had tears in her eyes and looked terrified at him. Felicity was also scared when she first saw his marks from the past. He realized then no many people would carry all those marks and be alive to tell.

"Sorry… It’s just so… "  
"Terrible, I now…" He said as he looked her giving a brief smile "Don’t worry, it’s part of the job." He turned to look at Lyra and James "You will always be in danger and if you accept help from others or to help somebody, you will always put others’ lives at risk. What you need to do is make sure you are prepared to avoid it at all costs. We make mistakes, we are not perfect, but we can never give up. Sometimes anger makes us blind, so we have to find a way to control it, to have confidence so when we fight, our moves are precise, and that’s when we turn our bodies into weapons. "  
"Well, let’s do this, I’m ready to learn how to do it." James said starting to feel enthusiastic about the whole idea. He had to admit, the guy really knew his stuff.

Oliver smiled sarcastically as he took a deep breath.

"I need two bowls and a jar of water"  
"For what?" Lyra asked confused  
"Oh…" Sara laughed loving it, because she knew exactly what Oliver would do now "You’ll see…"

Kara used her super speed and in 3 seconds she brought two bowls and the huge jar full of water.

"There you go" She said as Oliver took it from her.

Oliver took one bowl at the time, positioning them on the floor. 

"Now come here" He pointed at Lyra and James and asked for them to sit in front of the bowl, one for each one of them.   
"Now what?" Lyra asked, excited.

Oliver filled each bowl with water and looked at them.

"Now you slap the water."  
"What? Why?"  
"You slap the water until I tell you to stop." Oliver reached for a chair and sat on it – Go on!  
"This is stupid…" James said looking incredulously at the bowl of water in front of him.   
"It’s not. Now slap it" Oliver crossed his arms.

Kara looked at Alex, not understanding at all that exercise but she took note to ask Oliver later about it. She heard J’onn J’onzz calling for her loudly, so she ran quickly to the operations room.

"A fire next to the City Hall, people are trapped and the fireman can’t save them by themselves."  
"Got it!" She say as she flew away in super speed.

In the meantime, Alex kept supervising that strange training. Sara was beside Oliver, looking focused at them both as they slapped the water, the bowl emptied, and she filled it again and then it started all over again.

"If it was me, I think I would want to slap somebody face instead of the water." Alex said, thinking they were both insane.

Sara just looked quickly at her and gave her a half smile as she lifted one of her eyebrows and turned her attention back to the bowls.

"It will all make sense later; I promise you" Oliver said – Again.

Alex just sat on another chair on a corner of the room since it looked like this exercise would take long to end. And it did. After a long time of James and Lyra slapping water, Sara called them for a two against one fight. 

"The two of us, against you?" Lyra said skeptical   
"Yes!" Sara simply said as she prepared to fight them.  
"3… 2… 1… Go!" Oliver counted as the fight started.

James’ movements were way more precise and so was Lyra’s. Alex noticed the small change as they tried to hit Sara anyway they could. The blond was really got at this, Alex thought, as her curiosity about the woman only grew and she felt like she would have to talk to her anytime soon. 

"To slap the water is to help keep in control, work all your senses, so your moves be more precise, so you learn to predict your opponent’s moves." Oliver said as he watched the fight "Yes, exactly like that" He said as James blocked a kick from Sara and turned around, dropping her on the ground.

James looked at Lyra and smiled, feeling victorious. Sara jumped from the ground and grabbed his throat, taking him by surprise.

"You don’t turn your attention away until you make sure your opponent is down for good" Sara said as she let him go.   
"Sorry… I just thought it was over…the training."  
"You have to train as if the fight was real, so you won’t get distracted or forget to look over your shoulders. It will guarantee your survival." Oliver told him as he shook James and Lyra’s hands "But very good job! Next time we will work on trust and partnership."

 

Kara changed back to her regular clothes, a blue skirt and a white tank top, after saving hundreds of people from that fire next to City Hall and went inside the alien bar. That was a really difficult mission and she needed to drink something before coming back to the DEO. She had a lot in her mind that she was sure it would give her headache. She remembered then Oliver’s story and kept wondering over and over again how could someone be through all of that and still stand strong to fight for others. It was definitely something to admire. She smiled to herself as she ordered a club soda on the bar, and sat on a stool, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders and too tired to go sit somewhere else.

"That’s a scene I thought I would never see. Kara Danvers in a bar, with a drink!"

Kara was taking a sip of her drink and almost spilled it out. She turned around and saw Oliver standing next to her with a tiny smile on his face. Oliver smiling, that was new for her, she thought as she smiled back at him. 

"It’s just club soda" She said as he sat on a stool beside her. "But you’d be surprised…" She grinned at him.   
"Now I’m curious…" He said as he turned to the barman and ordered a beer.

Kara was surprised at herself when she noted the flirtatious tone on her answer and an even more flirtatious tone on his comment. She was not the kind that flirts, like ever. She took another sip of her drink as she felt her cheeks warm. She smirked, adjusting her glasses.

"How did you find this bar anyways?"  
"That friend of yours, Winn… He brought me here." Oliver said as he thanked the barman, taking a sip of his beer "People here are really nice… It’s a nice change of atmosphere for me."  
"Star City is that bad?"  
"Not bad… But is not a bright city. I think it suffered for so long, crime took over for so long, that people are constantly in fear."  
"I know a city like this… Gotham. Do you guys have it on Earth 1?"  
"I don’t think so…" He said thoughtful. It seemed like every world has its share of darkness anyways.  
"That’s why you became Mayor of your city?" She leaned in the counter, her right elbow resting on it as she supported her head with her hand.   
"Kind of… I decided I couldn’t only help people from the shadows… I had to do something so people would know there was someone taking care of them, of their city. That there was hope still."

That took Kara by surprise. Oliver had more layers than anyone she ever met before. Even if he had different ways of dealing with criminals, Barry once told her he used to scare people to death, he was a very caring person that put others needs above his own. And to think about his ways of dealing with things, it got her worried for a second if Lyra and James were ok or traumatized. 

"So… How was training with James and Lyra? They gave you a lot of trouble, didn’t they?"  
"Just a bit in the beginning." He put his beer on the counter "Nothing that some good exercises couldn’t help… But they are improving already. It won’t take too long."  
"I’m glad to hear it." She noticed a funny look at his face and looked suspicious "You scared them, didn’t you?"  
"Not me… Sara did" He said grinning at her.  
"Well, I guess they will be fine, then…" She teased him, making him laugh.

Oliver watched as Kara lowered her head to her drink. He couldn’t help but think every time she did it, she got lost in her own private thoughts. She looked peaceful, but something seemed to bother her. And he couldn’t forget her awkwardness before they came to her Earth.

"It’s crazy isn’t it?" He said as his eyes found hers "One minute you are all by yourself, trying to do the right thing and the next you are surrounded by people willing to risk their lives just to fight for the right thing."   
"It’s beyond crazy…" When I started, I had no idea about the DEO and Alex working with them. It was hard but they learned to trust me, and accepted me on their team. I was so worried about James and Winn when I discovered James was the Guardian. We fought, it was not pretty. I thought that somehow, if he got really hurt, it would be my fault, you know? Have you ever felt like this?"  
"Yes." He looked down as she remembered everyone he lost in his life and all the times he blamed himself and this crazy life he lived. "There is so many people I lost, and I always blamed myself, always thought that if I was doing what I do, or if they didn’t know about it, they would be here, their lives would be easier." 

Kara looked at him with sadness written all over her face. She felt like there was so much of his background that might have hurt him, much more than he let out, for sure. She had no idea how he managed to handle all of that and keep going. 

"I’m so sorry you lost people you love."  
"It’s ok… I know they are with me wherever I go" He smiled as he drank more of his beer "Listen…" He left the empty bottle on the counter as he turned to his side, looking Kara straight into her eyes, a bit closer to her "I know I was a bit rude to you when you saved our lives… So I want to apologize, and say thank you."   
"It’s ok Oliver. Believe it or not, I’m getting used to the Oliver’s moods." She teased him as he laughed with her.  
"Oliver’s mood?"  
"Yes, like… You being you. It’s not a bad thing, it’s just… you. I don’t know if it makes any sense…"  
"It does" He said "I have my own way of dealing with life’s situations…"  
"Yes! And it’s what makes you special."  
"So you think I’m special?"

Kara looked at him, blushing again as she covered her mouth, laughing and feeling the old nervousness coming back to her. Sometimes she had no control of what she said to people, she knew she would get in trouble one of this days. And right now, here she was, almost flirting with Oliver Queen. Could she ever embarrass herself more than she already was right now? She didn’t think so. Oliver looked at her in a funny way. He noticed every time he said something flirtatious at her, even if he was by accident, she would turn redder than her cape. It was hard not to find it interesting, he thought.

"Yes, I mean… Oh… For Rao, not like that… Not that I’m saying I would never think about you like that, it’s just…" She took a deep breath as Oliver found that rambling funny "You have this uniqueness… About dealing… With life… I have to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back" She said as she got up and left in a rush.

Oliver felt something weird inside him as he looked Kara leave for the bathroom. Without even meaning, he found himself flirting with her. He thought about it for a moment. It was so natural and it was definitely not a wise thing to do, but it was not like he planned it. He felt at ease around Kara, and this was really hard for him. She was the kind of person you could count on, trust and feel safe around, not because of her powers, but because of her personality. Her smile held more power than her actual powers. Sometimes she looked like a lost little girl, and suddenly she would become this strong and fierce woman that knew what she wanted and fought hard for it. It was impressive. And cute, he thought as she came back. Seeing her reaction made him think if he should ask or not, but for what it was worth, he was curious. 

Kara came back wishing he could just forget the last five minutes and her rambling. She washed her face in the bathroom so she could take a deep breath and focus. As she approached him again, she felt better. She sat back at the stool as he turned to her.

"I’m curious… Are you getting used to your new power?"  
"Yeah, I mean… It’s not really a new power. It was just a reaction. I’m still trying to understand it. I’m sure it has something to do with my dream… Which I’m not going to tell you." She giggled as she got up and was about to pay for her drink as Oliver stopped her.  
"Please, let me…" He smiled as she denied with her head.  
"There’s no way I’ll let you pay it! Let me…" Grabbing lightly his hand to stop him "I made you come all this way, it’s only fair." She looked at her hand on his and blushed, paying their drinks and putting her wallet back on her purse.   
"I was just trying to be a gentleman…" He justified, teasing her.  
"I’m sure you are one, but there’s no need." She smiled at him as they left the bar.

 

Sara looked around the DEO, impressed with their equipment, armory and computers. The Wave Rider had more advanced technology, but that Earth was surely getting closer to them.

"You have some amazing skills, lady!" Alex said leaning on the wall of one of their tech rooms.

Sara turned around as she saw Alex standing on the doorway. She smiled and kept looking around slowly as Alex took a few steps to her.

"Sometimes it’s what it takes to stay alive. I never saw it as a good thing, only as necessary but thank you."  
"Is nice to know how to defend ourselves sometimes… It’s what I like to think, that has to be some good outcome of all of this…"  
"In my case it was not just for self-defense…"   
"What else was for?"  
"I’m not ready to share it… Not yet." She smiled "One day, perhaps…" 

Sara walked out of the room as Alex stood there, staring as she left. Alex felt it was better not to push it. She would talk to her in her own time, if she felt comfortable. Alex kept wondering why she was so willing to know Sara better. Something in her made Alex felt attracted, and it was not her beauty. Sooner or later she would figure it out. 

 

Kara and Oliver walked side by side in the street as they made their way back to the DEO, talking about their double lives and how it could be so complicated sometimes.

"I think the most difficult is when you have to make some hard choices. It’s so easy to get lost between what is right and was it needs to be done."  
"And it’s harder when the life of someone you love is at stake. I lost count of how many times I had to do something ugly to save my sister, or my friends." Oliver said as he looked at the ground.  
"What’s important about all of this, is if you don’t get yourself lost in the middle off all of this. Seeing you training James and Lyra today, it feels like you made a pretty good job keeping focused on doing good. I must congratulate you." Kara teased Oliver as she looked at him, smiling  
"I did get lost sometimes. But there was always someone I cared about there, ready to pull me back. I believe in the end…" Oliver stopped making Kara stop walking as well. "That’s what’s really important. As long as you have people to pull you back when you need to, it will be ok." 

Kara thought about what Oliver said. She could remember all the times she felt she was lost and somehow Alex, J’onn, Winn, even James, where there for her, helping her somehow and making sure she still believed she could make a difference. Even if Oliver and her were so different, she could feel they also have some similarities. They both valued the people in their lives, knowing it was the base of everything. 

"What?" He looked at Kara and she quickly looked at the ground, scratching her head and smirking.  
"It’s just that…" She looked back at him. "I think I can relate with some of that. And I think this is funny, I mean… I don’t know if you will agree with me, but… You and I, we have a very different way of dealing with stuff… I mean, you can be scary as hell, I could never do it…"  
"Hate to break it to you, but when the Dominators brainwashed you, I feared for my life."   
"No way!"  
"I swear is true."  
"Impossible! Alex says that I’m like an angry puppy when I’m furious."  
"There was nothing about you like a puppy on that invasion… At least not when you were brainwashed… And you looked at me like you could slap me when I benched you."  
"In my defense, I thought you were judging me because I am an alien."   
"I’m still sorry for that by the way. It was not my intention."  
"Ok, I’ll believe you, I’m not a mad puppy when I’m mad!" She crossed her arms as they laughed together. "What I mean is… Is nice to know that even if is a tiny thing, I can relate to some stuff you’ve been through. It means that… If you ever need to talk, I’m a good listener." She smiled and they kept walking  
"I appreciate that, Kara."   
"About my dream…"

Kara was feeling so good that night she mentioned it without realizing. She regretted for a second, but it was too late. And she knew he would ask her again another time, in another opportunity. She decided to throw caution in the window, she could still keep the details for herself, but she had to admit it was killing her inside to be next to me, knowing about her dream and that it was him there. Kara felt constantly nervous around Oliver and she realized it was because she was surprised with herself for thinking about him like that. And in that situation… She blushed even harder, trying to disguise it. Kara felt like she was having such a great time, she decided it was ok to tell him. Her heart in other hand, seemed to think it was a nerve wrecking situation as it started beating faster than before.

"I dreamed about you!"

 

Back at the DEO, Winn was trying to update their system when all the computers got off air. He looked around very irritated as he noticed everyone looked around confused, some really mad about whatever it was happening.

"Our system fried again?" A guy asked as he passed by  
"No, of course not! I took care of it… It must be some hacker…"

Alex and J’onn came in a hush, Sara right behind them as all the screens showed a masked guys talking in a distorted voice in a dark blue background.

"Winn, quickly, try to find out where the signal come from…" Alex shouted at him, turning her attention back to the screens.  
"I’m trying… They are good! DAMN IT!"  
"National City, listen well!" The distort voice said "I’m here today to tell you to stay calm, cause the main problem of our city is about to be eradicated. VIGILANTES!"

Everyone stared at each other, scared about what this was all about. Sara could have a pretty good idea about it. 

"They think they are above the law. THEY ARE NOT! I will take them down, with some help of course. ESPECIALLY THE GUARDIAN! Your days playing hero and ruining other people lives are over! MARK MY WORDS. OVER!"  
"We need to find him before something terrible happens!" Alex said as she ran to Winn "So?..."  
"Nothing! I’m telling you, whoever that is, are really good! I’ll keep trying."  
"Please do it!"

Oliver stood still, looking surprised at Kara with curiosity dancing inside his eyes. That was definitely something he was not expecting at all. He was about to say something when some hacker broadcasted a threat to all vigilantes from National City in the television from a store next to them. 

"What?" Oliver said as he looked at the black screen  
"We have to go back to the DEO. Are you ok to fly?"   
"Yes, I am" He said as Kara quickly changed to her Supergirl outfit, grabbed him and in a matter of seconds, they were back at the DEO.

Oliver has been through a similar thing before. Star City PD was not always welcome to him and his team. He was hunted for so long, his team lived a true nightmare. The difference this time, it was some hacker, someone really out of their minds, that hated heroes and vigilantes and wanted to deal with things by himself since the police was an ally to the DEO. 

"This guy holds a grudge. A deep one." Oliver said as he walked from one side to another.  
"This is kind of obvious. We need to find some information that can actually lead us to this person." Alex said as she leaned in the table, looking at it, trying to find some answers.  
"This is an important information!" Oliver told her as he crossed his arms. "I’ve been there. People in my Earth are after vigilantes all the time."   
"Through history as well" Sara said as she took a step forward "We were hunted like hell. It was not always easy to discover things, especially when Gideon was out!"  
"Gideon? Who?" J’onn asked, confused.  
"An artificial intelligence, a computer. She knows everything, acts as a doctor when we need. But when she was out, or damaged we had to go with what we had. Every bit of information counts."  
"Listen. This person is full of hate, they had the trouble to hack all tvs from your city just to spread a message…" Oliver explained  
"We just have to think then, who the Guardian knows that fits that profile." Alex said, thoughtful…   
"Someone he caught, that would have enough motive to do something like that…" Kara looked at Winn "Hey, you were there all the time with him. Do you remember anything that can help us?" 

Everyone looked at Winn at the same time. He looked at his computer, opening some old files he saved from every mission of his with the Guardian. 

"Hum… I remember one of our first missions together… There’s this guy, we found out he had a nightclub but it was just a cover for what he was really doing there. They were responsible for bringing the deadliest drugs into town. We caught him on act, James kicked his ass and we got him arrested. He was yelling at us we had no idea what we did, that it would ruin many people’s lives… Here’s everything I have on this case" He showed Alex his file.  
"Perfect. I will give a look at this."  
"We can start by this guy… Check any data you have on him, address, cellphone number, anything that can bring us to him – Oliver said as he looked at the screen of the computer."  
"We?" J’onn looked at Oliver.  
"Yes." Sara said as she looked at J’onn "You don’t expect us to sit here quiet as you go find this lunatic, do you?"  
"This is not your obligation miss Lance" J’onn said in a serious tone "I appreciate what you are doing for James but this is our business."   
"I’m responsible for James’ training and Sara is as well. If someone is after him, it makes our business too so yes, we will help! Any problem with that?"   
"It’s ok" Alex said as she looked at J’onn "They have experience with this kind of thing, they know how to fight and defend themselves. If we can have extra hands to help, why not? They are vigilantes as well, even if they are from another universe, they are here now, is a threat to them as much as it’s for James!"   
"Ok, then." J’onn said after a few seconds in silence. He was not a fan of this idea, but Alex had a point.   
"Guys, I have an address!" Winn said excitedly as he gave Alex all the information they needed.  
"Nice job!" Sara said as she gave Winn a wink, making him blush slightly.   
"Ok. I can fly around the place and use my x ray vision to guarantee we have no surprises."  
"He doesn’t know about Sara and I being vigilantes, so we can use this as our leverage. Alex you give us back up. James, you stay here with Lyra. This guy knows you guys, you can be easy target. We need to know what we are up against before involving you, for your safety." Oliver said to James as he kept quiet, knowing it would be useless to argue.  
"And I’m going to change." Sara said as she quickly grabbed her things and went to a locker room.

Oliver walked to his bag as he took his suit and equipment and went to men’s locker room, coming back as the Green Arrow, putting his mask and his hood on. 

"Seems like a good plan." Alex said and Sara patted her shoulder after everyone was already leaving.   
"Nice speech by the way." Sara said as she passed by her side, leaving a smiling Alex walking right after them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm finally recovered from the surgery and now I can go back to writing...  
> I was planning to end it on chapter 7, but I don't know anymore...I think it will be longer... ideas keep popping up hahaha  
> Thanks for all ur comments, it means a lot and it gives me inspiration to write.  
> And I agree: we need more fics about those two!!!  
> Hope u guys like it ^^

Kara flew high in the sky above the building where Winn told her the hacker might be, looking for some trap or danger that could be waiting to surprise them as Oliver, Sara and Alex waited for her signal to get in. It was a large building with glass all over it. It looked like it was from some important company. They proceeded with caution as Kara told them the place was safe from apparent danger. She used her x ray vision and was able to see 5 guys at the 5th floor.

"He must be one of those guys I saw…" Kara said as they got to the stairs.

"It can also be a trap…' Oliver said as he pointed his bow and arrow to his front, looking everywhere. "It’s never that easy, believe me…"

"Oh, I know that!" She said as she kept using her x ray vision "I hate this kind of surprises."

As they reached the 5th floor, two armored guys came in shooting. Kara got in front of Alex, Sara and Oliver, making the bullets hit her and fall to the ground. Oliver took advantage of this to hit an arrow in the eye of the guy that shoot. He fell, rolling down the stairs as the other broke into a fight with Alex. Sara came to her aid as they combined moves to take him down. Sara gave him a right hook as Alex grabbed him from behind, her arms around his neck, pressing it enough to make him faint. They high-fived each other involuntary and Alex blushed right away as they kept going on. Two more guys attacked them in the hallway, trying to prevent them to get closer to a big black door. Oliver jumped high, punching one of them in the face as the guy turned around to kick Oliver in the stomach. Oliver bent down, deflecting one punch from him as he grabbed one of his arrows and jabbed the guy’s shoulder with it. He put some pressure on it, making the guy scream in pain. Kara took advantage to take the gun on his hand and twist it so he would never use it again. She did it like she was twisting a piece of paper. Oliver looked at her and smiled, getting a bright smile back from her as she looked like a proud kid at that moment. Sara was dealing with the other guy as Alex approached the door sneakily. In five quick moves, Sarah took the guy down as well.

"Let’s be smart about this…" Oliver said as he looked around, analyzing his options.

"I can go in the front. You two" She looked at Sara and Oliver "are our secret weapon, you can’t reveal yourselves right away."

"We’ll wait by the door, at the first opportunity, we take whoever this is, down." Sara said as she hid, Oliver doing the same.

 

They rushed to the door and Alex opened it. They entered slowly, seeing a dark figure by the corner of the room, with his back at them. He was wearing a black hooded cloak, so it was impossible to see who it was.

"Show yourself!" Kara said as she took a step towards the center of the room, the others staying behind her. "Is over! Turn around and show yourself!"

"With pleasure!" The guy said as he turned around with an evil smile on his face. "Sadly, I’m not the one you are looking for! My master is smart; you know?"

"Your master? You sound like you are part of a cult or something" Alex commented, pointing her gun to the guy.

"We are! Anti-vigilante hacktivists. We use our abilities to help the world get rid of you bastards that think you are above the law… And we will do it now!"

Kara’s hearing felt like damaged out of sudden. She could hear noises from the distance but it was all so confusing. She saw a green blur go down on the floor as something sharp flew around and hit something. Next, she heard a screaming. Someone was screaming her name, but she couldn’t see or identify who it was. Everything was spinning, she felt dizzy. And a sharp pain in her stomach. Her hand slowly covered it, as she felt something warm. It felt like blood. How could it be? She was made of steel… Unless… Kara started to feel panic rushing through her body as she looked down. Something had hit her and it seemed ugly. Her whole body trembled. She was falling deep into something she had no idea what it was, but quickly the sensation changed to warm and calm. If something did happen to her, at least she was in peace.

Oliver had a plan B under his sleeve and as soon as the guy shot the gun and he saw a small thing on his other hand that seemed like a remote control, he ran. When Oliver realized what it was, by seeing the guy pressing it, and a countdown from two minutes to 0 started, he set the plan in motion.

"SARA!" Oliver yelled, throwing his bow and arrow to her.

Sara grabbed it and ran towards Alex, inside the room.

"It is what I think it is?" She said half scared, half determined

"No time for that, just do it!"

She grabbed a chair while she ran and threw it with all her strength at the window. The glass smashed, giving her a few bruises, but she couldn’t care less. She aimed the bow and arrow to the building across the street and grabbed Alex by the waist. It was a jettisoning arrow, and as soon as she shot, it got stuck on the rooftop of the other building.

"Hold tight!" She yelled at Alex

"WHAT?" It was all that Alex could say before Sara threw herself as she held the wire with one of her hands while holding Alex with the other.

Alex never felt so scared her entire life, and she had been through a lot. This was scarier than facing all the monsters she faced before. She hid her face between Sara’s neck and shoulder while her hands held Sara as tight as possible. That woman was really strong, she thought. They flew across the street, crashing into the other building, also with glass on its windows. As soon as they invaded the place, Sara let go of the wire and they both rolled around on the floor, with many cuts from the glass over their bodies, but at least they were safe.

"Kara? Where is Kara?" Alex looked around terrified as she noticed her sister was missing"

"Calm down…Oliver will take her away from there."

"He gave us his only bow, and he has no super power, and Kara is hurt… How am I supposed to calm down?"

"Oliver has his tricks, trust him" Sara smiled at her as she hugged Alex.

1:30 seconds.

Back in the hacker building, the hooded guy was taken by surprise as he saw Oliver ran from the shadows attacking him. Kara was still on the ground, contorting her body in pain and trembling. Oliver felt a rush of anger inside him and it was enough for him to jump, grabbing the huge chandelier and give an impulse with his body so he would kick the guy on full strength with both his feet. The guy hit his back on a shelve and Oliver grabbed him by the neck, giving him punch after punch. One hit in his nose, and the guy was out. He looked at the chronometer on the ground. He had to act fast.

1 minute.

Oliver ran to Kara and saw she had fainted. His bow was out of reach so things were about to get tricky and he had to think fast. He looked next to the window and saw a huge metal thing that he had no idea what it was for, but at the top of it, there was a large chain. It looked big enough.

40 seconds.

He got up quickly, ran and jumped to reach the chains. They seemed stuck so he kept pulling it down, with all the strength he had in his body. With a strong tug it went down. The thing was endless, and he never stopped to think if this was a good idea, it was the only thing he could do now to save Kara and his life.

20 seconds.

Oliver took Kara with him, his hand strongly holding her waist as his other hand held the bottom of the chain as its top was stuck on that weird metal thing. He took a deep and quick breath feeling really nervous.

8 seconds.

He jumped.

Oliver was holding Kara against his body and putting all the strength he had and a bit more to keep her from falling. He knew she was the girl of steel and she wouldn’t actually die from falling, but he wasn’t going to let it happen, not at all. The hand that held the chain burned like hell, he felt like his arm would tear apart from his body, his veins all skipped. They were on the 5th floor and the chain seemed long enough to at least allow them to jump without any harm. He was glad he had a good eye for things like that since they reached the 1st floor easily. It was not tall enough so he could jump easily and so he did it. Once he felt his foot hit the ground, he ran like hell. He still had Kara firmly on his arms and once he got to the sidewalk across the street, the building he was in exploded in a huge blast of fire and kryptonite.

It was Oliver’s round to feel dizzy as he collapsed on the street with Supergirl above him.

Kara opened her eyes slowly, remembering she just had the weirdest dream. She had escaped a burning building with Oliver carrying her on his arms. Alex and Sara were also there but she had no idea what happened to them. There was also a bunch of masked man and a hooded figure she couldn’t tell who it was. She felt a small pain and then she realized it was not a dream, it was real. She opened her eyes, freaked out and jumped from the bed she was in.

"What just happened? Alex? Oliver? Sara?" She looked around desperately.

"Kara, breathe… just breathe…" Sara said as she put her hand around Kara’s shoulders.

"You were unconscious" Alex said standing by Kara’s left side.

"What?" Kara looked at them confused "And where is Oliver?"

"Also recovering after the craziness he pulled out today." Alex said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Craziness that saved us both" Oliver said as he came in the room.

Kara looked around noticing she was at the DEO medical center. She looked at Oliver, smiling thankful at him. So it was really not a dream, she thought to herself.

"What the hell, Ollie? You were supposed to be resting." Sara said as she walked towards him, hugging him

"I’m ok, had worse days before." He said as he looked at Kara, full of worry "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled "What about you?"

"Like I said, I had worse days – He smiled back at her.

Alex just walked to Oliver, giving a big hug. He was surely not expecting it, but he just patted her back, hugging her back.

"Thank you for being a lunatic with the craziest ideas."

"I told you he had his tricks" Sara said looking proudly at Oliver. She knew he was nuts sometimes, but it was a good thing deep down.

"Glad everyone is recovered!" Winn came in grinning at everyone in a weird way.

"By the way… What happened to me?" Kara asked as she tried to get up from the bed, feeling way much better than before.

"Kryptonite bullet. We took it out and had to pull you under solar lamps. We almost lost you, Kara, it was not pretty" Winn said fighting the tears that tried to come out.

"I’m way better now, thank you" She smiled looking at her damaged suit.

"I made you another, by the way. More resistant and flexible. Sara gave me some tips she learned from that friend of yours named Cisco. I swear to you; we will be best friends when we meet!"

"Winn, why the worried face when you came in?" Alex said looking even worried at him. She knew that expression way too well.

"Well… As you saw for yourselves, it was a trap. And I have no idea where the real hacker is, but, good news is that I’m close to find out. I’m working on it. This guy is a good hacker, but I’m better!"

Kara suddenly felt her chest burn in pain. She covered her mouth with her hands and had tears in her eyes. They all looked at her, worried.

"Kara? What happened?" Alex asked, going back to her sister’s side and putting her arm over Kara.

"Those people… The explosion… The place blew up right?"

"We got to safety and the building exploded." Oliver said, starting to feel worried as well. He had no idea why Kara was almost crying like that, but he decided to give her time to explain if she felt like it.

"Those masked man… They were all there… They…" Kara was lost of words.

It was never her intention for all of that to happen. She wanted to bring them to justice, but the right way. Six lives were lost and there was nothing else she could do to them; it was too late.

"Kara, are you feeling sorry for those lunatics? They tried to kill us!" Sara said feeling lost about the whole situation. She still had the killer instinct inside her so when it came down to some crappy guy die or her, she would choose the crappy guy any day.

"I know that! But… They didn’t deserve to die. I wanted them to come to justice, the right way, not like this…"

"Wha…" Sara was about to ask something when Alex held Sara shoulders, taking her out of there.

"You too, come." Alex looked at Oliver and mentioned with her head for him to follow.

Once they were outside the medical center, Alex let go of Sara and looked at her, as serious as ever and then at Oliver.

"Kara and her cousin Superman are the most amazing kind of aliens you will ever find in your life. They were raised by humans, and they have the purest and greatest heart. They don’t believe in killing and that’s because they believe there is always another way, and there is always a possibility of redemption. For them, not every bad guy is a 100% evil, they believe everyone has some good inside them, so if they can, they will try to reach it. This is the most important thing for them, so yes, Kara is hurting because 6 people died today and she never wished for it to happen."

"You know this is crazy, right?" Sara said "I mean, it’s cute, but the world is a dark place. Evil are evil, they won’t hesitate in killing if they have the chance."

"Even so, they believe it’s not up to us to decide who dies and who lives. Look" She turned to Sara, looking her deeply in the eyes "I understand you had different lives, even if you never told me the details, I’m a smart woman, I can tell you suffered. Being part of some league of Assassins, it must have been cruel. But here, things are different. I killed once too, Kara’s evil aunt. And I still regret it, every single day. I’m not telling you all of this to change your way of living… Just please, try to understand, because she is suffering."

"I understand" Oliver said as he stepped closer to Alex. "I’ve been a lot of things in my life, they all shaped who I am today and once, someone told me I was destined to be a monster, a killer. I decided to make my own destiny, and not be defined by the past. So I understand the hurt when it comes to a loss, even if they are bad news."

"Look, it’s not that I understand it. I’ve been working hard to be a better person, not the one who is a killer" Sara said looking at the floor "A dear friend once told me I was not that person anymore, and I believe he was right. I just… Is so weird to me to see someone feeling bad for a bad person."

"That’s Kara. She cares. She wants justice done the right way…"

Sara looked at Alex, still thinking that was weird, but she could understand a little bit. She thought about the situation: Kara was hurt, almost died and even so she was capable of worrying about their lives. It was impressive and honorable. She turned around and got back to de medical center. Once inside, she walked straight to Kara and gave her the tightest hug she ever could give.

"What was that for?" Kara asked feeling lost.

"You are a much better person than I am!" She said while she still hugged Kara.

"You are amazing Sara." Kara looked at her smiling "The past is the past; what matters is what you do now…"

"You sound like an annoying friend of mine" She laughed as she looked at Oliver in the corner of the room

"Well, he’s really wise then…" She said, her eyes crossing Oliver’s, making her blush.

The night came in quickly. Kara was in her apartment with Sara and Alex having a movie night as Oliver, James, Winn and Lyra were patrolling the streets, all suited up. Oliver found this a perfect opportunity to put all James’ training to the test. Winn parked the van next to a drug spot and the other went to the hunt.

"Weird, usually there are a bunch of weirdos smoking heavy stuff and selling it…" Lyra said as she looked around suspiciously.

"This is really weird indeed" James agreed

"Stay alert!" Oliver said as he grabbed his bow and arrow, looking around.

Lyra felt a sharp knife going into her shoulder from behind. She grabbed it with her hand and took it out, screaming with rage.

"You will pay for this!" She said as she attacked the guy.

James ran to the guy, grabbing him by his jacket, pulling him away from Lyra. He used his shield to beat the guy in the head, but he deflected it, grabbing James by his waist and throwing him down. Oliver aimed at him and shot a rope tying arrow, tying the man’s legs and making him fall to the ground. Oliver grabbed another arrow, a non-lethal one and aimed at him.

"Who do you work for? Why did you attack us?" Oliver said in a scary voice using his modulator, scaring also the others.

"I won’t tell you."

"Yes, you will" He shot the arrow in his arm, making the guy scream.

"YOUR LUNATIC!"

"ANSWER ME! WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?"

"I… They… They will kill me."

"If you don’t tell me, I’ll kill you, now ANSWER ME!"

"The hacker…" The guys almost cried out with desperation in his voice.

"AND WHERE IS HE?"

"I don’t…"

"WHERE?" Oliver shot another non-lethal arrow, this time on his knee. "TELL ME!"

"The… the place he broadcasts…"

"THE LAST ONE WAS A TRAP, WHERE IS HE?"

"I… Yes, but his next broadcast… He will do it… Please…"

"TELL ME!" Oliver aimed another arrow. "This one will make you beg for me to kill you, I promise!"

"The next will be his base of operations… please… don’t kill me!"

Oliver shot him, on his rib, making the guy pass out. James came running in his direction

"Did you kill that guy? ARE YOU CRAZY?" James said as he got in front of Oliver "What happened with “I don’t kill anymore” crap?"

"He is not dead!" Oliver said in a serious way that made James stop screaming.

"What?" He looked confused.

"This is a tranquilizer arrow. He will be out for a few moments but will be fine. It will give us time to call the police and for him to be arrested." Oliver said as he passed by James and Lyra and walked away, pissed off.

James went after him, full of anger boiling inside him.

"HEY! And now what? Are you going to leave? After all of this craziness?"

Oliver turned around and walked to James, stopping next to him. He couldn’t hold his anger back anymore, he felt like he was going to explode.

"I once told Kara that I had a way of dealing things. She understood. I won’t ask nicely, offer a cup of coffee for answers, BECAUSE IT WON’T GIVE ME ONE!" He pointed a finger to James’ suit "I have to make them believe I’m serious, or all I’ll have is a bunch of lies. Lies won’t get me what I want, won’t bring me to the big problem. GOT IT?"

James looked at him frightened. He has heard about Oliver’s way of dealing stuff when Kara mentioned it, but they had no idea it was like that. Lyra looked at James as calm as ever, unlike him that was about to explode from anger.

"You know, it makes sense…" Lyra told James "At least we know now that this hacker will broadcast again, and once he does, my baby Winn will be able to find him. And no one’s dead, so it’s a win-win for every one… No pun intended" She smiled.

"Thank you." Oliver looked at Lyra, still angry, but relived to know that at least one of them understood. "By the way, you’ll spend more time slapping water the next training."

"Why?" She asked incredulous

"You rushed into things today, almost got hurt, James had to interfere and got hurt as well. I told you, don’t let your anger dominate you, you have to dominate it. So, more slapping water next time. Both of you!"

Oliver turned around to go back to the DEO, smiling to himself. He was tired as hell, pissed off at James, worried about everything else. For an Earth lighter than his, this place was just as crazy as his home, but he could find some comfort here, something extra he didn’t have before. He was trying to find out what was the source of this new sensation as he sat alone in one of the training rooms of the DEO when someone knocked and opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Kara’s head appeared when the door opened. She was quite unsure if she should come in as she heard he was in a bad mood, but she decided to come anyways.

"Sure…" Oliver answered as he lowered his head, taking a few breaths. He was beyond tired.

Kara walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked slowly ‘til she came closer to Oliver, sitting next to him on the bench. It was a large bench, gladly.

"I’ve heard what happened… Are you ok?"

"Yes, just tired! This was a hell of a day" He joked as he looked back at her. "How are you by the way?"

"I’m 100% me again." She smiled "Thanks to some lunatic, I’m great." She teased him, making him laugh.

"I think this lunatic Is causing havoc in National City."

"Don’t worry, the city will survive." She jokingly slapped his arm in a light way so she wouldn’t hurt him. "Being serious now… Lyra told me about James freaking out…"

"I understand people freaking out… I do!" Oliver looked Kara deep in her eyes. "Barry once freaked out as well. Then he reminded me that I wasn’t a lost cause, that I still had my humanity in me. I decided not to let Prometheus vague accusations ruin my life and define who I am. Yes, I killed, I had to survive, I’m not proud of my past…"

"But it made you who you are today…"

"Yes!"

"You don’t have to apologize for being you. I like you." Kara looked at him with wide eyes as Oliver arched an eyebrow at her, smiling. Kara laughed at herself "For Rao… Not that… What I meant is, I met you before, and I could tell you had non-conventional ways of dealing with this kind of situation. You became the leader of your team and people saw you as their rock, I told you that before. I think is because you allow yourself to be this rock, given everything you’ve been through. I actually don’t know about your past, but I can tell it was not easy. And all of that shape us, our character, our mind."

Oliver looked down the floor once again thinking about all of that Kara was telling him. He felt a warmth inside he hadn’t felt for a long time and it suddenly clicked at him, what he was feeling that it was so different about this Earth and his one. He was distracted by his own thoughts as he felt Kara’s lips on his cheek. It was a light and quick peck, and the surprise took over him, since he was not expecting that. He turned his face to his side, looking closer at her.

"I just wanted to know that you don’t have to worry… I trust you. Even if you scare the life out of people" She laughed and got up, leaving the room and leaving him alone once again.

Kara took a deep breath as she closed the door behind her. Her back rested against the door as she closed her eyes. She had a crazy day, full of adventure and high risks. But after all, she felt like it was worth it. James and Lyra were getting all the help they could get and she was having the time of her life fighting alongside her friends from another universe. She didn’t know what it came into her to give Oliver that quick peck, she felt nervous inside like a high school girl. She could feel his beard briefly against her lips for just a second and her heart jumped from her chest. You are not a high school girl, Kara, for Rao, she thought to herself as she walked down the corridor. She passed by the training room with glass walls and saw Alex and Sara talking inside. She was glad her sister clicked so well with Sara, she was hoping they could become friends.

Inside the room, Alex was standing before Sara, with her arms crossed.

"I thought it would be a good idea to train with you…"

"Believe me, this is not a good idea" Sara said avoiding Alex’s eyes.

"Why not?"

"Can’t tell you."

"Is this about your past? Cause I can assure you mine is not that brighter…"

"I…" Sara looked at Alex as she thought for a second "I was a killer, for years. I killed people and I never knew why I killed them, it was orders from the League. Since I came back from the dead, I have this bloodlust inside me. It’s a downside from the Lazarus Pit, the place where they brought me back. Until you kill someone it won’t go away. For years I have been managing to keep it under control, but I’m afraid something makes me lash out and I do something I regret it, to someone I care about…"

Alex looked at Sara paying attention to her every word. So this was the dark past of Sara Lance. She could never imagine what was it like to live like that, but she was sure that woman could overcome anything. Or she wouldn’t be alive now. She could tell that Sara was keeping many things inside, so she sat on the floor beside Sara and looked at her deep blue eyes.

"Talk to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Sara told her from the beginning everything she hid from everyone for so long. For her every word, it was like a heavy baggage was taken out of her back. She thought she would never feel light again. Apparently, all it took was to come to another universe and meet an incredible woman that was Alex Danvers. She slapped herself internally cause the last thing she needed was to fall for someone that unavailable. Literally.

"The thing is, I miss my sister, and I wish I had her back, I missed every single person I lost and sometimes I miss that naïve and innocent girl I was…"

"Sara, let me tell you something" Alex turned to her side, staying face to face with Sara "That naïve girl did some bad stuff for what you told me, but that naïve girl, I bet she wouldn’t survive everything you did once you become stronger and wiser. Sometimes we have to face the mistakes of our lives as lessons, and analyze: what can we take from it? We have to keep the good and let the bad out. You know what I do when I feel anger overcoming me? I go to my sister, and we order pizza, a lot of pizza because the girl can eat" She laughed, making Sara laugh as well "and we just are there for each other. And it helps. Sometimes, I just go and punch a bag in this training room and I feel so much better after… So while you are here, if you ever need any of it, or both, just say the word."

"Well, what about now? A training session?" Sara said smiling

"I thought you were never going to ask." She laughed and got up.

Alex held her hand for Sara and she grabbed it, standing up and getting really closer to Alex, that smiled and walked to the center of the room. She called Sara with her index finger as Sara went to her. They sparred for hours it seemed. Both were out of breath and tired, but kept going. Sara grabbed Alex arm and twisted around, but Alex was quick, and put one of her foot between Sara’s knocking her down. Sara never let go of Alex’s arms, so Alex fell above her. They rolled on the floor laughing and looking at each other.

"That was all that I needed…"

"Glad to hear it!" Alex said as her face got closer to Sara’s, bringing her lips to crash into hers slowly.

Sara grabbed Alex’s hair, kissing her back as she pulled herself from the ground, sitting on her legs, and then standing on her knees, bringing Alex with her. Alex’s hand went to Sara’s waist and suddenly, Alex started feeling chills down her spine, and guilt inside her chest. She looked startled at Sara as she got up quickly from the floor.

"I’m… I’m sorry." She said as she got out of the room quickly, leaving Sara feeling lost and confused on the floor.

Everyone was at the operations room, trying to put together what the guy told Oliver with what they found about the lunatic that set them up earlier. It did not take long for all the screens of the room to show a masked and hooded guy with a creepy voice. It was the hacker.

"I heard the Guardian escaped my allies today, along with his friend, a green weirdo. Well, next time you won’t escape, you will deal with me!"

Winn worked so hard on hacking the hacker, that suddenly he almost gave everyone a heart attack.

"GOT HIM! This time I got him! He’s at the L Corp building!"

"Lena is having a party there… I think I can get us an invite." Kara said suddenly remembering about the event Lena was going to host that they talked about.

"Well at least he is right about something..." Oliver commented looking at Kara and smiling "We will face him… And he will lose!"

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kara used the speed dial in her phone to call Lena as the others waited. If they couldn’t get an invite to catch that hacker guy with their plan A, they would find a way to get inside L Corp to execute plan B. Kara really hoped for plan A to work, she wouldn’t know what to say to her friend if they were caught invading her company. 

"Hey, Lena" Kara said as Lena picked up  
"Kara, are you ok?" Lena asked, sounding surprised  
"Yes, I’m great. I’m actually calling, because I remember about what you said… About some party you were hosting today."  
"Yes, is a charity work I created to help the children hospital. Are you still busy? It would be nice if you could come."  
"Actually, I was going to ask you if it would be ok for me to come… And some guests."  
"Sure, no problem. The more the merrier!" Lena smiled "I’ll just leave you name with the hostess. How many guests?"  
"Three."  
"Perfect. It’s done. See you later"  
"Thank you Lena, bye." Kara gave a thumbs up to Oliver as she smiled, hanging up. "We’re in!"  
"I’m so glad you are friends with Lena Luthor. This would be really unpleasant if you weren’t" Winn said feeling relief take over him. 

Oliver, Sara, Kara and James gathered around the table in the center of the operations room with J’onn and Winn at the other side. They discussed the plan, when Kara noticed something weird and looked around.

"Has anyone seen Alex?"  
"She was training with me then she stormed out and I don’t know where to…" Sara said looking at the table. She decided to let out the fact that they kissed and Alex freaked out, leaving her alone at the training room.  
"We don’t have any time to waste, we need to act now if we want to catch this guy today!" Oliver said not feeling like waiting. He was not good at waiting. At all.  
"I agree" Sara said "We need to act now."  
"Well, Alex can be our backup in case we need it." Kara looked at J’onn "Please ask Alex to have her comm on today if you find her? We might need her help."  
"Sure. I’ll be here with agent Schott monitoring everything. If there is any danger, call for backup and we’ll send it. Be careful."

Sara was at one of the locker rooms of the DEO, changing into a black knee length and short sleeved tight dress with a V neck with silver high heels. She was grabbing her weapons and her White Canary suit and putting it inside a black backpack when the door opened. It was Alex. She felt embarrassed and excused herself when Sara got up quickly.

"Hey, wait!"  
"I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were here…"  
"Are you really going to avoid me now?" Sara said as she grabbed Alex’s arm slightly.  
"I’m sorry." Alex said as she looked down.  
"Please tell me what happened… Did I do something wrong?"  
"No… It was nothing you did." Alex looked at her. "You guys have to go on a mission now, we can talk later… I promise."  
"I’ll hold you to that!" She said as she let Alex go "Oh, J’onn is with your comm, we will need you as our backup today." She smiled, grabbing her things and going to the operations room to wait for the others. 

Kara, Oliver and James went to change for the party as well. Kara wore a purple long sleeved dress that had a knee length skirt and low black heels. Oliver and James both wore tuxedos, Oliver wore a dark blue one and James a grey one. Kara was with her suit under her clothes and since the others couldn’t do the same, they agreed to use a black van that from the DEO that was used for secret operations and park it at the back of the building should they need their suit and weapons. Lyra was driving and would stay alert to help if they needed her.

Once they arrived at the building, Kara used her x ray vision on it and noticed strange movement in the place that should be the basement. She warned all of them as they walked to the front entrance. Kara gave her name to the hostess and they were welcomed inside. She looked around but it did not take long for her to find Lena, laughing about some joke another red haired woman told her. They were both with drinks on their hands. Lena looked at Kara, waving at her, and excusing herself to the woman in front of her. She walked to Kara and greeted her with a hug.

"It’s nice to see you, Kara."  
"Nice to see you too." Kara smiled and she turned around and pointed to James "Well, this is…"  
"I know who he is." Lena smiled, shaking hands with him "The great photographer of the Daily Planet that brought his talents to National City."  
"Nice to see you, Lena." He said.  
"And this is my friend Sara, and…"Kara didn’t have the time to finish as someone called Lena right before her eyes went straight to Oliver, full of interest and curiosity "I’m sorry I have to see what they want, but please, feel free to enjoy the party."

They smiled at Lena as she went away. Oliver looked at James as he tried to talk as quietly as possible.

"The four of us can’t go to the basement now, it would bring too much attention. Let’s walk around and try to see if anyone knows what’s happening, we can’t have anyone following us or suspecting anything."  
"Ok." Sara said as she grabbed Kara’s arm "You and I, let’s get a drink and pretend we are entertained…" 

Sara dragged Kara with her to the bar. The party was being held at the social hall of the building, one floor under the entrance hall. There were four floors down to the basement of the building, so they had to be careful so no one would see them. Oliver and James walked around the room, greeting people that knew James. When Kara x rayed the place, she told them there was no sign of any bomb, but it was better to be safe than sorry so they looked everywhere for any sign of an ambush.  
Kara asked for a club soda to the bartender and Sara drank champagne. She looked at Kara astonished.

"You are too pure for this world, Kara Danvers!" She said as Kara smiled at her, blushing. "And you blush so easily." She completed, making Kara laugh.  
"Yeah, sometimes this is a problem." She said as she drank her club soda.

They spent a while drinking and talking about stuff in general, when Lena approached them once again. 

"Kara, who’s that handsome man that came with you?" Lena said as her eyes sparkled with curiosity.  
"Who? Oliver?" Kara looked confused at her.  
"Exactly." 

Kara swallow hard her club soda, trying hard not to spill it. Truth is she didn’t know what to say. She knew that her world had a Star City, but she had no idea if Oliver had a doppelganger. This multiverse thing was really tricky, she thought as she decided to tell the truth. At least part of it. And the way Lena’s eyes checked Oliver before, it did not help.

"He’s Oliver Queen, from Star City." She said. Sara looked at her as she had seen a ghost. Kara gave her a reassuring look, hoping Sara wouldn’t give them away.  
"I knew his face was familiar…" Lena said, making Kara and Sara look at her in shock.  
"What… What do you mean?"  
"He’s CEO of the Queen Industries. I knew it! I never met him, but I’ve heard of his family. They are the most powerful family of Star City." She looked from Sara to Kara as she gave them a knowing smile "And I saw his picture once. Definitely way more handsome in person…" She said in an almost dreamy voice that made Kara gulp.

Sara looked at Kara and then at Lena, suddenly finding it all entertaining, way more than she imagined. She lifted her right hand calling for Oliver to come to them, smiling brightly as Kara look like she was about to throw up. Oh, this was going to be fun, she thought.

"Hi." Oliver said as he got closer, curious about Sara’s expression. He was definitely feeling like someone told a big joke and he was the only one that didn’t get it.  
"Hello Mr. Queen, sorry I didn’t recognize you before…" Lena looked at him with a bright smile  
"No problem, Ms. Luthor…" He said feeling lost as he looked at her  
"Oh, please call me Lena."  
"Then please, call me Oliver" He reached for her hand and gave it a small kiss.  
"I must say you are such a great business man. What you’ve done to your family’s company is impressive. Queen Industries are in great hands."  
"Oh, yeah… My company… It was not easy to get here." Oliver was not understanding a thing but thought he should just go with the flow. 

Kara felt like she was invisible at this point since the talk between Oliver and Lena followed a new level. She looked around, bothered by all of that gallantry of Oliver towards Lena. She never saw Lena smiling so brightly at someone before as well, not since that guy she had a relationship with, but he ended up dead. She exhaled as she kept looking at them as Sara watched the scene with an amusing look in her face. 

"But you did!"  
"I’m sure you know something about this, since you own a successful company as well." He smiled at her.  
"It was not always that way, but let’s not talk about the past of the company, since is stained with my evil brother’s dirty work. Oh, and I’m sorry about your mother passing by the way…"  
"I appreciate it, thank you."  
"Come, let’s get some drinks." Lena said as she walked with him to the bartender. 

Lena and Oliver talked as they waited for their drinks. Kara looked at them, as she drank more of her club soda, and looked away, trying to cover up her discomfort. 

"You really are a precious thing, aren’t you?" Sara said as she stared at Kara.  
"Why?" Kara said confused and a bit nervous. Why on Earth she was so nervous and irritated, she thought.  
"The word jealous is written all over your face Kara…"  
"Jealous? Me? Why? I’m not jealous… Why would I be jealous?"  
"Of Oliver…" Sara smiled  
"I have zero reasons to be jealous of him. He is just a friend, a fellow super hero. Pff jealous…" She forced a laugh as she looked to her drink "As far as I’m concerned, Oliver can go and date whoever he wants, he is a free man…" She looked at Oliver and Lena again "They would make a beautiful couple by the way…" Kara looked back at her drink, really pissed off but trying hard to not show it. She literally had no reason to be jealous of Oliver, Sara was just being nuts.

Sara looked amused at Kara, as she got closer to her. She put one of her hands in Kara’s arm.

"Hey. It’s ok." She said as she looked worried at Kara "It’s totally ok. Just please, do something… Anything, or you might regret it later."  
"But…"  
"Go!" Sara said as she gave Kara a little push. 

Kara approached them having no idea what to say since she was just confused as she ever was in her life. 

"I think we should talk sometime about a possible partnership of our companies… Over dinner, maybe next week?" She heard Lena asking Oliver as they laughed at each other.

Kara quickly embraced Oliver’s arm, smiling at Lena. 

"Oliver Queen is actually my date… Tonight… I have to borrow him for a while, excuse us…" Kara said, deciding to remind them she was just there. 

Oliver frowned as he looked surprised at Kara. He was not expecting this. He was not even aware what was all of this, all he knew is that Kara was a box full of surprises and somehow it made him nervous. He turned to Lena, deciding to play along.

"Yes, I am." Oliver said as Kara gave Lena a smile, adjusting her fake glasses.  
"Oh, sure. Sorry…" Lena said feeling embarrassed "Kara you should have told me; I wouldn’t have made a fool of myself… I’m sorry."  
"Don’t worry, it’s ok." Kara said as she grabbed Lena’s hand "And you are not a fool, Lena." She gave her a sweet and sincere smile.  
"Well, I’ll go talk to some investors now. See you later" Lena was clearly embarrassed and turned around going to talk to a bunch of people at the other side of the party

Kara felt a bit awkward as she saw Lena walk away, still embarrassed. She actually was surprised with herself and she didn’t know what she was thinking to say that, but the thought of Lena and Oliver smiling at each other over dinner like they were at the party annoyed the hell out of her. Apparently, not even Lena Luthor could resist Oliver’s charms, she thought. She also knew she would have to explain herself, and not even her had any idea why she did it, it was automatic. Sara told her to do something, and she just pretended to be Oliver’s date. What was wrong with her, she thought. Oliver looked at Kara with a questioning look. Inside, he felt warmth when Kara grabbed his arm so strongly like that. Yes, he felt pain, but he disguised. He thought Kara had no idea she was holding him so strongly and he wondered if it meant something of if she was just being a master of disguise for their mission. He had to know somehow, and to bring their plan along now, it was a great excuse. As they got back to where Sara was.

"I think we should separate…" Oliver commented "Kara and I can go look for the hacker since we have a good excuse now to be gone from the party and away from everyone’s eyes, and you and James wait here for now…"  
"What excuse?" Sara asked curious  
"Apparently I’m Kara’s date for tonight." He smiled at them, making Kara blush and Sara try hard not to laugh  
"Ok, we’ll try to find out if the hacker is alone of if any of his followers are here too." Sara said as she finished her drink. "By the way, I love your Earth." Sara smirked as she passed by Kara to go meet James.

Kara and Oliver got out of the room without people noticing as they were holding hands. They ended up in a long hallway and walked through it. 

"So… Your friend is nice…"  
"Yes, she is… Really nice!" She said sharply as she kept walking  
"Are you… mad at me?"  
"What? No… Why should I be mad at you?" Kara laughed as she looked briefly at him. "I’m just nervous about the mission, that’s all…" 

Oliver nodded at her, still finding her behavior off. They turned to the right and as they went downstairs, Kara let go of Oliver’s hand. Oliver looked curious at her.

"This plan of yours came in pretty handy, not that I’m not grateful for this making easier for us to act, but what was that? How does Lena know about me? Or my old company?"  
"I had to do something so Lena wouldn’t suspect of anything, it just popped out in my head. And… I don’t know if I ever told you, but there is a Star City here…" Kara say, trying her best to disguise her blushing. "Lena just confirmed that there is a version of you on this Earth. I wasn’t sure because when Barry visited the first time, he looked for Central City, but he said there was no Star Labs here, or any version of him. I thought it was the same for you, but I was wrong. It could get you in trouble, so I thought about the best way out."

Oliver could swear he saw an almost angry look in Kara’s eyes when Lena asked him for dinner, but maybe it was just his mind messing around with him. He accepted Kara’s explanation and kept quiet even if he couldn’t help feeling a little bit disappointed.  
Kara on the other hand had no idea what came into her. She was not jealous of Lena, definitely not, she thought. She was not a jealous person. Sara was wrong about her, so wrong. No, she was just helping so Oliver wouldn’t be in trouble if someone found out he was not the Oliver Queen from that world. Everyone’s secret identities were at risk. She actually tried to make herself believe all of that, but the truth is she felt something icy down her throat and going to her stomach when she saw all that flirting. And also, why did she bothered? Like she told Sara, Oliver was free to do whatever he wanted to. If he wanted to go out on a date with Lena, he should do it! 

"You… Would’ve accepted?"  
"Sorry?" Oliver asked as they walked slowly and quietly through another corridor  
"Lena’s invitation. Dinner." Kara whispered  
"I guess… I don’t know, I would have to keep pretending to be from this Earth, right?"  
"Right…" Kara said harshly without meaning to. 

Kara was suddenly mad again. She kept walking, stomping without looking back. Oliver just kept quiet as he noticed the change in Kara’s humor, but decided to keep quiet again. They reached a dark room and heard noises coming from the corridor. Kara realize they had reached the basement. It was a really large and dark room, full of shelves and stuff on it. Next to the wall, there was a broom closet, a really dirty broom closet. They were sure they were at the right place, but it was hard to look around since it was so dark. They kept walking as they found a camera in a tripod and a desk. 

"Look. This must be the place the hacker did his broadcast…" Kara said as she analyzed the camera.  
"The thing is where is he now?" Oliver looked around, opening the drawer of the desk. "There’s something here." He grabbed a pen drive and some files. It was so dark he couldn’t see things properly, but he thought he saw Kara’s picture in one of those files. He folded it and put it in his pocket to give a better look at it later, just in case.

Kara used her x ray vision and saw some people far away. When she turned to the other side, she noticed someone closer to them. Kara panicked as she looked at Oliver.

"Someone’s coming this way" She whispered  
"Here, quickly." Oliver pointed the broom closet next to them.  
"We can take them together! I’m not hiding!"  
"We need to find out more about who these people are, what do they know and where is the hacker… If we fight whoever it is, it will bring attention to us… and we lose our leverage."  
"Hm…" Kara thought for a second, and gave in. She hated the thought of hiding but he had a point, a good one. "Ok."

The broom closet was full of stuff so it had a little space left for two people get inside. It was a really small place. Oliver closed the door behind him, barely having room to move his arm. His body was practically glued to Kara’s and she had her nose at his neck’s level. He lowered his face so his lips were closer to her ears.

"Keep using your x ray vision." He whispered at her ear.

Kara involuntary felt goosebumps as she felt his breath so close to her ear. That was not a situation she thought she would live anytime soon in her whole life. She was still mad, and the tension between them didn’t help at all. 

"So, we know the Guardian is here? That James guy." They heard a man talking. Kara tensioned as she heard James’ name.  
"Yes, and he is not alone! There Is a blonde with him. I know they were supposed to be dead, as master said. But only our men are and he wants to know why. Do you think  
Supergirl is coming?"  
"She is here! I saw Kara Danvers entering the building. There was an unknown guy with them." 

Kara tensioned even more. How it was possible that they knew her identity? Oliver felt Kara tensioning and put one of his hands on her back, slightly caressing it so she would stay calm, at least he hoped for it. Her breath became erratic as she kept wondering how they knew.

"I’m ready for her. Did you do as I said?"  
"Yes. Kryptonite everywhere!" The other guy answered as they laughed. They seemed to be closer as Kara and Oliver heard their steps.

Kara used her x ray vision and whispered to Oliver that they were right next to them. Oliver could feel Kara getting desperate by the minute. He felt Kara desperately wanting to break out from the closet, she was crazy to fight them and stop them from hurting her friends. 

"We can’t be seen, they have ways to hurt you now, we can’t risk it. We need to find the hacker. Do you understand?" Oliver whispered at her ear one more time, calmly as he kept caressing her back, his other hand caressing her right arm. 

Kara’s hands stuck between them, on his chest since the moment they locked themselves on the closet. She tensioned even more as her breath got more erratic.

"Did you hear something?" One of the guys asked suspiciously  
"Guess not. Don’t know… We have to make sure the others did as they were told. "  
"James won’t go anywhere; I can tell you that." The man laughed manically 

Kara left a small weep out and Oliver quickly put one of his fingers to her mouth, looking intensely at her and pleading her to try to stay calm. One small thing would be enough for them to be discovered. 

Meanwhile at the party, Sara and James walked through the crow cautiously, trying to find if there was more man of the hacker team. Sara noticed three of the guests behaving weirdly, giving funny looks at her, like they knew something about her. She was not liking it. James and Sara spread apart to cover more ground since the room was a huge one and it was crowded. She heard a noise that looked like someone was fighting and when she looked back, James was gone. She looked everywhere and couldn’t find him. She just noticed the people that were looking weirdly at hear, were also gone, and some other men that was near the bar. She ran at the back exit, suiting up quickly in the van and entering the building again as quietly as possible. Disguise time was over to her.

Back at the basement, more armed man came in. Kara and Oliver heard a lot of steps closer to them and Kara tensioned even more as she heard they were heavily armored with kryptonite. One of the men was arguing with another that seemed to be closer to the door of the closet.

"I swear to you I heard something…" 

More steps closer. 

Kara used her x ray vision again and saw that the guy was almost bumping into the broom closet as he talked to the other guy. She felt the need to stand still but she couldn’t help feeling worried and scared for her friends. She wanted nothing more than fight those guys, even if she knew it would ruin their plan. Oliver noticed the change in Kara’s body language and he couldn’t help himself any longer as his eyes found Kara worried ones. His finger was still on her lips. He looked at her intensely and Kara felt as she were lost in his deep blue eyes. His finger went from her lips to her neck as he caressed it. He brought his lips closer, pressing them slowly against hers. Kara managed to move her hands and grabbed Oliver’s waist as her chest pressed fully against his. She was sure he could feel her heart beating insanely against him. Oliver tried to keep the kiss as quietly as possible, so he kept moving his lips slowly against Kara’s. She started kissing him back as her body started to relax. She felt Oliver’s strong body pressing hers against the closet’s wall and there was no better sensation, it felt like they forgot all about the world around them for a second, she thought. Little by little she relaxed against him as she opened her mouth a bit wider, giving his tongue full access to hers, allowing him to deepen the kiss. It was like they were lost in their own world and nothing else mattered. It was unexpected, full of hidden and suppressed passion wanting to burst out, the tension from earlier between them finally exploding, making sparks fly around them. It felt explosive, it felt magnetic, it felt delicious.  
Kara couldn’t break apart from the kiss, she decided to dive in the moment. Her hands squeezed his waist and she was aware she was losing control over her strength. She finally admitted to herself that yes, she was jealous before and all of that was getting out now, in their kiss. They were insanely close but Kara felt like Oliver needed to be way closer so she held him strongly against her body. Oliver felt a sharp pain on his waist as Kara hardened her hold on him, but he couldn’t care less. For a second he forgot why he was kissing her and where they were. Only her mattered, only this moment mattered. Her mouth had a sweet taste and he wouldn’t lie to himself, he always wondered how it was like it, to kiss her. He wondered why he didn’t it sooner and then remembered why they were in this situation now. He felt her tongue fighting his, something like a slow dance and this made him feel like he would lose his mind. It was suddenly really hot inside that small broom closet, he felt like burning inside and out. He tried to control himself as they were pressed against each other and she would notice any small excitement from him. It was the hardest thing ever, he thought, but he managed but even so, he couldn’t help but press his body even more against hers. She let a small moan scape her lips while they kissed and she had the impression he let a small smile form on his lips between their kiss, but it was gone so quickly, she thought she imagined it. Her hands somehow went up his chest as she felt it strongly against her hands and a funny chill went down her stomach. Oliver felt Kara tremble against his body as she dove deeper in their kiss. His mind was spinning really fast as he lost track of time. His hands locked in her golden locks around her neck as he brought her face even closer to him. Kara’s hands traveled up and down Oliver’s arms as she was fully relaxed from her previous scare, but heat building up within her by the second. She felt her suit burn against her skin underneath her dress. They kept kissing each other vigorously and passionately as their tongues danced around each other. Oliver grabbed Kara’s waist, turning her around as her back rested against the door. He needed to feel her closer to him so involuntary, one of his hands went to the back of her right knee, lifting her leg up. His other hand was on her waist and he held her as strongly as he could.  
They were lost in each other’s embrace for so long, it took a while for them to realize they were alone, no more talks from distance, or steps around the broom closet. Kara’s leg slipped slowly through Oliver’s leg and back to the floor, causing chills Oliver’s spine. His hand went up to her neck as he slowly broke the kiss apart, still holding Kara’s neck as their foreheads touched. They opened their eyes and Kara’s cheek was redder than ever. She felt her heart racing like hell, that was truly a really powerful kiss. Oliver kept looking at Kara, just breathing in and out, trying to recompose himself. Kara was literally out of breath as she looked back at him. She couldn’t find words to say anything. 

"I’m… sorry… I…" Oliver said between breaths as Kara put one of her hands on his cheek.  
"You don’t have to apologize, Oliver."

He gave her a brief smile as she turned her back to him and looked through the door, using her x ray vision. 

"They’re gone." She whispered.  
"Ok."

It was all Oliver could say. They took a few more breaths and Oliver put his hand on Kara’s side, reaching for the door knob and opening the broom closet. She stepped out, being followed by Oliver. Once they were out, she adjusted her glasses, feeling nervous again, but for another reason. Oliver just had kissed her. She knew it was probably because she was almost storming out of the closet when they couldn’t risk being exposed, but it was a hell of a kiss. And she kissed him back, and it was an exploding passionate kiss and if they weren’t on a mission, she wasn’t sure what would have happened because her skin burned with his touch and she could tell he was no better himself. And the tension between them, she felt it exploding all around. She definitely lost her balance after that kiss, feeling completely lost. 

"Well… I guess we should get going…" Kara said as she blushed hard.  
"Yes… The hacker. He needs to be stopped." Oliver said as he noticed Kara’s cheeks going red once again. He couldn’t help but feel some sort of delight inside him. 

The kiss reminded him of something that was on his mind for a while now: the image of Kara telling him that her dream that made her float on her sleep was about him, but he never found the perfect time to bring it up. And now, after their kiss, he couldn’t help but wonder. He decided that this was not the time as well, as they had a plan to keep going with. But he really couldn’t help but wonder, he felt curious. It was possible that he was the responsible for her floating? It was this some sort of reaction because of her feelings, or something? She just kissed him back a few minutes ago, so he could only presume it was, but he needed to know for sure. It was all so confusing, and so new… He still felt the taste of her lips on his, her brief moans against his lips would haunt him for hours, maybe days now and he knew his waist would have bruises later, all a reminder of her response to him. It was a reminder of a passionate moment he never thought he would share with Kara. It lightened a fire inside him that slept for so long he could swear it was gone forever after his last attempt of a relationship. He wasn’t sure what it all meant, but he was definitely going to find out somehow.  
As soon as they started to walk, Kara started freaking out again as she remembered everything they heard from those guys. 

"How could they know I’m Supergirl? And about James? Oh my Rao, this is bad!" She turned to him, full of worries.  
"Kara… Take a deep breath" Oliver said as he put his hands on Kara’s shoulders "We will find out. Trust me."  
"I do." She whispered, smirking at him  
"About before…" Oliver said as he looked worried to Kara. Deep down he feared that for some reason she would slap him or something, but since the slap never came, he just smiled at her, but got interrupted.  
"I know…" She said and smiled back at him. "And it worked." She said and lowered her eyes to her feet. Even if she felt amazing and found his kiss the best she ever had in years, she wouldn’t fool herself. She knew he was trying to help her calm down and she did. There were so many things left unsaid, so many things she knew it would come up sooner or later, but they had to focus on the fight for now. 

Oliver seemed to read her mind as he never pressured the subject anymore. He smiled, nodding with his head in a silent agreement. He would have his answers someday, right now they had to focus. Their secret was in danger, Kara’s and James’s especially. 

"We have to warn Sara and James about what happened." Kara said "Not the kiss… the bad guys knowing my secret and James’ " She rambled on as they walked.  
"Let’s go back to the party and find them!" Oliver said as he followed Kara.

Once back there, Kara and Oliver looked everywhere in desperation. They found Sara in a corner, also looking worried.

"Sara? Where’s James?"  
"I don’t know." She said worried "One minute he was here, the other he vanished. What happened?" She asked noticing the look Kara gave her.  
"They know! They know about James being the Guardian, about me… They are targeting you guys as well… We have to find them."  
"We will" Sara said as she turned her comm on "Alex? Alex are you listening? We need backup!"  
"Yes, I’m listening." Sara heard Alex answer.

Kara tried to reach James while Sara talked to Alex but got no answer. She started to worry even more and looked at Oliver.

"He is not answering."

Kara looked up, pretending to be really interested on the chandelier as she actually used her x ray vision to look for signs of anyone else on the upper floors of the building. 

"I think I found them! 7th floor. Let’s go, quietly."

She said as one by one, they left the party again, rushing to the elevator and going up. They had to take this hacker and his followers down. It was now or never.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara and Oliver went to the 7th floor, with Sara backing them up in case of any more surprises. They tried to be as quiet as possible so they wouldn’t drag any undesired attention to them.

"What’s the plan, guys?" Sara said in a whisper as she looked over her shoulder as they went upstairs.

"Aim and shoot." Oliver said

"Not kill!" Kara added, floating up beside them – But give a lot of punch!

"Yep, that’s the whole idea." Oliver whispered back as they reached the 7th floor, walking to a door at the end of the corridor

"Great!" Sara said as they entered the room.

James was tied up in a chair, with black ropes in his eyes and mouth. Two guys were guarding them, both with heavy and huge guns that they pointed immediately as Oliver entered the room, with Kara and Sara behind him. Kara landed on the ground as she was still floating and gave two steps forward.

"It’s over! Surrender now and you won’t be hurt!"

Oliver took an arrow from his quiver, positioning it on his bow and aiming at one of the armored guys. The guy laughed out loud while some weird guy came out of the shadows.

"Don’t you know already? It’s not over until I say so!" The guys said as he crossed his arms on his chest, staring at them all. He wore a black mask on his face and a black robe.

"You must be the hacker that hold a grudge against us vigilantes…" Oliver said in his deep Green Arrow voice, taking a step forward.

"ONE MORE STEP AND YOUR VIGILANTE FRIEND DIES!" The other guy shouted with his gun pointed to James’ head.

Oliver looked at Kara and nodded slightly with his head.

"You have failed this city!" He shoot the arrow at his gun the same time Kara used her heat vision on the other gun. The guy holding it screamed in pain as Kara burned his hand as well.

They advanced to Oliver and Kara. Sara went full with rage against the hacker and a huge fight broke out. Oliver blocked to hand attacks from the taller guy, using both his arms and taking a few steps back. He crouched on the floor, his right foot kicking the tall man’s leg, making him fall with his face to the ground. Oliver pressed his knee into his back, bending on of his arms behind and his left arm around his neck, forcing it back and making it hard for the guy to breathe. Kara dodged some kryptonite bullets the hacker shoot at her while he fought Sara. That guy was good, but Sara was better, Kara thought as she focused back on her own fight. It was not that hard since she disarmed the guy and he was only human. Kara gave a hard punch on his stomach, making him fly over the room and pass out right away. Kara let James go of the chair and mentioned to help Sara but another bullet came into her direction. Two more guys came in and James ran to fight them. Se deflected it, but another one hit her right on the shoulders.

Kara fell down the ground in pain, her veins burning like it was on fire, her whole body trembling. She tried to focus, to forget the pain so she could get rid of the bullet. Oliver reached back his quiver and found a tranquilizer arrow. He grabbed it and jabbed the guy’s arm with it. He got up and shoot an arrow in the hacker’s back but he turned around in time to grab it with his hand. It went through his palm but he held the scream back, taking it off his hand and throwing it at the ground. Oliver jumped high in his direction hitting his face with his bow and dragging some blood out of his nose. Kara agonized on the floor and Oliver looked quickly at her, trying to do something but that annoying guy wouldn’t stop coming at him.

"JAMES! SUPERGIRL!" It was all he could say as the hacker tried to grab his neck from behind.

Oliver bent over a little, grabbing the hacker’s arms and pushing his body front, making the guy roll over him to the other side. His back hit the floor and Oliver ran to him giving punch after punch on his face. The hacker was getting beaten hard but kept smiling at him like some maniac.

Sara gave James a reassuring look that she got this, for him to go help Kara. He ran to her, trying to convince Kara to go to the van to recover.

"I won’t leave them here fighting alone." She said as she took a deep breath and reached for her shoulders to take the bullet from there. It hurts like hell, she thought as she took it off slowly.

In the meantime, Oliver got up, tired of punching that guy. As the hacker tried to stand up, still with a maniac look in his eyes, Oliver grabbed a boxing arrow and shoot him in the face, making him fall to the ground again.in the exact moment Alex arrived as back up.

"Now that’s definitely something I had no idea it existed." She laughed seeing that funny arrow that had a red mini boxing glove on its end. "And it actually works." She said as she went to help Sara as one more guy came in to fight them.

"You would be surprised" Oliver said to Alex as the hacker got up again with some difficulty.

Alex used her special gun at the guy and he never had a chance as he fell down to the ground, unconscious.

"Nice gun!" Sara blinked to her as she spun with half body rotation, her foot on the air giving the guy she was fighting with multiple kicks in the guts.

James gave one of the guys he was fighting with a jumping spin kick up with three body rotations midair, but the guy managed to deflect it, palm striking James full in the chest. Kara looked at Oliver as she knocked one more guy to the ground and saw as the hacker was going to shoot him as he took a gun that was hidden in his clothes. Oliver was down as he was hit in the head and a bit dizzy, so Kara flew, standing right in front of Oliver. As soon as the hacker shoot, Kara used her heat vision to melt the bullet halfway, the other she caught with her bare hands but the third hit her tight, this one was made from kryptonite, making Kara fall down to the floor again. Everyone else were fighting for their lives. Oliver blinked twice, shooting an exploding arrow to the hacker, knocking him down for good this time and leaving a good burn on his face, arms and legs. He ran towards Kara, holding her in his arms as he reached her tight and took the bullet out of her, throwing it far away. Kara opened her eyes slowly, feeling her strength coming back little by little.

"You need to stop doing this" Oliver said looking worried at Kara as she smiled back at him.

"If it means I get to save your life, it’s worth it!" She whispered to him as she felt pain taking over her body

Oliver kept looking worried at her. He was really scared for the first time in a long time. He was getting used to Kara being this invincible badass alien who could beat anyone and whatever it came against her, to learn she had a weakness that could kill her on this Earth, it was not a fun thing for him to think about. He knew Kara could take care of herself, but if there was something around that could take her down, he would worry and this was really scary. It was definitely something really powerful, to take down the most powerful woman in the whole multiverse. He was so lost in his thoughts he never realized he was caressing Kara’s cheeks, his hands getting lost in her golden locks.

Alex and Sara moved together towards the three men they were fighting, combining their moves to knock them down. One of them grabbed Alex, as Sara took a knife from her boots and spun around in a fast move, making a deep cut in his back, blood spilling everywhere as the guy fell in his knees to the ground. Sara spun around one more time quickly and jabbed her blooded knife on the next guy, taking his hand away. He shouted in horror as the hand fell to the ground and more blood spilled everywhere. She stopped in front of the third guy, pointing her the knife to his throat

"Don’t tempt me, I’ll kill you." Sara said with fire burning into her eyes. The guy laughed at her and she jabbed the knife on his face, making a deep cut in the corner of his mouth.

The guy screamed in pain and with one move she knocked him down along with the handless guy. Alex looked at her with wide eyes as Sara regained her self-control little by little. Sara looked around and saw James also looking at her terrified. Sara still had that vicious killer look, so she turned her back from them and put her knife away. Alex walked slowly towards Sara as all their enemies were down for good. She put a hand in Sara’s shoulder and made her turn around to face her.

"Don’t… Don’t look at me" Sara turned her face away but Alex touched her chin, caressing it.

"Don’t do this Sara. Please, look at me…"

"Look what I just did…"

"Please, look at me" Alex caressed her cheeks with her both hands – You did what was necessary. We were going to be killed today if we were not prepared. They are not dead…

"But they will soon if they are not taken care of." She looked around the room horrified.

Sara thought she was free of her killer instinct, but apparently when it came to survival or her loved ones, it came back full strength. She was going to have to deal with that sooner or later. Later, she decided.

"Look!" Alex looked worried at Sara "You didn’t kill anyone today, even if you think you were close to, you didn’t. They were about to hurt you, to hurt Kara, to hurt me. When we are fighting for our lives, for the ones who care about, we do crazy things, it doesn’t mean we are monsters. You are not one!" She smiled as Sara looked at her. "I think you are a pretty badass ninja."

"Well, I care about you all…" Sara looked around, turning her eyes back to Alex "Especially you." She brought her face closer to Alex and they kissed. This was news to everyone but they were so tired and shaken with all that happened that no one else made a comment.

Alex was going to call the police department to take those guys to the hospital and then to jail, but Oliver told her to bring them to the DEO and ask for backup for it. They finally took down the hacker and his crazy followers, but she knew Kara wouldn’t want anyone to die and since they knew about Supergirl’s real identity and the Guardian, it was safer this way. Oliver and James helped Kara back to the van, where Winn checked if there was any kryptonite left on her and Sara walked alone to the van. Once they were back at the DEO, Oliver brought J’onn J’onnz to an empty room, as discreet as possible.

"We found this at the basement of L Corp, where the hacker was operating from." He gave the files on Kara and James he stole from the hacker’s lair.

"So, they know about James, Kara… The DEO?" J’onn said as he read everything on the files

"Apparently."

"Our physicians are taking care of them and then we will see with the police what can we do. Thank you for this, Oliver, but I’ll handle this from now on."

"Just, one thing…" Oliver said before J’onn could leave the room "It’s really weird that a criminal organization can use the basement of a company like L Corp without the owner of this said company knowing a single thing about it. They did their broadcast there… It’s interesting."

"You think that Lena Luthor may know something about this?"

"I don’t know, and I know Kara trusts her, but I don’t trust that woman until I’m proven wrong. If one thing I learned, is that even the most innocent like person can be a traitor at the end of the day."

"You took everything from there? About James and Kara?"

"Yes, but they might have copies. It can’t be their only files."

"In this case I’ll ask you a favor, but please, keep this between the two of us." He said as he sat in a chair and explained his plan to Oliver.

Kara lay down in the medical area recovering from her injuries under some solar lamps. The last thing she remember seeing before feeling dizziness was Oliver’s worried face looking at her like she could vanish from his arms at any second. She felt his hands caressing her face, her hair. It was a good sensation but she was unsure if it was all real or if she was raving. She saw someone opening the door as she tried to sit properly on the bed. It was Sara. She smiled at her and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Are you feeling better?" Sara said as she sat at the chair next to Kara’s bed.

"Now I’m feeling much better. And you? How are you?" Kara looked worried at Sara "I’ve heard what happened."

"I’m… I don’t know. I guess I’ll be ok." Sara looked down, not knowing what to say exactly.

"Sara… You did what you had to."

"I didn’t have to take that guy’s hand out…"

"But you did. The guy was going to hurt you pretty bad, don’t punish yourself over it…" She said as she noticed the look of shame in Sara’s face "Do you know how many times I lost it? When my sister was kidnapped once, I literally lost it. I almost did something I would regret later. But I beat him down, like crazy. And when my uncle was trying to dominate the world and turn humans into slaves, I almost killed him. I gave him punch after punch. I was ready to do it. When I fight bad guys, I punch them, I beat them, I do it because I have to. I wish there was a peaceful way to solve things, I always try to reason with them, but they never cooperate. What you did today, as I’ve heard, was extreme, I have to be honest with you, but it doesn’t make you a bad person. If you give yourself time, and forgive yourself for whatever you think you had done in the past, that was so bad to make yourself think you are a monster like you do, little by little things will get better."

"I just… I hadn’t been like that for so long, I don’t know what came into me…"

"Alex were there fighting as well right?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"One of them grabbed Alex from behind. He was going to stab her so I went nuts."

"Hum…" Kara looked down her bed thoughtful "You care about my sister…"

"Yes, I do."

"I’m glad." She looked at a surprised Sara "I’m not blind Sara, I can see something is happening between the two of you. And now you know why you lost it… You saved my sister. You are a hero Sara, not a monster. Thank you for looking out for her. She is a badass, I know it, but sometimes, at the end of the day, all of us needs saving."

'Even you." Sara smiled as she sat at Kara’s side on the bed and grabbed her hand "Speaking about seeing things, you took the bullet for Oliver again. I know you would do it for anyone, but… What is going on between you two?"

"I don’t know…" Kara looked at Sara "I have no idea, at all."

"I can see he cares for you… And I’m glad."

"Why?"

"I was with Oliver when he ended up on the island. We went our separate ways but I found him again on a ship. We’ve been through a lot together, and I think back then, we found comfort on each other. When I came back to Star City, I was I a dark place, I had just escaped the League of Assassins, I was ashamed of my past, afraid for my family. Oliver was lost as well, he was just back from the island, trying to keep going on with his life and started with this vigilante thing… We were there for each other when we needed it, but it was not the solution. I told Oliver that he deserved to be happy again and find someone that could be his light. I think there’s no light better than you, Kara."

Kara listened to Sara quietly. She could imagine they had a past, given their intimacy and she thought it was an amazing thing, that they managed to be friends, and there for each other even if things didn’t work out. Kara learned that Sara was bisexual as they talked.

"I like to think I fall for the person; you know? Their personality. It didn’t work with Oliver, it didn’t work with many people, because I realized I needed to deal with me, my issues. Back on the League I had Nyssa, she saved me, trained me, took me under her wings. I loved her, but I was so done with the killing, I felt like I had no soul left. Oliver helped me restore a piece of my soul, and the rest I worked myself… But it wasn’t enough, not for me…"

"I can see you guys are great friends." Kara smiled "I admire that… But… Why do you think I’m the light in his life? He sure must have people that loves him around."

"Yes, he does. But… They are all great, don’t get me wrong. But I think your kind of light is different. I can see you suffered a lot in this life, and I only can tell for the thing you told me. You are a ray of sunshine, Kara Danvers. And I’m glad I have met you. I’m sure Oliver’s glad too. I can see the way he looks at you. I was nuts with anger and full on my bloodlust, but I’m also not blind. He just has problems admitting his feelings. And I could tell you were jealous at the party, so you must feel something as well…"

"Is not that, is just… Ok it was… a little." She blushed as she looked at her own hands "I just felt ignored, and Lena clearly had no chill… I adore her, she is one of my best friends, but it bothered me the way she acted with Oliver, like he was some piece of meat… He’s a human being, for Rao’s sake!"

"Believe me, that’s the normal reaction Oliver causes in many women. And he likes to be a gentleman, so there you go… Just believe me, I never saw him look at anyone the way he looked at you, and I know Ollie, there is something there. Just… Relax, be yourself, this adorable you. I confess it was funny to see it, and I know he noticed. The bastard looked happy with that, so, don’t worry… You’ll figure out things by yourself and well, I can’t tell you Oliver will, because he doesn’t do feelings like the rest of us…" She joked, making Kara giggle.

"I’m glad I met you too." Kara said as she hugged Sara. "I have a feeling someday soon I’ll be calling you sister in law." She teased.

"Calm down, lady… Baby steps!"

Later that night, Oliver sat alone on the floor of a bunker of the DEO. He thought about that crazy day, about his suspicious of Lena. He couldn’t help but think it was really weird she had no idea of what was happening inside her own company, with all of that security. He was worried about Kara as well. If Lena turned out to be a traitor, Kara would suffer. He knew she was Kara’s great friend and Kara trusted her. He knew what it was like to trust someone and to be betrayed. He knew a lot about it, more than he liked to. He felt a relief when he heard about Kara recovering, and he also couldn’t sleep thinking about their kiss. It was so unexpected, so natural. Her response to him was carved deep on his mind, her soft and low moans as he kissed her. It was something that would haunt him for a long time, he was sure of it. He was not looking for love, in any form, he was not looking for anything like that. He wanted to give his mind and heart a break after everything that happened between him and Felicity. They talked, they decided to stay friends, they solved the problems, but too much had happened, the passion, the feelings, it was just not there anymore. They both agreed with that and they kept living their lives. For some weird reason, Oliver couldn’t be the party boy, womanizer he once was. He was older, wiser, still a bit stubborn, but he decided to focus on being a hero, helping his friends, his city, being the Mayor his people needed. He was good until he met Kara. He was smitten by her when they met, even if he wouldn’t admit it to himself or anyone whatsoever, so he went to his classic mood of keeping people away being rude at them. He couldn’t help it, it was automatic. And then, he apologized and since then, they became something close to friends, he couldn’t define what exactly. And if he wasn’t losing his mind, he could swear Kara was jealous at the party. Her excuse to take him away from Lena, her anger towards him when they talked about it, her mood switch. He couldn’t help but feel a certain warmth inside his chest as he thought about it. He smiled to himself, getting up and leaving the room.

At the medical area, Kara had her eyes closed, but she couldn’t sleep. Her talk to Sara was still on her thoughts when she heard the door opening again.

"Kara?" she heard Oliver’s voice whisper and opened her eyes "Did I wake you?"

"No, I just had my eyes closed… Can’t sleep."

"Me neither" He smiled as he entered and closed the door behind him "How are you feeling?"

"Fully recovered. J’onn just told me to stay here today in observation. Do you want to go to my apartment? I know the rooms in here are uncomfortable…"

"No, It’s fine. I rather stay here… Just in case." He said, still looking worried at her.

"What?" She smiled.

"I’m not used to see you almost dying…"

"Well, it happens a lot to me…" She said trying to lighten the mood "I just have to be careful. They will do some research about it since there wasn’t supposed to be any more kryptonite around… Guess they found a way…"

"Yes, I’m helping J’onn with that…"

"Are you now?" She smiled at him "Thank you Oliver, really… For all your help. I know you must miss home, and you also have your duties as Mayor…"

"Hey… I told you I would help you." Oliver grabbed one of her hands "I can stay a bit longer to help with this thing… I also have to finish my training with James and Lyra."

Kara looked at Oliver in silence, just with a small smile on her lips. She noticed Oliver was still holding her hand as he sat beside her. She blushed as she looked at them and an awkward silence fell between them. Oliver looked down as he let her hand go, looking back at Kara.

"Are you having problems sleeping?" Kara asked full of curiosity

"Kind of…" He said vaguely, not wanting to go into details about what was depriving him from his sleep "And so are you by the looks of it."

"I can’t help but think about today…" She said thoughtful "You took me by surprise." She blushed as she looked down her bed.

"Listen… About that kiss…"

Kara felt her heart racing. As she told Sara, she had no idea what was going on, Oliver was a full mystery to her. It was impossible to read him or to try to guess what he was thinking. It was a hell of a kiss but she tried hard to not get ahead of things.

"I know Oliver" It was the first thing that came to her mind 'We kissed… I was so nervous… About those guys knowing about me, being armored with the one thing that could kill me, we were surrounded…" She smiled at him, still blushing "It worked. It was for the mission…"

Oliver looked at her as he thought a lot of things at the same time. He had no idea what was going on, but one thing he had sure, he kissed her because he wanted to. He decided a long time ago he wouldn’t try to find excuses for his actions anymore.

"Yes, I kissed you" He smiled at her as he got up and walked to the door. He stopped and turned to her as he opened the door "But maybe it wasn’t just for the mission…" He looked intensely at her as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kara just stood there, lay on the bed and looking startled at the door. Suddenly everything she was sure, she wasn’t anymore. She hated to feel like that, so vulnerable, so confused and at the same time, so attracted to him. She turned to her side trying to get some sleep, knowing it would be really hard.

Sara was training in another room of the DEO. It was really late and there was almost no one else there besides Kara, Oliver, Sara and J’onn. As she got out of the room to hit the lockers and take a shower, she bumped into Alex.

"I’ve heard you are quite the fighter… And a really hot one." Sara smiled at her as she entered the locker room.

"Thanks" Alex laughed as she started feeling nervous.

She had promised Sara they would talk when they got the chance and this was the perfect chance, since they were alone. Alex walked around as she bit her nails, thinking about what to say as Sara went to the other side, a wall keeping them apart. Sara changed so she could take a quick shower, so she entered the shower box and turned it on. Alex could hear the water coming down as she organized her thoughts. Suddenly, thinking about Sara on shower right across the wall made her really nervous.

"So… I know I told you I would talk to you… About my behavior…"

"Yes." Sara answered

"I ran away that day, but it was not because of you… I was feeling guilty… I broke up with Maggie and she left but it was so recent…"

"You feel like you were betraying her, because you thought you still had feelings for her… Am I right?"

Alex froze as she looked at the wall in front of her.

"Alex?"

"I’m here… Yeah… How do you…"

"How do I know? Because I know it’s hard for us to get over our first love. She was your first girlfriend right?"

"Yes…"

"Alex, we are from different Earths but those things are the same, anywhere… It’s normal to feel guilty."

"But that’s the thing…" Alex interrupted Sara as she walked to the other side of the wall.

Alex took a few steps and opened the door to Sara’s shower box.

"I thought I still had feelings for her… But I don’t."

Sara stopped showering and stood still, looking surprised at Alex. She was not ashamed of being like she was in front of Alex; she just wasn’t expecting anything like that coming from Alex.

"You rocked my world Sara Lance!" Alex said as she stepped in the shower, fully clothed and kissed Sara right on the lips. "I’m not running away this time."

"Good!" Sara said as she closed the door behind Alex, kissing her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: So I was feeling really inspired today and decided to write one more chapter. This one has a bit more of romance as I wanted to develop more both couples. Hope u guys like it!

It was a sunny day in National City after those bloody events from the previous night. Kara looked at the sky in the DEO’s balcony as she took a deep breath, enjoying the sun light on her face. It was indeed a beautiful day. She went back in and walked past the training rooms, just to see Oliver and Sara back there with James and Lyra. She stopped at the door frame to watch it. They were past the slapping water thing now, for their delight and Kara laughed as she remembered how pissed Lyra was at that kind of training. She had to agree, it was a bit weird, but Oliver had his reasons. And it seemed to be effective, James and Lyra improved a lot with their fighting skills. Kara looked to her side and saw Alex coming her way. She stood beside her, embracing her arm around Kara’s waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

"It’s nice to see everything’s good again." Alex said as she watched the training session as well.

"Yes, it is! Is Sara ok? I saw her yesterday; she was having a hard time dealing with what she did…"

"Yes, she is. We talked…" She leaned in and whispered at Kara’s ear while smiling – We kissed…

"Oh… Ok" Kara smiled "It’s nice to see you happy Alex, you deserve it."

"I am happy. More than I thought I could be. But… What about you?" She looked at Kara that blushed immediately.

"I’m good…"

"Good in what kind of way?"

Kara looked at Alex having no idea what to say.

"I’m good!" It was all Kara could say as she looked back at Oliver training with James and Lyra. "And confused…"

"There you go…" Alex said as she grabbed Kara’s arms and walked her away from the room "Spill it!"

"Yesterday Oliver and I… We got trapped inside a broom closet while we searched the basement and we were surrounded by those lunatics. They knew about me, about James, they were armored with kryptonite. It was a nightmare. I got nervous and he kissed me."

"Wow…" Alex said as she tried to hide her smile. She knew something like that would happen sooner or later.

"And I was sure he did it for the mission, because I was totally freaking out, we couldn’t be caught… In a way, it worked… I was able to relax…"

"I’m sure you were." Alex gave Kara a knowing smile, earning from her a slight slap in her arm

"You know what I mean… The thing is, I was sure it was because of that, but later… He came visiting while I recovered. He refused to go back to my apartment, he insisted on staying around and when we talked about the kiss… He told me that maybe it wasn’t just to calm me down, for the mission… I’m really confused."

"What’s to be confused about? He likes you dear sister!"

Kara and Alex walked ‘til they reached the balcony. It was a place Kara loved, to be there and think about life and stuff in general. She rested her arm on the parapet as she looked at Alex.

"It’s complicated. He’s not open about feelings and stuff like that, on the contrary. For what Sara told me, he has some issues, trust issues…"

"Honey, you don’t need him to be open about anything to see it. The way he acts around you and looks at you, it speaks for itself. We all can see that trust is not a problem for him when it comes to you. And you are not that subtle either, I hate to break it to you if you think you are." She laughed.

Kara blushed as she heard Alex. So everyone noticed the way she acted towards him, nice! In her defense, she couldn’t help it. She would be nice, help protect, save and be kind to everyone, but there was something about Oliver that made her glow in a different way and it was really visible apparently. She felt like making a hole to the ground and going hide on it.

"And we all can see it, even him. I don’t know what’s wrong with the two of you, to complicate things like that…"

"It’s more complicated than it looks like Alex, I’m not even sure about anything…"

"Let me just say one thing: don’t freak out and overreact over things. Don’t be afraid to feel something if you decide you do. There’s nothing wrong with that, even if the situation looks impossible. I’ve learned it myself in the past few days."

Kara looked at Alex as she went back inside. Not even she had the answers to Alex’s questions. What Oliver told her last night, made her think a lot. She couldn’t help but have hope at least, but there were more important things for them to deal with, even if the hacker was behind bars by now. The police department kept him and his followers isolated in prison. The DEO had already a backup plan if he tried to talk about Supergirl’s identity, so no one would believe a lunatic man and his minions.

Alex came back inside just in time to see Sara getting out of the training room, already clean and changed.

"I need a drink, want to come?" Sara said as she reached for Alex’s hand

"Training is already over?" Alex smiled

"Yes, boss! They have improved so much; I think they’re ready for heavy combat."

"Nice to hear it. And I can get used with you calling me boss" Alex blinked suggestively at Sara as they went out holding hands. "I can also use a drink, so let’s go."

Kara was still at the balcony, thinking about everything that was going on. She heard footsteps closer to her and turned around just to see Oliver standing and looking at her with a worried look in his face. She walked to him concerned, as she crossed her arms.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I just… I need to talk to you about something…"

He mentioned for her to follow him and walked ‘til he reached one empty room. They walked inside and he closed the door behind him.

"What happened?" Kara asked as she started feeling even more curious and worried.

"I was going to talk to you about this yesterday, but I decided to wait for you to be fully recovered. It’s about the thing I’m helping J’onn with. He asked me to keep this between the two of us."

"And you are telling me about this because…"

"I trust you."

Kara looked at Oliver. So her sister was right about trust issues not being a problem for Oliver, not when it came to her anyways. She gave him an involuntary smile as she heard those words coming out of his mouth. She could tell he was worried and nervous, and that it was not something he was used to: trust people.

"I’m flattered to know you trust me" She took two steps towards him.

"It’s not something I’m used to, but for some reason I do." He looked at her "The thing is… I talked with J’onn about my suspicions… About Lena."

"Lena? But… What does she have to do with everything?"

"Kara… I know she is your friend, and I’m not saying she is guilty but… I have to be sure. J’onn agrees with me. Is really weird that the hacker and his followers used the basement of her company to make broadcasts and as their base of operations without her knowing about it. That building is surrounded with security, so we have to be sure she is not part of this."

"I know she is not!" Kara said as she crossed her arms again "She would never betray Supergirl like that…"

"They knew all about you, and were ready to take you down. I know this is hard for you, but we have to be sure. Cause if she was part of it, you are in a great danger. Not just you, but James as well."

Kara walked around, clearly mad with that situation. She could understand Oliver’s suspicions considering he had a lot of trouble to trust anyone and had his reasons to, but this was an absurd. Lena would never be part of something that could harm Supergirl or cost her life, they were friends. Oliver looked with a concerned look at Kara. He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders, making her stop walking and look directly at him.

"I know this makes you uncomfortable. And it’s the last thing I want, believe me, but when J’onn asked for this favor, I knew I had to tell you."

"What he asked you to do?"

"I’m not going to harm Lena or do anything that can endanger her, don’t worry. J’onn only asked me to look into things, try to find out if she knows something. I have a plan, but I need your help."

"Oliver, I appreciate your concern and you telling me all of this, but I won’t be part of this, I know Lena is innocent!"

"You won’t have to do anything that can harm her. She actually won’t even know anything."

"What? How?"

Oliver smiled at Kara as she looked at him more confused than ever. Oliver walked to a bench inside the room and sat down, Kara sitting right beside him.

"All we are going to do is to take a look at her place, see if we can find anything that indicates she could be part of this. She did invite me for dinner, so this can be our opportunity to find out things. Listen" He reached for her hand and held it gently as he spoke "I have some experience when it comes to betrayals. I had once people in my life that I thought they were my friend, I brought them into my life only to end up betrayed, hurt, my friends and family in danger, my city in danger… It hurts, more than any wound, more than any knife I ever had in my body. I know what it feels like and just the possibility of it being real, I know what it can do. That’s why I’m saying to you now, there is a possibility Lena is innocent, but there is a possibility she’s not. And we have to know Kara. There’s a lot at stake here, so we have to do something. If she is innocent, no harm will come to her and I will apologize. But we need to find out more, it can be risky for you given the fact that her mother is the boss of an organization that hates aliens. J’onn told me that."

Kara looked at him, her hand still on his hand. She smiled briefly at him as she felt him squeezing her hand slightly. It meant a lot to her that he cared so much about her safety and about her getting hurt over a possible betrayal and even if she had sure Lena had nothing to do with all that mess, she couldn’t help but agree with him. They had to be sure. She looked at him as she looked at their hand together.

"And what’s the plan?"

"Dinner." He smiled at Kara "A harmless dinner."

A loud noise was heard from far away as Kara and Oliver jumped from their seats. They ran to the operations room as everyone else ran around like crazy.

"What’s going on?" Kara looked around worried.

"One of our prisoners escaped!" Winn said as he tried to track them.

"Who?"

"One escapee from Fort Rozz. Amalak" J’onn Jonzz came in as he looked at one of DEO’s screens.

"The space pirate? That guy tried to kill me four times already and failed. He won’t have a fifth chance…"

"Let us help!" Lyra said as she came running, with James after her. "We have been training so we can get better to help the DEO, let us put that in practice!"

"Ok, but you two go with them in case anything happens." J’onn looked at Kara and Oliver.

Lyra smiled at James as they suited up. Winn told them where Amalak’s tracker pointed him to be at and they went after the escapee.

"So, who is this guy?" Oliver asked as they arrived at the warehouse Winn told them Amalak was in.

"He was born in a distant planet but was in Fort Rozz, a kryptonian prison. He accused kryptonians for being responsible for the cataclysm that destroyed his planet, so he hates us." Kara said hiding in a corner with Sara and Oliver as they offered back up to Lyra and James. "When I came to Earth, the Fort Rozz prison followed me, because my pod entered the Phantom Zone by accident. Once it hit the ground, all prisoners were in the loose. He tried to use some red solar weapons on me and in my cousin last year. Some planets, like Krypton has a Red Sun, so they block our powers, that comes from the yellow Sun." She explained at she noticed the look of confusion on Oliver’s face "He failed all times he tried to kill us and the DEO managed to catch him."

"He has any super power? Or anything like that?" Oliver asked as he kept an eyes on James and Lyra.

"Some aliens does not have powers under the yellow Sun, he’s one of them. He used to be a space pirate to rob from interstellar travelers before attacking us."

"A space pirate? Sara knows a thing or two about them… Don’t ask." He said as Kara looked at him confused.

Meanwhile, James and Lyra looked everywhere at the warehouse, searching for any sign of Amalak. They heard a noise and turned back to see a pink guy with red hair and green eyes staring back at them. He wore a weird pink outfit with a green triangle upside down on his chest.

"I never saw a pink person before…" Oliver commented as he looked at that alien, thinking how Diggle would react.

"And he seems to love pink as well." Kara said as they watched, ready to interfere.

Amalak took two steps forwards, looking around and seeming to be disappointed.

"Where is Supergirl? And Superman? I want them!"

"Sorry buddy, you’ll have to deal with us this time around!" James said in a deep voice in his Guardian suit

"Well, that’s fine with me!"He said as he advanced on Lyra and James.

James used his shield to block one of Amalak’s attacks on him as Lyra turned around quickly, going behind his back. She grabbed one of his arms and held it strongly, bending it backwards as she elbowed him in the chin, coordinating the attack with James punching him on the ribs. Lyra escalated the Amalak, taking him by surprise as her legs crossed around his neck and she rotated herself down, bringing him with her, knocked down on the floor. James kicked his nose, making him pass out and Lyra took him with her as she smiled at Oliver and Kara that went out of hiding. Kara clapped her hands, smiling at them as they held Amalak tightly to bring him back to the DEO.

"Well done!" Oliver said as he patted James on the shoulder. "That last move was sick" He said to Lyra as he helped her hold Amalak "You guys were great!"

"I think you are ready!" Kara said as she walked with them out of there. "Please, let me." She took Amalak in her arms "I’ll fly him back to the DEO. See you guys back there."

Kara smiled once again and took flight, taking Amalak with her. She couldn’t help but feeling happy as she saw how James and Lyra fought Amalak. They were really great and all of that time training with Oliver and Sara really paid off, they were so much better than before.

Back at the DEO, everyone applauded James and Lyra as they came in. It was a time for celebration, for sure. They were ready to truly help DEO now, even with their hardest missions. J’onn thanked Oliver as they celebrated.

"Please send my thanks to Sara when she comes back…" He said as he shook hands with Oliver. "You did an amazing job training James and Lyra."

"I will." Oliver shook his hand "I’m glad we were able to help."

 

At the alien bar, Sara and Alex were drinking happily and laughing as they shared some funny battle stories, having no clue what had just happened at the DEO.

"It’s true. We had to kidnap our younger selves. It was so weird to see teenage me. I found out that day I was really annoying at that age.' Sara laughed as she drank a sip of her beer.

"This must be some crazy shit, to see yourself… I would think I had too much to drink." Alex laughed with Sara, also drinking beer.

Sara felt someone grab her arm and turned around to see who was it. She looked at Alex, that told her with her eyes she had no idea who that was. Sara looked annoyed at him, pulling her arm, making him let go of her.

"Can I help you with something?" Sara asked as she got a feeling where that was going. She was way too happy with Alex and the last thing she wanted was for some crazy guy to ruin her night.

"Yes, with my pants." The guys sounded really drunk and smiled at Sara.

She was about to grab him by his collar to throw him away and kick his ass when someone acted faster. Alex jumped from her seat, grabbing him by his arm and turning him around, making him hit the counter. She grabbed his head and hit it hard on the marble. He tried to let himself go but Alex used her free hand to immobilize him, hitting his head again against the counter. She leaned in, talking in a scary and calmly voice.

"This is no way to treat a lady, mister disgusting!"

"I’m sorry…" He murmured, his mouth pressed against the marble.

"If I see your ugly face around here again, you will feel really sorry. Understood?" She said as she hit his head again, draining some blood out of his forehead.

Alex let the guy go as he ran away, getting out of the bar. Everyone else there just kept staring at them in shock.

"Let’s get out of here!" Alex said, still annoyed.

Sara grabbed her arm and let some money on the counter, to pay for their beers, and they left. Once out of the bar, Sara looked at Alex, pushing her to an empty alley near them. She pressed Alex against the nearest wall she could find as Alex looked intensely at her.

"I was about to take that bastard down, but thank you… That was hot." She said as her face came closer to Alex’s.

"It was time for me to have some blood on my hands as well."

Sara closed the space between them as they kissed. One of her hands rested on Alex’s waist as the other grabbed the hair back at her neck.

"Totally worth it!" Alex whispered between their kiss, making Sara smile against it. "Screw baby steps!"

"Couldn’t agree more!" Sara replied as Alex grabbed her hand and walked Sara to her apartment.

 

Kara and Oliver entered her living room and Kara closed the door after Oliver.

"I miss my bed!" Kara said feeling completely tired.

"I miss your couch." Oliver joked as he sat there, taking a deep breath. All the pressure and action from previous days were reaching up him now as he body ached and he also felt really tired.

"I told you to come here yesterday! You are so stubborn!"

"And I told you I wouldn’t leave you alone at the DEO while you were still recovering."

Kara looked at him in a sweet way but said nothing else about it as she dropped her bag on the chair next to the door.

"I’m so hungry! Let’s order some pizza!" Kara’s face brightened as she offered. She could use 10 boxes of pizza right now.

"Actually…" Oliver said as he got up from the couch "I was going to offer you my services on the kitchen."

"Do you cook?" Kara arched an eyebrow at him.

"People never complain." He teased as he walked closer to her.

"You are full of mystery Oliver Queen! I suggested ordering something because we are both tired, and I can’t cook like, at all. But, since you are offering… I’m curious."

Oliver smiled as he told Kara everything he would need. She grabbed things she had at home and went to buy what was missing in super speed. Oliver focused on what he was doing and Kara sat at a chair at the table, watching him do his magic.

"I had no idea you liked to cook…"

"I like it." Oliver smiled as he saw Kara’s amused expression "I used to make a great Chili but my mom and Thea used to say it was too spicy for their taste. Like really hot, I think it was because I used to exaggerate on the different kinds of peppers I used to put on it."

"I like chili. And I can eat spicy food since it doesn’t have any effect on me…"

"So, I definitely should make it again someday." He said as he finished preparing the meal.

Kara looked intrigued at Oliver as she watched him feeling so comfortable and at home in her kitchen. All of that situation, it felt so domestic and natural. She was also excited and surprised to hear that he intended to cook for her again in the future.

"Well, if you want to cook again to me someday, I won’t complain." She teased as Oliver smirked at her.

Oliver was not someone that used a lot of words, it was really hard to figure it out what he was thinking or feeling. Little by little, Kara understood that Oliver was not a man of many words, he was a man of action. While he would keep his feelings to himself, he would demonstrate them without meaning to. Kara was glad she was great at reading and analyzing people, so she wouldn’t feel so lost when it came to Oliver. He was making chicken with potatoes, herb risotto with crabs, dried tomatoes and mustard leaves with lemon oil.

After lunch, and Kara actually repeating four more times, she made him let go of dishes, reassuring him she would clean everything later in super speed. They stared at each other as Kara complimented Oliver’s abilities in the kitchen.

"This was the best thing ever. I’m officially amused!"

"Glad you liked it…"

"Liked it? I loved it! If there’s one thing I love the most in the world is food. And yours is just… Fantastic!"

Kara really did love food. It made her happy, it made her feel great. She was not ashamed of showing her happiness over it, something that Oliver thought it was really interesting about Kara, and cute. The smallest things made her happy, as he could see, and the amount of food she could take. It was ten times bigger than Barry could take so he was feeling shocked for a moment there.

Kara noticed Oliver staring at her and she lowered her head, blushing. It annoyed her that she would feel like that every time she was around Oliver, but she couldn’t help it.

"I wanted to ask you about something…" Oliver said out of sudden as Kara got up, finishing her orange juice and going to the couch.

"Yes…" Kara said looking at Oliver that got up as well and sat across her in the couch.

"The other day you told me you dreamed with me… So much has happened, I couldn’t ask before, so what it was all about?"

Kara froze as she looked at him. She forgot all about telling Oliver that she had a dream about him when she floated on her sleep for the first time. She felt her cheeks burning as she tried to change the subject.

"Later" She smiled as she could not think of anything else to say. "I think we should go to Lena’s today and try to find if she’s guilty. I trust her, but I want this to be over soon."

"Ok then… We act today" He said as he thought to himself he would let go of that dream subject for now.

He felt a weird need to know more about it, he couldn’t explain why. Kara had a funny effect on him as he noticed, she made him want to talk about things he never said to people like about his family, his hobbies, his life in general. He felt so light when he was around her, it was something he was not used to, so he felt weird. He needed to know how much and if he affected her for her to be dreaming about him and float without meaning because of that, it got him curious. At first, when he admitted to himself that he was smitten by her, he thought she would never ever think about him any other way than a fellow hero, a team buddy but lately, many of her actions towards him made him question all of this. Before, he would never in a million years consider pursuing her, she was from another universe and everything was way too complicated. He was not looking for love, not even for a flirt, he thought, but when he was around Kara, he felt like he was not in control of his own actions. Considering all of that, he thought it was a good idea for them to go back to their plan and focus on find out if Lena had anything to do with the hacked and his followers. His curiosity could wait.

Lena Luthor lived in a beautiful huge mansion. Kara told Oliver about it later that day as she gave him a ride, flying him there in her Supergirl suit. Oliver stood at Lena’s front door, with a bottle of wine on his hands. Kara floated above, near one of the windows of the third floor, waiting. She was nervous about it, feeling that it was really wrong to do what she was about to do, but it was for a very good reason.

Lena opened the door and looked at Oliver with a surprised look in her face.

"I was not expecting a visit from you so soon, Mr. Queen… You left my party without saying goodbye."

"I apologize for that." He gave her his best smile. He knew what he had to do and he put all of his best efforts on it. "I came in peace." He lifted the bottle of wine, reaching it for Lena "Dinner’s still up?"

Lena grabbed the bottle smiling and looking suspiciously at Oliver.

"What about Kara? She is a good friend of mine, aren’t you two together?"

"I was her date for the party, but we are just good friends, nothing more."

"Well, in that case, come in!" She left room for him to go inside as he looked satisfied with himself. It was working better than he expected.

Kara was listening from high above as she felt something cold in her stomach. She knew it was part of Oliver’s plan, but to listen Oliver talking about her the way he did, it was hard. Oliver told her once that he had faith this plan would work; he was not proud of the old version of himself, but he had no problem on charming girls in the past. It was all about reconnecting with his old self and it seemed to be working. Kara could hear Lena giggling and flirting with Oliver way worse than she was at the party.

"How did you find my place?" Lena said as she put the wine on the table at the center of her dining room.

"I have my connections; can find anyone I really want to." He said in a charming way as he she mentioned for him to sit on a chair.

"I can see you are a dedicated man."

"Only when it’s worth it."

They kept flirting with each other and talking as Kara heard everything from outside. She was feeling really awkward and bothered with the whole situation. Oliver definitely knew how to be charming when he wanted to and Lena seemed to be loving the attention. She waited for a few more minutes and then started with her part of the plan, to create a distraction loud enough outside and hide.

A loud noise filled their ears inside the dining room and Lena got up worried.

"I’ll see what’s happening and be right back, excuse me." She smiled as she went away.

Oliver waited a few seconds and looked around for any hidden security cameras. Since he found none, he got up and went upstairs in a hurry. Before coming to Lena’s front door, they analyzed the place from the outside and noted all windows were locked from inside and it was not possible to open from the outside. Since they had to be quiet and she couldn’t know that Kara was there as well, Kara would create a distraction so Oliver could open one of the windows from the inside so Kara could go in. She tried her x ray vision from the outside, but for what they were looking for, it would have to be the old fashioned way.

"What took you so long?" Kara whispered as Oliver opened the window and Kara flew in.

"I had to make sure there was no cameras downstairs. It’s all clear."

"I’ll look around, keep her busy…" She looked at Oliver blushing as she realized what she just said to him "Not like that busy… you know, don’t let her come up…" She turned around and started looking through Lena’s office.

Olive took a last look at Kara and went down the stairs quickly. As soon as he sat again, Lena came back.

'It must have been the birds. They love to fly around and hit the windows." She laughed as she poured them some wine. "So…"

"I was thinking about what you said… About being partners, with our companies I mean." He smiled suggestively at her as he drank a sip of the wine.

"I would love to. Join forces with our companies, you know." She smiled back at him.

Kara heard everything they said as she looked around the place, being careful to let everything as it was before. She heard Oliver asking Lena if she was single, and how it would be really difficult to believe and Lena affirmed she was alone, asking about how it was possible for him to still be single as he said he was. She made it clear it was something that she not bothered at all and then, Kara heard their laugh and suggestive comments. She felt sick to her stomach. Kara was finding amazing how Lena hadn’t attacked Oliver yet, since she was so forward at the party towards him, and now more than ever. She had no idea what would happen if it ever come to them kissing, so she focused on finding anything there so she could get the hell out of that house.

 

Meanwhile, Alex and Sara lay down at Alex’s bed, facing each other as their forehead touched. Alex couldn’t help but smile as she looked deep into Sara’ eyes. They were so electric blue, Alex thought she was hypnotized.

"That was…" Alex whispered as her hand went to Sara’s waist, bringing her closer.

"I know…" Sara said between heavy breaths as she kissed Alex.

Sara laid on her back as Alex rested her head on Sara’s shoulder, holding her still. Sara caressed Alex’s arm with the tip of her finger. She couldn’t feel any better than this.

"Sara Lance… I think I’m falling for you." Alex said as she turned her head, her nose at her neck’s direction. She smelled her scent, taking it all in as she felt Sara’s fingers up and down her arm.

"I fell for you the moment I laid my eyes on you, lady!" She said, closing her eyes really scare of saying those words out loud, but feeling she had no other choice. She was too far gone to take any step back now.

She could feel Alex’s nose on her neck, her lips brushing it slightly.

"I know you that soon you will have to go … But I don’t want you to leave."

"Let’s not think about it right now…" Sara said as she turned to face Alex again. "Let’s just enjoy the time we have left…" She said as she rolled above Alex, pressing her against the mattress as they kissed again.

Alex just closed her eyes and let herself go in Sara’s arms. She was right, she thought. They didn’t have to worry about departures now, just to enjoy every second with each other, as much as they could. Alex smiled as she grabbed the sheet of her bed and threw it above them.  

 

Kara was looking everywhere at Lena’s office, when she found a part of the table that was hollow. She used her x ray vision and noticed something under it. She groped under the table and found a false bottom. She opened it and found a yellow envelope, it was still sealed, but it had the name “Kara Danvers” written on it. Kara’s heart jumped in her chest as she suddenly felt a chill down her spine. A million different things started to pop up in her head and she decided now it was not the time to freak out. She had told Oliver that in any case of her finding something, she would create any signal for him to leave.

Oliver was up in the kitchen as he drank another sip of his wine while he took a look at some of L Corp’s plans that Lena was showing him.

"This is really impressive, Lena." He said as he closed the briefcase, looking at her as she stood next to him.

She smiled taking the thing out of Oliver’s hand and putting it on the table, with her glass of wine.

"I’m glad to hear it." She said as he looked serious at her "I already know everything about your company now, so there is anything else I should be impressed about? Maybe… You?" She asked as her face got closer to his, inches apart.

"Maybe" He said, still smiling at her. He was trying his best to disguise how he was uncomfortable since he didn’t trust that woman at all and it helped confirm something he suspected a while ago.

Ugh! Gross, Kara thought as she paid attention to the way Lena’s voice sounded. She definitely had enough of that. She could stop with her super hearing, but she couldn’t, her curiosity was stronger than anything else.

Oliver looked at Lena. He had to admit, that woman was as good as he was but he never moved a finger towards her. Lena was about to make a move at him as they heard a strong whoosh of air and the door from upstairs slamming hard.

"Don’t worry, it’s just the wind." She said as she held his chin with the tip of her fingers.

Oliver reached for her hand, stopping her as he took a few steps back.

"I’m truly sorry, but I have to go… I just remembered, it’s important." He smiled at her as he turned around leaving the house as she kept looking at him, surprised and disappointed at the same time.

As soon as Oliver went out of Lena’s mansion, Kara flew them far away from the house. Once Kara stopped, Oliver closed his eyes, sitting on a green bench near them.

"Sorry, it was out of sudden." Kara said as Oliver’s face turned red.

"It’s ok… Just give me a minute." He said as he closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath.

Oliver was used to drastic things but super speed, especially when he was taken by surprise, was something he could not get used to. Once Oliver opened his eyes, he saw Kara sitting right next to him. She held a sealed yellow envelope in her hands and had a worried look on her face, almost like a sad one.

"It has my name on it…" She said as she gave Oliver the envelope.

Oliver looked at it, and opened. It has a whole file about Kara being Supergirl, photos and many proof.

"I’m such an idiot!" Kara said as she looked down, feeling terrible inside

"Kara, you are not an idiot…" Oliver said as he reached the bottom of the envelope, finding a piece of paper.

"Of course I am, I trusted Lena…"

"Kara" Oliver said as he opened the folded paper with his hand. "I think you should read this."

Kara took the paper from Oliver’s hand reading it out loud.

"I guess you’ll make a good use of this with the media, exposing Supergirl. Or should I say your bestie Kara Danvers?" She read it "It has so much more from where this came from, all you have to do is to close the basement of L Corp forever, no questions asked. You also get to live." She finished, looking at Oliver "Lena… She is…"

"Innocent" Oliver said as he grabbed everything and put it back on the envelope "She was being blackmailed, and for the looks of it, she never opened this thing, so she doesn’t know about you."

"They were talking about the files we found in the basement… It must be it!"

"Yes! There was nothing more back there. And Lena is clear. I’m sorry I doubted your friend…"

"It’s ok Oliver, I understand why you had your doubts." She smiled at him, feeling relived she was right after all, once again, about Lena being her friend. The only thing that didn’t change was Kara’s feelings towards knowing Lena was flirting so openly with Oliver. It really bothered her, more than she wanted to admit.

It did not take long for the rain to come since dark clouds hung in the sky a few hours earlier. It started as a light rain but it got heavy by the minute.

"Let’s hurry back to my place before we get soaked." She said as she reached for Oliver.

He hugged Kara tightly by her waist as she used her super speed to go back to her apartment.

Kara stopped abruptly as soon as they reached her door. They ended up getting wet anyways but the situation was not that bad, at least it was what she thought. Once they got in, Oliver took off his shirt and Kara could see how soaked it really was. She also could notice all of his scars on his back, there was so many of them. Kara’s eyes traveled down his body and she blushed, seeing Oliver’s muscles. Even with his scars, Kara thought Oliver was really handsome, just as he was handsome inside as well. She tried to look away as soon as Oliver turned around again.

"Here, I’ll hang it so it can dry properly." She said as she reached for his shirt and then going to her laundry.

Kara came back to her living room with a pair of towels in her hand. She gave Oliver one and held the other.

"I’m going to take a quick shower so you can take one as well. The last thing I want is for you to get a cold or something like that…" She said trying not to sound so nervous. She smiled at him and walked to her bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Kara took a really quick shower, deciding she would take some time to think about that crazy day later. Once she dried herself and dressed in super speed, she got out of the bathroom, in her pajamas. Oliver went to the bathroom as Kara got to her couch, and sat there, looking for something to watch on the TV. She couldn’t pay attention to whatever what’s on because she couldn’t help but hear the water falling down from the shower. Her mind went far away remembering that Lena almost kissed Oliver earlier, and she actually imagined what could have happened if she took any longer to find that evidence. Her heart sank deeper in her chest with the thought of it. She knew it was all an act, but it felt weird anyways and she hated the thought that she was actually jealous of her friend hitting on Oliver. Lena seemed really happy to hear there was nothing going on between her and Oliver, that they were just good friends. She thought about it for a second and it hurt that it was not even a lie. They were actually just friends. They kissed once, Oliver told her about maybe it meaning something more, but they never again talked about it. She didn’t know what to think anymore. It was so tiring just to think about everything. Kara’s stomach was growling out loud, and she felt like she would feel ten times better if she ate something. She dialed on her phone and ordered 10 boxes of cheese pizza, her favorite. She would let Oliver eat one if he wanted to.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on her door and she opened, paying the delivery boy and putting all ten pizzas on the table. The guy looked at her in a weird way as she seemed to be alone to him. She closed the door behind her and opened a box, grabbing a few pieces. Yes, she was definitely hungry. She noticed the shower was turned off so she went grab Oliver some clean clothes. Oliver stepped out of the bathroom in a towel and Kara bumped into him.

"I’m sorry, I just…" She said feeling even more nervous "I found some of Clark’s old clothes, so if you need them…" She said as she offered him Clark’s grey sweat pants and white shirt.

"Thank you" Oliver said noticing Kara’s cheeks going redder as ever.

Kara got back to the kitchen as Oliver changed in the bathroom. Once he was out again, feeling way more comfortable in actual clothes, he looked surprised at the table.

"I guess someone is hungry." He teased Kara as she smiled at him.

"Want some? Go ahead." She pointed a box of pizza as Oliver grabbed one piece and ate as well.

They ate in silence, both of them feeling really tired. Kara had a mix of confusing feelings inside her, so eating made her distract herself and not think or have to talk about it for a while. Oliver was still feeling grateful Kara gave him the sign just in time earlier. Lena was a beautiful woman, for sure, and in any other situation he would have gone for that but, he realized he wasn’t the Oliver he once was. He couldn’t be that guy anymore. There was a time he would sleep with any woman he fancied and that were into him, but now, he felt the need to feel something more than just lust. He had an empty life for so long, then he tried to date sometimes, but felt to broken to dedicate himself to someone. So he was glad they managed to complete their plan without it getting too far. He still had unfinished business with Kara, he felt like it at least, so it would complicate things in a whole new level. And it was the last thing he wanted.

"You are constantly saving my life Kara, so thank you…" He said as he finished.

Kara ate the last box of pizza and looked at him with curiosity. She heard Oliver thanking her before, when she took a bullet for him, twice. She was not sure what he was thanking her for now, but decided to just listen to him.

"The first time you saved me, I had pissed you off. The second, I was a jerk to you right after it. The third you were hurt but still took a bullet for me, even if you shouldn’t have done it."

"Oliver, I appreciate it, but it’s ok." She got up going back to the living room, Oliver right behind her. They sat on the couch not that apart but facing each other "I knew everything would be fine… And I told you, I would take a bullet for you every day…"

It was true, she would. She lowered her head and could feel Oliver’s eyes on her. She looked at her own hands as she pressed them together.

 

Alex and Sara were still on Alex’s bed. Alex felt so lazy, she couldn’t find the strength to get up and shower. Sara was the same way, lay down and still hugging Alex, from behind this time as they cuddled. Their lives were so crazy, they felt they both deserved some rest, a break from everything.

"There was a time I thought I would never have this again…" Sara said as she gave a small kiss on Alex’s neck.

Alex turned around, looking at Sara as she caressed her cheeks.

"Thank you for showing me I was wrong…"

"What do you mean… Never find this again? You mean… Love?" Alex said as her hands went to Sara’s back, caressing her.

"I was a cold blooded assassin Alex, there was no way I thought I would have a normal life again. If you can call the way I live normal anyways… I never told anyone this, except a friend I had back in Star City. I promised her dad I would take care of her when he died back in the island. Anyways, when I was found at first, right after the Queen’s Gambit ship wrecked, I was abused in so many ways, I thought I was never going to survive. But I did. Then I found Ollie, we helped each other… And I lost him again, I could swear he died. Once again I was lost, alone. I had done terrible things just to survive but I never went too far. That until I joined the League. Nyssa found me, fed me, saved my life, but I was obligated to kill people I didn’t know, to tear families apart. I was so done with everything because it was taking away my soul little by little. I found Ollie again, I was so glad he was alive. But I had to protect my family, so I couldn’t be around. Too many things happened then. It was dangerous for anyone to get closer to me, given who I was. Then I died. And came back to life with no soul. I was literally a monster, I only thought about killing, ripping people’s guts. Being with the Legends had helped me so much, but I always felt alone. Then, I lost my sister and that was it for me. I just focused on keeping the timeline intact and leading my team. When the weight of the whole universe is on your shoulder, there’s not much time left for live a normal life, have fun, find love. And now I met you, and you showed me that I could have it as well… I’m thankful for that."

Alex heard Sara with teary eyes. She never heard details about Sara’s dark past. It was heavy, it was insane. But it also proved her that anything was possible as long as you fight hard for it, Sara was a living proof of that. She was so strong and had such a beautiful soul. Alex caressed Sara’s cheeks as she looked intensely at her.

"I don’t care about how many people you killed before, how much blood you took from people, if you were an assassin, a crazy soulless ninja. What I care about is that you were strong enough to survive all of that, to keep fighting, to be alive now. And I care about the person you are today, the caring badass I fell for, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, the one that can take care of herself and that don’t need anyone but still opens her heart so that she can be loved…"

"I love you!"

Alex frowned as she heard those words coming out from Sara’s lips. Sara looked nervously at her, her heart beating really fast. Sara only allowed herself to love that much once, with Nyssa. She never thought she would open her heart again to another person, but here she was. She was afraid it was too soon to say it, that Alex ended a relationship so recently, she was afraid of making her feeling pressured. All of her worries went away as Alex kissed her with so much passion.

"I love you too." She whispered between their kiss.

Sara felt a wave of joy taking over her as she never felt before. She was happy, and that’s all that mattered.

 

Back at Kara’s apartment, Oliver and her where still sat on the couch, with an awkward silence between them. They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"So… Lena sounded really excited to see you today… How was the fake date?" She asked, trying not to sound jealous or anything like that.

"You know how it went…" He said as he never took his eyes from hers. "I know you were listening…"

Kara looked at him, startled. It was not that possible that she was that obvious. For Rao’s sake.

"How could you possibly know it?"

"The way you looked at me… The same look you had at Lena’s party…"

Kara got up feeling a bit nervous as she tried to disguise it.

"There’s was nothing off with the way I looked at you… I was looking at you the same way I do every day…"

"No, you weren’t" Oliver also got up and stood right in front of her "Kara… Were you jealous?"

Oliver had to ask her. Once again he saw hurt reflecting in her eyes, and some sort of an angry vibe from her towards him. Kara gulped as she turned away from him.

"What? Me?... Of course not, I mean… Why would I be jealous? I don’t have a reason for be jealous, jealous is the last thing I would be right now." She rambled on as Oliver kept looking at her, finding her reaction really interesting.

Kara stopped talking and took a deep breath. She looked at him, forcing a smile on her face.

"I really don’t know what makes you think I’m jealous… Oliver, you are free to be with whoever you want to be, you are free to do whatever you want and…" Kara said as she turned away from him when she got interrupted.

"Well, this is a good thing then because I couldn’t possible think about being with another woman, when all I can think about is our kiss in that damn broom closet."

Kara stood still as she closed her eyes hearing Oliver’s words. She was digesting all of that information and felt a funny warmth take over her heart and her full body as she heard Oliver’s confession about not being able to stop thinking about their kiss, that same kiss that haunted her dreams lately.

Oliver felt his chest heavy and when his word finally came out, it felt so much lighter. He had to let her know the truth. He was done thinking, he was never good at it anyways.

"I told you maybe it was not just for the mission… I meant it, it was not."

Kara was not feeling able to think for herself once she heard his last words. She turned around in a fast move and threw her arms around Oliver’s shoulders, kissing him passionately. Oliver grabbed her strongly by the waist and lifted her up, sitting her at the table as he kissed her back passionately, making Kara feel goosebumps. She pushed herself from the table, still kissing him, guiding Oliver backwards until he hit his back on the wall across them. Then, they walked together, still kissing until they reached the living room, bumping into things on their way but ignoring it.

"Kara what was your dream with me about?" Oliver asked as he kissed the base of her neck, pressing her body against his. He turned her around out of sudden, his hands going to her stomach as he devoured her neck.

He couldn’t think properly anymore as curiosity and want for her was consuming all over him. There was no way she would escape from answering him now, he just had to know.

"It’s embarrassing…" She whispered as one of her hands went to grab the hair in his neck.

"I doubt it." He whispered to her ear as he gave it a playful bite while he pressed her back against body.

Kara trembled into his arms as she felt his mouth all over her neck and ear, his strong arms around her bringing her closer to him. She felt like she wouldn’t be able to hide her dreams from him anymore. Her embarrassment going away little by little as she felt she would burn at any moment.

'I…You were… Kissing me" She said with her eyes closed as she felt the amazing sensations Oliver was providing her. "Roughly and…"

Oliver felt a chill down his spine as Kara described her vivid dream. So her floating was a response of her inner desire for him. He had no idea that having that kind of dream about him it was what made Kara break Sara’s bed as she fell on it when she woke up, and it made him want her even more with each word that came out of her mouth. He paid attention to her every word as he did exactly as she told him. His hands pressed hard on Kara’s waist as she awkwardly and deliriously told him about what he did to her in the dream. Kara felt her cheeks getting redder but it was too late to worry about it. She turned around, facing him as she took the bottom of his shirt and took it off without even thinking.

"And… I could feel you… All over me…" She said as she touched his bare chest and felt his muscles under her palm, looking deeply into his eyes and he couldn’t hold back anymore, crashing her lips with his.

"Thank you for telling me." He said in a whisper as he got back on kissing her, more abruptly this time.

He took a few steps forward, making Kara sit on the couch as he came over her, the exact same way she described it. Kara couldn’t think properly anymore as she was feeling burning inside and out. She just couldn’t believe Oliver Queen was recreating her dream as she described it for him, his hands everywhere at once. They broke the kiss apart so they could take some air, their lips still close to each other’s.

"Kara…" Oliver said as he took a strand of her hair that fell to her face and put it behind her ear "All I want is you, no one else… Just tell me… Were you jealous before?"

Kara looked at him as she thought about what to say. It was definitely too late for her to hide what she felt or to try to avoid it.

"It killed me that she was all over you, flirting with you and you responded the way you did. Yes, I was jealous! She was devouring you with her eyes, as if you were some piece of meat! And the way you responded…"

"I was acting Kara." Oliver smiled at her, giving her a suggestive smile

"I know that… But it bothered me anyway! There, I said it! Happy?"

"I wasn’t expecting it. I’m not happy that you felt like that Kara. But I had to know. I had to know so I could tell you…"

"Tell me what?" She asked as he brought his lips to her neck once again, going all way up to her ear.

"That the only person I intend to let devour me, and respond to that, it’s you." He said in a serious and deep husky voice to her ear as he pressed his body harder against hers.

It was all it took to make Kara lose it. She did not think twice as she turned them around, attacking Oliver’s mouth and not feeling able to hold back anymore as he kissed her back passionately, his tongue dancing slowly and sensuously against hers.


	9. Chapter 9

 

It has been so long since he had a good night of sleep like this, he couldn’t even remember. Not that there was a lot of sleep the previous night, the soreness through his whole body was a nice reminder of it. And he didn’t care about the pain, not after the night he just had. His back, abs, chest, wrists, tights… It hurt everywhere, but it was a good pain he was willing to care for the rest of his days if he needed to. If anyone would take a look at him right now, they would think he fought someone really hard, but he just spent hours and hours making love to the Girl of Steel. His breath was peaceful as he went to that half-awake state and he could smell her scent all over him. It gave him goosebumps as he realized he was falling even harder for Kara. It was a delicious smell, he thought as he started to wake up, his eyesight still a bit blurry. His hand reached to his side and he noticed it was empty. He rubbed his eyes looking around, feeling a bit confused. A sudden whoosh of air came through Kara’s balcony as she landed there, entering her living room in her Supergirl suit and smiling at Oliver as she reached her bedroom.

"For one second there I thought I scared you" Oliver teased her as he saw she was covered in ashes "Did something happen?" He asked, worried.

"I’m sorry" She smirked at him as she changed into his shirt and cleaned herself in super speed. "It’s dry already… It’s ok for me to borrow it?" She said as she pointed his shirt on her body

"It looks perfect on you" He looked at her full of desire in his eyes.

Kara wearing only his shirt was a vision of heaven to him, and he wouldn’t mind at all if she wanted to wear only that for the rest of the days to come.

"Glad you like it" She rested one of her knees at the foot of the bed. "Sometimes I like to fly around and see if anyone needs Supergirl’s help. I just saved a family from a gas explosion… That’s why the dirt."

Oliver sat on the bed with his back to the headboard and the sheets covering from his waist down since he had nothing on underneath it. He looked at Kara amused. He still couldn’t believe that woman in front of him was real. And what a sight she was right now. She crawled in the bed ‘til she reached for him, putting her hand on both his shoulders as she sat by his side. She took a proper look on his body as she covered her mouth with her hands, startled.

"I’m so sorry… Look what I did to you…" She touched the purple marks on his chest with the tip of her fingers.

"Kara, I loved what you did to me…" He held her by the waist, looking closer to her as he smiled suggestively at her "Don’t be sorry." He said as he gave her small kisses down her neck.

"But… I hurt you…"

"You did not."

"Oliver look at those bruises. People will think you got beaten…"

"I don’t care what people will think, to be honest. And honestly, I don’t mind a few bruises if it means I get to be with you." He caressed Kara’s cheeks as he spoke. "Kara I have been shot, stabbed and tortured a million times, a man drove a sword through my ribs and pushed me off a cliff, in the snow while I was shirtless. Believe me, I’m not hurt right now. I loved having you in my arms, I loved to see and feel your responses and would do it again without even thinking twice."

Kara looked at him feeling really touched by his words. She knew he had been through hell in his life and it took a lot to really hurt him, but she couldn’t help but worry. It has always been really hard for her to be with humans, one hug from her could break someone’s ribs, she had always been careful not to get so excited so she wouldn’t break any parts of someone’s body, but it was hard to have any control when she was with Oliver, she learned that the previous night. It was impossible for her to describe so deep down, part of her was really grateful he was a tough guy. He was the only one she had been with that managed to leave a mark in her, not physical because that was impossible, but emotional. She had loved how loving and rough at the same time he was, because she could handle it easily and the sensations it gave her, it was something really amazing she would never stop thinking about it.

"Well…" She said as she caressed his arms with her fingers, feeling a bit more confident and calmer "It was really hard to get up and leave your hot arms, I must confess…" She giggled as he grabbed held her tight, his lips going to her neck once again.

"So, do you think I have hot arms?" He murmured next to her ear, making her shiver.

"Not just that…" She smiled at him as she felt his kisses on her neck and closed her eyes, biting her lower lip. "I need to… Go to work in a few…"

"Do you have a few minutes to spare?"

"I have an hour…" She said as her hands went to his cheeks, bringing him for a deep and slow kiss.

Oliver rolled Kara around as he laid her down, laying above her and never breaking the kiss apart. His hands went up her stomach underneath his shirt she wore. He wasn’t planning on getting it out of her anytime soon, but he needed to feel her skin once again so he was sure it was all real. He heard her stomach making a funny noise and they laughed together.

"By the way, you are not going anywhere until you are properly fed…"

"Are you offering me breakfast?"

"And maybe more…" He looked at her with a suspiciously evil smile on his face as he stated giving her small kisses in her flat stomach.

"Yes!" She giggled at him "I’m loving this!" She said and soon her laughs became moans as his lips and tongue traveled down her body. If Oliver planned on driving her insane before noon, he was succeeding, she thought as her hands went right to his hair.

 

Sara and Alex were already up and had just finished eating breakfast in her apartment. Sara helped her clean the kitchen and with the dishes as Alex distracted her with kisses down her neck.

"Cooperate, woman!" Sara teased as she tried to pay attention not to break any mug or plate "Or you’ll have to buy new dishes…"

"You say it like it was easy." Alex joked as she stopped, standing beside her. "Leave it there, I’ll clean it later."

"Alex you said the same thing over dinner last night. Look at your sink." She laughed as she finished.

Sara turned around and looked at Alex with a bright glow in her eyes.

"Ok…" Alex said as she noticed the change on Sara’s expression "I know this look… What crazy idea are you having now?"

"Not that crazy…" Sara said as she gave Alex a quick kiss. "You should come with us, with Legends… Not for long, just so… I don’t know, we can spend some more time together…"

Alex looked at Sara like she was crazy. She had no idea what to say. Of course she was happy Sara wanted to spend more time with her, and she would want nothing more but she had her life, her job, her family on this Earth. It was just insane to think about leaving everyone behind, even for a while.

"I can’t… I have the DEO, and my family…"

"Alex, I’m not asking you to abandon everything and to run away with me." She said with a small laugh as she held Alex’s hand "Think of it as a vacation."

"Why this sudden idea?" Alex asked curious as Sara let go of her hand.

"I will have to go away soon… And I don’t want this between us to end. And I’m not sure how long it will be until we see each other again…"

"I don’t want this to end either… We will figure it out" Alex smiled as she pulled Sara to her, holding her by the waist. "I just… I need to think about it, I have to make sure it will be ok for me to leave, I just can’t go like this, out of nowhere… J’onn would kill me if I did" She laughed.

"Would you at least consider it?"

"Yes. I will think about it and see if it’s ok for me to leave for a while."

Sara smiled at her. It was not the answer she was waiting for, but it was the second best. At least she would think about it. Sara knew the time for her and Oliver to go back to Earth 1 was coming, and she was not ready to say goodbye to Alex yet. She was alone for so long, jumping from one person to another, never really getting attached to anyone, that this time she decided to make it work. Alex was worth it. Sara decided she would wait and would try not to pressure Alex about it, so they changed and took off to the DEO without mentioning the subject again.

 

Oliver went to the DEO to have a meeting with J’onn about his mission at Lena’s mansion while Kara went to work at CatCo. They burned all evidence Kara had found just in case and J’onn considered the case closed since there was no apparent menace against Kara or any other super hero in National City and Lena was innocent.

"Thank you again for all your help, Oliver. You will always be welcome here, anytime you want to visit." J’onn shook hands with him with a satisfied smile on his face.

"I appreciate the trust. I still have two or three more days around before I come back home, but thank you. Star City from my Earth will officially always welcome any of you if you ever visit."

As he walked around the place, he could see James and Lyra training in a room. He passed by and waved at them as they called him in.

"C’mon, one last sparing before you have to go?" Lyra said really excited.

"Yeah, man, c’mon!" James said as he greeted Oliver.

"Well, I guess I have some time now… Let’s do this… Have you ever done sword fighting?"

Lyra and James looked at Oliver with excitement in their eyes.

"Not really. Just hand in hand…" James said "And sometimes I use my shield to knock people down."

"Hum… I guess you’ll enjoy this, then…" Oliver said as he looked for something they could use as swords. He came back once he found them. "Wood staffs will do. There you go." He gave one to Lyra and one to James as he held his on his right hand. "I have a friend back on my Earth, swords are her specialty. Next time I visit, I’ll see if she wants to come and help you guys… She’s formidable."

"You have pretty interesting friends, Oliver." James said as he imagined if she was anything like Sara at fighting. Heroes from Earth 1 were full of surprises, he thought.

"You can say that…" Oliver said as he started training them with those weapons.

 

Not long from there, in a hidden place, Lillian Luthor walked through its corridors. Since her last encounter with Supergirl and those silly agents, she had to go into hiding and rethink her strategy. Cadmus finally found a nice place, far away from curious eyes, and secure enough to keep going with their mission. And this time around, it would be a success, she was determined!

She got into a dark room and closed the door behind her. She could feel the smell of her victory from far away. She opened a draw next to her and got a needle and walked to a man that was sat on a chair, totally out.

"It’s time to wake up and face your brand new reality my dear. I expect great things from you…" She said in a vicious voice as she injected the needle into that man’s veins on his neck.

 

At CatCo, Kara was waiting outside of Snapper Carr’s office as he asked his secretary to call for her. She was feeling kind of nervous since it was a really rare thing for him to do, it was usually Kara pushing him to let her do things around and write about important things happening in National City. He told her to get in, and she did, walking slowly into his office and walking towards his table.

"Did you ask for me?"

"Do you still want a big break? Here’s your chance: Robert Queen just arrived from Star City, he’s doing business in town and we got an exclusive with him. You get to interview him! He will be here in fifteen minutes, and this will be our cover story, so don’t mess this up Danvers!"

Kara looked startled at him as she heard the name. Queen? She thought. Oh Oh!

"My memory is failing me right now, Robert Queen from?" Kara smiled awkwardly as she thought of an excuse to confirm her suspicions.

"In what world do you live in, Danvers? He’s the CEO of Queen Industries, married to Moira Queen, candidate for Mayor’s office from Star City… They have a playboy soon, that one I never seen before, but people say he’s the next to take his father company, he’s been working there already, kind of a jerk…"

"Ah… Ok."

"Are you sure you are up for this? You look really pale. Are you sick or something?"

"No, I’m fine…" Kara said as she tried to disguise her nervousness "So, I’ll prepare for the interview."

"In fifteen minutes be at the conference room or you are fired!"

"Ok."

Kara said feeling a bit scared as she took the files with information about Queen Industries and what she had to talk about with Robert Queen. It was really crazy that she had to interview the doppelganger of the deceased father of her… Her friend she was now sleeping with, and kissing a lot, she thought. At least is not the son, she thought. It would be insane to interview Oliver Queen from her Earth. For Rao’s sake, it would be really insane, she felt sick to her stomach just to think about it.

In fifteen minutes, Kara walked to the conference room. She saw as the man arrived and greeted Snapper Carr. They talked for a while as Kara went inside the room and prepared for the interview. There was questions she would have to do that she was really not that comfortable with.

"Rao help me…" She murmured as Robert Queen entered the room. She got up quickly, smiling politely as she reached her hand to greet the man. "Hello, nice to meet you, sir."

"Please, call me Robert." He said as he gave her a bright smile. That smile was really familiar to her as Oliver had one just like that. Oh, this was beyond weird. "And you are?"

"Kara Danvers, reporter."

They sat down after greeting each other and Kara looked at her notes as she prepared to start.

"Queen Industries is growing in the weaponry business but this is concerning some of the non-governmental organizations that deals with human rights in third world countries. Were you aware of the smuggling happening at those places since some experts says it is the company is responsible for the supply? And what do you think about the impact those weapons are creating in such countries as your company profits from it?" She smiled nervously as Robert Queen started answering her questions and she tried keep up with everything, noting everything down.

After an hour and a half, Kara was done with the interview, and glad it all went well, despite the questions she had to make. She thought he was going to be really mad, but he answered everything with class and calm. Kara was taking her things as Robert went to talk with Snapper Carr once again. She had just finished writing her article on the computer and sent the thing to her boss when the elevator doors opened and Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow from Earth 1 came in.

"Hey… What are you doing here?" Kara said as she smiled at Oliver, not knowing if she should kiss him, but she decided to throw the caution out of the window and gave him a small kiss on his lips. "I was about to meet Alex for lunch…"

"Winn would have come but something came up, he asked me to grab some stuff of his, from his old desk…"

"Oh, it’s right there" She pointed the empty place "The desk is still broken and the computer needs to be repair, so no one uses it… Whatever he left there, it must still be there…"

Oliver smiled at her as he opened the draw from Winn’s old desk and bent down, grabbing a pen drive and a black briefcase. Once he got up again he saw his dad pass quickly through him and go to the elevator. Oliver froze as he saw him, not having a clue what was going on. It was impossible, his father was dead… Then, he remembered the existence of a Star City on this Earth and if there was an Oliver Queen here, there must be everyone else as well.

"Oliver? Are you ok?" Kara asked as she put one of her hands on his shoulders, worried.

"I…That is…"

"Robert Queen…"

Oliver looked down as he took a deep breath. The last time he had an encounter with not his dad, it was from the Dominators illusion, back when they kidnapped him. Oliver knew it wasn’t his real father, but it was still hard, deep emotionally heart breaking to deal with all of this. And now, again he was seeing a version of his father. He knew it was not him, but still… He felt a deep sadness out of sudden. He looked to his side as Kara’s hands intertwined with his.

"I’m here for you, if you need to talk…" She whispered to him as she kept looking at him, full of worry.

"Thank you." Oliver said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it "Barry once told me how weird and hard was for him to meet his loved ones from Earth 2, to see that Joe die… I had no idea it was that hard."

"I know what you mean… I had to do an interview with him today, and… It was really weird. I never met your father, but by the way you told me about him, I know how much he meant to you and how much you loved him. But Oliver, if you ever need to talk or anything, just say the word." She smiled as she gave him one more kiss on his lips.

Oliver held the sides of her face with his hands as he kissed her back passionately. He looked her deep into her eyes and just smiled.

"I’m sure you need to meet Alex now for lunch… I don’t want to make you be late." Oliver said as he let her go, putting his hands on his pockets.

"If you want, I can cancel…"

"No, please. You don’t need to." He said as he hugged her "Go and have lunch with your sister. Family time is important. I’ll go meet Sara, she wants to talk to me about something. She can be bossy even over a text" He laughed as he walked with her outside and they went their separate ways.

Kara met Alex at some restaurant near her CatCo and they ordered their food, Kara scaring the hell out of the waiter, as usual.

"I need to talk to you…" Alex said as she finished her order, looking at Kara "I actually need some advice."

"About?"

"Sara… Not her, I mean…"

"Are you guys in trouble?"

"No, God, no… Everything’s perfect! The thing is… You know they will go back to their Earth in a few days right?"

"Yes… I know" Kara looked down as she tried not to feel sad for it. She knew it would happen sooner or later and she liked to think she was prepared for that.

"I can see you are really sad about it, and we’ll talk about it in a minute." She laughed nervously at Kara "Well… Sara invited me to go back with her, with those Legends people for a while."

"What? That’s so cool!"

"Cool? Kara… I can’t leave the DEO, you, our friends…"

"Alex, she said for a while right? It’s not forever… And it will be a new experience for you. I mean, time travel… It’s so awesome." Kara smiled like a kid thinking about it.

"She did say to take it as a vacation…"

"Yes! It’s perfect!"

"Kara you are way too excited about it!" Alex said looking at Kara in a funny way.

"Because it it’s exciting!" Kara clapped her hands together as she said it. "Alex you work so hard and you never took any vacation. If the DEO wasn’t a secret thing, they would have a lot of trouble over work rights. It’s about time for you to take a small break and a time for yourself. And also, it’s time travel. They can bring you back and it will be like you were off for one day or two… Think about it!"

"Well… I never thought about it like that…" Alex said as she thought to herself.

"I guess there is something else bothering you…"

Alex bit her lower lip as the waiter came back with their orders. Alex thanked him as he left them alone again.

"I’m also terrified. I just had one serious girlfriend, and we know how it ended. This is all new to me, I never traveled with any lover of mine before, so… And I also don’t know anyone else…"

"It will be great, Alex. First of all: The Legends are great, you will love them! Maybe Mick not that much, he’s kind of rude sometimes, but I’m sure he is a sweet person deep down. And he has his way of caring and helping save the world. I can tell you all about them later so you won’t feel that lost, but believe me, they will also love you." Kara smiled as she remembered her new friends, when she met them. They were truly awesome. "And second of all: You will have many firsts you know? It’s never too late. You and Sara love each other right? That’s all the matters, the rest, you’ll figure it out later."

"I guess you are right… I’m being a fool, aren’t I?"

"You are not a fool, you’re in love…"

"Quite the same in my book" Alex laughed as they ate their lunch.

Once they finished, Alex kept staring at Kara while she seemed to be distracted.

"Earth to Kara!" She laughed as Kara turned her attention back to her.

"Sorry… I’ve been… Distracted."

"And smiling a lot, and glowing, and cheerful… Explain!"

"What?"

"What makes you so giggly this day… Did something happen between you and Oliver, finally?"

"Why finally?"

"Do you even have to ask? Sister, please!"

"Well… Yes, it did!" Kara said as she adjusted her fake glasses. She knew Alex would find out sooner or later and she would be really mad if wasn’t Kara the one to tell her. "I don’t know for sure what we are doing, but… We are happy… We are seeing where things go… We hooked up last night."

"Meaning you had sex with the hottie super hero from another universe, got it!" Alex smiled as Kara blushed hard. "I love Sara, but even I agree the guy is hot! And a super hero that knows your secret and you don’t have to lie about your life. It’s amazing, and I know the feeling."

"This is a plus, yes…" Kara gave her a bright smile, still blushing. "I’m happy Alex. I never thought it would be possible, you know? For me to have it all…"

"I always told you that you would have it all one day, you just had to be patient. And the day came! You are happy and it’s all that matters…"

Kara and Alex finished their lunch and paid the bill, Alex going back to the DEO and Kara going back to CatCo afterwards. She just had to revise some articles she had on her computer then she would be free to go back to the DEO as well. Once she got in, everyone was watching the news, shocked. Kara looked at the TV and her heart sank. There was an attack at some school nearby, the kids were hostages, some seemed to be really hurt. The criminal seemed to be an alien, so Kara excused herself, saying she forgot something at the restaurant. She got out in the alley, taking off her glasses and opening up her shirt, revealing her Supergirl suit underneath it. She flew high above the sky at super speed as she looked for the school and found it soon enough. The police were outside, trying to talk to the alien so no one would be hurt. Kara saw Alex along with the cops as they tried to do something. Alex looked up to the sky and smiled as she saw Supergirl going in. It took her 10 minutes to free all the kids, and the people in the street and the police applauded her.

"Stay here, I will try to catch him!" She said to Alex as she flew back in the school.

Meanwhile, at the alien bar, Oliver and Sara sat on stools as they rested their arms on the counter. They drank some beer as they talked.

"Your text seemed urgent" Oliver said as he drank.

"Ollie, we are in trouble. At least I am!"

"Why?"

"Why did I had to fall for someone that lives literally in another universe? Why did I had to start a relationship when I don’t know if it will last?"

Oliver looked down as he thought about the irony. All of those questions suited him just fine. He also wondered how thing were going to be, life was already complicated. It took Sara to bring the subject actually, because up until now, Oliver only cared about the fact that he was happy. He looked at Sara as he laughed ironically.

"I ask you the same thing!"

"What do you mean?"

"Kara and I… We…"

"FINALLY!" Sara laughed slapping the counter excitedly "I’m sorry, do go on…"

"We are trying to figure out things…" He kept talking, ignoring her burst of excitement. "But I guess we just have to let things happen, see where it goes… We always find a way to make things work."

"Yes, that’s true… WOW." Sara said as she looked at the TV "Look…" She pointed as Oliver turned his attention to the news.

They saw Supergirl on the news, flying inside a school, freeing some hostages and going back in. They looked at each other and nodded with their heads. Oliver left some money at the counter, way more than what the beer cost, and he left the bar in a hurry, Sara running right after him.

"We need to go to the DEO and find out where this school is… I’m not that familiar with this Earth yet" Sara said as they walked really fast.

Once they turned a corner, five guys dressed all in black surrounded them.

"You two are going anywhere!" They said as they approached Sara and Oliver slowly.

Sara and Oliver looked at each other and Sara gave him a knowing smile. If those guys wanted to fight, they would get what they wanted.

 

Kara looked around the halls finding it really weird that she found the kids locked in one room, alone. Usually, they stood by the hostages so no one would save them or try to escape. It all sounded really weird.

Kara used her x ray vision and super hearing to see if she could have a clue where he was and then she heard. It looked like a cry, from a kid… She flew up quickly and reached the roof of the school in seconds.

Outside the school, Lyra and the Guardian arrived, hiding from everyone else. They heard in the DEO about the attack and decided to go and try to help somehow. They reached the back entrance and James broke the locker so they could enter.

Kara opened the rooftop door and saw a huge guy with tentacles holding three children. Kara approached cautiously.

"Supergirl!" One of the kids yelled and the guy turned around.

"Just the one alien I wanted to see" He said as he threw one of the kid’s cellphone away.

"You don’t have to do this… Please, let them go, and no harm will come to you. I can help you!" Kara said as she tried to reason with him.

"I DON’T WANT YOUR HELP!" He yelled! "I don’t need it! I just needed you up here, so everyone can see the FRAUD you are!"

"What?... What do you mean?"

"They applaud you as if you were a hero. They think you can do anything, but they are wrong. YOU CAN’T. Once they see it, they won’t love you anymore Supergirl. They will see you are a FAKE! And they will hate you for lying to them."

"You don’t need to do this…" Kara pleaded as she took one step closer.

The alien’s tentacles that held the kids approached the roof’s edge and Kara took another step forward.

"You don’t know me, do you? My name is Gorgon, I’m from Angor. I was a brilliant scientist on my planet, but they offered me the Earth, to be a God here. But to do that, I must stop Supergirl from interfering."

"You can learn to adapt Earth. We are not Gods; we help people… We have been given abilities for a reason…"

"TO RULE!" He yelled, letting a maniacal laugh out as he looked at her "Let’s see how fast you are, Supergirl! You can’t be in two places at once…"

Two of his tentacles gave an impulse, throwing two kids in the air. Kara jumped right away, flying high to catch them. She went as fast as she could. As she flew to the ground with those kids, she heard a scream coming from above and a horrible sound of bones breaking. She put the kids on the ground safely as she realized, feeling deep terror inside her, what just happened.

Lyra and James managed to reach the rooftop of the school at the same time Supergirl flew back up there, with desperation in her eyes and a lot of tears. They looked at the floor and there laid a lifeless body. It was a child’s body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kara screamed as she advanced blindly at Gorgon.

The alien stood there as it was nothing. Kara advanced, punching Gorgon in the face with all of her strength as she yelled at him.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT? HE WAS JUST A KID! AN INNOCENT KID! WHY?"

She gave him one punch after the other, not giving room for him to breathe. Lyra and James came to Kara’s aid, fighting Gorgon as well. The three of them took him down in a matter of minutes.

"Go… We’ll bring him to the DEO." James said as he reached for Kara’s shoulders.

"No…Tied him up and leave him there… Call for back up, to take him to the DEO, he’s huge, you two can’t with him by yourselves… I’ll…" She looked at that kid, dead on the floor "I’ll bring him down to his family…"

Kara walked away from them, feeling devastated inside. She wondered why all of that had to happen. Who were “they” that Gorgon talked about. Why they had to involve that innocent kid. She was a mess, confused and feeling extremely sad. Tears wouldn’t stop falling as she took the body in her arms and flew to the streets.

 

Sara and Oliver heard one of those guys in black talking about a Cadmus thing and Sara realized who they were. Three of them came to her, trying to take her down. Sara kneeled one of them and she used him as base for her to take impulse and jump over his back, kicking another guy on the face. She turned around quickly elbowing the third as she grabbed the arm of the second guy she fought with, and used him to hit the first one. She bended the guy’s arm behind, breaking it. He screamed and fell to the ground in pain. Sara reached for her boot and grabbed a knife, turning around and scratching one of them in the face.

"Want to see what else I can do?" Sara said as she jumped high, climbing one of them, and twisting his neck with her legs, making the guy roll down and fall. There was just one left now.

Oliver fought two guys at once, hand on hand since he was with no equipment of his. He almost took a punch, deflecting it right on time and blocking another move from one of the guys as he gave a combination of kicks and punches. He used one guy to take down the other by twisting one of them around by the arm. As the two of them bumped chest, they fell down and when they tried to get up, Oliver kicked them both in the nose at once, making them collapse.

The guy that was left, stopped abruptly as he saw all the others were down and ran away. Sara took no time as she looked quickly at Oliver.

"Go help Kara, and turn your com on, I’ll explain!"

She ran after the guy as fast as she could. She jumped benches, ran up moving cars, jumping high above them, rolling down the streets and escaping from being hit by a truck. She ran like hell and was able to keep up with the guy as she turned her com on.

"Oliver, Cadmus is the organization they have in this Earth that hates on Aliens. The attack must have something to do with all of this, I’m following the guy right now. I’ll reach you later for more information, go help Kara."

"Ok" He said as he approached the school were all the madness happened.

Sara reached for Alex in her com right after talking to Oliver. A crazy idea was on her mind and she had to do something about it. Somehow she could feel that Cadmus and the attack on that school were not a coincidence. How those guys knew her and Oliver? How they could know about them and they just showed up as Sara and Oliver were on their way to help Kara. Something was not right, not at all.

"Hey babe, can you meet me?" Sara said as she kept running, trying not to be seen by the guy she was following. "Call Winn and ask him for turn that tracker he put on me the other day on, and tell him he is a genius!"

 

Oliver looked around the crow in front of the school and he couldn’t find Kara anywhere. It looked like a war scenario, people scared, crying, police everywhere, some people screaming for justice, others saying Supergirl wasn’t fast enough to save everyone. Once he heard it, he feared the worst. He looked everywhere and still no sign of Kara, until he ran to the back entrance of the school and found Kara alone in an alley right next to the garage entrance of the school, sobbing on the floor. She had her hands covering her face and she trembled a lot. Oliver slowly walked to her and sat next to her on the floor, not caring at all for all the dirt that surrounded the streets. He reached for Kara, holding her by the arms and bringing her closer to his chest. Kara turned around, hiding her face on his chest as she cried like a kid. She couldn’t stop trembling and Oliver put one arm around her, caressing her back. He kissed her forehead as he caressed her hair with his other hand.

Kara heard his footsteps closer, she knew who it was without even looking. She couldn’t think about anything, she just needed to cry. Suddenly she felt helpless, she wondered why she had all that power if she couldn’t save everyone, that poor child… He was so young and innocent, and now he was dead because she couldn’t go back to him in time. She finally understood what that monster have told her, people would know she was not the great hero they thought she was. She felt Oliver embracing her and all she could do is reach for him and hold tight on him. She needed it, because she felt like she was falling deep down, so she needed to hold onto something, someone. She was glad Oliver have found her. His kiss on her forehead told her he was here for her, and he wouldn’t let her fall. She felt like she didn’t deserve him, but she accepted his comfort.

Oliver felt Kara’s hands holding him strongly as she cried and sobbed against his chest. It hurt him deep inside to see her like this, he has been there before and he knew how it felt, like the world had just collapsed above your head and there was nothing else you could do. He wished he could take her pain away, but he knew he couldn’t. Her hands went to his shoulders as she grabbed the collar of his jacket strongly. Oliver brought his both hands at her back as he pressed her against him, trying his best to comfort her. He could feel her pain, the terror she felt inside and it made him desperate because he couldn’t do anything else to help her, to help make it go away.

"I’m here for you." He whispered to her as he caressed her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see end of chapter for notes!

Sara approached a place that looked like an old warehouse. It was a big place, had two floors and the guy she followed just got inside it, so she smiled to herself as her instincts seemed to be right. She walked around the place, trying her best no to be seen as studied her surroundings cautiously.  Alex came in also cautiously and Sara saw her by the distance. She made a sign with her hand so Alex would come and hide with her.

"You found their new headquarters!" Alex said as she looked at Sara, impressed.

"I never thought about a plan so quickly in my life, but it seems it’s working." She said as she gave a quick peck on Alex’s lips.

"We need to go inside" Alex said "Try to find if they have anything to do with today’s attack… A boy died.

"No…" Sara said as she covered her mouth with one of her hands.

"We will avenge his death!"

"Yes, we will!"Sara said as she held Alex’s hand with hers "Let’s go!"

They walked to the entrance as quietly as they could. Once they reached the entrance, there was three guards there and as soon as they saw Sara and Alex, they attacked.

"It was too easy to be true!" Sara said as she deflected a hit, turning around and kicking one of the guards in the head.

"Things are never easy with those guys!" Alex said as she fought the other two.

Alex and Sara combined some of their moves to take those two down. Each one of them went into one guard’s direction, Sara giving her enemy a roundhouse kick and pal-heel striking him on his chest. The other guard deflected Alex’s punch and grabbed her by the neck. She hit his head with hears, forcing him to let her go as she gave him a front elbow strike. One at a time, the guards fell down on the floor, unconscious. Alex and Sara looked at each other, and smiled. Sara felt a sharp pain down her neck and Alex got hit by a fist in her cheek. They both fell to the ground. Behind them, Cyborg Superman and an agent looked down at them.

"You know what to do with intruders…" Cyborg Superman told him as he Grabbed Sara and dragged her to a dark corridor, thinking about how Lillian would be pleased.

"Yes, sir!" The agent grabbed Alex and dragged her down to the other corridor.

 

Back at the DEO, Kara was alone at one of the training rooms as the others were all in the operations rooms, thinking about what to do next.

"Guys…" Kara said as she appeared, walking slowly and with her eyes swollen and still red from crying too much. "We need to do something… Interrogate Gorgon, something."

Oliver looked at how broken Kara looked and it tore him apart inside. He looked at the others, excusing himself as he reached for Kara’s hand, bringing her to a quiet corner.

"Are you feeling better?" He said as he held her in his arms.

"I don’t know if I will ever feel better again…"

"I know you will, because you are strong Kara." Oliver said as he looked deep into her eyes "It’s one of the reasons why I felt attracted to you in the first place. And please know, I will do everything I can to help you bring justice to that boy."

Kara cleaned her eyes with her hands as she looked at Oliver in a loving and caring way. It was such dark times for her, she was glad for his support, and for him being around her.

"You are too good to me…" She said as she caressed his cheeks "Thank you."

"You are way too good for me and I don’t know if I deserve you, probably not, but one thing I will tell you now. You will get pass this and we will find justice together. For now, we have to talk about a delicate situation." He held her hands with his. "Sara and I were attacked as soon as we left to go help you. We saw the news at that alien bar. We’ve heard they talking about some Cadmus thing and I remembered J’onn telling me what and who they were. We took down some of them, but one escaped and Sara went after him. She told me she was going to talk to Alex, and now, just before you came in, Winn told us that Alex reached for him, asking him to look for Sara’s tracker. We found her, so it means we found Cadmus, but Alex’s not answering her com anymore, neither are Sara."

"We have to go after them, then…" She said as she walked back to the operations room.

Oliver walked after her and reached for her hand again.

"Kara, wait!"

"We can’t wait… We need to act now."

"Kara, please…" Oliver said as he caressed her hand "We can’t rush there without knowing anything else."

'And how are we supposed to do? Wait? Until one more person gets killed, Sara or Alex?"

"It won’t come to that; we won’t let it happen. I already talked to J’onn and the others, so I need to know if you are ok with this before keep with our plan."

Oliver looked at Kara, thinking about the best way of telling her their plan without her freaking out. There was no way she couldn’t freak out, he thought, but he owed this to her. It was her Earth, her people in danger and she would call the shots as long as he was concerned.

"I may have a way to have information, but it won’t be pretty…"

"What do you mean?" Kara looked apprehensive at him, fearing what he was going to say.

"Lyra and James brought Gorgon in. He’s locked in one of DEO’s cell downstairs. The team there found out he was manipulated with some drug or something, after they ran some tests. Something messed with his mind for him to do all of that, and we need to know for sure what is going on. I’m going there with James and Lyra and we will… Interrogate him."

"And if he doesn’t cooperate?"

"We will make him!"

"Oh…"

Kara looked at Oliver full of worries in her eyes, not knowing what to think. She trusted Oliver, of course she did. But she also knew this kind of this was part of his dark past and she feared for what it would do to him, since he came so far.

"Ollie…"

"If you think it’s too much, say the word, but it might take too long for us to find what they are up to."

"Hey, I trust you…" Kara held his face with her hands "I’m just scared… For what it might do to you…"

"Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine." He looked at her as he held her tight "I just needed to know if you were ok with it since this is your Earth."

"I’ll never be fine with torture Oliver… But I understand, and I get it. I also trust you. I just don’t want to be close by, I could hear something and… Just…" She said as she grabbed his chin, kissing him slightly. "Please find what you can and then we will plan Sara’s and my sister’s rescuing."

Oliver, James and Lyra walked in the room where it had a huge cell. It was made of glass but the kind of the unbreakable and impenetrable one. Oliver looked at James and Lyra with a serious face.

"I’m not happy with this, I put it behind me a long time ago, but we don’t have another choice. You can ask him first, see if he will cooperate, but if he doesn’t, we do this my way. I warn you, it won’t be pretty, it won’t be nice. And I won’t allow interruptions or regrets, so if any of you has something against it, I suggest you leave now!"

"We accept your terms." Lyra said as she looked at James "It’s Sara’s and Alex’s lives…"

"And justice for that boy…" James said as he looked at Oliver, nodding with his head. He was unsure, he was scared for the first time in a long time, but he was up for it.

Lyra and James walked to his cell as they looked at him inside. He was sat on the floor, looking peaceful ahead of him, his tentacles floating around his body. Lyra took one step forward.

"Who do you work for? And why did you attack the school?"

"I was following orders…" He said as he kept his peaceful look.

"Whose orders?" James crossed his arms, taking a step forward as well.

"I’m not going to tell you!"

"If you know what’s good for you, you will!" Oliver said as he looked from the distance.

"Bring it on! I’m not scared of you."

Oliver gave just one look at James and Lyra and they got it. They took several steps behind as Oliver took a black bag from the floor and brought it with him inside the cell. He told James to lock it again and he did it, leaving Gorgon and Oliver trapped inside the cell.

"First of all," Oliver said as he gave a side kick to Gorgon’s jaw, knocking him out since he was already weak because of what he was given. He kneeled to the floor and gave a few punches into his face. "This is for that boy!"

Oliver got up, shaking his hands as they were already full of blood and he barely had started. He grabbed Gorgon by the collar of his jacket and made him sit again.

"Now you will listen to me!" He said in a low and deadly voice that gave both James and Lyra chill down their spine. It was the first time ever they were getting a glimpse of dark Oliver. "You will tell us what we want, whether you like it or not! One last chance! Answer the nice lady…"

"No!" He said as he spat on Oliver’s face.

Oliver took him by his neck as he pushed him forward, making his head hit the floor. He grabbed a needle from the black bag and injected on his right arm.

"Thanks to our Martian friend, we learned your species are allergic to something…"

"NO!" Gorgon yelled.

"Yes! And I’ll make it ten times worse if you don’t tell us anything…" He injected again into Gorgon’s leg and was rewarded with a scream of agony.

"In five minutes your insides will burn. And then I’ll start dismembering you piece by piece, but I’ won’t kill you because you will suffer long enough to tell us what we want…"

Gorgon just yelled in pain, refusing to talk. Oliver lost his patience. It was a long time ago since he had to torture someone, but he had no patience at all to take his time. He grabbed a sharp pincer as he aimed for his pinky finger, cutting it out in one single motion. Lyra hid he face on James’s shoulders as James looked with wide eyes and his mouth covered by his hand.

"OK, OK…. PLEASE STOP, IT HURTS!" Gorgon yelled as Oliver mentioned to take one finger at the time.

Oliver lowered the weapon as he took a step closer to the prisoner.

"Lillian Luthor kidnapped me and said I was going to be Earth’s king, something I wasn’t able to do in my planet… She said I just had to break Supergirl, make people lose their faith in her. She knew how it would affect her, and told me she would look for Supergirl’s friends, so they would pay as well. I never wanted to kill anyone, but she drugged me. I guess it makes anyone do what she says… Because I felt loss of control, I couldn’t command what my body did… And she threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone."

"And it’s her plan?"

"She only told me to do it, she would take care of the rest. She called her agents to stop you, but if your friends are there, at her place… They are screwed!"

"We’ll see about that!" Oliver said as he punched Gorgon one last time, getting out of the cell as James opened it for him, and locking it again.

Everyone was feeling the tension at the operations room. Oliver came in being followed by a terrified Lyra and a scared James. Oliver just cleaned his blooded hand with a tissue and looked at everyone.

"Cadmus is behind the attack, it was all to bring Supergirl down." He looked at Kara, with his eyes full of love and compassion towards her. She forced a smile at him, understanding his looks as she lowered her head, still sad. "The attack on us was to stop us from helping. And now they have Alex and Sara hostages, probably. The place is crowded by Cadmus’s agents, so we have to be careful."

"I have an address" Winn said as he pointed Cadmus new location on the screen.

"Let’s go!" J’onn said as he clapped his hands and Kara, Oliver, Lyra, James and a bunch of DEO agents followed him.

They all suited up and did not take long to reach were Sara and Alex’s trackers pointed them to be, it was not that far away as they thought it would be. J’onn, Kara and Oliver came in the front as Lyra and James came right after, with the other agents following them.

"I think we should split… So we cover more ground." Oliver said as he looked around

"I think we should kill you!" An agent from Cadmus showed up from the corner of the main room they were in as plenty more appeared out of nowhere.

Kara flew high as bullets hit her and fell to the ground, since they were normal bullets this time around. Oliver aimed his bow and arrow to the front as he shot, hitting some of the agents in different parts of their bodies. Some of them fell down to the ground as others just yelled in pain. Someone jumped from high above, collapsing with Oliver as they both fell down. Oliver rolled in the ground and got up, fighting the guy. James and Lyra fought some guards of their own in the middle of the fuss, James using his shield to stop some bullets from hitting him. He turned around, hitting an agent’s face with his shield as Lyra gave two of the agents a butterfly kick. She felt someone pulling her hair backwards as she was obligated to take a few steps back. She was really pissed by this, since she noticed it was one of the Cadmus agents.

"Let me tell you something…" She reached behind her, as she grabbed the guys’ arm, twisting it around and side kicking him on the ribs as she let his arm go "You don’t just grab my hair like that without my permission!" She said as she kicked his face as he tried to get up.

Cyborg Superman showed up and J’onn turned himself into Martian Manhunter, going right into his direction. Cyborg Superman held his cape and pulled him down, making J’onn hit hard the ground. J’onn got up quickly, flying to his direction with his fists hitting Cyborg Superman’s cheek.

Arrows flew everywhere, hitting other agents in non-deadly ways as Kara flew around, knocking down whoever she could. More agents came up and it was getting impossible to deal with them all. She took a deep breath and blew hard at their direction, knocking them all like it was some bowling game.

Cyborg Superman got up in a rage, throwing himself above J’onn, making him hit his back hard against the floor. He chocked J’onn as he gave repeatedly punches on his face with his free hand. Kara saw it and came flying fast, grabbing Cyborg Superman and throwing him across the room, making a huge hole on the wall. He came back, full force on Kara, throwing her far away across the room, creating a huge hole on the other side of the wall. Kara got up quickly and she took the fight against Cyborg Superman to herself. Oliver on the other hand used his bow to hit some agents in a fast combination of moves. He was surrounded by four of them as he hit them one by one. He felt someone jump at his back, trying to choke him. He grabbed the guys’ arm and bent his body forward, throwing the guy over him across the floor.

"James, help J’onn, he’s bleeding." Kara said as she punched the three guys he was fighting now, with all the strength she had.

James ran so he could help J’onn stop with the bleeding. It was ugly but not life-threatening.

"I can hold on!" J’onn said, with his hand on his stomach as he tried to stand up, stil as the Martian Manhunter. "Go, and don’t worry about me! I’m fine!"

Kara looks around as she saw half the agents down. There was only a few of them still fighting. She flew to the second floor, looking for Lillian Luthor. Oliver shot an arrow into one of the agent’s eye and ran after her. On their way up, Oliver dropped two guys’ downstairs as they tried to attack them by surprise. Kara looked back and then down to where the guy fell.

"He’s not…"

"No, he’s alive… He’ll just have some broken bones." Oliver smiled at Kara as they kept going on.

"Ok…" Kara said as she gave one last glance back "Hum… Something tells me she must be up there." Kara said pointing front as she saw a huge stair with a single door at the top of it.

"I’m right after you." He said as he aimed his bow and arrow, looking around for more surprises.

Gladly the surprises, at least for them were over. They reached the top of the stairs and Kara held the door’s hand knob, apprehensive.

"I hope they can find Alex and Sara…" She looked to Oliver as they entered the room together.

It was a dark room, no one single light at all. Oliver left the door opened as he shot an arrow to the wall and it glowed, a bright green light. Kara looked at him, still impressed with the fact his arrows were so different, and so useful. He was really a smart guy, he seemed to have the solution for everything.

"I was hoping to see you Supergirl…" Lillian said as she came out of the shadows of the room.

Oliver looked at her really pissed off. Apparently some villains from this Earth had the same habit as Malcolm Merlyn had on his Earth, to come out of the shadows in a creepy way.

"Why are you doing this? Where is my sister?" Kara said as she looked at Lillian.

"One thing at the time!" She took a few steps towards Kara, smiling viciously "And don’t be naïve, you know why! The world needed to see what a fraud you are."

"This is a bunch of crap, lady!" Oliver said as he aimed an arrow to her, holding his bow up high.

"I see you have some company." Lillian smiled as she looked at Oliver "Whoever you are… I may call you Robin Hood…"

"It’s Green Arrow!" Oliver said in a serious voice "And start giving is actual questions if you don’t want an arrow through your eye!"

"You wouldn’t dare!"

"Oh, you would be surprised!" Oliver smiled as he aims to shot "I have some experience on this department."

As Lillian is about to make a move, Oliver shoots her with an arrow right through her knee. She cries out loud in pain and advances to Supergirl as they fight. For some reason Kara feels weak, as she couldn’t find strength to fight Lillian. At the same time, Alex came running in the room, throwing herself in front of Lillian as they fought, making Kara and Oliver look at her, surprised.

"Alex? How…"

"Explain later, long story!" Alex said as she grabbed Lillian by the neck, but had to let her go as Lillian stomped on her foot with her heels, kneeling her in the guts right after.

Alex bent in pain and when she was about to fight back, Lillian took a green knife full of kryptonite. She aimed Kara’s back as Kara felt weakness taking over her the moment Lillian took the knife out of her pocket. Oliver aimed an exploding arrow at her.

"STOP!" He yelled as he prepared to shot "Or I’ll throw this arrow in my hands and explode the whole building. I know just where to do it" He said as he aimed some pipes at the ceiling of the building.

"Would you kill us all? Aren’t you a hero?" Lillian said, still aiming the knife at Kara as she grabbed her by the neck. Alex got up quickly, looking at Oliver as tension washed all over her body.

"I have permission to do it, so don’t tempt me!" He said in a deep voice

Kara looked at him feeling lost and confused. What was he talking about? He had permission to kill them all? Explode the whole place down? What, in Rao’s name he was thinking?

"Oliver… What…."

"Kara, you need to grab Alex and go away… Right now!"

"What? What is going on?"

"She has this place full stacked with kryptonite. She’s ready to kill you. I told you that I wasn’t going to let it happen. And I wouldn’t let you lose your sister as well. So you need to be really fast, honey, and get out of here…NOW!"

Oliver said each word with deep hurt inside him. He knew once the time came, he had to do what he had to do.

"Who said I can lose you? And about the others? Sara, John, James, Lyra?"

"They ordered me to do it."

"WHAT?" Kara said as she looked around.

"They told me if I had to explode the place to keep you and your sister safe, I should do it… Now, please, Kara… Go!"

"I won’t!"

"KARA…GO!" Oliver said as he felt a single tear falling down his eyes. He was not going to break down now. That sick woman wouldn’t win.

Kara looked at Lillian, feeling completely desperate. She was just recovering from the guilt of losing that kid, she wasn’t sure she would ever recover 100% and here she was, about to lose important people in her life because that crazy woman hated her and her kind.

"Lillian, you still can be saved. This all can end now, please…"

"I don’t need saving, my dear. And no, this can’t. I did not come all this way to give up now."

'You are willing to die for it? This makes no sense…"

"I won’t die, he won’t do it. He is not a killer, he is a hero, and from what I’ve learned, heroes don’t kill…"

Oliver aimed the arrow high above as he smiled to Alex. He turned his attention to Lillian.

"The thing is, I am a killer."

Kara looked at him with her eyes full of tears that insisted on dropping. How could everyone agree to die for her like that? How could they ever agree with something like that? She looked desperate to Oliver as he looked at her, full of sadness in his eyes.

"I love you, Kara" He said as he shot the arrow, closing his eyes.

Kara acted out of impulse, the same time Oliver shot, grabbing Alex and flying far away from that huge warehouse. She felt lost, she felt desperate, she felt sadness, she felt empty. As soon as she hit the ground outside, a huge explosion was heard and she kneeled on the ground, sobbing hard as Alex held her.

"NO! IT CAN’T BE! ALEX, I CAN’T HAVE LOST EVERYONE I LOVE…" Kara teared up as he lost control of herself, sobbing hard on the ground… "James, Lyra… J’onn… those agents…Sara…Oliver, he… He just told me he loved me AND I COULDN’T EVEN SAID I LOVED HIM TOO… I JUST CAN’T, NO…" Kara held Alex strongly, almost breaking her arms without meaning as desperation took over her. She trembled as she cried, not feeling like getting up from there, ever again. As far as she was concerned, Kara Danvers’ life was also over.

Alex just held Kara, tears falling down her eyes as she tried to comfort her sister. To see Kara, have that melt down, it really broke her heart into million pieces. She couldn’t find word to say anything, just to look at the war scenario in front of her.

'I… I don’t… I can’t go on… I…" Kara said as she sobbed, resting her head into Alex’s shoulders. "I just can’t…"

"Yes, you can sister." Alex said as she caressed Kara’s hair. She looked behind her and gave a small smile at the corner of her lips, many tears falling down her eyes. "You can!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be longer :)  
> and it all will make sense hahaha   
> thanks for reading ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Kara were still on the floor, still hugging Alex strongly as she cried. She thought she was never going to recover from losing that boy at the school incident, but this was way worse. She had lost everything: people she loved, the love of her life, the trust of people from National City. It was a true nightmare for her. Alex tried her best to calm Kara down, as the blonde lifted her face, looking really confused at Alex. She used the back of her hand to wipe the tears out of her face.

"Alex, how you are so ok with this… Sara is gone, J’onn, James… They all are gone."

"I’m grateful everything went out as planned." Alex just took a breath of relief as she looked at a very confused Kara.

"What? How this was all planned?"

"Kara, look behind you…"

Kara looked behind her as she saw J’onn J’onnz walking besides a deeply hurt Oliver Queen. Sara came right behind them with James and Lyra. All DEO Agents came after them, some hurt, some walking with difficulty but everyone alive.

"How…" Kara got up slowly, and when she noticed that the one coming in front of them was Oliver, she ran really fast, almost in super speed.he bumped hard on him as her arms went over his shoulders, and with the strength of their bump, she knocked him down on the floor, falling above him.

"I’m not even sorry!" She said as she kissed him, still sobbing "I love you too!" She said as he grabbed his face, caressing it as she kissed him.

Oliver felt a sharp pain as Kara knocked him out and as he hit his back on the ground but he didn’t care at all. He grabbed her strongly by the waist as he kissed her back, smiling between the kiss as he heard her saying she loved him too.

"I’m mad at you, by the way, really mad, but we’ll talk about that later!" She said as she looked deep into his eyes.

"I’ll explain everything." He whispered in her ear as she hugged him again, still on the floor. She couldn’t stop kissing him all over his face, his mouth.

Alex got up slowly as she walked to Sara’s arms. They hugged strongly as they laughed together and cried at the same time. It was a deep mix of emotions taking over them at the same time. Alex looked at Sara, as she put one strain of hair of the blonde behind her ear.

"I’m so proud of you, my genius ninja." She said as they kissed.

"What are you talking about, Alex?" Kara got up, helping Oliver up as well and crossed her arms in her chest, looking mad at Alex and the others. "What in Rao’s name just happened?"

"I’m going to explain everything to you…" She said as she started talking.

FLASHBACK

Sara looked around the warehouse as soon as she arrived and called Oliver and Alex on her com. Once she finished talking to them, she went back to the place she was examining before, analyzing the ground. If there was one thing she have learned by training with Oliver in the past, was that she could never run to places blindly, just to fight. She had to learn her surroundings, check the perimeter, be smart and look for apparent danger or a way out in case of need when it came to indoor places. The floor felt strange at some point as she trapped her foot on the grass and checked it closely just to discover a fake grass. The wires from underneath it had stuck on her boots and once she got free, she tried to see what was underneath it.

"A tunnel…" She murmured as she opened the trapdoor on the floor. "Here it goes nothing…" She said as she went down some iron stairs.

Sara kept walking quietly, looking around for any more surprises, but none came. Once she reached the end of the tunnel, she noticed it led straight inside the warehouse. She had to think of something, and suddenly a crazy idea came into her mind. She went back outside and ran to find Alex.

"Listen, I have a plan… And a plan B. And a C…" She said as she talked to Alex once she arrived.

"Sara calm down!"

"I am calm, I’m just having a bad feeling about all of this." She pointed the warehouse.

"What’s your crazy idea?"

"We need to do something to stop Cadmus right? Oliver told me he will get in contact once he gets some answers from the alien that attacked the school, if it is connected to Cadmus somehow, we must put an end on it before things get worse… So now, we have to go in there, look for information and everything we can find that can help us bring them down."

"I told Winn to look for this place by tracking us."

"Perfect! And I found a secret tunnel that will come in handy if we ever need to use it, Alex." She held Alex’s hands as she looked serious at her.

They smiled at each other as they got into the warehouse.

Right after Cyborg Superman and the Agent showing up and taking them separate ways, the agent that held Alex, punched her and she pretended to faint. She was getting dragged through a dark corridor and as they walked, Alex lifted her head, using it to hit the agent’s head. The agent took a few steps behind, feeling dizzy. Alex double kicked him in the guts, making him drop to the ground. She stomped on his stomach and double kicked him again, and once she was sure he wouldn’t follow her, she ran away.

Alex ran through many corridors, looking into a few rooms, but couldn’t find anything that could help them bring Cadmus down. She was starting to feel desperate as she got into a lab, and found a computer on. She looked into its folders and find a map of the place. She opened it and looked at the screen scared. The thing was marked with many spots that said it contained stashed kryptonite. Another file told, in a secret code that Alex could manage to understand, that some of the stashes were spread around town and they were ready to explode, just as other materials harmful to others aliens they could find out about thanks to DEO stolen files, were also ready to be detonated.

"Oh my God! They are going to kill everyone in the city, alien or not!" Alex looked horrified at those files. Alien or not, explosions of dangerous material could kill anyone. This was way worse than she expected.

Alex reached for her com but that room had a bad signal. With many difficulties and interferences, she finally managed to get in contact with Winn at the DEO. He informed that Oliver had just questioned Gorgon and he found out the alien acted at Lillian’s orders to discredit Supergirl in the world’s eyes.

"That bitch!" Alex said as she informed Winn about Cadmus hidden agenda.

"Alex, if she presses the detonator, we all die. There’s no way we can pull out of this. You have to find her and take her down before she does it. J’onn is listening and he said to do it."

"But… You know Kara, she will never agree with this…"

"This is beyond Kara’s code Alex!" J’onn said as Winn put Alex on speaker. "The whole city is in danger! We are coming for you right now; we have to find Sara as well. I’ll pass your information to Oliver."

"And Kara? We have to tell her about the orders to take Lillian down."

"She is already feeling guilty about that boy… She will feel guilty and try to save Lillian, you know it. And there’s no way we can risk the world over that crazy woman, she has a freaking detonator that will kill us all."

"I know!"

"Stay put until we arrive Alex. We don’t need you kidnapped as well." J’onn said as he turned the com off.

"And now, I wait…" Alex murmured as she closed the open files in the computer and went into hiding.

As she hid, she tried to reach Sara by her com.

"Sara? Babe? Are you there?"

"Alex!" Sara whispered as she turned her head to the wall as she laid down on the ground. "Where are you?"

"I’m fine, I escaped! The team is coming, where are you?"

They talked and Sara described where she was being kept in. She informed Alex there was only a guard with her once Cyborg man went to solve something away.

A few hours later, Alex could tell the whole team have arrived since she could hear fighting from far away. She ran back through the corridors as she found James running towards some guy in black and hitting him with his shield.

"James! Thank God!" Alex said as James looked relived at her. They hugged quickly. "Listen to me, you need to find Sara, follow my instructions."

James ran to find Sara as Alex stood where she was, looking the fight happening. Once the guards where down, she looked at Oliver and Kara running upstairs to a door and Alex ran towards Lyra and J’onn, bringing them to a corner.

"Kara and Oliver think Lillian is upstairs." Lyra said as she hugged Alex.

"We need to get our team out of here quickly."

"Sara found a way. She got here before I did and found this tunnel…"

"Perfect! You need to go after Kara and Oliver. We know Kara will try to save Lillian and we must give her a chance, we own her that much. But if Lillian insists with her crazy plan, Oliver has orders to take her down. You need to go there to give him the sign." J’onn told her quickly as he felt his stomach healing.

"I still feel bad about Kara not knowing we have a way to escape…"

"There’s no time. Lillian can’t know we know everything she’s planning, neither those Cadmus agents can dream about it. Oliver will convince Kara to take you far away from here."

"Ok…" Alex said still feeling nervous and having doubts about that plan of theirs. "You guys go find James and Sara and get the hell out of here. Please, get out of here before everything goes down…"

"I can’t, I must stay. Oliver volunteered to do it. I must stay behind to take him out of here."

"J’onn, you’ll have to be so fast, faster than you ever been before. I’m counting on you to do it, we need you, Kara needs you, and Oliver… Please" Alex hugged J’onn with tears in her eyes. "Lyra, go and find Sara and James."

Alex followed Kara and Oliver upstairs as Lyra went to find the others. J’onn stood hidden, waiting for the right time to act. She never felt so nervous in her entire life. She knew her sister and she knew she would be devastated. Even if it was to save everyone, she couldn’t help ut feel scared.

Inside the room, Oliver pointed an arrow to the pipes above them with his bow. Alex had warned him through the com about what was really inside those pipes when she was at the lab waiting, and what it could happen if something exploded there.

Oliver maintained a serious face as he looked at that crazy woman. He just saw Kara desperately trying to convince Lillian to give up on her plan, to seek redemption. He hoped the Lillian would say yes, for the sake of everything else, but she hasn’t. The woman was a heartless lunatic with no love or compassion inside her, willing to kill everyone else just to get rid of aliens. He looked at her, feeling a single tear coming down his face. He wanted so badly to tell her everything would be ok, that they had a plan but it was a last minute thing so they couldn’t have told her before without letting Cadmus know as well and since it was impossible to tell her not to worry, he said the only thing he could at the moment. One thing he felt growing for a long time now, and finally he was ready to embrace it, no matter what. He said he loved her.

In his entire time on this Earth, Oliver once saw the Martian Manhunter do his thing when he flies really fast and trusted he would get here in time as well, but he closed his eyes anyways, not being a fan of seeing himself surrounded by the fire. In a matter of seconds, as soon as he shot the arrow, he felt a strong pull of someone grabbing him by his jacket and suddenly he was outside with everyone else. He rolled in the ground as J’onn let him go, falling down as well. It took a moment for him to be able to get up and once he did he saw Kara hugging Alex far away, with her back to him. He noticed she was sobbing and he felt terrible that she thought even for a second that she had lost him and everyone she loved.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kara looked shocked at them. James, Lyra and J’onn hugged her and she felt relief for them being alive and well of course, but she couldn’t help but to feel hurt. She actually had no idea what to feel. She still felt broken, she felt lied to. She knew it was for a good reason, but it was just cruelty. The pain she felt in her chest was indescribable.

"For one second… For one terrible second, I thought my life was over…" Kara looked at every single one of them full of tears with her eyes. "My chest felt heavy, it burned inside…"

"Kara, we found out about everything with details minutes before I got to the room with you, Oliver and Lillian. Everything happened really fast." Alex told her, holding her hand

"I thought about half the plan in 5 minutes while I was putting it into motion." Sara said as she took a step forward.

"I know how life is important to you Kara, I know you want to believe the best in people. But sometimes, there is no way people can be redeemed… I decided you deserved the chance to try, because I know how it would mean to you, to try. Because you are a wonderful hero, and there is no one like you in this Earth." J’onn said as he stepped closer to Kara.

"I’m not angry at you. I understand you all found out everything really late, Sara was locked down, J’onn was hurt, I know it… You had to act fast… I just… I’m glad you all are alive, I do, I just don’t feel like it’s a win to me…"

"It was Cadmus or the city. We choose the city!" James said as he took off his helmet. "I’m really sorry Kara."

"I know, I just wish there wasn’t a choice to make…" She turned around walking slowly away from everything.

Oliver looked at the others as he told them with his eyes to let him talk to her and just give them some time. Everyone else left as he stood alone with her.

"Hey…" He said as he reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"I’m still mad at you, Oliver."

"I know." He gave her a small and soft tug, making her turn to him. He took two steps closer and held her waist with both his hands. "I know it was a cruel thing to do, Kara. And I can understand what you are feeling. In this life of saving the world, sometimes we have to act fast, even if we know there’s a chance for someone to suffer, even for a brief moment. And it was the last thing I wanted, for you to suffer."

"I know it…"

"I don’t like to see you suffering. I’ve been in your shoes; I know it sucks. My team saved my life more than once by acting fast without letting me know about things. And God knows, there was times I hated them for acting behind my back, but only after a long time I could understand it was necessary… Then I understood. Sometimes, we won’t be able to do some things, but people we love will be there, to help us. As soon as J’onn learned what was at risk, he couldn’t wait. He couldn’t risk Lillian Luthor killing every single alien on this city, and consequently, human. The explosion she was planning to do; it would kill thousands. And J’onn knew what this would do to you if it didn’t kill you."

Kara listened attentively to every word of his. Once the shock and surprise washed off she could think clearly and understand things better. She felt bad for acting the way she did with everyone else right after them escaping death. It was not fair. She couldn’t be that selfish, especially with J’onn. She still couldn’t feel one hundred per cent happy, since there was a lot of deaths in the last 24 hours, but she couldn’t act that selfish anymore.

 

Back at the DEO, Winn hugged everyone feeling a huge relive. Lyra ran towards him, kissing him fully in the mouth in front of everyone.

"I was really scared for you." Winn told her as he hugged her.

"I was worried I would never see your face again, but I had a team of badass people with me…"

"And you are a badass yourself, Lyra." Alex said as she hugged her. "She was so brave" Alex told Winn, smiling proudly.

 

J’onn was alone in the medical center, taking a look at his injuries, and seeing if everything was ok with him. Kara opened the door slowly, smiling at him.

"I just realized I never said thank you." She said as she sat at the foot of the bed.

"For what?"

"For thinking about me, and allowing me to try… I know it was for nothing but…"

"It was not for nothing, Kara. This is what is beautiful about you. You believe the best in people, even if they don’t deserve it. This is not a bad thing, is a quality."

"It doesn’t feel like it."

"But it is… And, I don’t want to intrude, but I think you should go home and talk to Oliver."

"I left him at the apartment so he could rest… Why do you say that?" Kara sked him confused.

"Kara… You must know that Oliver offered to be the one to do the ugly thing so you wouldn’t have to."

"What?"

Kara got up in a hurry, looking startled at J’onn as he spoke.

"Oliver didn’t want to take the risk. We all knew Lillian was crazy and blind on hate towards aliens, she would do anything. And if we were put in danger and she forced you to do something like that, Oliver didn’t want to take the risk of that happening and it marking you for the rest of your life…"

"Oh my…" She covered her mouth with her hands, full of tears in her eyes. "Thank you for telling me J’onn." She said as she turned around and flew away from there, going straight to her apartment.

Kara flew home with many thoughts on her mind. She couldn’t help Oliver would do something like this for her, given his past, the darkness he fought so hard against it. And all the time they talked just a few hours before, he could have said it, but he had chosen to calm her down and explain things so she wouldn’t be so mad at J’onn and the others, even if he knew she was mad at him too. She landed in her balcony and walked inside the living room. Oliver was sat on the couch, his head lowered, his hands covering his face. Once he heard her coming, he lifted his head up, looking at her intensely.

"Oliver, why?" Kara said as she kneeled in front of him, taking his hands with hers "J’onn told me… About you offering to Kill Lillian so I wouldn’t have to…Why?"

"I told you, I love you."

"But… Oliver… You… You…"

"I’m a killer I know… Given my past, I know it was dangerous, for me to fall again into that, but I had to take my chances. It was better me than you." He lowered his head again.

"No Oliver, you’re not that anymore!" She said as she grabbed his chin "I’m just… I’m not really mad, I mean, I am a bit because it was cruel to let me think you died right after saying you loved me. All I could think about it’s how I never said it back, and how I would live knowing that… Promise me you will never again do something like this! And yes, I know the circumstances, I know you guys had no time to warn me, it happened really fast, I know it! But, please… Just…"

"I promise!" Oliver said as he brought her closer to him, making her lift from the ground as he kissed her "And please, let me tell you something…" He said as Kara straddled him, each leg of hers around his waist as her hands went to his shoulders. He held her by the waist as he spoke. "We learned Lillian Luthor found out about every alien race registered on this Earth, their habits, their health problems, everything. I don’t know how, but she had ways of killing every single one of them. Alex found many files on Cadmus labs, and it was ugly. Winn told me that an explosion of kryptonite would create havoc, kill you and end up with the population on this city. She found all of this while we were going to Cadmus fight them. I agreed with J’onn when he told us you deserved a chance to save Lillian, but once she wouldn’t listen to you, I knew it wouldn’t be possible. The thing is… I’ve been on this road a million times and I know once you do it, there is no turning back. It would come to her or the city. And I wouldn’t want you to suffer what I did when I first killed someone. It’s a dark path… So I told him I would do it, so you wouldn’t have to make a choice. You are the purest person I know Kara, I wanted to let this in you intact."

"But Oliver, don’t you see… You’ve come so far… I know how it hurts you, to think about your dark days and you once told me how it felt like you were losing a part of your soul…" She said with her eyes full of tears.

"I lost a few pieces, but I can live with that, yours are intact! I would do it for you every day, Kara… I’m happy I did it for you."

And it was true. Oliver would do it for her every day. She was a ray of sunshine, she was a pure person, he wouldn’t let it be taken away from her. It was worth it. Kara looked at him feeling a deep mix of emotions, tears falling down her face. She thought it was overwhelming and she wasn’t sure she could handle it. She loved Oliver for trying to protect her, but she still would have to explain to her friend about her evil mom dying and her heart ache for thinking about her friend suffering. They hated each other, but she was still her mom. It was all over the news and Lena would want to know everything about it from Supergirl, Kara knew it. And there was so many lives lost, that boy, she still hurt for him. She thought her head was about to explode.

 

Alex and Sara sat at a coffee shop, Alex ate a piece of cake and Sara drank hot coffee.

"What a crazy day we had!" Alex said as she looked at Sara with appreciation.

"Indeed, it was. I’m glad is over though."

"I’m so proud of you… If it wasn’t for you finding that tunnel, we would be lost…"

"You were a badass today, I’m the one proud!" She smiled back at Alex as she finished her coffee. "We made quite the team, Danvers!"

"Yes, we do… And speaking about that, I have something to tell you."

Alex looked at Sara feeling nervous. She remembered Sara’s invitation, she was thinking about it for some time but the last adventure they had, made up her mind. She was done waiting for things to happen, to change for her. She needed to make a change, and it was about time. She finally found the right person to be adventurous with, so she wouldn’t miss it for the world.

"I thought about today, about what could have happened. So much we had no idea about, it could change everything. It all made me think how crazy life is, and how we know nothing about it. One minute everything’s ok, the next it can be hell, the other, we may not be around anymore… I don’t want to miss something, an opportunity and then be too late because I overthink, or because I worry too much. I want to live while I can and enjoy it while I can, especially if it’s with you. So yes, I want to go on vacation with you and the Legends…"

Sara was feeling emotional with Alex small speech. She got her face closer to hers, as she caressed her cheek with her right hand.

"I’ve been through this thing before, when you feel like it’s too late, you know? And since I came back to life I felt like I had another chance to make things right. It makes me happy to know you are my chance of making things right. And I will love to have you with us for a few weeks." She smiled as she kissed Alex. Her heart was jumping into her chest like crazy, it was a long time ago since she felt that happy.

"I think I will love it too… But, we need to talk to J’onn"

"Oh, that won’t be easy…" Sara laughed as they kissed one more time

 

Back at the DEO, James talked with Lyra, J’onn and Winn at the operations room. There was no one else there besides them.

"You have come a long way since you started working with us. And your actions at the last mission have proven you are ready" J’onn said as she congratulated Jams and Lyra. "Training is always good so keep it up with that, but you are officially part of the DEO team now."

"Yes!" Lyra said as she turned to Winn and kissed him as James hugged J’onn as a thank you.

"Hey since you’re in such a good mood, can we talk to you?" Alex said as she came in, holding hands with Sara.

"Oh, we’ll just…find something to do" Winn said as he got up from his chair but Sara stopped him.

"There’s no need" She said as she smiled at him, turning her attention back do J’onn.

"Ok, shoot!"

"I want to take a two-week vacation. Sara invited me to go back to Earth 1 with her and do some time travel with her team."

"I’m so jealous right now… " Winn said as his eyes sparkled.

"I thought it was a nice moment to do it, since we have two new promotions at the DEO… So… What do you say?" Alex smiled sweetly at J’onn as he looked at both her and Sara.

"Time travel? Earth 1? Isn’t it dangerous?"

"Only if you mess with the timeline, but we are pros." She said as she smiled. There was no need for him to know most of the times they screwed with the timeline, but they always managed to fix it, so yeah, it was half a truth.

"A two-week vacation… Well, it’s only fair. You never take a break from work Alex, you deserve it." J’onn smiled at her as he hugged her. "Be careful, and have fun you two!"

Alex and Sara looked at each other smiling as they said their goodbyes and left. Now they only had to talk to Kara, Alex thought as they decided to go lunch and go take care of a few things, before going to Kara’s place.

The only noise that could be heard from Kara’s apartment was the sound of the water falling down as Oliver took a shower there. Kara laid in her bed, on her side as her hands were under the pillow. She had her back to the door and a few tears insisted on falling down her cheeks. The whole city had lost faith in her, she could tell it. She remembered the look of terror in everyone’s eyes as she brought that kid’s body to his parents. They were so hurt, desperate and sad. It wasn’t easy for a parent to lose a kid, she knew it, and the look they gave her, like she should have tried harder. It made her feel useless. At the same time, she felt bad for the way she acted. She still had Alex and Sara to talk to, since they were the ones who knew about the plan and who she was mad with.

She heard Oliver stepping out of the bathroom and felt when he sat next to her on the bed. She gave a look at him as he laid behind her and put his arms around her. She closed her eyes and smiled briefly as she felt his kiss on her neck. She turned around and could see him properly, wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants. She looked closer at his arms and chest and noted some new bruises and scars.

"Oh, my Rao…" She sat on the bed as he sat along with her, worried.

"What happened?"

"You… Those bruises…" She looked at him full of shock and worry "I never asked you if you were ok, and I never noticed you were hurt before. You were there, sacrificing your soul for mine, putting yourself at risk again and all I could do was be mad at you… I’m sorry."

"Kara, it’s ok…" Oliver held her as her head rested on his chest. "You were in shock, you felt hurt… I could see in your eyes you were torn apart. I was scared for you…" He looked her deep into her eyes. "I worried you were going deep into pain, and how it would be hard for you to get out of it… I knew how much you hurt inside, so you don’t need to apologize for being compassionate. Never!"

"It still hurts…" Kara said as she looked down "The hurt on the face of that family…"

"I wish I could take this pain away, tell me how I can help, and I will do my best" He said in a whisper to her, his voice full of love for her.

Oliver brought his palm to her cheek, caressing it as he tried to help wipe the tears from her eyes. He held his hands with her hands, squeezing it as she brought her face closer to his.

"When I thought I lost you forever before I told you how I truly felt… The hurt was so intense. And I felt so relieved when I saw you coming back to me earlier. You are already doing something, Oliver, even if you don’t know it" She said as she looked intensely into his eyes. Her lips came closer to his as she brushed them slightly over his, through his cheeks and going next to his ear. Her hands went to his back as she brought his body closer to hers. "Just… make love to me… I really need you now!"

Oliver closed his eyes as he listened to Kara’s whispers in his ear. He could feel the need in her voice, the want in her hug. Her heart was in pieces, so he decided he would do his best to mend it again. One of his hands were in her golden locks next to her neck as he massaged her scalp and the other held her strongly by the waist. He slowly laid her back in the bed as his body covered hers. He could fully fell her closer to him as he didn’t have to worry about hurting her or smashing her. He was not in a rush this time, neither was she. They exchanged looks of love as Oliver’s hand traveled up the side of her body slowly. He wanted to memorize every single inch of her. When he finally brought his lips closer to hers, it was a different kiss. Their tongues reached for each other’s right away as they slowed down and explored their taste and softness.    

"I’m here for you…" He whispered between their kiss.

"I love you for that" Kara said while one of her hands went for his neck. She could feel his hair still wet against her hands.

They slowly get rid of each other’s clothes. Kara was feeling a deep need to feel him against her body and once she did, she felt an instant warmth inside her spread all over her body. He heart felt less painful, less heavy as it slammed hard in her chest. Her legs crossed on his back as she welcomed him back home, filling his ears with soft moans and whispers about her love for him. She was rewarded with moans of his own as in between, he promised Kara to never let her feel broken again. Their moves were slow and in sync, and it did not take long for them to see stars together as the sparks between them exploded like fireworks. Kara felt aftershocks as Oliver kissed her, his hands traveling all over her body, bringing her down her high slowly.  

They stood in each other’s arms as Kara opened her eyes, noticing Oliver looking at her in a funny way.

"You are so beautiful…" He said as he gave her one more kiss. "So beautiful" He whispered as his lips went to her neck.

"I love you." She said as her hand caressed his neck. Oliver rolled over to his side as Kara’s back where to his chest.

Oliver rested his hand on her stomach, bringing her closer to him as his hands caressed her body, traveling down her arms and reaching for her hand. She turned around, her nose brushing over his neck as her hands traveled down his strong muscles of his abs and down body.

"I will never forget what you did for me." She whispered as she felt like it was her time to make Oliver see stars. She gave a few kisses down his neck.

Oliver felt his heart jumping inside his chest as his lips crashed Kara’s in a slow and passionate kiss, showing her how she was making him feel. He felt like they could be like that forever, just loving each other and making each other happy. It was so hard for him to allow himself of that, but he decided things were going to change now. He wouldn’t run away from love and happiness; he would embrace it, just like he was embracing Kara right now as part of his life, forever.

"Please, look at me." Kara whispered sweetly as Oliver exhaled

Oliver opened his eyes, looking at that beautiful sweet face staring at him full of want. He couldn’t feel any better than this. Her eyes told sim so many things, his heart felt warm and full of love. She was driving him insane and making him feel the most loved man of the world at the same time. Oliver reached for her hands, stopping her as he brought it to his mouth, kissing it, still looking into her eyes. He couldn’t wait any longer, as he once again filled her with his love as he memorized every expression of hers, every detail on her face when he made love to her, every word that came out of her mouth. He just couldn’t stop staring at her, feeling like he could do it for the rest of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

Kara laid in her bed feeling peaceful for the first time in a long time. She remembered the events from the day before as if it was a distant bad memory. She also remembered spending the whole night being loved by Oliver in ways she never was before. Every wound inside her heart was healed, every ache and pain she felt previously, were now gone. He was an expert when it came to dealing with grief, sadly, but he knew just what to do and what to say. Kara knew Oliver didn’t like to talk about things like that, he never opened up with anyone, but that day, he felt he could trust her, he could open up to her.

She asked for it and she heard stories about his father killing himself while Oliver was with him, and how he did it so Oliver could survive. She heard stories about a guy named Slade Wilson making Oliver chose between his mother and his sister, but his mother decided to sacrifice herself for her children and he drove a sword into her heart. He told her about the son he had just discovered, and how his life was at risk because of who he was for so many times he was obligated to live without him, without even knowing how he was. He told her about when his best friend died and there was nothing he could do, when Laurel, his friend and fellow hero from his team also died in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do. Kara hugged him strongly when he told her about his life, she had never met anyone that could endure so much pain like that and still stay strong to help his city and others. Kara had a new perspective of Oliver since she heard it all. She felt she finally knew him better and it helped her to understand more about him. They were so different, but now it all made sense.

Kara slowly opened her eyes as she welcomed that beautiful morning. She still felt responsible for the lives that were lost, and she feared people wouldn’t understand or forgive her for that boy dying, but she decided she would figure it all out one step at the time, with Oliver’s help as he promised her. She looked at the door just to see Oliver coming back to the bedroom, only in his boxers and carrying a tray with food that smelled deliciously.

"I can’t believe you brought me breakfast in bed…" She said as she sat properly, wearing his shirt and resting her back on the headboard as she took the tray and put it in her lap. "You are the best…"

"I thought you’d like to recharge your energies." He smiled at her as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I love you so much more for that… After last night, I totally need it." She blushed, bringing her hand to his cheek as she kissed him.

Oliver kissed her back and rested his forehead on hers, taking a deep breath.

"I better let you eat" He laughed as Kara enjoyed the fresh bacon.

"You better!" She laughed as she gave him a piece of her bacon "I can share it." She smirked at him.

As soon as they finished, Oliver took the tray and put it on the floor, going back to lay on the bed. She held him by the waist as she pulled him to herself, kissing him right away. She was addicted to him and had a feeling it was going to be hard to get up from the bed. Oliver gave kisses through her neck and looked at her with a wicked look in his eyes as his mouth traveled down her body slowly, kissing a few spots on its way down without breaking eye contact. Kara’s heart raced as she felt his tongue on her stomach.

"Ollie…" She whispered as her hands reached for his hair, making a mess of it while he made a mess of her.

As she felt him devour her with way more want than he did with the bacon earlier, she moaned out loud, feeling the usual amazing feelings taking over her.

"Kara? Are you awake?" Kara heard Alex’s voice coming from the front door.

She jumped up in fright as Oliver stopped abruptly and looked at Kara in fright. He sat beside her as they looked innocent. Kara mentally kicked Alex’s butt as she felt frustration taking over her. Oliver gave her a look he would take care of it later and she smiled at him, giving him a kiss when Sara and Alex entered the bedroom.

"Whoa, that’s way too early to see things I don’t want to see." Alex said as her hand covered her eyes. "I hope you guys are decent!"

"By the sound we just heard Kara make, I doubt that." Sara said as she teased Oliver and Kara by blinking at him, laughing.

"Can we help you?" Oliver said as he was making sure he was covered since he was not in an easy situation. It was Kara’s sister, for God’s sake. He was literally feeling uncomfortable.

Kara got up blushing hard as she hugged Alex, ignoring the mocking look at Sara’s face to Oliver. She needed to apologize before it could slip her mind.

"I’m sorry I freaked out yesterday. I was so lost…"

"I understand!" Alex said as she hugged

"I was so unfair to you all…" She looked at Sara "You were amazing, and all I could do was tell you guys how I felt betrayed… I’m so sorry." She said as she hugged Sara as well.

Sara hugged Kara back as she smiled to the blonde alien. She could imagine what Kara was going through and all the pain she had inside her chest. Alex was thinking about it when Sara gave her an idea about how she could help her sister, so they went on their own secret mission really early in the morning. They stopped by at the DEO and Winn helped them with the rest of the plan. They were not expecting to find Kara and Oliver half naked on the bed but it was just a detail they pretended not to notice.

Kara imagined how uncomfortable Oliver felt so she brought Alex and Sara to the living room to give him some privacy to put some clothes. She put some old short of hers in super speed since she was only in her panties and kept Oliver’s shirt on. Oliver took his time as he was in no condition to be in front of anyone that weren’t Kara, given their previous actions, so he put his sweat pants and a shirt he bought a few days ago. When he got to the living room, he sat beside Kara as she reached for his hand squeezing it. Alex noticed and smiled as Sara turned the tablet she carried on.

"I want you to see something…" Sara said as Alex approached her

"We know how horrible you felt after everything that happened, and my awesome badass girlfriend gave me the best idea ever."

"Just watch it…"

She opened a video file and gave it to Kara. Oliver had his hand on Kara’s wait as he hugged her closer to him, also looking at the screen. An emotional background music started as a girl started telling to the camera how much she loved Supergirl and how she wanted to be just like her. Then a boy appeared on the video, telling that if it wasn’t for Supergirl, his mom wouldn’t be alive now because she saved her twice already, so he was grateful. A bunch of kids and teachers from the school that was attacked, told her that they were really grateful she was there to save them, and some teachers told her it was not her fault that their student, Alan, died that day. They all said they understood the position she was in. Many different people, moms, dads, police officers, kids, everyone appeared on the video telling her she was loved, and they all thought of her as a great hero. Kara watched everything with her eyes full of tears. She felt touched by each one of those people and her heart filled with warmth again. She felt Oliver’s hand on her waist, caressing her sides. Then the last video made her fully emotional and cry like a kid. It was the parents of the boy that died, Alan. They told her that they were shocked for what happened that day, but they never blamed Supergirl. They knew if it weren’t for her, it would have been more parents crying their losses. They said they still admired her and that she was a great hero, for her to never doubt it. Kara gave Sara the tablet back and held Oliver as she cried in his shoulder. Her hand reached for Alex and Sara and they also hugged her.

"I can’t believe you did this for me, you two…" Kara said as she let them go, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We had to. We knew you blamed yourself and thought that everyone hated you… I knew deep inside it was not true… People love you, sister!" Alex said as she smiled at her.

"And we had to show it to you… So you never lose faith on your people. Because they never lost their faith on you." Sara said as she put the tablet away.

Sara and Alex looked at each other and smiled. They looked at Oliver and Sara, anxious to tell them the news.

"You two look suspiciously happy… What happened?" Oliver said as he looked curious at them.

"Well… I took your advice Kara." Alex said as she smiled brightly "I accepted Sara’s invitation to go back to Earth 1 with her and time travel…"Yes, I invited her – Sara said looking happily at Oliver – Like a vacation.

"Whoa!" Kara said getting up and hugging them both again. "I’m so happy for you guys, and a bit jealous… Time travel must be so cool!" Kara said to Alex like a kid

"This is amazing." Oliver said as he smiled for both of them "I think you will like it. I’m not the biggest fan of time traveling, but… You will enjoy it." Oliver looked funny at Alex, with a suspicious look that worried Alex.

"Why it looks like you know something and won’t tell me?"

'Because you have to experience yourself. It’s not the same thing to talk about it" He joked.

"Well… I would love to stay and chat more, but we have to go visit mom… Sara is nervous about meeting her." Alex teased as she got a playful slap on her arm by Sara.

Kara and Oliver said their good byes at Sara and Alex and once Kara shut the door behind them, locking it again she went back to the couch. She sat between Oliver’s legs, her back to his chest and she turned her face to him. Oliver reached for her as they kissed.

"Your sister has a key?"

"Yes…" She breathed between the kiss "For emergencies…

"To be fair it was one…" He said as he kissed Kara’s neck, making her chill "It was really loving of them to do it for you. I knew people wouldn’t lose their faith in you, it’s impossible."

"Yes, it was." Kara smiled "You guys are way too good for me, I feel so loved…"

"I’m glad to hear it." He said as he embraced her waist, his hands going to her stomach as he brushed it slightly with his fingers. "I just can’t help but feel..." He kissed the base of her ear "we have some unfinished business."

"I’m frustrated…" Kara giggled, turning red again, her breath starting to be more erratic as she felt Oliver’s hands going down her body.

She was glad Alex brought her the video and showed what she and Sara did. She loved them for helping her move on from her pain and feel loved. He heart was full of warmth but her body hurt protested against losing Oliver’s wonders being done to her.

"I know." He whispered in a husky voice into her ear "Let me help…" Oliver’s hands went inside her shorts and he explored her the best he could.

Kara felt on fire once again as Oliver got up, bringing her back to the bedroom bridal style. He gently laid her on the bed, her head resting on her soft pillows as his lips traveled back down her body, resuming his previous actions. He felt her hand messing with his hair as her voice filled his ears and he thought it was like a sweet music to him.

"I want to go with you to Earth 1" She breathed out as he slowly brought her down her high.

"What?" Oliver said as he went back to face her closely, his hand replacing his lips down her body.

He thought he heard she say she wanted to go to Earth one with him, and thought he heard it wrong. He needed to be sure. It was something that occurred to him, but he would never in a million years ask her. He knew how her city meant the world to her, and to be with her friends and family. So, to hear this coming from hear, it was surprising and shocking for him. He also couldn’t take his hands off of her soft skin.

"Not like… Forever." She breathed against his lips as she started feeling the heat coming back "But for some time… I want to be part of team Arrow" She said the last word in a moan that brought a huge smile in Oliver’s face.

"Are you sure?" He said as kept torturing her and kissing her neck slightly at the same time. "I would never ask you to leave your world, even for a while…"

"Yes… I am! And… You are not asking… It was… My idea." She smiled, feeling more of him messing with her, making her shiver.

"Any particular reason?" He teased her, never stopping his actions towards her. He loved to see her response to him, it always took his breath away.

"Other than… the fact I love you?" She breathed as he teased her endlessly and so slowly, making her moan loudly again and arch her back from the bed as she took a deep breath, hissing "I want to see what on Rao’s name are we doing…"

Oliver’s lips reached for Kara’s ear as he smiled, noticing her breath completely out of control and giving her a few more kisses.

"I will love to have you in my team for a while." He said in his husky voice she loved so much as he brought her high up with his hand. Kara felt like fireworks exploding everywhere. "And I’m pretty sure you are my girlfriend…" He said as he brought his hands up to her cheeks, bringing his lips closer to hers and kissing her passionately as she let out a few moans between their kiss.

"You are my boyfriend!"

"Yes, I am!" He said between their kiss as he deepened it and they got lost in each other’s arms and bodies again.

Back at the DEO, Sara and Alex were talking to Winn as asked Sara many questions about her adventures with time travel. Alex watched the whole thing feeling amused by the fact that she was dating someone really badass and Winn looked like a kid around her.

"What’s the craziest thing you ever saw?"

"I actually heard it, because I was busy with my part on the plan, but Martin Stein singing Beetlejuice in NASA the day of the Apollo 13 mission."

"What?" Winn laughed as he imagined the scene, even if he had never met that Stein guy before.

"He is part of the Firestorm. It takes two to be this hero, He flies and get on fire, literally. So, Stein is a scientist and he is of age and has this amazing voice. But it was so crazy to hear it."

"That’s so cool! And what else?" Winn’s eyes sparkled.

"Winn, please…" Alex said as she was starting to feel embarrassed. Winn was really a nerd.

"It’s ok." Sara smiled at Alex as she turned her attention back to Winn "Well, we met George Lucas when he was in college, and I think what he’s been through that day made him think of Star Wars… And once we kidnapped Einstein."

"Albert Einstein? I hate you so much!" Winn said as he turned his chair around. "I’m so hyperventilating just by hearing it. How can you guys do anything while going through this stuff?"

"Some of the team freaks out from time to time, believe me. But we always try to keep our focus on the mission. It’s really dangerous to mess up with the timeline. And it gives me a headache just to think about it. I’m glad the mess Barry made before didn’t affect my team’s lives."

"What did Barry do?" Winn asked curious "I’m afraid of asking, but…"

"He went back on time and saved his mother, creating an alternate time line. Then he changed things back but when he got back to the present, things were different. Our friend now is a meta human that has freeze powers, our friends’ brother is dead and the daughter of our friend from Oliver’s team is now a son."

Winn and Alex looked at Sara with wide eyes. It was a complicated thing, for sure, but it was also a crazy thing to think about it, to have your life changed like that and have no clue about it.

"And I thought dealing with aliens was a crazy thing… Our world has a lot in common." Alex said still startled.

"But still… I would be excited to time travel!" Winn looked at them with dreamy eyes "Promise me one day I will get to do it? Please, please, please?"

"One day Winn" Sara laughed as she held Alex’s hand with hers. "Do you have everything ready?" She looked at Alex.

'Yes, I guess… I ‘ll go to my place and check it. Wait for me here?" She said as she gave a small peck on Sara’s lips.

"Ok."

James came in the operations room the moment Alex went home.

"Are you guys leaving already?"

"In a few, why?"

"I was going to ask you for a last training session. Up for it?" He smiled

"Sure! Ready for me to kick your ass for the last time?" She joked as she followed James with Winn following them.

'We’ll see about that Lance!" James laughed.

At Kara’s apartment, Oliver was in the kitchen looking through the cabinets and draws as he picked some ingredients, feeling really excited about finally doing his famous chili to Kara. It was a nice thing she could handle it; unlike half people he knew. He never understood why people cried, called him some bad names and almost slapped him when they ate it. He was used to spicy food and he could eat anything, literally anything at all thanks to his days on the Island. Once he finished he put the bowl on the table as Kara looked at it with her eyes sparkling. It really smelled good, like everything else he cooked. She felt even more in love for him than she already was.

"What?" He looked at her while she crossed her arms, biting her lower lip as she looked from the bowl to him, half smiling and redder than the peppers he used.

"I’m just feeling a really lucky girl."

"Can I know why?" Oliver asked as he grabbed a spoon and dived it into the bowl of chili.

Kara walked towards him, holding him closer to her as he gave her a taste of the food. She licked her lips after swallowing it. It was the most delicious thing she has ever tasted. It was really hot and it went down her throat like fire, but since she was the girl of steel, she only felt hotness without giving her any pain whatsoever. On the contrary, she felt hotness spreading all over her body. She never felt this amazing before and she loved it. Kara kissed his chin, his cheeks and his neck.

"I have you in my kitchen wearing nothing but a white boxer and feeding me. All the things I love the most together at once."

"And you are attacking me right after I fed you with really hot chili, I will take this as a good sign." He smiled, closing his eyes as he felt her kisses down his neck, going to his chest.

Oliver’s hand reached for Kara’s golden soft locks. He couldn’t help but feel happy, so he could understand what she was telling him about feeling the luckiest person in the world. It was exactly how he felt. He forgot and ignored the fact that she was an alien completely the moment he started falling for her. To him, she was an amazing woman, badass, that could do amazing things and used her powers for good. She was passionate, a wonderful lover, had a golden heart and a pure soul he felt amazed by it. She impressed him the moment they met and kept doing it on a daily basis. Oliver found out how much Kara loved him, just as much as she loved food, and combining those two today was an unexpected pleasant surprise. His hot chili seemed to have a different effect on her as well.

"I’m ok, but I feel on fire." She whispered as her lips explored his torso, going to his abs. "The chili was so hot… You are also so hot, I can’t even… Rao, I am lucky!" She was feeling unable to filter her actions or choice of words anymore. No regular human could eat that and not end up in the hospital, she thought as she understood why no one could handle his spicy food but her. To think about it gave her some sort of powerful feeling and she felt really powerful as she reached down his body, her knees touching the floor. She felt a bit delirious, wondering if having a fever would feel anything like this, but knowing that the kind of fever she was experiencing right now, it was a really pleasant one.

"That’s … interesting." He breathed as she wildly attacked him on the kitchen.

Oliver felt like he lost all the ability of thinking clearly. Kara was doing so many things to him, he could not even decipher what was happening. She was really strong, with such a firm grip over him, it was overwhelming. That was the moment he was sure he would never want anyone else in his life, that she was the one for him. He never felt before what he was feeling now and all he could think about what how he was happy she was coming with him to his Earth. He had no idea how they would handle things in the future, but he knew deep inside him they would figure it out.

Later that day, everyone gathered around on the operations room of DEO to say their good byes to Sara, Alex and Oliver. Kara turned to J’onn and the orders, caring with her a bag, announcing she was also going to Earth 1 for a while, promising not to take long and thrusting Lyra and James would do a good job with J’onn while she wasn’t around. Alex also had a bag with her.

"I’m really losing both Danvers sister to another Earth!" J’onn said as he hugged Kara tightly.

"You are not losing us! It’s just a small vacation, you will see." Kara said as she hugged Winn, James and Lyra, Alex doing the same right after her.

Oliver and Sara said their goodbyes hugging everyone as well, and Kara opened the wormhole with her device. They stepped in the Arrow bunker, the wormhole closing right behind them.

Curtis had his back to them, since he was focused on something Felicity was showing him on the computer, and they heard a noise the others did when the wormhole opened, they jumped in their seats. Dinah came running, ready to attack as she looked relived it was Oliver and the others.

'Oh my God, you scared us!" Curtis said as he got up, saying hello to everyone "But it’s really nice to have you back! And to meet you." He said nervously as he reached for Alex hands.

"Nice to meet you…" Alex said, shaking his hands

"Curtis Holt… Or Mr. Terrific."

"I’m Dinah Drake, the Black Canary." Dinah said as she reached for Alex’s hands as well.

"And I’m Felicity, the Overwatch." She smiled excited to see Supergirl again and to meet Alex. "Are you Kara’s sister, right?"

"I’m Alex Danvers." She said as she looked at everyone, feeling really nervous.

It was strange for her to be so far away from her world given the fact that this one was clearly different. The place was really nice, she had to admit. It was full of equipment, really modern computers, the training area full of things to hit… It was definitely cool.

"She is also my girlfriend!" Sara said as she reached Alex’s hand as the others looked surprised.

"You don’t waste any time, Sara" Felicity laughed as she looked apologetic at Alex "Sorry, I did not mean that…"

"We know." Sara laughed "We love you for being this dorky you Felicity…" She looked at her watch on her cell as looked at everyone "I’m sorry guys, but we have to go to Central City. The Wave Rider will pick us up at Star Labs since they have a hidden hangar and no one will see a huge ship flying around."

As soon as Sara and Alex left, Oliver looked at the computer Felicity was working on.

"How’s everything around here? Anything going on?"

"Just small robberies, small stuff." Felicity said, turning her chair around and looking at Oliver and Kara "Oh, Barry came one day, someone got away from Star Labs and ran here. It was a mess, but we teamed up and you know the rest…"

"That’s good to know." He smiled at her as he turned to Kara.

Wild Dog, Diggle and Quentin Lance came in and Oliver introduced Kara to Lance as he was the only one that never met her before.

"It’s good that you all are here; I have some news to share with you…" He said as he reached for Kara’s hand, bringing her closer to him "Kara will be part of the team for a while. She is on vacation from her Earth."

"Awesome!" Curtis said as he felt excited to work with Supergirl again.

"And… We are together."

"So you went to another universe and came back with a super girlfriend?" Reneé smiled at Oliver "congratulations boss!"

"You can say that…" Kara smiled shyly as she blushed.

"I’m happy for you guys." Felicity got up, hugging Oliver and then Kara "You are still cute by the way" She smiled at Kara.

Oliver had to confess he felt a bit nervous about giving them the news, especially Felicity since they had history. He felt relived she took it well. To be fair, they were apart for 2 years now and she had moved on from him a long time ago, he knew it and he was glad they were able to keep friends. That time they were kidnapped by Prometheus and talked, it was for a good thing, to save their friendship.

After a while, everyone else left the bunker, leaving Kara and Oliver alone.

"I’m happy to be here with you." Kara said as she hugged him, her face inches from his.

"I’m more than happy about it." He said as he kissed her "You can stay with me… I share an apartment with Thea, but she will be fine with that."

Kara smiled as she heard his invitation, giving him a small kiss as an answer.

"I will accept your offer."

"Perfect."

They were so lost in their embrace, kissing each other they never noticed Thea coming in, and standing there looking at them with her arms crossed and a funny smile on her face.

"Boy I missed a lot!" Thea said, making Oliver and Kara look at her.

"Hi Speedy!" Oliver said as he walked to Thea, hugging her "Yes, you missed." He laughed.

"Ok, you can tell me everything… Both of you." She looked smiling at Kara as she hugged her as well. "Welcome back!"

"She’s staying for a while."

"Awesome! Are you staying with us? I won’t take no for an answer."

"I already asked, Speedy."

"Sure you did brother!" Thea smiled knowingly at him.

"Kara I said yes." Kara smiled back at Thea.

Last time she visited, they hadn’t a lot of time to get to know each other and Kara was excited to get to know Oliver’s sister more. She could tell they would become great friends.

Meanwhile in Star LABS hangar, Barry and Cisco were outside with Sara and Alex as they waited for their ship. Barry was surprised to hear about that many news, although he was not surprised at all about Kara and Oliver dating. He knew Oliver were smitten the first time he saw Kara, and knowing Oliver, he would do anything to push her away, which he did. He was glad to hear about his friend finally giving a shot at happiness. And was thrilled to hear he was dating his alien best friend. It was really awesome. Now Sara and Alex was a true surprise. He never thought of Sara like the dating type since she always let everybody know how much she loved not being attached to anyone.

"Glad to know you are happy!" He said as he smiled to Sara and Alex. "And is really nice to finally meet you, Alex. Kara talks a lot about you."

"Good things, I hope!" She smiled

"Yes, all good things." Cisco said as he looked up the sky "Look, there!"

He pointed as the Wave Rider appeared in the sky as landed on the ground, its doors opening. Alex felt a lot of butterflies on her stomach as she was really nervous to meet her girlfriend’s team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is a not so long chapter since it will serve to wrap up the adventures on Earth 38 and bring them to Earth1. 
> 
> There will be Legends part, I don't know how many chapters yet, maybe two and then Star City part, I also don't know how many chapters. 
> 
> Legends will visit 2 time periods, one of them I'm familiar with since I love history and to research about it. It helps that there is a TV show about it (but I'm not using facts from the tv show, since things there are not that accurate hahaha, so I used facts from my research). Our team ill mess around with the English Court, but with who and when exactly, you guys will see. The other time period was a nice suggestion, I'm not that familiar with it, but I think with some good research I can manage to do it :)
> 
> See u all in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Once the door of the ship opened, Alex felt really nervous. She was excited to meet everyone from Sara’s team and to time travel for the first time. She remembered something Oliver told her about it, but she was sure he was just messing with her. Mick, Amaya, Nate, Stein, Jax and Ray came walking towards Sara as they greeted her with a hug, except Mick that only shook hands with her, but still smiling. It was Mick being Mick, she thought. They all greeted Barry and Cisco as well.

"Where’s Rip?" She asked, looking for him among them.

"He decided to take some time off and said we are in great hands." Jax said.

"Yes, you are." Sara smiled as she looked at Alex "Guys… This is my girlfriend, Alex. She’s Kara’s sister and she will be helping us for a few weeks."

Alex waved at them, shyly as she was meeting so many people at once.

"Nice to meet you." Amaya smiled as she reached for her hand "It’s so nice to have more women on the team!"

"Kara as Supergirl?" Ray asked feeling excited to have one more team member with them, even if it was for a few.

"Yes!" Alex said as she greeted everyone.

"Skirt’s sister… Nice!" Mick said as he greeted her. "I’ll call you pants!"

"You must be Mick…" Alex figured it as she shook hands with him, remembering Kara told her about him. She was right, he was kind of rude but she could tell it was something like a defense mechanism.

"Nice to see you settled down, miss Lance." Stein said as he greeted Alex politely.

"I hope you mean it as a good thing, Stein!" She laughed

"Of course." He laughed "And what do you do on your Earth, Alex?"

"I work for the DEO with my sister. It’s a government facility where we deal with bad guys, aliens and things our police can’t deal with."

"Agent Danvers is a badass, that’s why I fell for her." Sara smiled making Alex blush slightly.

Sara and Alex turned to Barry and Cisco before going in the Wave Rider.

"Thank you Barry, thank you Cisco." Sara said as she hugged them "Don’t forget to call if you guys need anything; we’ll be here as quickly as possible."

"It was nice to meet you guys." Alex said as she hugged them as well. "Kara has the best friends in this universe, for sure."

"Well and so do you!" Barry smiled "I’ll try to visit them later, still can’t believe Kara and Oliver are dating…" He said with an amused look in his face.

"Bye guys!" Sara said as she held Alex hand and followed the rest of the team inside.

Once Alex and Sara walked in, the door closed behind them. Alex looked around surprised and astonished. She has been inside ships before, but it was nothing like this one. It was so huge, full of rooms and corridors. The central room had many chairs, where everyone was sat on and one bigger chair in front of a huge window. She looked to her side as another chair appeared there, and a voice came out of nowhere.

"Welcome back captain Lance! And welcome to the team Alex Danvers!"

"Who… Who." Alex looked around and saw a holographic projection talking to her.

"I’m Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate the ship’s critical systems and aid captain Lance and her team in whatever they need."

"Hi…" Alex looked surprised as she looked at the others "How does she know me?"

"Gideon knows everything. You will be amazed by what she can do!" Nate smiled as he fastened his seatbelt.

"You might want to sit and hold tight by the way…" Mick said as he finished working on his own seatbelt. "It’s going to be a bumpy ride."

"Oh…Ok!" Alex sat at the chair that appeared and did the same the others.

Sara walked to help her and she gave her a small peck on the lips. She couldn’t believe it was still true, but yes, Alex was right here with her friends and her, ready to time jump and fix some crap anyone might have done to the timeline.

"Time travel can have some side effects, don’t worry if when we arrive something weird happens…" Sara said as she caressed Alex’s hand.

"Something weird like…"

"Vomiting, weird rambling, temporary blindness our deafness…" Ray smiled as he remembered all effects traveling through time could happen "I think that’s it…" He said as this happened to him every day.

"Thanks for the warning." Alex smiled as Sara walked to her chair.

"Gideon, anything for us to fix right now?"

"Actually there is, captain!" Gideon said while Sara turned her chair around. "There is a massive aberration created in England, 1560."

Nate thought for a while and then it came to his mind what was happening on England that time period.

"It was the Reign of the last monarch of the House of Tudor, Elizabeth I."

"Are you a historian?" Alex said as her eyes sparkled.

"Yes" Nate smiled.

"Wow, that’s so cool!"

"Thanks, finally someone appreciating what I do around here." He joked pretending to look hurt at the others.

"And what was happening back there that can be important?"

"Let me see…" Nate thought for a while "There was happening marriage negotiations because Parliament were worried about the succession question. She refused to marry for years and her throne was threatened by the fact she had no heirs and her cousin Mary of Scots could have support to take her throne. Her commissioners drawn the Treaty of Edinburgh that formally concluded the Siege of Leith that year."

"I’m afraid the aberration has something to do with her engagement." Gideon said as she showed them on one of the screens about it.

"In history she just negotiated a marriage with Archduke Charles of Austria, but it never came to a conclusion…" Nate say is dismay as he read about changes in history on screen "She was never engaged."

"Well, she is now… So we better hurry. We need to find out what happened for this to change." Sara said as she prepared for them to jump "Gideon, please set the course to England, 1560, the English court."

Alex looked around, nervous and anxious as she felt something pulling in her stomach, like a strong bump. She felt like they were moving so fast, it was insane. She was praying God for her not to vomit or anything like it, it was her first day around, she would hate to remember this day like that.

After what it felt like a long time, they stopped. Alex felt another bump as she saw Sara’s chair turning around and she was smiling at her. She looked around and wondered how they were going to hide a huge ship like that, but when she asked, she felt something really weird.

"Guslempgy…." Alex held her hand to her mouth as her eyes went wide "Oh megladsys…"

"Deep breaths, calm down…" Amaya said as she got up, helping Alex get out of her chair as she was too scared to do anything. "See…" She said as she noticed Alex calming down.

Alex closed her eyes and opened them again, slowly as she tried to speak again.

"This was the weirdest thing that ever has happened to me…" She said as she smiled brightly, glad to be able to talk normally again. "How do you guys hide this ship?"

"It gets invisible!" Jax told her "This ship also replicates clothes, and anything else we ever need, so this way we can dress properly to the time period we are in."

"WOW!" Alex said, really impressed.

Sara smiled as she guided Alex to the room where all the clothes were replicated. They chose something that looked like a royal family would use as she explained everyone the plan.

"Alex, Nate, Ray, Mick and I will go on the field, you guys stay for back up." She said as she looked at Jax, Amaya and Stein "As soon as we discover about who is messing with the timeline, we think about part 2 of the plan."

"We need to find Charles… Let’s say we are his distant cousins from Munich. His parents had fifteen children, I don’t think he met every single one of his relatives…"

"Fifteen?" Mick said in a shocked voice. "Can you imagine?" He looked at Stein with a funny voice, trying not to laugh out loud.

"I really don’t want to imagine…" Stein looked at him "I really don’t!"

Sara looked around when she saw Alex coming in, fully dressed up as a noble from 1500’s. She looked great in vintage dress.

"So, are we from Munich then?" She said as they looked surprised at her "What? I happen to know a little bit of history. Just a little bit." She teased.

"You are full of surprises, lady." Sara said as she got closer to Alex. "Are you ready for your first mission in the past?"

The others left for the central room, leaving Sara and Alex alone. Sara felt glad for that, she needed to be just a few seconds alone with her girlfriend if it was possible.

"Yes!" She smiled as Sara brought her lips closer to Alex’s, kissing her slightly.

"I don’t know for how long I’ll have to keep my hands off of you, so…" She smiled as Alex kissed her back.

"I see…" Alex smiled between the kiss.

They kissed for a brief moment, hugging each other by the waist.

"We better get going." Sara whispered as she rested her forehead on Alex’s.

"Agreed!"

Sara, Alex and Nate got out of the ship with Ray and Mick disguised as their guards. Nate had a suspicion about Charles he had to confirm, so they were announced at Elizabeth’s court as relatives of the Archduke. He had the perfect excuse in any case he was wrong, just in case.

"The Archduke is busy for the time being, you can reach for him later…" Elizabeth said as she entered the room.

Alex looked at her trying to disguise her excitement. She could not believe she was in the presence of Queen Elizabeth I of England. It was really surreal so she decided to let Nate do the talking, fearing she would screw thing up in her first mission.

"It’s a family matter, and urgent, I’m sure Your Grace understands!" Nate said in a small reverence. "We came with news from his dear aunt."

'Oh… I’m so sorry." She smiled apologetic, still with her head high. "I’ll order for my lady to go for him. Please, feel free to wait here. My beloved’s family is my own family." She nodded with her head as she left the room.

It was a beautiful room, full of portraits from previous kings. There was four golden chairs wil red pillows on it, the carpet took all the floor and it was dark brown and gold. Everything there gleamed as any other castle from royalty should. Elizabeth wore a beautiful gold and orange dress, a huge one as noble woman used to wear it. Alex still looked around like it was all a surreal experience as they waited.  

"How do you guys manage to keep your cool in situations like that? I mean, I only imagined before, but living it… It’s surreal."

"It is surreal, but we have to think about the mission, all the time. I freak out on the inside, especially when we visit places I’m crazy about it." Nate said as he looked around "I’m looking for secret places, someone hidden or something like that by the way. It was really common to have people lurking in the shadows, especially on court."

Since they found no threat at all, they waited for the Archduke as they talked almost in a whisper.

"I have a suspicious this is not the Archduke at all, and it must be the one we are looking for…" Nate said as he looked around, and then back to Sara and Alex.

"Why is that?" Sara was feeling really confused. History wasn’t her thing at all, she couldn’t imagine why Nate had those suspicions.

"Because negotiations for Elizabeth’s marriage with him will only begin in five years from now, the emperor of the Holy Roman Empire proposes that to her and she never gives him a firm answer. Charles is also catholic, Elizabeth is protestant, He refused to give up his faith to marry her… Him being here now, in love with her and she in love with him planning a wedding, it’s all wrong…"

The door opened and a young blonde man, with brown eyes came in wearing royal clothes and a look of scare on his face.

"It is really not him at all!" Alex whispered to Sara and Nate "I remember his looks on historical books."

'Yep, definitely not him. He doesn’t look like he is from around…" Nate answered as he crossed his arms once “Charles” closed the door behind him.

Sara was about to confront him as that guy looked at her with relief. He ran towards her and hugged her, taking Sara by surprise and making Alex prepare to attack him.

"Thank God, it’s you guys!"

"What?" Nate looked as confused as Sara and Alex. "Do you know us?"

"Yes! The Legends! And you" he pointed at Alex "Are not from this Earth. Yours’s is the 38th I guess… You are Supergirl’s sister." He looked back at Nate and Sara "You are the White Canary and you are Citizen Steel…"

"What the hell?" Sara gave him a kick, throwing him at the floor and holding him there with her knees "How do you know all of this?"

"I swear I’m not a villain! I’m Drik Morgna." He looked at Sara terrified, with some difficulty to speak to her. "I’m from the 31st century, part of the Legion of Superheroes."

"Legion of what?" Nate said as he looked suspiciously at Sara and nodded with his head.

Sara let him go as she got up. Alex was ready to attack if he tried anything funny, so were Sara. Nate grabbed him by his collar and lifted him from the ground.

"I’ll ask again, Legion of what? Cause we just dealt with a legion, but they were not good guys!"

"I know, the Legion of Doom. They were not good guys at all, but I know you guys defeated them. It’s all in the history of the…" He looked at him as Nate let him go as well. "Listen, Superman and his team inspired a lot of people in the future. We can travel to the past and the future using a ring, the Legion Ring. Some of us traveled through the multiverse as well, that why we know about other Earths and stuff… Again, it’s all in the books. The thing is, I traveled back in time by accident, and lost my ring. I know a lot about history, that’s why I had to come up with an excuse."

"And you made Elizabeth consider the wedding with Charles five years sooner, changing all history." Nate said as he looked at him really annoyed.

"Yes… Now she said yes and we are engaged, and I don’t know what do to. She is convinced this will keep her cousin far away from her crown, so she accepted. I was scared it was really some Charles’s relatives wanting to see me, but thank God is you guys. I really need your help to fix things."

"First thing’s first!" Sara said as she tapped her com "Team? We are sending someone there to check things with Gideon. Mick and Ray will bring them to you. Alex, Nate and I will look for something. As soon as you confirm everything, please let me know!"

"Ok, bring this person in." Jax said as he warned Stein and Amaya.

Nate brought Drik to Ray and Mick, asking them to escort Drik to the Wave Rider as he would explain everything on the way there. He turned to Sara as he saw them leaving safely.

"How on Earth we will find a ring inside this huge castle? It can be anywhere and outside as well…"

"Do not panic. We can…"

The door opened once again and a servant from the castle came in, shyly and made a reverence.

"Lady…"

"Anna" Nate said "She is Lady Anna."

"Lady Anna, Your Grace wishes to see you in her chambers now." The servant smiled.

"The Queen? Ok…" Sara looked confused at Nate and then to the servant, deciding to ask questions later.

"Sara…" Nate said as he looked at her in disapproval.

"Relax, I’m spoken for now." She whispered, blinking at him as Alex looked at them confused. "Find the ring." She said in a murmuring voice, leaving the room with that servant.

Alex kept looking at Nate, having no idea what just happened there and why for a second he looked scared.

"What just happened?"

"Oh, sorry… It’s just that Sara used to have a habit of seducing Queens, I forgot for a second she was dating serious now…" He patted Alex on the shoulders.

"Oh… ok…" Alex said thoughtful as they started walking around the castle to find any clue on the ring.

It was no surprise for Alex that Sara was the kind that seduced people. She did it with her and it worked, she thought. She seemed so confident and strong, something Alex never felt since she came out, when it came about her love life. She always thought people were going to judge her or say it was wrong. Sometimes she faced people looking at her the wrong way, or trying to say funny things. Once a guy tried to hit on her and provoked her so Alex just kicked his ass. Thanks to a bunch of things and her last relationship, she always found it hard to hit on people, be the flirty one. She admired that in Sara, but she convinced herself one day she would be a bit more secure about herself in this way.  

Sara found the Queen’s bed chambers with some difficulty since it was a huge palace and the servant left her behind halfway there, and she opened the door slowly. She thought about what the Queen could possibly want with her. Maybe she found out about her disguise? She wouldn’t, Sara thought. She smiled as Elizabeth smiled at her with bright eyes.

"Lady Anna right?"

"Y…Yes!"

"Since you are a close relative to the Archduke, I was wondering if you could help me… It’s about the wedding. There is so much to do and my advisors are driving me nuts with matters of politics…"

"Oh, sure, the wedding." Sara gave her best fake smile of enthusiasm she could "I’m sure will help Your Grace in everything you need."

"Oh, I’m so thankful for that!" She said as she gave her a brief hug.

Nate and Alex were walking along the corridors of the castle as they overheard two young girls talking about which present they should give their Queen, for the wedding, when something caught their attention.

"I don’t know what to give the Queen… She deserves the best!"

"I know. I found a beautiful golden ring next to the courtyard yesterday. It seems fit to a Queen. And it has a golden L on it, it can mean like Long Live the Queen, you know?" The other girl said enthusiastic. "Come I’ll show you!"

"It sounds perfect!" The other girl said equally excited.

Nate and Alex looked at each other in desperation. The ring was closer than they imagined, and it was about to be given to Elizabeth. They needed to stop it from happening.

"We need to follow this girl to find where she keeps it, then we think about what can we do…"

"Perfect!" Alex said as they tried to follow them without other people knowing what they were doing.

Meanwhile inside the Wave Rider, Mick, Ray, Amaya, Jax and Stein interrogated Drik, with Gideon’s help, to confirm he was one of the good guys and what he said was true.

'I never heard of anything like it! A ring that can make people go to the future or the past?" Stein said looking astonished with the information. It was really a fascinating thing and he couldn’t wait to see it with his own eyes.

"It’s a really powerful thing. It can make the one who wears it fly, it’s controlled by mental command and It can be willed for varying effects. If it falls on the wrong hands… It can be catastrophic."

"And who created it?" Amaya asked.

"It was created in a joined effort by Bainiac 5 and the Invisible Kid, both from the future." Gideon’s voice echoed through the room as they all looked at her holographic projection over the center table.

"Wow, Gideon, what a pleasure to meet you!" Drik said as he looked surprised and wide eyed at Gideon.

"The pleasure it’s mine, Sun Boy."

"Sun Boy? What is it?" Mick asked feeling annoyed at one more stupid code name for a super hero.

"Sun Boy has the ability to unleash Solar energy to whatever degree he wishes." Gideon explained "He is telling you the truth, he is from the 31st century, part of a group of heroes called Legion of Superheroes."

'Fascinating!" Stein looked marveled at Drik.

"Well… Now we have to warn the others…" Jax said as he crossed his arms "And hope they find this ring."

 


	14. Chapter 14

Alex and Nate kept following the girls around the castle, doing their best not to be caught. They reached one old room upstairs. Apparently one of the girls was from the French court that came do business with Elizabeth. They came closer and Alex opened the door a bit, peeking inside. The girl was showing the ring to the other, then she put it in a box. Alex and Nate heard noises and closed the door, walking in the corridor as if they were just admiring some painting in the wall.

"We won’t be able to grab this ring now…" Alex said as she looked back, noticing some guards talking in front of the door.

"Let’s go back and warn them, we can think of a plan…"

Meanwhile, Sara was still at Elizabeth’s chamber as the Queen rambled about what she was wanted for the ceremony. Sara heard Alex’s voice in her com, warning her about the ring. She told her they were going back to the Wave Rider to plan. Sara looked at Elizabeth in an apologetic way, smiling.

"I’m sorry my Queen, but I must go. I remember I had to do something for the Archduke. He’ll have my head if I don’t help him… Wedding details…"

"Ok, you may go. And thank you for your ideas, Lady Anna."

Sara bound to her slightly and excused herself, going as fast as she could back to the Wave Rider. Once there, she was informed about everything that had happened.

"We checked, he’s telling the truth." Amaya said as she pointed to Drik. "He is really from the 31st century"  

"And we found his ring but couldn’t get it, it was full of guards…" Alex mentioned as they all gathered around the library of the ship.

Sara walked from one side to another as everyone else thought about what to do.

"What if…" Ray spoke after a minute in silence "we create some distraction so Alex and Nate can go back there and grab the ring?"

"By night there is some guards patrolling around, but if you are careful, it can be done." Drik said "I think I know the girl you were talking about Nate, she is from the French court, she’s a noble."

"You can ask for all of them to be at this dinner" Nate said "As a celebration for the wedding of the Queen. They will all have to be there; the room will be clear."

"Awesome! Let’s put this in motion." Sara smiled "But Alex and Nate can’t be alone there. If something happens, we will need some cover. Some of us will stay put around there, so we can stop anyone from interfering. We all go!"

They talked analyzing the map of the castle Gideon gave them as Alex pointed where the room was, so they could plan where each one of them would be to cover them. Drik went to talk to Elizabeth and soon was announced all over the castle that a great dinner for nobles and friends of the crown would take place that night, celebrating their upcoming wedding and the alliance between Austria and England. As then night fell, Alex, Nate and Mick went to the room of that girl and Amaya stood in the corridor from the right and Jax and Stein in the corridor from the left. Mick guarded the door from inside as Alex and Nate looked around the room.

"I like modern days, but I gotta admit, to full people from this time we are in were so easy…" Jax said as he looked at Stein.

"It’s definitely easier to lie when you don’t have internet, quick access to information, but if we get caught, we can die so let’s not be foolish."

"Not with our powers…"

"Do you know what it could mean if we were discovered? To history?"

"Yeah, I know… But it’s not like we never screwed history before…"

"True!"

At the dinner, Sara and Ray did their best to keep talking and entertaining all with their fake family stories. Nate did what he could to help them learn about the Archduke family and Gideon helped with extra information. Now, it was up to their acting. They were doing pretty well until they heard some suspicious noises and everyone at the table got up, scared. The guards came running, taking Elizabeth and Drik far away.

"Take the Queen to her chambers, I think we have some intruders." One guard said as everyone else got up and ran for hiding as the guards went running towards the noise.

Sara pleased in her mind not to be her team, or they were screwed. She looked at Ray worried as they kept in silence and managed to disappear from Elizabeth’s sight.

Back at the room, Alex and Nate looked around the place, finding the box they saw earlier inside one draw of the huge wardrobe. Mick was next to the door as one guard came in and took them by surprise.

"What are you doing here? This room is off limits! GUARDS!" He yelled at the other guards.

"Oh, no, we just got lost…" Nate said as he tried to fool the guard but the damage was already made.

Suddenly, twenty guards came in, attacking them. Nate turned into steel as he avoided a blade of one guard. Alex took her special gun that J’onn gave her back in the DEO, and shot some of them. Mick, annoyed with everything that was happening, took off his heat gun and threw fire towards another guard that was going to attack Alex from behind.

"TRAITORS! DARK MAGIC!" One of the guards ran away, yelling as crazy.

"What the hell? You were supposed to not let anyone in!" Nate said to Jax and Amaya as they tried to run, having no success at all.

"He came from Jax’s side." Amaya told him "I tried to help but he insisted the girl asked for Elizabeth’s gift, so he came pick for her. We couldn’t expose our powers, we tried to stop him, but got in anyways…"

Soon many guards came towards their direction and the fight started. Jax and Stein merged and Firestorm floated around, throwing fire balls at some guards that were frightened as hell, but fought anyways. Amaya fought three guards at the same time as she used her totem to call for an elephant strength. She took them down in minutes.

Almost thirty minutes of fighting later, Alex, Mick, Nate, Amaya, Jax and Stein managed to escape the guards and ran like hell to the Wave Rider. They stood there, waiting for Sara and Ray that were still inside with Drik.

"Sara? Honey?" Alex tapped her com, feeling desperate "We were discovered, but we managed to get the ring. We are back in the ship. You guys have to come back too, there was twenty or something guards attacking us."

"They came to the dining room warning everyone of invaders. We managed to escape but Drik got dragged with Elizabeth to safety. We have to get him out of there somehow…"

"We will, but first, stay safe so we all can help him." Alex said as she felt a bit of relief.

Back in the Queen chambers Drik were talking to Elizabeth, trying to convince her to let him go and help the guards.

"What kind of king will I be if I can’t even protect you? A king must fight and defend his queen!"

"You can also be a target; you can’t just go there!"

Suddenly the door opened and Drik looked scared as three guards came in, furiously. They reverenced their queen and pointed him.

"He is not the Archduke. He is an impostor! He and his family…"

"What?" Elizabeth looked at him in horror as she couldn’t understand a thing that was happening

"We just got a letter from the real Archduke, he can’t wait to meet you my Queen. A fight just broke in the west wing, some people we believe are with him, were inside a room, trying to steal something. They were doing tricks; it was similar to dark magic my queen. We believe they are heretics. One of them threw fire with his hands…"

"Firestorm!" Drik whispered to himself, not believing they were uncovered, wrecked history and were about to die, probably.

"What?" Elizabeth looked at him, her face livid with fury.

"Nothing my queen… You don’t…"

"Shut up!" She said as she turned to her guards "Take him to the tower, and his head first thing in the morning. Find the others, they will all die for their treason!"

Drik is locked in the Tower of London, alone. He tapped his com to get in touch with Sara and the Legends since there was a little time left for them to fix history and him be able to go back home.

"Do you have any powers?" Mick asked as he sat in a chair in the Wave Rider.

"Yes, but I can’t use them to escape. We can’t leave things like this, it would have catastrophic repercussions in the future."

"He’s right guys!" Sara said as she tried to think about something. "Ray, do we still have those memory pills?"

"Yes, I believe we have."

"Enough for thirty people, kind of?"

"Gideon can help us!" Stein said as he tried to understand where Sara was going with her ideas.

"I believe the only way for us to fix this, is to tell Elizabeth the truth."

"About us? Are you crazy?" Jax asked, not quite believing what he just heard.

"We can tell her, ask for her to release Drik and give her the pill."

"It’s a nice plan…" Amaya said "But… How can we do it? If we step in there they will lock us down."

"I’ll go alone." Sara said as she looked at them "And ask to talk to her. She will listen to me."

"How are you so sure about it?" Alex said as she crossed her arms.

"Because she was starting to trust me, and I believe she will give me a chance to explain."

"If you don’t come back in one hour, we will go after you, even if we have to create more havoc in history." Alex said as she came closer to Sara, grabbing her cheeks with her hand and looking deep into her eyes.

"It won’t come to that, trust me." She smiled as she gave a small peck in Alex’s lips "But thank you for looking out for me."

"Always!" Alex smiled as they hugged.

They all waited inside the ship as Sara came back to the castle. Once she reached the gates, some guards came to her, grabbing her by her arm. She just let them, knowing they would take her to Elizabeth, and she was right. Once they reached the room were Elizabeth was, Sara looked at her with pleading eyes.

"What is this traitor doing here? Take her to the tower!" Elizabeth said full of anger inside her, barely looking at Sara.

"Wait!" Sara said out loud, making the guard stop and Elizabeth look at her. – I need you to listen to me, is important!

"Why would I ever want to do that?"

"Because I have all the answers. And I can explain everything!"

Elizabeth looked at her guard and nodded with her head. He waited as she gave a sign for Sara to speak.

"I’m Sara Lance, from United States of America, from the future. 2017 to be more exact."

"Are you…" Elizabeth laughed "Are you telling me you are from the future? I supposed you are going to say that fake man is from there as well…"

"Actually he is from the 31st century."

Elizabeth looked at her guard and nodded again. The guard tried to drag Sara out of there but she turned around, grabbing his arm and pulling him to her as she kicked him. He grabbed his sword and tried to hit her as she in a single motion, managed to take his sword from him and dropped to the ground as she advanced for his neck, her arm around it.

"I’m telling you the truth, and I don’t want to create a blood bath here!"

Elizabeth looked at her both terrified and surprised. Woman wasn’t supposed to fight like that, she never heard of it before. The way that blonde moved and disarmed her guard, it made Elizabeth curious.

"Ok, I’ll give you a chance to explain!" She looked at her guard "You stay here, any word of this and your head will be off before you can blink!" She turned back to Sara "You said you are from the future… United States? Where on earth is that?"

"The… New World" She told her as she remembered some stuff Nate told her about history of England and how they sent explorers to America "And yes, I’m from the future."

"How? How is that real? And possible?"

"I’m part of a team of… heroes, you may say. We help protect our cities, the world. And I have of team of heroes that travels through time to fix changes people creates through history."

"Changes?"

"Yes, things that wasn’t supposed to happen. I can’t tell you about your future, all I can said is that the Archduke wasn’t supposed to be here, not yet, so we came to find out what was happening."

"He is from…"

"31st century."

"Also your team?

"No, he is from another team, not from my time. They have this ring that allows them to go to the future or to the past. He accidently ended up here and lost the ring, so he disguised himself so he could find the ring."

"And I was fooled!"

"I’m sorry about that, but it was necessary. I’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt you. He had to find his ring so he could go back home, if he was discovered he could die."

"My guards told me about a man that can throw fire through his hands… It’s this some kind of witchcraft?"

"No!" Sara said "In the future, in a city called Central City, a particle accelerator explodes and people affected by it, they became metahumans, people with super powers. Jax and Dr. Stein form him, the Firestorm."

"And this fake Archduke…"

"Drik."

"This Drik man… He also has powers?"

"He just can’t use them to escape, or it would make things worse for history."

Elizabeth walked from one side to the other of the room, feeling dizzy. All of that was too much crazy for her. How could anything that woman was telling her true?

"How can I know you are not lying to me to escape?"

"I can prove it!"

"How?"

Sara was hoping it wouldn’t come to this, but she felt like she had no other choice. She would have to prove it so she could save Drik’s life and take him back to his time.

"We travel on a ship called the Wave Rider. It’s parked on your courtyard… It can be invisible, so that’s why none of your guards noted before."

Elizabeth looked at her guard, still feeling dizzy but determined to find out the truth.

"I want all the guards that were involved on the fight against those people with me. You all will follow me to this ship. I need to see it with my own eyes."

Sara smiled at her as she waited everyone to arrive as she leaded them to the Wave Rider. Once she got there, Sara made the ship visible, scaring the hell out of Elizabeth and the guards. They kept looking at it, really scared. Elizabeth couldn’t even blink.

"Oh my God…"

"I don’t think is wise for you to go in there, my queen." One of the guards said to Elizabeth as she kept staring at the huge ship.

"As a proof that we came in peace, I’ll ask my team to come out so I can show you inside with your guards."

Elizabeth nodded with her head as Sara tapped her com.

"Alex, babe? Please tell everyone to come out. Elizabeth’s with me, willing to hear me. I already told her the whole story, but she needed proof."

Elizabeth looked at Sara, terrified as she tried to understand how Sara was communicating with someone inside that ship.

"Oh, in my time we have amazing technology. This makes things so much easier." Sara smiled as she turned her com off.

"I see…" It was all Elizabeth could say.

All her guards were in position as the team came out. They waited as Sara, Elizabeth and the guards went inside the Wave Rider. As they walked inside its corridors, they looked absolutely terrified. It was all so crazy, so insane. They got to the central room and Gideon’s hologram appeared, making Elizabeth and her guards jump in fright.

"Nice to see you again, captain. And welcome aboard Queen Elizabeth I of England and her guards!"

"What… What in God’s name is that?" Elizabeth took three steps behind and pointed at Gideon. Her guards just were in position to attack, but also scared inside.

"I’m an artificial intelligence. I help captain Sara Lance and her team."

Sara looked at Elizabeth finding amusing her reaction to all of that.

"You see, Gideon knows about everything. She can show you some proof about what I just told you."

Gideon showed Elizabeth and her guards Drik in his time, accidently traveling back in time with the Legion Ring, Sara and her team fighting aliens in Central City with team Arrow, Flash and Supergirl.

"Enough!" Elizabeth said totally wide eyed "Are you telling me that in the future, humans can fly? And what are those hideous things? Monsters?"

"Actually they are aliens. And no, humans can’t fly by themselves. That’s Supergirl you’ve seen, an alien from another universe. She is also a hero and helped us defeat those bad aliens that invaded our city…"

Elizabeth sat in one of the chairs from the room, completely dizzy, having no words at all to say. It was all too much for her to think about it, she wished she could forget that crazy day she was having. She had no idea how that intelligence thing could show her what happened in the past, how she knew everything that happened in the world, how those people had powers and were here in her court, even with Sara explaining. Her head was just hurting so bad.

Elizabeth, her guards and Sara came out of the ship to meet the others.

"Ok, I believe you… I don’t understand a thing, but I believe you. What do you want?"

"For you to release Drik so we can send him home." Sara said

"It will look really bad on the eyes of the people, of my council. I was engaged to him."

"Then let we take him and you can tell everyone you killed the impostor yourself and burned the body. It would be acceptable for your court since you were deceived and are the Queen." Nate explained to her "We have pills that will make you all forget all of this and your knowledge about the future."

"I can take it before you do my Queen, just to make sure it won’t do you no harm." One of the guards said to her.

"Thank you." She said to her guard as she turned her attention back to the others. "I’ll take this Drik from the Tower and say I’ll execute him myself for what he did to me. One of you come pick him up and make sure you are not seen. If you get caught, I won’t be able to do anything."

"Thank you Queen Elizabeth. We can manage it." Nate said

"Once we leave, you can take the pills." Sara said as her team came back to the ship.

Ray suited up to his Atom form as he waited for Gideon to warn about Drik being released and dragged to a hidden room in the castle. Once Gideon said the word, Ray flew high above the sky and entered the room. He grabbed Drik with him and flew back to the Wave Rider, scaring Elizabeth once again.

Elizabeth was in her chambers, and ordered for all the guards to come see her, everyone that knew about the time travelers, and everyone that had contact with them. Sara had explained her the importance of them forgetting everything, it could mess big time with history, and since she felt a horrible headache just to think about all that crazy, she was more than happy to take that pill.

"You all first." She said as she finished giving each one of them a pill. If something happened to them, she would be the only one knowing about everything, but at least she would not be a risk.

Slowly, everyone single one of her guards took their pills, and blinked twice, opening their eyes and looking around confused.

"My Queen, what happened? Did you call us here?"

Elizabeth smiled satisfied as she took her own pill. She closed her eyes as hear head filled with some kind of foggy sensation. It all went dark for a second and then she opened her eyes.

"What are doing here?" She looked around confused, feeling weird for not remembering a single thing of the past hours. It was really strange.

The Legends took off from England as Sara put Mick to pilot the ship this time. She was training him just in case anything happened. Mick was a good pilot by the way, just needed to get better at landing and taking off. They stood for a while in the vanishing point as they needed some rest after everything that happened in the English court.

"Thank you so much for your help guys, I will never forget this." Drik said as he hugged each one of them, saying goodbye. "I hope we can bump into each other again someday…"

"Just please, no more messing with history!" Stein said as he shook hands with him.

"Have a safe trip back home." Ray said as he also said goodbye.

Drik smiled at all of them as he put his ringer in his finger and vanished from there.

Nate, Amaya and Ray went to the library after that to watch some movies. Mick drank his bear in the kitchen while Stein and Jax talked in the main room of the ship. Alex walked into Sara’s bunker as she closed the door behind her.

"I was really scared you wouldn’t come back anymore. I was ready to go there and shoot everyone."

"I told you I would be back." Sara smiled as she grabbed Alex’s hands and gave her a small push, making Alex fall in bed beside her. They both laughed. "But, I appreciate you taking care of me. And I would do the same if were you there, locked up. I wouldn’t talk to Elizabeth; I would bring that castle down.

"I love fierce Sara!" Alex brought her face closer to Sara as she kissed her slightly. "It’s such a turn on." She whispered between their kiss as Sara grabbed her by her waist, helping her out of her shirt.

"How did you like your first time travel?"

"It was… Insane, but amazing!" She looked at Sara as she took her shirt off as well "Thank you for inviting me, I was really needing some fresh air… And more of you."

Sara smiled as she rolled them over, being on top of Alex as her lips explored her neck and went down her body slowly.

"Glad you liked it!" Sara said while she made a mess out of Alex, kissing and touching her everywhere she could.

"I’m loving it!" Alex moaned as Sara made her see stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!!  
> Next chapter we will see how our friends and Supergirl are doing in Star City. We will have more Legends traveling with Alex, I just felt the need to give u guys more team Arrow before they travel again ^^
> 
> Hope you like it!


	15. Chapter 15

"They turned left!" Felicity said as she looked intensely at her computer. "You have go faster guys…"

"Got it!" Kara said as she flew high in the sky, having her eyes on the fugitives. "If we need to be faster…"

"Kara…" Oliver said as he drove his motorcycle faster than he could, Thea sat right behind him, holding tight on his waist. "Be careful!"

"I always am, sweetheart!"

"God, you two… This is an open comm guys, behave!" Diggle joked as he drove the van with Dinah and Curtis inside as they chased a group of criminals running away in black motorcycles.

"We cannot let this thing spread around again…" Oliver said as he drove, his attention focused.

"I know… I know… Vertigo right? What a weird name for a drug…" Kara said as she used her super speed and flew right towards those men. In a matter of second she dropped them out of their bikes, making them all fall on street.

The rest of the Team Arrow got to where she was and helped her grab them. Oliver shoot his trick arrows, making a wire trap each and every one of them, so they wouldn’t escape.

"I have to confess; I love that Supergirl is helping us for now" Thea said as she smiled at the scene.

"I am too." Oliver smiled proudly at Kara "But we can’t be too comfortable and underestimate those guys…"

"Honey…" Kara said as she approached Oliver and held his hand "I know what you mean, but for now, I am here to help you guys. Things around here is a bit easier to deal with than on my Earth since there is nothing that can actually harm me, thank Rao… You need to relax even for a bit… " She caressed his cheek with one hand as her other hand held his shoulder.

"Good luck with that!" Reneé teased as Oliver gave him a killer look. He ignored it and grabbed the last criminal and put him on the van. "Now, we a have a delivery to do in SCPD."

"We just drop them at their door. We don’t need exposure!" Diggle said.

Diggle patted Oliver on the shoulder and went to the van with Curtis to take those criminals to the police. They had the rest of the night free anyways, so they decided to do it instead of calling them to pick those guys up.

"I’m going back to the bunker bring those to Felicity analyze." Dinah said, grabbing some of the content of vertigo that fell to the ground.

"Good, we need to see if that’s the old vertigo or if they changed anything. And look for the responsible for this. I don’t think he was here tonight." Oliver said as he looked at all the bikes on the ground.

"I’ll go with you." Thea said as she smiled at Kara and Oliver "See you lovebirds back at home."

Dinah left with Thea, leaving Kara and Oliver alone. There was a store opened near them, and they heard Supergirl’s name on TV. Kara looked at Oliver, apprehensively, as they approached the store to see what they were talking about.

"It looks like the Green Arrow has someone new in his team. She’s been called Supergirl on the streets and people who saw her, says she has amazing abilities. Rumors are spreading that she is a really powerful meta human and we are truly lucky she is one of the good guys, since she can lift a car with her bare hands and has the same speed of The Flash."

"I’m faster…" Kara joked as she looked at Oliver.

"I believe you are." Oliver smiled as he hugged her from behind, giving her a kiss on the neck. –"I’m proud of you, you know? You won people over really fast. Faster than anyone on the team."

"I was worried… How they were going to react…" She said with her eyes closed "I just worry about my background… They think I’m a meta…"

"If you don’t feel comfortable letting people here know that you are from another planet, we can keep the meta history." Oliver hug her by the waist, making her turn around and face him. "All I want is for you to feel safe, comfortable… At home."

"I do feel all of that on this Earth." She smiled at him, her forehead resting on his. "Thanks to you."

Oliver’s hand went for Kara’s neck as he brought her closer to him, kissing her lips softly. He never felt that happy before, Kara’s presence with him on his city made everything brighter and better, and people were noticing. There was a rumor that the Mayor were dating some new girl that nobody knew, who she was or what she did. They decided to let people wonder for now as they enjoyed each other’s company.

They went back to the bunker and the rest of the team were all there. Felicity was done with the vertigo lab analysis and discovered there was a new compound that made people die faster.

"Now we need to find who’s behind this even more. This is worse than the last time." Oliver said feeling really angry. He hated that thing and how bad guys always managed to bring it back to his city, to destroy lives.

"I heard some people were affected and died in a matter of seconds…" Thea said as she looked worried at Oliver "This is beyond serious…"

"I know!"

"And we will find out…" Kara said as she looked at them. "We will, and we will stop them!"

"Speaking of stopping people, I need your help husband!"

Everyone looked at the door as they saw Nyssa Al Ghul storming in a furious way, looking at Oliver. Kara looked from that strange woman to Oliver, feeling really confused.

"Husband?" Kara said as she looked at the others.

"No time for explanations now, this is urgent. Husband?" Nyssa looked at Oliver with no patience. She hated to be kept waiting, especially in a serious matter like this one.

"Nyssa talks too much, as always!" Oliver turned to Kara "It’s not like that… At all. I’ll explain everything. I’m not married."

"But why…" Kara started when Oliver stopped her, kissing her fully on her lips and grabbing her hands.

"I love only you babe, and I swear I’ll explain later. Ok?" He looked at her in an apologetic way.

Kara didn’t like that. Not at all. She knew there were some things in Oliver’s life she didn’t know but how could a woman enter his bunker and call him a husband if there was nothing really between them. And a really beautiful woman, as Kara could notice. Even so, she decided to give him some credit, so she smiled at him.

"Ok."

"Can we?" Nyssa said impatient.

Oliver turned around feeling impatient himself and walked towards Nyssa.

"How can I help you?"

"The League of Assassins is back."

"WHAT?" Oliver, Diggle and Felicity asked out loud, their faces turning really serious and their eyes really wide.

"I disbanded them, but some really didn’t like me, so they reunited and decided to take matters in their own hands. They got back to Nanda Parbat and are trying to kill me, since I was the last Ra’s and I’m still alive… They don’t even care the ring is gone, they want revenge."

"Lady, what do we have to do with this?" Reneé asked crossing his arms on his chest. He did not like that woman.

"Everything!" She said "They want revenge on me, and thanks to my connection with Oliver, they will come for him and his team."

They all looked at each other, worried.

"As if we haven’t had enough problems!" Diggle said as he turned his back to them, walking to a chair and sitting down.

"Whoever they are we can deal with them!" Thea said

"No you can’t! Don’t you remember our last fighting?"

"Well, I don’t know what happened last time, but this time they have me!" Kara said as she stepped forward, standing right on Oliver’s side.

"And what can you do to help?" Nyssa looked at Kara with doubt in her eyes.

"I’m so glad you asked!" Curtis said as he looked excited towards Kara.

"Nyssa, I think you should find out…" Thea commented as she looked at Oliver that gave her one of his “don’t do it” looks.

Nyssa took her sword and looked smiling at Kara.

"Shall we?"

"Sure." Kara smiled as she flew at super speed towards Nyssa.

Nyssa’s blade hit Kara’s arm and broke in half. The part that she still held, Kara took it, bending it like it was a piece of paper as she floated in the air.

"I’ll not fight you by the way." Kara said as she looked at the thing in her hand, using her heat vision to melt it. She looked at Nyssa and gave her the base of the sword back.

Nyssa looked at Kara startled, not finding words to express what she felt with what she just saw. It was just… Incredible. Nyssa smiled at Kara.

"Nyssa, meet Supergirl. A badass hero and also Oliver’s girlfriend."

"I think you should stop calling me husband." Oliver whispered at Nyssa with a funny look in his face.

Nyssa reached for Kara’s hand and shook it.

'Nice to meet you, Supergirl. You are indeed powerful."

"And I’ll be glad to also help you." Kara smiled feeling her confidence back again. She was still a bit mad with that whole situation, but she decided to have patience and wait for Oliver’s explanation.

Felicity came running towards them with a worried look on her face. Oliver looked at her feeling something was wrong, and that day couldn’t get any easier.

"What?" Oliver asked as he looked at Felicity.

"Not that you need one extra problem to solve right now but… I just found out the rest of that organization is trying to keep with their work going on with the Vertigo and they might try to break the other free from jail. There was an attempt five minutes ago, but the police stopped them. They escaped."

"Oh… Great!" Oliver looked at the others "We may need to divide in two teams tonight… Diggle, Curtis and Thea can you handle the organization?"

"Sure!" Thea said.

"I think Supergirl should come with us!" Curtis said as he looked to everyone "We don’t know how many of them are there, I think…"

"I could be a great help to avoid anything really bad that could happen" Kara said as she smiled at him "It’s ok."

"So Dinah and Reneé comes with me!" Oliver pointed at the two of them.

As the team suited up and prepared for both missions, Oliver walked towards Kara, grabbing her hand with his. He kissed it as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Please, be careful!" Kara said as she reached for Oliver’s cheeks, caressing it slowly "If you need anything, call me and I’ll be there in a matter of seconds."

"I’ll be" He said as he approached his face of hers, kissing her lips slowly.

Kara kissed him back as she hugged him, her hands going to his back.

"And don’t worry. I’ll call you if we need help." He said looking at her worried face.

"Ok." She smiled

"I’ll tell you everything tonight, I promise you. Once we deal with that madness I’ll tell you whatever you want to know!"

"It’s ok, Ollie. Just focus on the mission for now." She smiled once again and took a few steps back, turning away from him and going with half the team to stop those criminals.

Kara flew high in the sky, since she felt the need to be alone for a while as the others covered the ground. It was usually not easy to track gangs, but thanks to Kara’s x-ray vision and super speed, they could find them quickly. Kara waited high above for the team to arrive and once she saw them coming and taking the gang by surprise, she landed on the ground and joined the fight. There was eight man against the four of them, but it was nothing Kara couldn’t handle since all they got was guns and she was bullet proof. Diggle dealing with two of them, Thea fighting other two and Curtis dealing with one of them. Kara fought three of them using her super speed to punch and kick them so fast they never knew what hit them. Kara knocked two of them down as she took one of them and flew high in the sky. Diggle shot one guy in his shoulder and the other he took down hand in hand as he elbowed him on the guts. Thea shot three arrows directly to the backs of the man she was fighting in and Curtis used his toys to kick the guy’s ass. Once they saw Kara carrying one of the man up in the sky, they froze, staring at them.

"Uh… What is she doing?" Curtis said as he looked up

"I believe she is questioning him…" Thea said

"This is not Kara… Something’s wrong…" Diggle said as he notices Kara’s mood different than it usually was. Kara did not believe in torture or anything like that to get answers.

Kara held the man by his arm as he shouted really frightened.

"You have two options!" Kara said as he looked pissed at him "Tell me your boss’ name and where I can find him and about your organization or you get to know how the Moon feels like. Your choice!"

"I…I can’t…" The man pleaded as he looked down, really scared.

"I’m waiting…" Kara said strangely calmly as she went up a bit higher.

"Ok, Ok…"

The guy told Kara what she asked after a while. Kara was not in the mood for a lot of violence so she decided to be practical, giving the guy a little scare so he could tell her everything. She was glad it worked, so she brought him back to the ground and just gave him a punch half strength, making the guy pass out on the floor.

"This time around, we can call the cops." Thea looked at all of those guys on the floor.

"I know where their boss is and where to find her…" Kara said "Also about their organization…"

"Her?" Thea asked.

"Yes."

"Well, let’s go back to the bunker and wait for the others so we can plan what to do." Curtis said.

"Kara? Can I talk to you?" Diggle asked with concern in his voice.

"Sure Dig…" She smiled

"I’m going to wait on the van with Curtis" Thea said as she dragged Curtis along with her.

Kara and Diggle sat on a bench on the sidewalk as he looked worried at her.

"Listen, I don’t want to intrude or anything… I just couldn’t help but notice you weren’t yourself tonight… Is everything ok?"

"Everything is great!" She gave him a weak smile.

"Somehow you are not convincing me…"

"I… I don’t know. I feel a bit mad."

"About the whole Nyssa thing? Just guessing here…"

Kara looked at him thinking about what to answer. She was mad about the whole Nyssa thing? Yes. She had something against that woman? No. Nyssa sounded and seemed like a good person, a bit harsh, but with a good heart. She was just confused about it all… At least it was what she was telling herself.

"Maybe… I mean, I’m just confused. There’s a lot about Oliver that I still don’t know… And I felt kind of shocked with the news… I’m just trying to figure everything out."

'Listen, as someone who gets constantly pissed at Oliver, I can tell you this: trust him."

"I do… I trust him… What do you mean by getting constantly pissed at him?"

"The thing you are confused about, in the past, made me get so furious at Oliver. I think he is the best person to explain it all to you, but what I can tell you is that it was not easy. Oliver had to do things for this city and he couldn’t let us know, it would compromise his plan. He went beyond crossing the line with me and it took me a lot of time to trust him again. But then, I understood. I still think he crossed the line, but I understood."

"He said he will talk to me later…"

"Just be patient. Oliver has a past with the League and not a pretty one. Talk to him later, he will explain to you."

"Thanks Dig!" Kara smiled at him

"No problem! If you ever need to talk… I know you don’t know me that well, but I’m here anyways."

"That’s ok. I trust you. Oliver sees you as his brother. I can see why now. I can see you guys have a great thing going on here, with all those heroes… This makes me think of my sister, and how I miss her…"

"Did something happen to her?"

"She is traveling with Legends…"

"Sara and the others?" Diggle looked at her surprised.

"She’s dating Sara now and she invited Alex to go for a while… I wonder how is she."

"Wow, this is some news…" Diggle said still surprised "But I can guarantee to you she is safe. Her team is a great one."

"I know." She smiled as they went back to the bunker.

Oliver walked with Nyssa, Dinah and Reneé towards the place they thought the League was, an abandon large building that once belonged to Queen Industries. There was still a few of that around Star City and Olive was doing everything he could as Mayor to put those places to use, but he couldn’t with this one.

"I’m sorry if I caused you any problem, it was a habit of mine calling you husband. The whole thing was annulled by the League’s law." Nyssa said as she walked besides Oliver.

"It’s ok… And I’m glad to hear about it!"

"I can see you truly love her."

"Yes, I do. And the last thing I want is to hurt her in any form. That’s why I’m going to talk to her later, there’s a lot about me that she still doesn’t know. I was afraid of telling some things to her…"

"What changed?"

"She showed me she doesn’t care about it, she believes I am a good person and that this bad stuff is all just part of my life, what helped me to get where I am today, but nothing more. She has seen evil, pretty bad stuff on her Earth… So I’m not afraid anymore."

"She’s wise! And brings the best on you as I can see. You keep this one, Oliver Queen, don’t mess things up!"

'I won’t" He smiles at Nyssa as they walk.

A bunch of masked guys with swords on their hands surprised them, attacking them all at once. Dinah filled her lungs with air and let go a loud canary cry that took down half that man, but others were standing and advancing to fight them. Reneé tried to shoot some of them with his gun but they were really good, and fast so they deflected the bullets easily. Oliver and Nyssa fought together the others shooting arrows and fighting hand in hand.

One of the league assassins managed to run behind Dinah and jab her back with a sword the same time he spun around, jumping towards Nyssa. As they fought, he managed to hit her as well. Oliver shoot a tranquilizer arrow, taking him down and the others by stealing the knocked guy’s sword and cutting his shoulder. Dinah and Nyssa fell down, both in deep pain and bleeding.

'We need to bring them quickly to the bunker." Reneé said as he took more assassins down, but got hit in the face by another.

Oliver shot his arrows at the others and the ones standing, escaped, running away. Olive turned his attention to Dinah and Nyssa as he tapped his comm.

"Kara? Babe? I need your help, fast. Nyssa and Dinah are bleeding, they need help."

In two seconds Kara was standing in front of them. She grabbed Nyssa and Dinah in both her arms as she smiled at Oliver.

'I’ll make sure they are ok." She said as she flew in super speed back to the bunker.

Oliver looked at Reneé, full of worries, but a bit calmer now he knew Kara had them. They turned around and went back to the bunker.

Kara arrived at the bunker in a hurry and laid Dinah and Nyssa on the table they had there for emergencies like that.

'They need medical attention…" Kara said as she looked at them

"We can’t bring them to the hospital… Diggle, help me!" Felicity said as she searched the place for the right things as Diggle helped her.

It was a long hour that one. Oliver and Reneé arrived and Diggle and Felicity were still working on saving Nyssa and Dinah. They took care of their wounds as Oliver stepped up to help. The three of them worked hard and after a long time, they managed to control the situation and stabilize them. Oliver turned around after finishing stitching them both, sitting on a chair near the training area.  

"I questioned one of those criminals we went after. I found out some stuff…" Kara said "Like who is their boss, where they hide…"

"Amazing Kara!" Thea said as she hugged her

"Well done, babe." Oliver said as Kara sat next to him and he held her hand. "Who is responsible for this new Vertigo?"

"A woman named Morella. They are part of an organization called S.P.I.D.E.R and they reunite near the docks, in a grotto."

Felicity ran to her computer as she started typing everything Kara was saying.

"Ok, they are terrorists, the Society for Political Instability and Diverted Economic Resources. The police are after them for a few months. They focus on arson, extortion, fraud, gambling, theft, assassination, terrorism and guess what? Drugs!"

"I say let’s go after them!" Reneé said.

"Only after Dinah and Nyssa recover. We still have some League members to find and lock away in Argus prison."

"Lyla called me and told me they arrested the ones you guys took down. They are moving them to the Island prison." Diggle said as he watched Nyssa and Dinah waking up.

Nyssa sat on the table as she looked at her hands and arms. She put one of her hands on her wound and took a deep breath with her eyes closed. Once she opened them, she looked affectionately at Kara.

"Thank you, girl of steel. You are truly a formidable hero. I own you a lot, let me start by apologizing." She walked to Kara as she reached her hand to the blonde.

"It’s ok… The important thing is that you are ok now and safe." Kara smiled as she looked at Dinah "And you too."

Dinah smiled back at Kara as she got up slowly, being helped by Diggle.

"I’ll head home to recover guys, thanks for the help Kara. Diggle told me you saved us" Dinah smiled as she held Diggle’s shoulder.

"I’ll give her a ride" Diggle said as he left the room helping Dinah walk.

Thea offered to stay the night at Dinah’s place, so in case she needed anything she wouldn’t be alone, so it was just Oliver and Kara at the apartment. Kara was on the couch in her white tank top and comfy pants, trying to distract herself with the TV when Oliver got out of the shower wearing a blue shirt and a black sweat pants. He sat at Kara’s side as she turned off the TV.

"I’m sorry." He said as he looked at her. "I know there’s a lot of things I still need to tell you, I confess I was afraid before, but after all that we’ve been through, that fear is gone…"

"It was a bit crazy to hear a woman, a beautiful one by the way, calling your boyfriend her husband…"

"I was never actually married to her…"

Kara rested her arm on the back of the couch as her legs were above Oliver’s. He caressed her knees and tights with one hand as he held her free hand.

"It all began with Thea’s father, Malcolm. He drugged Thea so she would murder Sara, it was the last time she died and we thought it was for good."

"What? Thea’s real father made her kill Sara? Why a father would do that to his kid?" Kara looked horrified at Oliver.

"Malcolm was a vicious guy, he loved to have power and he was a coward. He would risk his own daughter’s life like that to save himself. The thing is, there was this guy, Nyssa’s father, he was the League leader known as Ra’s Al Ghul. It’s like a title for their leader. Malcolm was part of this league once, and when you get in the league, you only get out by getting killed. Malcolm managed to get free, but had a deal with Ra’s. He broke that deal when he did the undertaking that wrecked the Glades, a neighborhood nearby."

"That was the day your friend died, right? Tommy?"

"Yes." He caressed Kara’s hand "So Malcolm got the League’s attention with that and he thought about the worst plan ever to get rid of them and save his life. He drugged Thea to kill Sara and recorded it. Then he came at me, asking for me to take responsibility for Sara’s death, so I could challenge Ra’s in combat. By League’s law, if I did this and won, Ra’s would have to surrender."

"But wait… What did Sara had to do with all of this? Why Malcolm had to kill her?" Kara looked at Oliver feeling really confused about that part.

"Oh… Well, Sara was Nyssa’s girlfriend."

Kara looked surprised at Oliver, feeling way more confused.

"And since Sara was a former member of the League, Malcolm knew Ra’s would want revenge. And he left me no choice, because he threatened to show the video to Ra’s, so he would come after my sister. I had to protect her. So I did what he asked. When I went battle him, I lost. He fought me with one hand, took my weapons and stabbed me. I fell down a precipice and I died."

'This… Is what you told James in that training… About when the guy pushed you down a precipice after stabbing you…" Kara covered her mouth with one of her hands.

"I came back to life thanks to an old friend I met in Hong Kong. But, coming back to life cost me a lot. Ra’s insisted for me to be his heir. That I had to accept his offer. He started creating havoc in my city, turning people and the police against the Green Arrow… And then he killed Thea. There is this thing called Lazarus Pit that has magical waters that can resurrect the dead. But it changes the person. And he said he would bring my sister back if I accepted his offer. So I thought about a plan."

"One that no one else knew about it?"

"Yes, how do you know it?"

'Diggle mentioned to me… About you pissing him off. He told me to talk to you so I could understand…"

"Oh." Oliver said thoughtful as he remembered fighting his best friend and the worst days of his life "It got ugly. I had to do things to convince Ra’s I was on his side. He wanted me to forget who I was and accept this new life, so I had to do really terrible things. And the only person that knew Ra’s and could help me bring him down from the inside was Malcolm. He wanted to be the new Ra’s so I worked with him, in secret. The team got really pissed about that, especially because I kidnaped Diggle’s wife. Ra’s had to believe."

"Oliver!" Kara looked at him wide eyed "Now I understand why Diggle said he wanted to punch you."

"He did punch me."

"And this husband thing?"

'Well, to be the new Ra’s, I had to marry his daughter. Nyssa was pissed because she wanted to inherit his legacy. But Ra’s threated her like garbage, because she was a woman. He knew his daughter loved Sara, and did not like men in a romantic way, so he forced her to marry me. Nyssa tried to kill me in the ceremony. And I had to play my part."

"What a horrible man!" Kara said as she felt anger inside her. She couldn’t stand the thought of woman being forced to marry someone they did not like and to be mistreated cause of their gender. It was ridiculous and unacceptable.

"He was. The League had this tradition when a new Ra’s came along, they had to burn down their home city and he wanted me to do it to Star City, release a bio weapon that would kill everyone. My plan worked, Nyssa and I managed to stop this along with the others and I killed him."

Kara listened to all of that feeling horrified. Oliver’s dark past it was way beyond deep than she thought. She caressed his face as she got closer to him, climbing his lap as she sat, bringing his face with hers and kissing him.

"I’m so sorry" She said with her eyes full of tears "I’m sorry If I acted jealous or something like that.'

"Babe, you don’t need to apologize to me." He whispered to her "I want to share everything with you, is just that… My life is so full of darkness, I didn’t want to drop everything on you like that, they are really heavy stuff.

Kara straddled Oliver’s lap as he talked. She rested her hands on his shoulders as she rested her forehead on his.

"I can handle!" She said looking serious at him as he attacked her lips with passion.

It was all Oliver needed to hear to know it. Kara was his rock, the one that brought light into his life when it was full of darkness. He felt so lighter and calmer when they were together. He felt like a better person as a hero, as a Mayor, as a man. He felt Kara pressing herself against him, letting a small moan come out of her soft lips. He pressed her waist with both his hands as she moved slowly against him, driving him nuts.

"By the way, jealous Kara is hot." Oliver said smiling between their kiss.

"I knew you were loving that." She laughed as she kissed him back, her tongue fighting for dominance against his.

"You make me feel loved." He looked at her as he held her chin with one of his hands "and wanted" He kissed her neck "and the happiest man alive. I can’t help it"

Kara’s head fell back a little, giving Oliver more access to her neck as she closed her eyes, smiling. If only he knew she felt all of that and so much more with him. She looked back at him, her hands going through his wet hair.

"I just remembered I need a shower" Kara laughed as she kissed Oliver.

"No problem." Oliver said as he looked at Kara. "Let’s do something about it."

She got out of his lap and Oliver got up, holding her hand and bringing her up with him as they kissed one more time. Oliver led her to the bathroom and she followed him, laughing. He opened the box of the shower and turned it on. He looked back at her as he took his shirt of, his pants following, staying only in his black underwear. Kara looked at him from head to toe as she felt a shiver down her spine. She couldn’t get enough the fact that Oliver was so gorgeous inside and out. She couldn’t help but noticed how Oliver was also full aware of her, in every way possible. She smiled, blushing as she looked into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kara giggled as Oliver brought her closer by the hand, lifting her shirt up slowly.

"Taking you to the shower…"

Oliver kissed the skin on her stomach he revealed as her shirt came up and off her. His lips went up her upper body slowly as he reached her cleavage.

"You already took one." Kara closed her eyes, her hand still on his hair as she felt dizzy with the pleasure he was giving her.

"I don’t mind another." Oliver said as he kissed her neck, bringing his hands into her pants and getting it off of her.

Kara stepped out her pants and Oliver walked into Kara’s direction as he kissed her, dragging her under the hot water as she walked backwards. Her hands went to his shoulders and then to the back of his head. Oliver held Kara by the waist strongly pressing his body against hers, getting rid of the last piece of her cloth. She did the same and turned them around, pressing him against the acrylic box, their hands exploring each other’s bodies as they drove each other insane. Kara put more pressure on her body against Oliver’s and a loud cracking noise was heard as the acrylic wall of the box shattered on the floor. Kara turned Oliver to the wall of the shower in super speed, protecting Oliver from the blast with her body.

"I guess we broke the box… Thea will be mad." Oliver laughed

"We can fix it before she ever knowing." Kara smiled as she looked over his body to check if he was ok. "Oh, you got hurt…" She touched his abs, noticing some superficial cuts. She caressed the wound with her fingers as she heard Oliver hiss. She kissed his neck and went down his body.

The box be damned, Oliver thought as he closed his eyes getting lost into all wild emotions Kara was making him feel. He took a deep breath and lifted her by her arm gently as he turned them around, kissing her lips.

"Not today babe!" He whispered at her ear "Today is all about you." His hands went slowly down Kara’s body, making her shiver.

Kara felt his talented fingers everywhere at once, and she couldn’t hold back anymore.

"I love you forever." She whispered into his ear as she drove him crazy with her moans, pressing her body closer against him, feeling like she had lost all of control she had over herself.

Oliver smiled against her neck as he kept hearing all her cries into his ear. That alone was driving him even more crazy. That was not a horrible day, after all.


	16. Chapter 16

Oliver opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw has Kara’s angelic form sleeping calmly with her nose next to his neck and one of her hands at his bare torso. His fingers softly got lost in her golden hair as he smelled her sweet strawberry scent. He felt sore and he was sure he was full of bruises, but it was so worth it. His hand went from her hair to her spine, caressing her back with his fingers as he felt her shifting closer to him. Kara moved her head a bit up, facing Oliver as she woke up slowly.

"Hey!" He smiled as he noticed her bright smile at him.

"Hey you!" She whispered as she grabbed his face, kissing him good morning.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Thanks to someone, not that much, but I had an amazing night, thank you." She giggled as Oliver tickled her on the waist. "I had the best night – She said more serious as her forehead touched his.

Oliver felt like a kid that won his favorite candy, he couldn’t stop himself. He smiled more, which was rare, as his team joked about, he felt lighter, calmer, happier. That morning even more because he finally got to wake up with Kara in his arms since she usually flew really early to patrol the city, a habit she had in her Earth and apparently on his Earth as well.

"I’m glad I could wake with you by my side this time…" He whispered.

"It’s so comfortable here with you, I didn’t feel like patrolling today." She smiled back at Oliver as she slowly kissed him.

And it was true. Today, she felt like being with Oliver, enjoying this peaceful morning instead of patrolling. She would save the city with him later. They looked at each other as she caressed his face with her fingers.

"Is everything ok?" Oliver looked at Kara noticing something was bothering her.

"Yes… Why?"

"You are doing that thing with your eyebrow again when you worry about something… I think is cute by the way."

Kara smiled at him not even bothering hiding, since he knew her so well by now.

"It’s just… Sometimes I wonder… How will we deal, with us, once I go back to my Earth… Stuff like that?"

"I would say don’t worry" Oliver smiled as his hand went to her waist and back, bringing her closer to him.

"How?"

"Well… If we were regular people with regular lives, living far away and dating, we would have to take trains, bus or drive for a long time to see each other like plenty does. But you have a device really useful that can bring you here in seconds, and I will ask Cisco for one of those, so I can come to you in seconds. We are luckier than most people, even with our crazy lives."

Kara looked at Oliver with complete surprise. To hear him talking all of that, it meant he thought about it, about what’s next for them, and how to deal with that. She couldn’t love him more, she thought as she closed the distance between their lips.

"When you put it like that… We really are." She said as her lips brushed his.

Kara pushed Oliver, making him fall back on the bed with his back to the mattress as she went above him, her legs around his waist as she held his arms with her hands, kissing his neck, pressing her body against his. She drove him to the stars and back multiple times, smirking at Oliver every time he looked at her panting. She focused once again on kissing him as his lips attacked hers as soon as her lips touched his.

"We have to go…" Oliver said in a breath

"Just five more minutes" She said as her hands traveled all over his body.

"Kara, you will be the death of me." He joked as he held her hands, attacking her lips once again "I don’t have your stamina."

"You are pretty strong, though." She raised one eyebrow, smiling knowingly at him as her hands caressed his arms. "And I love that in you…"

Oliver looked at Kara as he decided to not give a damn to the fact that they were really late to meet the team at the bunker and rolled them around so his body fully covered hers.

"Who am I to say no to you?" He smiled as they made each other see fireworks one more time.

Meanwhile at the bunker, the whole team waited for Kara and Oliver to arrive. Felicity was feeling really impatient.

"If they don’t come in five minutes I’m calling them."

"Oliver will kill you…" Curtis looked serious at Felicity.

"Third time this week…"

"Listen, Oliver has a crazy life as hero and Mayor and is dating an alien from another Earth that has a life crazier than his. Life is not easy for both of them, so let them enjoy themselves while they can…" Dinah said as she sat on a chair. "Is really early anyways, is not like a gang of drug dealers will attack on the streets 10 in the morning."

"You are right…" Felicity said as the door of the elevator opened and Kara and Oliver came in.

"Sorry we are late, guys." Kara looked at them apologetic, and blushing shyly.

"Don’t worry Kara. Thanks to you we don’t have grumpy Oliver around anymore, so that’s something." Thea joked as she looked at Oliver. "It was really rare to see a smile on his face, so… Thanks!"

"Ok, so…" Oliver said stepping up near the computers, looking at everyone "We have to find this Morella person and stop her at any cost…"

"And find the rest of the league." Nyssa said "I may have a location…"

"We have to be sure, so we don’t risk anyone’s lives…" Oliver looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Then I will go and make sure! As soon as I find something, I let you know." She said as she left the bunker in a hurry.

"And the gang?" Diggle asked with his arms crossed on his chest.

"We go after them tonight. I have a ball to attend to as Mayor, there’s a small chance they will try to do business there."

"Oh I see, rich people, lots of money, people feeling the need to relax… Totally fits the pattern." Felicity said as she looked at her computer, trying to find any new information.

"So, we go after them tonight?" Reneé said.

"Yes!" Oliver said as he tried to think about some plan so they wouldn’t mess things up.

Oliver walked towards Kara as he held her hand. He suddenly felt really nervous, the kind of nervous he did not fell in a long time and he knew why. He dated a lot of woman, but he only came in public with two of them: Laurel and Felicity. Once he did it, it was beyond official, it could change everything because he was a public figure. Not everyone enjoyed this kind of attention from the media, the public. He looked at her in the sweetest way he could ever look and smiled.

"What?" She looked at him with suspicion

"I want you to be my date at this ball."

"Of course I will be!" She gave him a small peck on the lips "Did you think I would say no?" She looked at him confused.

"No, it’s not that. It’s just… I’m a public figure, and we’ve been quite hiding out for a few days since we got back. I just wanted you to be sure. Once we go out in public, things might get a bit crazy."

"I’m sure!" Kara smiled as her hands went to his shoulders "Ollie, I was the assistant of Cat Grant in my Earth, she is really powerful and famous there. I’m friends with Lena Luthor, sister of the biggest criminal my Earth ever seen and I’m also a journalist. And Supergirl. I know how to handle it!"

"That I never doubted."

"Good" She joked as she looked at the others and held his hands with hers "Let’s make it official!"

Back in the Wave Rider, Legends just finished one more mission this time back to John F. Kennedy’s time in presidency.

"This was surreal…" Alex said as she entered the ship being followed by Nate, Ray, Mick and Sara. The others were already on board.

"I know right? To stop his early assassination knowing that he will die in a few…" Ray said excitedly.

"How do you guys manage to stop yourselves from changing history? I mean, knowing that someone will die, and not being able to help, or warn them… It must be hard." Alex said in a thoughtful way.

'It is hard, but we still have to do our best. Sometimes we screw things up, but we try to fix the mess before it can have a huge impact on reality…" Nate said "We almost don’t succeed sometimes. But the world seems to be fine, so…"

"It seemed to be small screw ups since things are fine in the world… But I for once, tried to bring my sister back to life… Then I learned it couldn’t be done. It hurt like hell, to know I have this ability to go back in time and that I can’t save her. But I learned it’s dangerous to mess with the timeline, so I moved on. But yes, It’s really hard."

Alex held Sara by the waist as she pulled her in for a hug. Sara almost never talked about Laurel, her sister and Alex understood why. The pain was unbearable. She almost lost Kara a few times, and what she felt it was completely terror. She couldn’t imagine what she would do if it was Kara, so she understood and never pushed the subject. Sometimes, all her girl needed was a tight hug, telling her she was there for anything Sara needed. Sara just hugged Alex, quietly. Ray and Nate looked at Alex with a knowing look, nodded with their heads and left them alone.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked in a whisper

"Yes" It was all Sara answered.

Sara brought her lips closer to Alex’s, kissing her softly. Alex could feel a tear coming down Sara’s face, brushing her cheeks. She wiped it with her fingers and smiled at Sara.

"If you ever need to talk…"

"I know…" Sara smiled back at her.

Back to the main room of the ship, everyone sat back in their chairs as Sara went to hers, turning it around.

"Hey, before we go anywhere… Can we make a quick stop in the Wild West?" Mick said as finished his beer. "I really miss it. Need a quick relaxing before the next mission."

Everyone looked at each other, not minding at all the suggestion. Truth is they needed a small break after everything they have been through. Sara looked at Alex and smiled as she looked at the others.

"Well, a few drinks in the Wild West won’t do us no harm… Maybe we can run into old friends…"

"Old friends?" Alex wondered as she prepared for the next jump. She was almost getting used to it.

"You will see." Nate said as he looked at Alex.

"Really cool people" Amaya smiled as she held tight.

Alex felt curiosity wash over her as they jumped again. She was feeling excited to go to the Wild West, she always wondered how it was back there. She was about to find out and couldn’t wait to tell Kara.

Oliver left the City Hall as he walked to his car. Kara was out with Thea that dragged her to shop new clothes since she had the gala to attend to and nothing appropriate to wear at the event. As soon as Oliver entered his car, his cell rang. Once he saw who was in the caller ID, he froze in his seat.

"Hello." He said in an unsure voice.

"Hi Oliver! How are you?"

"I’m ok, Samantha. And you guys? I hope you are safe…"

"Yes, we are. I’m actually calling to see if you want to spend the weekend with William. He’s been asking for it since he learned his father is the Green Arrow. I also have some things to do, so it would work out perfectly."

"Sure… When do I pick him up?" He asked feeling his heart beating fast. He was not expecting that.

"Meet me in the Belly Burger Friday, after lunch…around 2 it’s ok for you?"

"Perfect! It’s a deal."

Oliver hang up feeling excited and worried at the same time. Spending some time with his son meant put him in danger since his lifestyle was not conventional. But he couldn’t say no to him, since it was the kid asking. He also had to tell Kara about it, and Thea… He wondered how they would take the news.

Once Legends went back to the Wild West, they went to the same bar they did last time. As Sara hoped for, she saw a familiar face among all those people drinking and laughing.

"Jonah!" She said as she welcomed him in a hug "Nice to see you again."

"Hey there Sara! What are you doing around here? Another time aberration?" He hugged her back.

"No, thank God! Just a few of us missing this place and wanting to have a drink."

"Nice! And who’s that beauty there? She wasn’t around the last time." He said pointing at Alex, that walked towards them cautiously.

"That beauty is my girlfriend." Sara whispered at him "From another universe. Don’t ask." She laughed as she blinked at Alex.

Not so far away from them, three guys were drinking and playing cards as two of them got up and started yelling at each other.

"Stop being such a dick, and play fair!" Mick yelled approaching the guy that was yelling with the other "I don’t like cheaters!" He said as he took out his heat gun and a huge fight started.

Sara looked at that scene and then at Jonah.

"Mick being Mick!" She turned around being followed by Alex towards the fight.

"Let’s go!" Alex said as each one of them held one guy, kicking their ass as soon as those man hit them.

Nate, Ray, Amaya, Stein and Jax joined the fight. Jonah shoots the ceiling and everyone stops.

"Mick, please behave! Or I’ll be forced to shoot you next. Guys, treat my friends from far away nicely. I won’t say it again!" He shoot the ceiling once more.

Back in Star City, Oliver got out of the car once it parked on the garage of his building and went to the elevator, and into his apartment. He opened the door, and saw Kara watch TV in the living room.

"Hey babe." He said as he walked towards her and kissed her on the lips

"Hey you!" She smiled, kissing him back

"Where’s Thea?"

"She said she would be back soon. She decided to reopen Verdant… whatever it is…"

"It’s a nightclub. Belonged to my family but then Thea took over it and turned into something really amazing. I’m glad she’s back into doing something she loves."

"And how are you?"

"I’m fine…" Kara said looking confused at the way Oliver was looking at her.

"I mean, with life in general… I know back in your Earth you have your job as journalist, and that you love it…"

"Well, I’m on vacation now." She said as her hands went for his shoulders.

"I know." He smiled as he gave her one more kiss "But, in case you want to do something similar around here, just say the word, even if it’s temporary… I will do my best to help you. I know how much you love to write."

"I do love my job. And thank you for thinking about it, I love you even more for that." She caressed his face with fondness "But I’m happy to be in vacation now. This way I can help more around as Supergirl, and enjoy my boyfriend and his Earth."

"I’m happy too!"

They kissed one more time, passionately this time, embracing each other in a tight hug. Oliver broke the kiss apart and looked deeply into Kara’s eyes.

"I have to talk to you about something…"

"Ok…" Kara looked curious at him.

"Remember when I told you I had a son?"

"Yes…"

"Well, his mother called. She said he keeps asking her to spend a weekend with me, and she also had some things to deal with, so she asked if I could take him for the weekend. I’m worried for obvious reasons, but I’m also excited about it… Do you… Do you want to meet him?"

"Of course! Mini you must be really cute." Kara smiled with excitement in her eyes.

Oliver told her about William not so long ago, and about everything that happened with Samantha, his mom… Kara did not approve that he cheated on his ex and got another girl pregnant, but Oliver told her it was a time he was a jerk. She agreed with him but told him she could see he was a changed man. He said he couldn’t imagine acting anywhere near as he did before, given everything that happened to him. He felt guilt, regret, but Kara told him that mistakes are part of life, it makes people grow and be better.

"I’ll pick him up this Friday… I just… I fear for his safety, with this League thing and Vertigo back…"

"Oliver… You have a team of super heroes to help you, and me. I’ll help you keep him safe, don’t worry about that! It’s your son, I’ll help you."

"I don’t deserve you." Oliver said as he brought Kara in for one more kiss.

"Sure you do!" Kara laughed "I hope he likes me… It’s a pressure to be with his dad for the first time and meet his dad’s girlfriend…"

"So I can introduce you as my girlfriend? Good!" He teased her.

"Of course you can! He deserves to know the truth, just not the whole truth…not for a while… It might be too much for him."

"About Supergirl?" He looked at her as she nodded with her head "Ok. We leave Supergirl out for now…"

 

As the Legends team where sat at a huge table while drinking and talking, sharing stories about their missions. Alex was loving all of that, that family spirit, that craziness she was in, the closeness to Sara, more than she ever had felt before. She was glad she accepted to come and live all of this. Their stories and adventures were fascinating.

"I’m so mad now that I missed the fight against the Dominators." Alex said as she drank her beer, cheering it with Mick. She grew to like him afterwards, he was part of the team and liked them his own way, as she understood better now. – Kara only told me a few things. It must have been awesome.

"It was. Next time we need a huge team up, we will definitely call you babe, don’t worry." Sara said as she smiled, sitting next to Alex, holding her hand under the table.

"You better!"

"And you?" Ray said. "What about your adventures? It must be awesome to live in a place with aliens, and things like that…"

"It’s crazy, actually. You see everything, like… Everything! At the DEO we deal with all the craziness our government can’t. It’s hard to explain. But I love my job. My boss is a Martian."

"Really?" Nate said as his eyes glowed and his jaw dropped "I’m so jealous."

"He’s a shapeshifter. He keeps his looks as a human, but he is actually green and so much taller. It’s really cool to see him transform and kick ass."

"Next time, I think all of us could go there, right Sara?" Ray said as he felt excited.

"Maybe… If you behave." Sara joked as they all laughed.

 

In the social room of the City Hall, the great ball was already happening. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the entrance as they saw the Mayor himself, Oliver Queen coming in a fine black tuxedo with Kara holding his arms looking absolutely fantastic in a V-neck blue dress with thin stripes and a thin diamond belt around her waist. Her back was fully bare and it was foot length tight silk dress. She wore not so high silver heels and carried a small white hand purse in her right hand. Some people came in to say hello to Oliver and welcome him to the party and he introduced Kara as his girlfriend, a journalist from Keystone City.

"I think they love you." Oliver whispered at Kara’s ear as they walked through the room, greeting some other people.

"Don’t exaggerate!" She said as she smiled at everyone she met.

"I’m not." He looked at her "Ok, not more than I do, but still…"

He smiled as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Kara froze in place as she heard something from the distance. Oliver looked at her worried.

"Is everything ok?"

"No, something’s happening…" She whispered to him as she turned around to the other people "Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." She said as she gave Oliver a significant look.

He understood right away what that look meant. Every time Supergirl needed to show up, Kara would come with an excuse so she could change without people realizing it. Five seconds later, the doors busted opened and a guy walked in pointing a gun at everybody.

"Everybody down or I’ll shoot!"

A whoosh of wind came inside the room and Oliver took advantage that the guy got distracted to help everyone out of the room. Supergirl came flying in and landed, crossing her arms and looking serious at the criminal.

"Drop your gun, or I’ll make you!"

"I don’t know who you are lady, nice costume by the way. But get out of my way or I’ll shoot you!"

Some people whispered among them, recognizing Supergirl from the TV, others looked frightened at the scene. Oliver tried to take people from there but the criminal looked at him suspiciously, still pointing the gun. He turned it to Supergirl and Oliver just smiled to himself thinking that guy was in for a surprise.  

"No! You need to surrender!" Kara said in a serious voice.

The criminal laughed and shoot at Kara, that stopped the bullet in the air, with her fingers. She threw it on the ground, walked to him as he kept shooting her and the bullets kept falling to the ground. She grabbed his gun and smashed it, throwing it to the ground.

"You will go to jail and pay for your crimes now!" Kara said as she punched the guy in the face so hard, he passed out.

Everyone at the room applauded Kara as she looked shyly at them, still holding the criminal. Oliver called SCPD as he smiled proudly at Kara.

"Excuse me, miss…" A photographer came closer to Kara

"Supergirl!"

"Supergirl! Can you please pose with the Mayor so we can publish about your heroic saving tonight at the newspaper?"

"Well… Sure…I guess." Kara looked at Oliver, trying to disguise her best like she didn’t know him.

"It’s my pleasure." Oliver said, playing along as he shook her hands politely "It’s an honor to meet the new super hero of Star City."

"The honor is mine, Mr. Mayor."

"Please, call me Oliver." He smiled, dying inside to kiss her as all of that pretending of them was weirdly turning him on. Maybe it’s the way she said Mr. Mayor, he thought.

"Sure… Oliver." She smiled as Oliver looked knowingly at her. He knew she was doing it on purpose. It was killing him inside.

The photographer took their photo and then thanked them, with a huge smile on his face.

"Since you are new in town, I guess you’ve heard about the Green Arrow?"

"I worked with him sometimes. He does an awesome job for this city along with his team."

Kara looked knowingly at Oliver as she excused herself and took flight. A few moments later, Kara came in adjusting her fake glass awkwardly, bumping into someone and apologizing.

"I got lost trying to find the bathroom… What happened?" She looked lost around the place as she saw the journalist looking to the direction Supergirl flew.

"Supergirl saved the party." Oliver said as the photographer looked at them.

"She’s awesome!" He said, still startled as he walked away with his jaw dropped.

"Yes, she is!" Oliver whispered to Kara’s ear, making her blush.

Later that night, the team gathered at the bunker, thinking about the plan to catch Morella.

"We got to the place today and looked around. It’s a grotto, really scary, but no traps at all" Curtis said as Felicity ran some information on her computer.

"We managed to add some hidden cameras around the holes in its walls, so we can have some idea about what’s happening there." Dinah said as she pointed on the screen and the recording they did "We saw this woman and a bunch of man coming inside. It must be their leader and the gang."

"Amazing job, everyone!" Oliver smiled proudly at his team. "Let’s suit up!"

Everyone got ready for the mission and waited in the central room of the bunker. Oliver came back in his suit, with his bow and quiver on his back.

 

In the Wild West, night time was coming closer and Alex walked outside the bar taking her surroundings and trying to memorize every second of those moments. It was a dream come true to her, to be able to see so much and live so much like she was. She felt the luckiest girl in the world. And suddenly, she thought about Kara and wondered how she was doing with Oliver and his team back in Star City. She was calm about it because Sara told her about kryptonite not existing in this world, so Kara was beyond safe. She couldn’t wait to hear about Kara’s adventures and tell her about the ones she was living it. It was really crazy. She was distracted looking at the view when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Alex heard a whisper into her ear

"The most beautiful woman in the world?"

"The second most, because you are the first." She said as she gave a small peck in her neck.

Alex felt a shiver down her spine as she closed her eyes.

"Come with me!"

Sara grabbed her hand and Alex followed her. They walked for a few minutes and ended up in a desert place. There was sand, a lot of trees and the Sun bright on the sky. Sara dropped in one knee and held Alex’s hand. Alex looked confused at Sara as her heart began racing like crazy. It was not possible that she was doing what she thought Sara was doing.

"Sara, what…"

"Alex Danvers. You showed up in my life the moment I thought love was lost. And the way you fought in training, the way you dealt with all the crazy in your world, made me fall in love with you. I felt the luckiest person in the world when we first kissed and I went to heaven when we made love. Those days with you has been the best ones in my life, and I can’t think of anyone else I would want to share this crazy life with. You are the one for me, only you."

As Sara spoke, tears came down Alex’s eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands. Yes, she was doing it.

"Alex Danvers, I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Do you want to be my wife?"

"I have no idea how we will manage it, but hell yes!" Alex said as she grabbed Sara’s hand and pulled her up for a passionate kiss.

"We’ll figure it out" Sara smiled as she dropped some tears as well, kissing Alex back and feeling happiness wash over her.

She never thought she was the marriage kind of girl, but Alex turned her world upside down, so she was willing to give it a go. She was tired of running from love every time she felt she was happy. This time she chose love. This time, she was staying.

"Right now I need you!"

Sara brought Alex back to the ship, as it was a safer place for them to be together and it was empty. Alex’s back hit the door of Sara’s small room as Sara attacked her mouth fully with hers. Alex pushed Sara as they kissed, walking her towards the bed. Sara fell sat on it as Alex pushed her ‘til Sara laid fully down. Alex smiled at her as she laid above the blonde, kissing her passionately while her hands freed Sara from her clothing.

"I can’t wait to call you my wife!" Sara whispered as she moaned out loud.

"Neither can’t I." Alex said as her lips traveled down Sara’s body.

Sara brought Alex’s face back to her level after screaming her name out loud for a few minutes, attacking her lips as her hands traveled down Alex’s body. She truly couldn’t wait to be her wife.

Kara fell in Oliver’s bed as they got home after facing Morella and her gang. It was not that hard to deal with them, but Team Arrow got a few bruises in the fight and Kara did her best to protect everyone, but it was hard. Oliver came right above Kara as he let his body fully cover hers. Their lives were full of fighting, he needed this rest right now. Kara started kissing Oliver’s neck as her hand went under his shirt, taking it off of him.

"Thea’s on the bedroom next door…"

"We can just be quiet…" Kara said as she whispered to Oliver’s ear.

He smiled at her suggestion, accepting the challenge as he kissed her.

"You know" He said between the kiss "All that talk from earlier… It drove me crazy. You are a good actress Kara." He laughed as he kissed her neck.

"Glad it worked!" She laughed as she messed with his hair.

"You are evil sometimes."

"Just when it’s for a good cause." She smirked as she closed her eyes and felt Oliver doing wonders to her "Like this one."

Oliver and Kara brought each other high and back multiple times before they finally felt exhausted. Kara rested her head in Oliver’s chest as he hugged her, panting.

"I’ll pick William up tomorrow…" He said as he played with her golden hair.

"I can’t wait to meet him… I’m excited… And a bit nervous." She looked at him as she caressed his torso with her hands.

"I’m sure he will love you, I told you. It’s impossible not to love you, you know?" He kissed her forehead as he looked to her smart hands going down his body.

Kara just smiled as her hands caressed his whole body up and down, giving him chills. Oliver’s chin rested on Kara’s shoulders as he shifted a bit to his side, and pressed her waist closer to his body, giving her small bites and kisses into her shoulders and neck as he felt everything Kara was doing to him and trembled.

"Don’t hold back…" Kara said as she whispered into his ear "Especially against me… Remember?"

"Yes!" Oliver panted as he felt letting himself go underneath Kara’s hands. "The day… we met! I… was…rude." He said, a muffled moan following as he pressed his lips into her shoulders.

"Well, now you can follow your own orders." She smiled and she gave a playful bite in his ear as she super speeded her movements.

That was enough to bring Oliver over the edge in seconds. He turned his body around, his back fully on the bed now. He felt like he was made of jelly, with no strength to move a bone after all of that. He turned his head to Kara and they looked lovingly at each other.

"I’m spent… And I love you." He said with a huge smile on his face.

Kara smiled back at him, saying she loved him too as his cellphone rang. Oliver mentioned it for Kara to pick up and she did.

"Hello?... Yes, this is Kara… Yes… He is with me…"

Kara suddenly jumped, sitting properly on the bed as she looked horrified at Oliver, covering her mouth with her free hand.

"Ok… Thanks for the warning… I… I will tell him… Yes, I’ll let you know."

"What happened?" Oliver looked at Kara full of worries.

"It’s your son… Nyssa called, warning that the league has him."


	17. Chapter 17

Kara brought Oliver to the bunker with her super speed and as soon as she landed, Oliver ran towards Nyssa, full of anger.

"Do you want to explain to me how the hell the league has my son?" He was almost yelling and stopped in front of her, with his arms crossed.

"Husb…"

"Don’t call me that!" Oliver said with a cold voice.

"Sorry… Oliver. I told you they turned on me."

"You are the daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul, please be more specific because none of this makes sense to me, it didn’t the first time you told me that, it doesn’t make any now."

"They consider me a traitor. Because I helped you kill my father. When you gave me the ring you took from Merlyn, they had to accept me, but when I disbanded the league, a few were furious at me. They didn’t want the league to be dissolved, so they united against me, and you for what you did. I told you, they were going to come after you too."

"I never should have let Samantha bring William to town…"

Kara walked towards Oliver, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don’t you dare blame yourself. This is not your fault. And we will get him back." She smiled at him, trying to help him calm down.

Diggle walked to Oliver’s left, putting one hand over his shoulder.

"Kara’s right man! You can’t blame yourself."

Oliver looked at Nyssa suspiciously as he thought about a lot that wasn’t making any sense. He knew how the league operated, they would never keep on doing this without a strong leader. None of them could become one.

"There must be more to this story…" Oliver said as he looked at Nyssa "There’s anything else you need to tell me?"

"I suspect something else is going on, but I’m not sure… I’ve heard rumors… We have to go to Nanda Parbat! It’s the only way to be sure about it…"

"What rumors?"

"I rather not tell without proof. I don’t want to alarm you more than I already did…"

Kara looked at them and then at Diggle and Felicity, feeling really confused. Felicity explained to Kara about what Nanda Parbat was while the others suited up. Kara felt horrified as she heard the stories.

"This seems a horrible place full of horrible people… Except for Nyssa…I guess." She looked to Nyssa, that smiled at her.

"Yes, it is!" Felicity told her as she turned to Oliver "Please, you all be careful!"

"We will be!" Dinah said as she put her mask.

Diggle called Lyla and asked for an A.R.G.U.S jet so they all could get to Nanda Parbat quickly. Kara felt weird inside the plane, but since she had no idea where that place was or how to get there, she couldn’t do much. She sat beside Oliver, her hand on his, caressing it and trying to keep him calm. For Oliver’s surprise, it worked. He looked at Kara, smiling thankfully.

Once they get there, Kara and Oliver walked behind Nyssa and the other behind them. Kara looked around finding the place more terrifying than the story she heard.

"So… This is where you had to be, pretending to be evil, to save your city?" She said in a really low voice

'Yes… This place brings me bad memories."

Kara’s hold on Oliver’s hand tightened a bit as they walked to the entrance. It was weirdly calm. Oliver and Nyssa were alert and waiting for some surprise attack as the others kept walking.

As they gave one more step, assassins came from everywhere and a huge fight started. Kara flew around as she hit some of them with her heat vision as Oliver and Nyssa fought hand on hand with four of them. Dinah was dealing with two as she wasn’t feeling like wasting her time, and gave them her canary cry, making them drop on the ground with their hands on their ears. Diggle tried his best to shoot as many of them as possible along with Wild Dog. Curtis and Thea fought with two of them, Thea shooting a few arrows on their legs as Curtis used his toys for distraction so he could punch them.

A huge ship came from the sky, making everyone look up. It landed and opened, revealing Alex Danvers and the Legends coming out of it in battle mode. Sara and Alex ran towards a bunch of assassins as they tried to hit them both with a sword. Sara took a sword from one of the assassins with a fast move as she fought the other. Alex took advantage to fight the other guy hand on hand since he lost his sword to her girl. Nate came out of the ship turning into steel and knocking a few guys on his way as Mick walked behind him with his heat gun.

"I like ninjas, but I feel like burning them today!" He said as he went crazy after some assassins with his heat gun.

Amaya called the strength of an elephant in her totem, taking three guys down at the same time.

"STOP!" A female voice came from the entrance of the temple.

Nyssa and Oliver looked from each other to the woman in the distance.

"Talia…" They said in unison.

Oliver looked surprised as Nyssa looked at her with annoyance. Oliver had met Talia in his past, but he had no idea she was back in that place. Nyssa couldn’t wait to have her revenge. Her sister was supposed to help her, and not abandon her so she would suffer in her father’s hand.

"I was afraid to be right about it… The rumors are true after all!" Nyssa said as she looked at her sister "Is you who brought the league back together…"

"You should have kept our family legacy! You are a traitor!"

"I’m a traitor? You abandoned me, left me with father, to suffer… Don’t pretend you cared about him, you are just finding an excuse to fight me and my friends…"

"You killed our father, with his help! You will pay for that and for having the league disbanded. IS OUR LEGACY!"

"To the hell our legacy! Nyssa said as she took her sword." And you too! "She went full with anger after her sister."

Once Kara knocked down a few more assassins, she looked at the scene terrified. She had fought so many times in the past, but none of them people killed each other like it was nothing. Those assassins were willing to kill them all, and she was not having it! No one would be killed today! She looked around and saw Nyssa and Oliver fighting Talia. The woman had insane skills. She was easily taking them both down if Kara did nothing to help. Before Talia could hit her sword against Nyssa, Kara flew quickly in front of her, the blade hitting Kara on the chest and breaking in two. Talia looked scared at Kara as she tried to fight her. She punched Kara on the stomach and heard the breaking noise of her bones. It hurt like hell, she thought as she looked frightened at Kara.

"What are you?"

"The girl of steel!" Nyssa said as she smiled at her sister, enjoying the look on her face. "She’s invincible…"

"Impossible!" She tried to hit Kara on the face and Kara flew high, avoiding the punch.

Talia looked at Supergirl’s eyes that went from blue to red. Kara used her heat vision on the knife Talia took from her boots to throw at Kara, melting it. Kara used her super speed to grab Talia and throw her at the wall of the temple. She held her there, strongly as she looked serious at Talia’s face.

"I’m not from this planet, and you have no idea what I’m capable of, so I suggest you give us Oliver’s son. Or you will get to meet the space, in a way not so cool as the astronauts!" Kara tried to sound as serious as Oliver when he is threatening people around the city.

"I’m… I’m not…"

"Yes, you are!" She said, as she grabbed Talia with her arms and flew high in the sky, the highest a human being could support.

"Please… I…"

"Will you take William to us? I’ll escort you, so you won’t give us any surprises. By the way, my friends down there are taking down your friends, so I strongly suggest you cooperate!"

"Ok!"

Talia was feeling sick, out of breath, and she was not expecting to see an invincible woman fight alongside her enemies. Not even her sword wasn’t a match for her. She was full of anger, and really pissed off, but couldn’t help but agree.

Kara brought Talia back down and told her to take her to the boy, still holding her strongly by the arms.

Oliver and the other kept fighting and Kara stopped midway and turned around.  

"Order your man to stop and not do a thing to harm my friends. Now!"

"HEY! STOP!" Talia yelled at the assassins and the few that stood, stopped fighting.

Oliver, Diggle, Sara and Dinah also stopped, looking confused to the entrance of the temple. Kara mentioned with her head for Oliver to follow her. The others kept looking, standing still.

"What…" Oliver asks confused

"She will cooperate!" Kara smiled at Oliver that looked startled at her. "We had a little chat, made peace… Right?"

"…Right!" Talia said in a moody voice, full of anger.

They reached the cell were William was. Talia ordered the guard to open it and the boy came running to Oliver’s arms.

"Thanks dad!" He said in a scary voice as they hugged.

Kara was still holding Talia. She made the woman turn to her and grabbed her other arm.

"In my Earth, we have this place called the Phantom Zone, a prison. The worst of the creatures of all planets are there and I’ll be glad to throw you back there if you mess with my friends again. I can be fast – Kara used her super speed and in second she was at the mountains far away from the temple. She smiled and ran back with her to the temple in super speed. – And you can’t hide from me, I can see through things…" She looked down Talia’s leg "I know you have four different kind of weapons stuck in your leg, one small knife under your coat and a small sword on your back." She looked back to Talia’s eyes "I can find you, nothing you do can harm me, and I’ll make you pay if you harm us again! Do you understand?"

"Y…Yes!" Talia said as she felt terrified in the hands of that weird alien. She never felt scared in her life before as she was now.

"You will leave the city, and never come back. Take your assassins with you. Nyssa is off limits as well, mess with her and you will deal with me. And I have super hearing so I’ll keep an eye on her, just to be safe. If you do anything, I’ll know!"

Talia just kept looking horrified as Kara dropped her and turned around to Oliver and his son. She kneeled in front of the kid and smiled at him.

"I wish we were under happier circumstances, but is really nice to meet you William." She smiled as she reached for his hand.

William grabbed Kara’s hand and smiled.

"I like you!" He said as he looked at Oliver "She saved us from the bad woman."

"Yes, she did." Oliver said as he looked at Kara, full of admiration and love in his eyes.

Talia ordered her man to follow her as they vanished into the night. Nyssa looked at Kara, full of surprise as she walked to the blonde and hugged her.

"Thank you!" She said as she let her go "I wish I could have scared my sister away but…"

"I understand." Kara said "And even with everything, I didn’t want you to have more blood on your hands, she is your sister after all…"

"I don’t mind…"

"I do for you." Kara smiled as she looked around and saw Alex. She ran to her sister and hugged her as the others got up from the floor and cleaned their clothes.

"That was awesome!" Ray said as he took off his helmet

"Kara is awesome. I wish she was from this Earth…" Dinah said as she looked at Kara and Alex hugging "But, they are not. We have been protecting this city for a long time, some way longer than me… We can do this!"

"Yes, we can!" Sara said as she smiled at her team. "But you guys can always count on us every time you need."

"Thanks! How did you know about the league thing by the way?" Diggle asked, looking confused at the Legends.

"Felicity warned us" Amaya told them "We decided to come help, just in case. And Alex wanted to see Kara again" She smiled.

Alex and Kara kept hugging each other for a long time. Oliver and William watched from the distance. Oliver had a huge smile on his face. He knew Kara was against extreme violence and torture, even if it was a slight one like the one she pulled off against Talia, and even so, she did what she had to save William and help them. She kept surprising him, time and time again and he couldn’t be more grateful for that.

Alex let Kara go as she smiled brightly at her sister.

"Kara, I have so much to tell you…"

"I can’t wait to hear all of your adventures!" Kara smiled as she hugged Alex again.

"I also have some news… But we talk later, here is not the place…"

"Oh, now I’m curious." Kara bit her lower lip "Tell me!"

"Later!" Alex laughed

Sara was trying to recompose herself after the fight as she gathered her team.

"We can use a small break, so feel free to visit family, or anything like it. We gather in the Arrow bunker in two days, ok?"

"Perfect!" Jax said as he smiled at Stein "Time to visit mom."

"And Clarissa and Lily" Stein smiled as he merged with Jax again and took flight to Central City.

"Let’s celebrate the victory!" Mick said looking at Amaya "Want to drink some beer?"

"Let’s go!" Amaya laughed as she said her goodbyes and went with Mick to wherever he was going.

Ray and Nate went back to Central City ad Sara stood there, watching one by one of them go away. She turned around and saw Nyssa standing right in front of her.

"I heard you are happy now…" Nyssa said as she smiled at Sara.

"Yes, I am." Sara smiled back.

"I wish nothing less for you." She looked at Alex "So… Supergirl’s sister… She is quite a fighter! I’m glad you are ok."

"I’m glad to know you are ok too, Nyssa. Felicity told me about the whole league thing… It must not be easy, even with your sister… Be betrayed like that."

"I’m used to it… But now…" She looked at Oliver and the rest of team Arrow. "I can say I have good friends in my life."

'Listen, I know we are not together anymore, but u can count with me as a friend as well Nyssa!" Sara said as she reached her hand for the brunette.

"Good!" Nyssa smiled as she gave Sara a hug.

Nyssa let Sara go and turned around, looking at Alex.

"You take good care of her" – She smiled and walked away.

"I will" Alex said as she saw Nyssa leaving.

Sara brought Alex closer and kissed her passionately. They looked at each other.

"You just met my ex."

"I know!" Alex said as she kissed Sara again. "She is really nice by the way."

Later that night, back at Oliver’s place, Kara was on her normal clothes, with her fake glasses. William sat beside her on the couch as Oliver talked to Samantha on the phone.

"Yes, I found him… Don’t worry, he is safe… Supergirl helped… Yes, no one is coming after him anymore, thanks to her." He smiled as he looked at Kara. He talked with Samantha some more and hang up

Kara played with William and his toys of the Green Arrow and the Flash.

"I need to ask my mom for a Supergirl toy now… It’s ok for boys to have it? She is so cool."

"Of course it is ok." Oliver said as he approached them "She is a badass super hero, even more badass than the Flash…"

"And the Green Arrow" Kara joked

"But I don’t think they have it yet…" Oliver said as he laughed with Kara.

"I know where you can find one…" Kara said as she blinked at him. "Don’t worry, next time I visit I’ll bring you one."

"I love that she can fly… I wish that I could fly…"

"It must be really cool" Kara said "I’ll be right back." She smiled as she went to the bathroom.

William got up and put one of his hands in Oliver’s arm.

"Dad?'

"Yes?"

"I know Kara is Supergirl."

"What?" Oliver looked confused at him.

"It’s ok, I like her. And I like that you are dating her. My dad is a super hero and his girlfriend is one as well, a really cool one." The boy smiled brightly and innocently at his dad. "Should I tell her?"

"Later…" Oliver smiled "Come here!" Oliver opened his arms as William approached him, for a hug. "You are way too smart for your age; you know? I’m glad you like Kara…"

"She’s awesome!"

Kara came back from the bathroom and Oliver got up, holding her hand and bringing her closer to him.

"I shut down my super hearing by the way." Kara gave him a small peck on the lips.

"What…"

"I figured you needed to chat alone, just the two of you…" She smiled.

"I love you." Oliver said as he hugged Kara and whispered in her ear "you just wait ‘til later." He teased, making Kara smirk.

Thea arrived later and met her nephew as well. She loved to spend some time with William and Kara. There was a knock on the door and Oliver opened.

"Hey, Sara! Alex!" Oliver greeted them and closed the door after they came in.

"Hey!" Sara said as she stood in front of Thea, William and Kara.

Oliver joined Thea on the couch, sitting beside Kara and her. Kara looked curious at Alex, since she seemed so nervous and excited at the same time.

"We have some news to give you… And we wanted you to be the first to know…" Alex told them as she held hands with Sara.

"Ok, you guys are making me nervous." Kara said as she felt anxiety take over her insides.

"We are engaged!" Sara said with a huge smile on her face.

Oliver, Kara and Thea got up in a hurry, Kara jumping up and down with Thea as they all hugged.

"I’m so happy for you guys!" Kara smiled as she gave a tight hug in Alex and then in Sara.

"Ouch!" Sara said as she felt a sharp pain in her arms.

"Sorry" Kara smiled apologetic as she let her go. "Welcome to the family by the way!!! I’m so happy!"

Oliver laughed at seeing Kara happier than Alex and Sara together. She looked like a kid that just won her favorite candy. He hugged Sara and Alex as well, feeling happy for the both of them.

"I was sure it was going to happen sooner or later" Oliver said as he smiled at them.

"You are going to marry…" William said as he looked at them excitedly "There will be a party?"

"Yes, it will, and you are invited to eat a lot of candy and cake, if your mom allows it!" Alex said as she high-fived William.

"I’ll ask her." Oliver told them

"Awesome!" William said as he high fived Sara as well and they all laughed.

"And… About the whole multiverse thing?" Thea said as she looked at them curious.

"We are still figuring out things…" Alex said

"But, we came up with a few ideas for now… We think about spend half time in National City and half time with time travel… We both have responsibilities we can’t leave behind, but we also have a commitment with each other…"

"Is a nice way to solve things for a while" Kara said as she looked at Oliver.

Kara never worried too much about it, because she thought about what Oliver said to her once, and he had a point. They could be at each other’s place faster than a regular couple who visits each other when they live far away, so it wouldn’t be a problem. Her sister was going to marry and she felt happy for them, and also because she was still going to have them around from time to time. It was hard for Kara to think about life without her sister or away from her, but she knew that life was like that, people moved on and had to grow and do something with their lives. As long as they were happy, she was happy.

Oliver went to the kitchen and Thea came along with him to help with dinner. They looked a few times to the living room, where Kara played with William as she was having the time of her life.

"He really liked her!" Thea said as she looked at Oliver "She has a way with kids…"

"Yes, she does…"

"Don’t be mad at me for asking but… Have you ever thought about what’s next? With Kara?"

"To be honest, no." Oliver said as he finished cutting the tomatoes. He washed his hands and looked at Thea as she was cutting the carrots "We try not to worry about this two different Earths thing, since we can see each other i9n a matter of seconds thanks to Cisco’s device. I need one for myself, then I can think about the rest… The thing is… I love her, Thea." He crossed his arms as he looked smiling at his sister "More than I ever loved anyone… I just want it to work, you know? I don’t see myself without her anymore… But there’s a lot we have to deal with before thinking what’s next."

"Brother, listen" Thea said as she dropped the carrots on the bowl with the salad "I know you. And I never saw you like this before, so in love with her like you are now. If there’s anyone who can make this work, it’s you two. You matured a lot over the years, you save the city as its Mayor by day, as the Green Arrow by night and finally opened yourself to love again after so long. Please hold on to that." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I don’t know what the future holds for you two, but hold on to her!"

"I will" Oliver smiled as they finished cooking.

After dinner, Thea offered to bring William home as Sara and Alex went out, to celebrate their engagement. Oliver sat on the couch as Kara approached him, sitting on his lap as he hugged her by the waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Your son is really cute, like his father" Kara said as she looked at Oliver.

"Really?"

"Yes! He’s really precious."

"I’m glad you guys like each other. He loves you. And how couldn’t he?" He gave her a kiss on the forehead as he looked at her "By the way… He knows…"

"Knows?"

"He told me he knows you are Supergirl…"

"It’s ok." Kara smiled "He knows you are the Green Arrow and probably noticed his aunt is Speedy and that his dad has a team of superheroes. I know he is trustworthy. It must be Christmas for him."

"You keep surprising me Kara Zor El!" He smiled as he took her chin with his fingers, turning her face slightly to his. "It meant the world to me, what you did for William today. I know you don’t feel comfortable with those things."

"I learned from the best." She caressed his cheeks fondly "Like I told you once, things for me in your Earth is a bit easier, there’s no kryptonite here, so I could use what I know, my powers, to help. Don’t get me wrong, your team is amazing and truly capable of wonderful things, but those assassins really scared me. They were determined to kill everyone; I couldn’t let it happen…"

"I know." Oliver told her as his hands went up her back, caressing it. "They know you were doing your best to keep William and all of them safe, and I appreciate it. I bet they will miss you when you have to go back to your Earth…"

"Hm… Let’s not talk about it now… I have other stuff in my mind…" She whispered to him as she brought her lips closer to his, kissing him slowly and passionately.

"Please, enlighten me." He said as he kissed her back, turning to his side and bringing his body over hers, making Kara’s back rest on the cushions of the couch.

Oliver’s leg came between Kara’s as she held his neck, bringing his face closer to hers once again. Kara felt Oliver’s body pressuring against her.

"With pleasure!" She whispered as her hand traveled all over his body, driving him nuts.

It did not take long for Oliver to return the favor and they got lost in each other all night long.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter in two, so I could focus on one thing at the time. So yes, it will be one more chapter to deal with Alex and Sara's wedding. I wouldn't leave u guys wondering.
> 
> And well, I had an idea about a new Oliver/Kara fic but I won't be able to write it now. I'll travel in a few days, and I need to take care of some things but, I think in August I'll be able to do it. Just letting everyone know that, a big event I'll organize will take place on september 3rd, so it might cause me to take a bit longer to update the new fic, but u guys know I always do. If there is one thing I never do is to abandon a project. I just wanted to give u guys a heads up.
> 
> I hope u enjoy this chapter. The last one I'll be able to write maybe on monday...let's see how it goes.

Sara and Alex went to a nightclub to celebrate their engagement, before celebrating with their whole team of super hero friends. It was really late, and both were on their 4th beer. Sara dragged Alex along to the dancefloor.

"Hey, what…" Alex laughed as she felt shy and confused.

"I love dancing, and I want to dance with you… you know? Practice for our wedding…" She smiled whispering in Alex’s ear as she moved around the woman. "C’mon, don’t be shy!"

"I just… I’m lousy at this, believe me." Alex laughed.

The beer was making Alex loosen up for a bit, but she still was terrified about dancing in public. And that, gave her the best idea ever, she just hopped to remember it the next morning. She grabbed Sara by the waist as they moved together.

"Just try, baby steps… I help you." Sara turned Alex around, grabbing her by the waist as she guided Alex’s waist and hips with her hand. "That’s my girl!" She smiled as she felt Alex feeling a bit more confident to move with her.

It did not take long for both of them to be the center of attention at the dancefloor. Sara was serious about loving to dance, so she encouraged Alex to move with her and they gave a really awesome show. Everyone clapped them as they stopped and Alex were blushing hard because of that.

"See? I knew you had wicked moves inside you…"

"I do have, but only for you." Alex said as she grabbed Sara by the waist, kissing her slowly.

They spent the most of the night drinking and dancing until 4am, when they decided to go to Sara’s place.

"How do you manage to keep the place if you travel a lot?"

Oliver helps with that. He keeps an eye for me sometimes, sometimes he sends someone to keep the place clean.

"Oh… That makes sense." Alex smiled as she thought about who Oliver Queen was. "At first I was skeptical about him, but then he showed he was a truly good person, so when I noticed things between him and Kara, I felt it was going to be good to Kara."

"You have no idea. Oliver seems a bit grumpy sometimes, and closed up… It’s because he doesn’t trust people easily. He gave Kara a hard time when they met by the way, but once he knew he could trust her, they got along."

"I don’t blame him, by the way… I know people can be really a pain in the ass sometimes, it doesn’t hurt to be careful."

"Oliver takes careful to a whole new level, believe me… Thea told me that she needed to thank Kara, because Oliver seems to smile more and is not that grumpy… I think we all have to thank her." She laughed "Do you think they will accept?"

"I hope so!"

Alex and Sara got into Sara’s place and she locked the door behind her. She took off her shirt as Alex kept staring at her with shiny eyes.

"Hey, Barry and Iris’ wedding is this weekend. There’s an invitation here at the table and… What?"

"I just need you… Now!" Alex said as she hugged Sara, kissing her all over

"Let’s hit the shower then…" Sara smiled as she grabbed Alex’s hand and brought her along to the bathroom.

After shower, Alex and Sara laid naked on her bed as they stared at each other, covered by the white sheets Sara loved so much.

"So you were talking about a wedding…"

"Yes, Barry and Iris’… There’s my name and yours there…"

"Barry’s fast. How did he ever get in here?"

"Oliver must have a finger on it." Sara laughed

"Well, it’s better than breaking in."

Sara and Alex just stared at each other in silence. Sara thought about her life and everything that got her to this moment. It was going to be nuts, their married life, she knew it, but she was excited for it. It was a nice idea to divide time so they could spend time on both Earths, take some time off to enjoy life and each other, and then back to work. She smiled, thinking about it as she stared into Alex’s eyes. Alex got closer to her, caressing her cheeks as they kissed, passionately and enjoyed each other for the rest of the morning before falling into deep sleep.

The weekend, time for Iris and Barry’s wedding came really fast, so everyone from all teams were preparing to meet at the Church in Central City. Team Arrow were gathered at Felicity’s place, ready to go as they waited for Oliver and Kara. They arrived, greeting everyone and Oliver asked for them to wait a little longer.

"We have someone coming as well. I made sure it was safe for him to return here."

"Who?" Thea asked as she looked curious at her brother.

"Me." Roy entered the place and looked at everyone, feeling both excited and nervous.

Thea just looked in shock and ran towards him, hugging him really tight. Kara looked confused at Oliver and he explained her Thea and Roy used to date and he was part of his team.

"I actually want to talk to you about something I thought about when I was dealing with things for Roy to come back… With you and your sister…"

"Sure." Kara smiled as she greeted Roy. "Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Kara Danvers, Supergirl."

"Nice to meet you, I used to be Arsenal from Team Arrow. Kinda miss it." Roy said as he looked at everyone, feeling nostalgic.

Alex and Sara came closer as the three of them were talking.

"So that’s it… I had to run away." Roy said as he finished telling Kara why he had to run away.

"That was so brave of you!" Kara said to him as she felt impressed by all the sacrifices he did for Oliver and his friends. "You are a true hero, Roy!"

"It was nothing compared to what Oliver did to me… I was nothing, he gave me something to fight for… It’s sad that I can’t be part of it anymore…"

"About that…" Oliver looked at Alex and Kara "I was thinking… To be here is really dangerous for Roy and to take away his passion is so cruel… I was thinking about talking to J’onn and see if the DEO has a place for Roy in your Earth. He would be surrounded by people we know and trust and if anything happens, we are just one jump away."

Roy looked at Oliver surprised. He was not expecting all of this. And he wasn’t sure what to say, even if he was dying to get back in action.

"I don’t know guys… I don’t want to bother…"

"Please, for what Oliver told me, you would be a great addition to my team back on my Earth!" Kara smiled at him.

"Plus, we will need extra hands pretty soon… You’ll be among friends as well…" She also smiled, holding Sara’s hands. "We can talk to J’onn about it later."

Roy nodded with his head, smiling. He was excited to meet a new Earth and be around people he knew again.

"It will be safer and easier to visit you; you know?" Thea said as she crossed her arms on her chest, looking at him knowingly and making Roy blush.

"You guys are great! Ok, I agree… If this J’onn person agrees, I’m in."

"Great!" Sara smiled and looked at Kara and Oliver "We want to talk to you..."

"Can it be after the wedding? I think we are late…" Kara laughed as she looked on the living room’s watch.

"Perfect! We talk at the reception, then." Alex smiled as they all rushed to go to Central City.

As they walked to the door, Oliver approached his lips to Kara’s ear.

"I need to tell you once again, the vision of you in this dress is driving me nuts."

"Behave, Ollie!" Kara smiled at him, feeling some chills down her spine but keeping it together. They were really late.

Kara was really stunning, as Oliver told her many times since he saw her. She wore a long dark green dress with a V-neck and a bare back. It had two silver stripes on each shoulder, a thin silver belt on its waist, and it was open on its side, all the way down, revealing one of her legs, but in a classy way. She had silver heels as well, not that high because it made her feel uncomfortable.

"You are not that bad, yourself." She whispered to him as she took a good look at him wearing a dark tuxedo and bow tie. He would drive her nuts wearing anything at all, she thought.

Oliver managed to get them two limos so they all could arrive together at the wedding. Once there, they met the others from team Legends and Flash, and also Winn, James and J’onn that came from Earth 38, invited by Barry.

At the wedding, everyone watched the ceremony with a huge smile on their faces. Joe, Wally, Harrison Wells from Earth 2, HR, Cisco, Caitlin, Jessie, Gypsy and Julian were the most emotional of them all, since they saw first-hand all that Iris and Barry went through. It was a truly rollercoaster, but it was worth it. Oliver looked at one of his best friends full of pride. He knew Barry as a scared boy who looked for the one that had murdered his parents, he saw the scary kid being really afraid when he got his powers and how that kid trusted him to guidance. It was like he was his younger brother and Oliver was feeling really happy about everything that this kid had achieved, and now, the kid was marrying the love of his life, the one that accepted him as someone that was different, and was his rock. Kara also was full of pride in her eyes as she watched her dear friend from another universe getting married. Iris was a wonderful person, and she couldn’t be happier for them. Barry choose Cisco to be his best man and Iris had Caitlin as her maid of honor.

They were in their vows and as soon as he finished, they heard a crash next to the church entrance. It was clearly someone that held a huge grudge against Barry apparently since he walked down the aisle full of hatred in his eyes.

"Barry Allen! You must know why I hate you! Since it’s your wedding day, I will be nice and won’t say to your friends why, but you must know why…"

"Lord of Limbo?" Barry looked at him feeling both confused and really scared.

"In the flesh!" He laughed. "The Flash from Earth 2 escaped me, so I need a new pal… What do you say?"

"Who’s that?" Alex looked at Kara, alarmed.

"Have no idea but wait here…"

Kara excused herself and rushed to the bathroom. Seconds later she came back as Supergirl, flying quickly. She landed in front of that weird man and crossed her arms.

"I think you need to go!"

"Don’t mess with me little girl!"

Kara punched him in the face making him fly through the aisle and land with his face to the floor by the doors.

"Call me little girl one more time and you will fly through space!"

Jax and Stein looked at each other and clapped their hands together, merging into Firestorm to help Supergirl. Everyone else stayed alert, in case they needed help. Firestorm flew to the guy on the ground and threw some fire balls into his direction.

"You heard the lady, go away!"

"No until I have what I need… The Flash!"

"Sorry, but you will have to pass through us first!" Kara said as kept punching the guy as Firestorm punched him the other side.

Kara blinked at Firestorm as she flew high with that guy, in super speed.

"You will love where I’m taking you! The Star Labs special prison for bad people like you! They will decide what to do with you later, but first, my friend will get married, and be happy and you won’t mess it up!"

Everyone looked as Supergirl flew with him and came back in seconds.

"He’s at Star Labs prison. You can deal with him later, first, please go on." She smiled and flew away, coming back as Kara a few seconds later.

"Good job, babe." Oliver looked proudly at her as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks!" Kara smiled at him, putting her hand over his arm, giving a peck in his neck and turning her attention back to Iris and Barry.

It was a beautiful ceremony and when it ended, everyone applauded happily.

At the reception, everyone was spread around in tables, happily chatting and eating, for Kara happiness. All super heroes were together in one huge table that Barry and Iris reserved just for them. Mick and Ray looked scared at Kara eating.

"Wow! You eat more than Barry…"

"Yes… I have to." She smiled as she happily ate everything she could, her plate ten times bigger than anyone else.

"You get used to it!" Oliver said with his trademark smile.

"Well, that’s true love people!" Amaya said making them all laugh.

Barry and Iris stopped at their table for hugs, photos and jokes as they promised to come back later, going away to say hello to the other guests. Oliver excused himself and got up from his chair after giving a quick knowing look to Kara.

"Kara…" Oliver whispered as he walked away, knowing she would hear him.

Kara heard Oliver’s whisper to her and tried to disguise it, looking to her side, pretending to be admiring the decorations. Oliver gave quick glance back and smiled to himself.

"Male’s bathroom…In five." He whispered again and disappeared on the saloon corridors.

Kara looked to the table, slightly blushing and smiling. She looked up and engaged into a conversation with Nate, Cisco and Stein. Five minutes later, she turned her head around, pretending to listen to something.

"Is everything ok?" Nate asked as he noticed the change into Kara’s expression.

"Someone needs help… I guess a kid is being robbed."

"I can help!" He said preparing to go up.

"Don’t worry, I got it!" She smiled and ran away in seconds to the bathroom.

Kara passed them by as Supergirl in seconds and everyone looked worried.

"She got it! Just a thief or something." Nate said as he got back to his chat with Cisco and Stein.

Everyone got back into their conversations as they all knew Kara could handle a simple thief by herself. Alex looked suspicious at that, but turned her attention back to Sara and Clark.

Kara entered the corridors once again from another entrance and she got back into her dress, going into the male’s bathroom without being noticed.

"Ollie?" She said in a low voice as she looked around.

She heard a slight knocking in one of the doors of the cabinets and walked to it, opening the door. Once she entered, Oliver attacked her mouth, pressing her against the door.

"Are you crazy?" Kara laughed as she kissed him back "I hate lying and I had to…"

"I’m sorry babe. I just couldn’t wait to be with you." He said as he kissed her passionately "I’ll make it up to you…"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"It did no harm to anyone anyways." She laughed as Oliver’s mouth went to her ear as he kissed around it and down her neck.

"It’s you… In this dress…"

"Glad it worked." She smiled

"I knew it! You now I love green." He smiled as his hands went up her leg, enjoying the opening of her dress more than he expected.

Oliver pressed his body hard against Kara’s making her feel how much he wanted her. Her hand went to his shoulders as she caressed his neck with one hand. Suddenly, the door of the bathroom opened and they heard someone humming some song. It was Ray Palmer.

Shit, Oliver thought.

Kara looked at him calmly, opening Oliver’s pants and dragging them down his foot along with his underwear, smiling at him as he looked at her startled. She couldn’t be serious, he thought, but he was really wrong, she was beyond serious. Kara floated from the floor so Ray wouldn’t see her feet there and bent her legs behind his own legs a bit while floating. She approached her lips to his neck, giving it small kisses as she heard him heavily breathing against her ear, her hands caressing his abs.

"Oliver?" Ray said as he finished his business and washed his hands. "Are you ok?"

"Yes…" Oliver said with some difficulty to keep his voice normal.

He loved to bring this side of Kara out, but the situation was a bit complicated and he knew she was loving it.

"Just a small payback for making me lie to others." Kara whispered as low as she could into his ear as her hands went down his body slowly and she grabbed him there.

Oliver had to bite her shoulder to not let a moan out loud, but he couldn’t help but yelping. Kara just felt his tooth scraping slightly in her flesh, giving her more chills as she kept focused on her task, kissing down his neck while she did it.

"It was… Something I ate…" He said with some difficulty, hating the fact that he had to tell Ray that as Kara tortured him. Kara muffed a laugh as she kept kissing him.

"Oh… this sucks!" Ray said with a concerned voice.

"Yes…" Oliver said as Kara used her super speed against him, making his vision blurry.

"I wish I could, but…" Kara whispered again, holding back a laugh as she went back on attacking his neck.

Oliver started trembling all over and Kara made him sit down fully as she sat into his lap, pulling her dress up so it wouldn’t fall to the ground, revealing she was with Oliver, and keeping her feet crossed behind his back. Her movements did not help Oliver at all, since he could feel her pressed against him. She started moving her body slowly against his and he felt like torture, her hands still doing wonders to him.

"Feel better, mate!" Ray said as he finished drying his hand and going out of the bathroom.

Once they were alone once again, Oliver looked at Kara and smiled at her.

"It was a hell of a payback."

"I’m still not finished." Kara said as she got back to kissing him, feeling his hands going up her legs once again.

"Neither am I!" He said with a rough voice as they worked their magic on each other.

Back at the table, people were chatting excitedly about new ideas of teaming up.

"I’m telling you, small crisis ok, but huge one, we need to be more in touch. I mean, how many times all of us almost died? It could be prevented…" Cisco said as he ate a piece of the wonderful wedding cake.

"I agree… The problem is we travel a lot, so it’s impossible to be here so often, but… For really huge ones like the last invasion, it can be done." Jax said as he looked at Sara "Right boss?"

"Right!" Sara laughed.

A few minutes later, Oliver came back, sitting again in his chair. He looked livid. Ray looked at him and Oliver nodded he is way better now. Ray just smiled at him and they all kept chatting. Kara came back fifteen minutes later, putting her fake glasses on.

'So? Everything went well?" Amaya looked at Kara a bit worried.

"I got the guy but a few more appeared. What’s with people working in gangs around here? They kept shooting bullets at me and ran away scared it didn’t work… The kid is fine, with her parents again." She smiled, looking at Oliver. "Are you ok babe?"

"Yes… Now I am."

"What happened?" She looked worried at him, but laughing on the inside.

"Bad shrimp…"

Alex and Sara looked at each other and called for everyone’s attention as Barry and Iris came back to their table and sat down with them for a while, along with some of their families and loved ones.

"Hey guys…" Sara said as she looked at Alex "I know this is Barry and Iris’ special day, but since all the people we love are around here, we have some good news."

"We are engaged! Sara and I. And we want to invite you all to our wedding next month." Alex smiled brightly as everyone cheered for them, and got up, hugging and congratulation each and every one of them.

"I’m really happy for you two." Iris said as she hugged Sara and Alex.

"We will have an interdimensional wedding, this is awesome!" Cisco said really excited as Winn, Clark and J’onn hugged the girls as well after him.

As the part went on, people started to get up and go dance around the dancefloor. Alex, Sara, Oliver and Kara stayed at the table as Kara finished eating her cake. Alex looked at her really suspicious. Sara got up, and reached her hand for Alex.

"Will my fiancé dance with me now?"

"Sure!" Alex kissed Sara’s hand and got up. She turned to Oliver and Kara and smiled at both of them "You gys should win an Oscar for your acting by the way." She blinked at Kara and went to dance with Sara.

Kara and Oliver looked at each other startled and Kara blushed hard.

"I knew I couldn’t fool her." Kara commented as she finished eating

"It’s ok, they caught us on bed once… Intimacy sucks sometimes." He laughed as Kara got up.

"Come on, let’s dance!"

"I don’t dance!"

"Yes, you do… With me." Kara smiled "You know I will drag you there if you don’t hold my hand now." She smirked at him, knowing she had won the argument as Oliver got up, smiling at her, kissing her hand and holding it as she took them to the dancefloor.

The song changed to a slow one, and Oliver thanked God for that. No way he was going to move like a crazy guy he once was on his partying days. He grabbed Kara by the waist and she brought her face closer to his shoulder, her nose feeling his scent.

"You are amazing, by the way." Oliver said as one of his hands caressed her scalp.

"You make me feel amazing." She said as she gave a small peck to his neck.

It was definitely a perfect day she would never forget.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: Hey guys! So, this is the final chapter of the fic. I want to thank everyone that reads it and leave their comments, or just take their time to read it. Every support counts and every single one of you helped me to end this fic the way I thought it should. This is a calmer chapter, to close the story, so I hope you like it. Is full of romance, heavy on that, so get ready ;)
> 
> Like I said before, I'll be traveling for a while, and when I come back, I might right another story about Kara/Oliver. I'm still thinking on its structure and everything else. I'm curious to work with a jealous Oliver now hahaha and I realised that even if I don't like writing heavy explicit stuff (I find , rated T makes me feel trapped. I like to be subtle, but I like to take the characters to deep emotional rides, so it's possible it will be rated M (just to be safe).
> 
> I can't bring myself to work in a sequel cause this fic was insanely crazy to do... It is the longest one I ever wrote in my entire life (this includes fictions, original stories, scripts...) So this is truly the end. Next one will be totally different situations, and only Arrow / Supergirl. Work with a lot of characters from DCTV is really insane hahaha even if I love it, I need a small break from huge stories.
> 
> Thanks again for eveything and I hope you guys like it!

It was early in the next morning and Kara opened her eyes slowly just to feel Oliver’s arms around her waist. They were in his bedroom and he was sleeping like an angel, she thought after turning a bit to see him. She laid back, her hands going above his as she closed her eyes again. It was such a long time since she felt this full, happy and calm. Even if every now and then she flew around saving lives, going into burning buildings and taking bullets from bad people, she felt like it was the best moment of her life. The second best was when she met Barry, and it led her to meet everyone else from Earth 1, including the love of her life. Never in a million years she thought she was going to find true love in another universe, but again, she was an alien from another planet, so with her, those things were the normal. At first, she worried about how it was going to be, being apart from the one she loved, not knowing what’s next. She then remembered what he had told her not so long ago, about how things were going to be easier for them somehow than most people, and she realized he was right. Cisco, her friend from Earth 1 was a genius and solved this problem. Before everyone got home from the wedding reception, he approached her saying he had a gift for her, to give Oliver. It was a device just like hers, that would allow him to contact her in Earth 38, and visit in a matter of seconds. He also applied the communication part so it would be easier for them to talk, just like a cellphone, but way smaller. She thought about it, excited to give him this gift. She decided to wait until they were alone so she could memorize the look in his face, because she knew it was something he was really looking forward to.

Kara caressed Oliver’s arms as she felt him waking up slowly behind her as his grip on her tightened. His breath was all over her neck and she shivered, smiling to herself.

"Hello." He whispered as he kissed the back of her neck

"Hey…" She whispered back at him as he brought her closer to his body.

Kara turned around to face him once again, her legs intertwining with his as her hand caressed his cheeks.

"I love to wake up with you, it’s the most beautiful scene I could ever see." He said as he played with a few strands of her hair.

Kara smiled as she heard him, blushing strongly as her hands went to his back, caressing it with the tip of her fingers.

"You’re quite the vision yourself, as well." She said as her lips approached Oliver’s neck and she started giving small pecks on it. "I don’t want to get up from bed today… Let’s stay here?"

"Well, It’s a Sunday… Is tempting…" Oliver smiled as he caressed her head, messing with her hair as he felt her kisses. "I’m tempted to a lot right now… You’re helping it!"

Oliver turned around laying above her, feeling her legs pressing against his. He could feel all of her against him and it was definitely the best sensation in the world. He was not proud of saying that, ever, but he’s been with a lot of different woman in his life, but none of them could compare to Kara. He never had to worry about hurting her, or leaving any kind of mark that could get her in trouble, there was that but, there was something about her that drove him nuts every time. Kara was natural, she had this air of innocence but at the same time she could be really mature, she had a strong personality and could take of herself. Those thinks made her really attractive to him. She was also loving, more than anyone he has been with. She was never afraid of showing him what she felt, or demand from him when she felt the need when they were alone like right now. It was something unique about her. She always gave one hundred per cent of herself to him the same way she opened herself one hundred per cent for him. It was hard to describe what all of those things made to Oliver inside, but he knew he loved it, he loved her.

"Ollie…" Kara whispered between their kiss, her breath becoming erratic each time his tongue touched hers and moved in a slow dance.

"Hm?..." He said as he deepened their kiss, moving his target to her neck ‘til he reached her shoulder.

"I need you." She opened her eyes and saw his deep blue ones full of desire, watching her, his lips giving her a half smile in the corner of his mouth.

"I’m yours anytime you want, forever." He whispered to her while her legs crossed behind his back.

Kara’s hand went up above his arms ‘til they reached his neck, bringing him closer to her. His hands reached everywhere and she was trying to keep up, feeling dizzy and many feels at the same time. His mouth reached for hers once again as their bodies moved against each other.

Kara was getting used to see stars every time she was with Oliver, he was definitely an expert on that and she fell for him each second. One firework after another, Kara felt out of breath suddenly, taking deep breaths and trying to recompose herself. Oliver went kissing down her body slowly, making her heart jump in her chest. His short beard scraping against her legs, his mouth doing wonders to her, she felt like screaming since this time, she felt like it was too much, even for her. Control was something she had lost for good that day, her hands went down his head, caressing it uncontrollably. He went back up to her in a rush, kissing up her body, his lips coming back to hers as they kissed passionately as they made each other go to heaven and back ‘til both collapsed complete exhausted. They kissed one more time, smiling to each other as they heard a knock on the door.

Oliver got up, putting on his pants that were on the floor and going to the bathroom wash his face. While he went open the door, Kara wore his shirt, that was also on the floor. It was really huge on her, like a dress and since it was a hot day, she didn’t bother putting anything else besides her underwear and the shirt. She heard Alex and Sara’s voices and felt even more relaxed. At least she could stay the way she was.

"By the look in your faces, we caught you in bed again…" Sara smirked at Kara and Oliver after looking knowingly at Alex.

"It seems like you are destined to find us like that." Kara joked as she greeted them both.

"I swear to God; you guys seems like bunnies." Alex teased back as she sat on the couch in the living room besides Sara.

"Let’s please leave our private life outside this…" Oliver said as he sat beside Kara on the other side of the couch "I remember you guys wanted to talk to us… That’s why you came this early, on a Sunday?" He smiled at Sara.

"Yes!" She answered smiling back at her friend. "We just… We want you guys to be our best man and maid of honor…"

Kara frowned as she looked from Alex to Sara and covered her mouth in surprise.

"Really? Us? Both of us?"

"Yes, Kara. You both! You would be my maid of honor." Alex smiled "No one better than my little sis to do it!"

"And you my friend, would be my best man, because I don’t think in anyone better for that. You are my best friend, and after everything this life put us through, and also you were there when I fell for this one." She reached for Alex’s hand "I would love you to be part of this important moment as well…"

"It will be an honor!" Oliver got up as he hugged Sara, noticing some tears coming down from her eyes. "If there’s anyone that deserve to be this happy, it’s you."

While they hugged and Sara cried, Alex and Kara hugged on the other side of the living room. Kara couldn’t be happier for her sister and she was beyond thrilled to be invited to be her maid of honor.

"Of course I will!" Kara said "I’m so happy for you Alex… You have no idea!"

"I’m glad sister!" Alex said as she kissed Kara’s cheek. "It will be magical to have you by my side… Thank you!"

Kara smiled hugging Alex one more time. They spent a while talking and planning some things until Alex and Sara had to leave, to go after invitations and plan everything else. They wanted to have their wedding on Earth 38, since Alex planned on take Sara to meet some beautiful places from her universe and Sara couldn’t wait. While Oliver walked them to the door, Kara went to the bathroom. She opened a draw and took with her hands the device she kept there, she looked at it, deciding it was about time she gave it to Oliver. She looked at the mirror and saw him walking right behind her, approaching slowly as he looked at her hand. His hands held her by the waist, going to her stomach as he kissed next to her left ear. They both look at each other in the mirror and Oliver smiled, surprised.

"Is this what I’m thinking it is?"

"Yes…" Kara smiled brightly as Oliver reached for her hand, touching the device and analyzing it. He couldn’t feel happier than he was right now.

"I’m… I just…"

"I kept ‘til today so I could surprise you. Cisco gave me yesterday at the wedding reception. I just wanted to be alone with you to see your face when you saw it…" She smiled, looking lovingly at him as he kept kissing her neck.

"I loved it, baby. Best present ever if it will allow me to be closer to you often and quickly… I could spend the rest of my days thanking you properly."

Kara shivered as she felt Oliver’s hands pressing strongly her waist, her body being close to his. She dropped her head a bit, resting it on his chest and took a deep breath, one of her hands reaching the back of his head.

"What?" Oliver asked in a whisper, with a rough voice as he noted a change in Kara’s body movements.

"You can thank me anytime" She smiled as her hands reached for the sink and she looked at him a bit serious through the mirror.

Oliver Looked back at Kara, understanding what she wanted in her eyes. It was his heart’s turn to jump over his chest as he pressed her against the sink, feeling her hips moving slowly against his. He brought his lips to her ear.

"You have endless stamina" He smiled as he gave her ear a small bite "And it will be my pleasure to thank you…"

"It’s all your fault!" She breathed as she felt losing control again. "Just let me know if I hurt you…"

"I happily take the blame… And I trust you, don’t worry."

"Ok!" She smiled, turning around and helping him take his pants off once again.

Oliver held her by the waist, turning her around again, her back to his chest. Kara moaned feeling his hands traveling under her shirt and getting rid of the last barrier between them.

"I love you." Oliver whispered calmly to her ear as his hands came down her arms, reaching for her hands and pressing them against the sink, while Kara was trying not to tear it down.

Oliver’s hand came up Kara’s hip, on its sides ‘til he reached her waist, bringing her impossible closer to him. Kara closed her eyes, feeling all at once as Oliver brought himself home in a whole different way and she wondered why they didn’t it before. It was wild, it was something she would never forget. She was so glad she was practically made of steel, since she didn’t have to worry about anything since she trusted Oliver’s word about him being safe. He held her strongly as one of his hands traveled to her stomach and down her body and suddenly she felt him everywhere at once.

"Open your eyes… Look at us!" Oliver said smiling as Kara looked at him through the mirror. "You are so beautiful…"

The way they looked at each other made the whole place feel like it was on fire, Kara’s heart jumped harder on her chest as she couldn’t help herself but scream his name ‘til she felt she had no strength left. Oliver kept whispering into her ear, driving her even more crazy, and it did not take long for Kara to lost track of what day it was, where they were… All that mattered was the two of them and all the sensations they were giving each other.

"I love your sweet side, Ollie… I want your other side now!" She said this time not even blushing and Oliver’s desire for her grew one hundred times as he did what she asked him to do.

Kara bit her lip as she looked at Oliver over the mirror, and the look in her eyes told him everything she was thinking about him right now. If she could devour him, she would. Oliver lost it, grabbing her hair with one of his hands, pulling Kara’s neck to his lips as he gave her everything he had ‘til he felt drained, Kara’s loud cries and moans filling his ears as music as her body trembled against his. It took every bit of strength Oliver had in his body to give Kara what she wanted, since she was not like any other human, but he couldn’t feel happier. It was a good kind of pain he loved to feel every time he was with her.

They kissed each other full of passion as they explored the whole apartment, the living room, the bathroom, his bedroom again, the kitchen in every way they could find. They got back to the living room, almost bumping into the table on the middle of the place. Kara laughed as she pushed Oliver to the couch and he fell down, sitting there as Kara kneeled reaching for his legs and took her time with him with every trick she had under her sleeve. Oliver knew he would be sore later, but he couldn’t give a damn right now. All the mattered it was that they were together discovering a world of possibilities and ways of driving each other crazy like never before. Oliver never screamed and moaned so loudly in his entire life.

He was glad Thea was out, or they would be in trouble.

 

Later that day, Oliver, Kara, Alex and Sara decided to bring Roy to the DEO so he could meet J’onn and the others from Earth 38 properly since the party was so rushed. J’onn was aware of their idea, but he could find a proper time to really talk to them all, so it was the perfect opportunity since everything was really calm that day, a true miracle.

"So, are you willing to move here for good, and join our organization?" J’onn crossed his arms looking at Roy.

"Yes! I am. It’s better than where I am now, always looking over my shoulder, worried someone will find me…"

"I have to say I’m impressed! I don’t know anyone that would sacrifice everything you did to save a friend." J’onn smiled at Roy as he patted him slightly on the shoulder "They said Oliver trained you?"

"He did an awesome job, I was there!" Sara said. "He’s just as good as Oliver."

"And it would be an amazing addition to our team, J’onn." Alex looked at them, feeling excited "I don’t know if we told you guys, but we decided to divide our time between worlds. So we can still be part of both teams, and with both universes. We’ll spend half the time on the Wave Rider and half the time here."

"I do hope you take a vacation sometimes…" Winn said as he looked worried at Alex "No one can handle work 100% of time all year…"

"Sure we will… Don’t worry!" Sara smiled as she held Alex’s hand.

"Hm…" J’onn looked at them, thoughtful for a while. "Well, it makes sense…"

"I can’t go back to Star City on my Earth… I feel the need to help others, but I can’t and it frustrates me! Here at least I’m surrounded by people I kinda know and I have the chance to start over!"

"And be in touch with your old friends in an easy way!" Oliver smiled as he waited for J’onn’s final answer.

"Ok! It can be done!" J’onn said "But we will need to give you some training of our own, our operations here are a bit different than back in your Earth. We have Lyra, the Guardian, Supergirl, Alex and Sara half time and you. We will be fine!"

"Thank you so much, J’onn." Alex said as Sara and her hugged him as Roy reached for his hand, shaking it excitedly.

"Winn, you can take care of everything like documents and stuff like that? If you need, call Felicity on our Earth and she will be more than happy to assist you." Oliver said as he approached Winn at the computer.

"Sure man, no problem! Can handle anything that relates to hacking and creating stuff out of nowhere."

"If he wasn’t dating Lyra, I would totally root for him and Felicity." Sara joked as she whispered to Alex, that laughed at her comment.

 

One month later

Time passed by quickly and it looked like it would be impossible to leave everything ready. Kara went back with Alex to her Earth and Sara spent half the time traveling through time with team Legends while Oliver kept taking care of his city as the Green Arrow by night and as its mayor by day. Alex and Sara decided to see the minimal of each other until their wedding day, Kara and Oliver talked every day and saw each other all weekends. It was hard to get used to it after spending so much time together, but they managed to deal with that. It was truly really easy to talk and fast to reach one another, way easier than most couples, just as they thought.

Meanwhile, Kara felt like splitting herself in three: Supergirl, Kara Danvers the reporter and the maid of honor. It was a crazy month, full of things to do, to take care of but thanks to her super speed, she could handle it pretty well.

And then, the weekend of the wedding, the last one of March, finally arrived.

"I’m marrying tomorrow… TOMORROW!" Alex said as she walked from one side to the other in Kara’s living room.

"I know. And it’s amazing!" Kara said as she lifted up from the couch and jumped into her sister’s arms, hugging her really tight.

"Air… I need…" Alex said as she felt Kara tightening her embrace

"I’m sorry…" Kara said, adjusting her glasses. "I’m really excited, got carried away" She laughed.

Kara took her hand and brought her along to the couch. They sat and Kara looked at Alex, smiling brightly.

"I can’t thank you enough!" Kara said as she adjusted her fake glasses "For trusting me into this important role in your special day, and for helping make those last weeks’ easier the same time you had so much to worry. Everything you did for me for all of these years, I’ll never be able to thank you enough. It won’t be the same having you around the whole time, but I know you will have a wonderful life, full of love and joy, and that’s makes smile. I love you Alex. You deserve everything good and so much more.

Alex had tears in her eyes and hugged Kara again as they spent some time like that, just hugging each other and trying not to cry.

"You’ll always be my baby sister, no matter what! And yes, to change is scary as hell. God, I’m scared. But is a good scary… I’ll still be always here for you, even if it seems like I’m far away sometimes. And I’m also happy that you found love, are all bubbly and in love like a cute kitten… even if sometimes you and your boyfriend seems like bunnies, really, how you do it?" Alex laughed along with Kara, that blushed hard.

"You know how I am with food?"

"Oh…Oh gross…say no more! I got it!" Alex laughed as Kara almost rolled on the couch, laughing as well. "Well…" Alex said, calming down "I’m happy you are not alone. And that you are loved. It’s all I want for you, a life full of happiness. It will be hard not to see you every day, it’s true, but my love for you sister, will never fade away! You are my rock, you know it!"

"I’m gonna cry again!" Kara said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Me too!"

"Then, let’s talk about fun things…" Kara said "How’s your plan?"

"Going well, thank you… This time apart gave me room to prepare this surprise, and I’m nervous but I can’t wait for it…"

"She will love it! I’m so excited! And you are so brave, I would never be able to do something like that in a million years."

"Don’t say that! Of course you would… It would be fun." Alex laughed with Kara as they hugged again.

Alex thought a lot since she woke up. About her life, her friends, her family, Sara. It was finally the weekend she would become someone’s wife. She had this crazy idea to surprise Sara and now she saw how crazy it was, at least for her. But it would be so worth it. She and Kara spent a lot of time working on it and thinking about everything. They would marry in the same church her parents married. Her father wasn’t around, but it never stopped her from caring for him. Eliza would be the one to walk her down the aisle, and she felt even more nervous, because she loved her mom, of course, but she dreamed about the day she would have her wedding and her father would be there. It pained her it couldn’t be like that.

All other heroes from Earth 1 would come by the end of the day, that Friday. Legends would stay on the Wave Rider, they would land at the DEO heliport since it had a lot of space for a huge ship like that, and it would stay invisible, so no problems there. Barry, Iris, Oliver and Thea would stay with Kara. Felicity, Dinah and Caitlin would stay with Alex. Diggle, Reneé, Cisco and Julian would stay with Winn. It was just for two days, so they thought it would be ok for everyone.

They all divided so half would take Alex to her bachelorette party and the other half would go with Sara. Oliver and Kara did their best to organize this part since they were best man and maid of honor, and everyone was finding really fun to decide who was going with who.

"So, Oliver and I thought about a way to make this a fun thing. Neither of us was feeling like going to a strip club or something…" Kara joked looking at Oliver.

"Bummer!" Mick said drinking a beer while everyone laughed and turned their attention to Kara and Oliver.

"We have a duty, to make those two really drunk and do fun things, but we also need to be responsible. And we need pictures of the results, for their present. Kara’s idea."

"Yes! It’s a memorable night, so they will have a nice memory of it."

"I’m smelling embarrassment and trouble, I like it!" Nate said as he laughed.

"Let’s see it…" Oliver said as they all reunited in Kara’s apartment that suddenly looked really small. "Roy, Amaya, Mick, Thea, Barry, Cisco, Reneé, Diggle and Julian come with me."

"J’onn will stay at the DEO, he’s not coming and my cousin is with his wife, they only get here tomorrow. So Ray, Nate, Caitlin, Iris, Winn, Dinah, Curtis and Felicity comes with me." Kara smiled to Oliver "You take good care of them. I will pick up Alex."

"And I’ll find Sara." He smiled back at her.

Kara and Oliver kissed quickly as everyone prepared to go out. It was going to be a hell of a night, for sure.

Kara and her team dragged Alex to a rock bar she loved. All night long they spent laughing, drinking and watching Alex as she made some new friends with a heavy metal group that was jumping up and down near the stage of the bar. She got up on the stage, sang with the band, jumped to the crowd and got carried through it like a rock star.

"This is priceless!!!" Nate said as Ray laughed while Alex went nuts with the songs she loved so much as a teenager.

"This place scares me, but I’m not going to let Oliver win this!" Kara joked as she looked around, taking a deep breath and thinking about how she would soon be free of all that craziness. Heavy metal wasn’t her thing at all.

Meanwhile, Oliver adventured himself around as Roy guided him to some places he got to know while living on Earth 38.

"There’s a dance club nearby."

"It can’t be a strip club, Roy…"

"It’s not… It’s just a place where chicks and dudes dances. No one gets naked, relax." Roy laughed "Sara loves dancing, so it will be fun…Each night it’s a different theme."

"It can still be fun!" Mick said as he walked with other to the place Roy told them.

"So… How this is going to work?" Sara asked curious.

"You need to get wasted lady!" Reneé told her "And I’m the photographer tonight."

The sign on the entrance said it was the night of the hot man. Sara started laughing as she looked around.

"Sorry guys, this won’t be fun for some of you…" She laughed as she grabbed Amaya and Thea’s arms and walked in front of them.

"It’s for Sara…" Cisco said looking at the others Mick, Barry and Oliver "For Sara…"

They all entered and picked two tables near the stage.

"I’m already loving it!" Thea laughed and clapped as she looked at the group of guys dancing around poles.

"I think Sara wants to go there…" Amaya laughed as she looked at Sara.

"Please, I’m so much better at poles than them…" Sara laughed as she started drinking.

"So I guess you should go there and show them how it’s done!" Oliver joked as he took a beer the waiter brought them and opened.

Sara took a beer for herself, opened it and took a huge sip. She smiled at the others and called one of the guys. They helped her go on the stage and the song changed.

"Please, record this!" Cisco said to Reneé as he looked at the stage "Something tells me Alex will love it!"

"She will!"

Sara gave a hell of a show dancing on the poles and with the group of guys. She was not that drunk but everyone else had already so many videos and funny photos, they couldn’t stop smiling and laughing.

"There’s someone crazy to come here with me!" Sara said as she pointed at Diggle. "Come on buddy!"

"No way!" Diggle crossed his arms.

"Go on man! It will be fun!" Reneé laughed

"No!" Diggle looked serious, shaking his head.

Sara came down and reached for Cisco’s hand.

"You, I know you like dancing… Let’s go buddy!"

Cisco was dragged up the stage as everyone else laughed so hard, some almost fell off their chairs. Sara and Cisco danced with the group, Cisco doing hilarious moves as everyone took photos and recorded.

The girls on Oliver’s side ended up really drunk, so they all came on the street singing and dancing happily. Sara and Thea fell into a fountain on the town square and Reneé quickly got the camera to take photos. Oliver and Barry tried to help them get out, and Sara kept doing funny stuff around the street and falling to the ground, laughing and hugging everyone.

"Drunk Sara its funny!" Amaya said as she also laughed out loud.

"They drank more than me! I’m surprised!" Mick said as he found that scene really funny. He was truly surprised.

"I know, man!" Oliver said as he helped the girls stand up for the fifth time.

"We need to party! Come on!" Sara said as she grabbed Oliver’s arms and dragged him to a night club near where they were.

The next day, Alex woke up 10 am. It was a miracle she could manage it since she could barely remember the night before, just the part where Kara along with half her friends picked her up and dragged her to a rock bar. She remembered they talking about a gift… She felt scared for a minute, but then remembered she was going to get married, so she had a lot to do. Kara stormed out her bedroom and jumped above her in the bed.

"I know you must be hangover, but it’s your day!!! Let’s go, there’s a lot to do!!!"

"Calm down… I need an aspirin."

Kara laughed and gave her the aspirin and a glass of water.

"I figured you would need it."

"Thanks!"

"A shower will help you. Come on!" Kara reached for Alex’s hand and helped her go to the bathroom.

Sara stayed at her bunker on the Wave Rider with the rest of her team. Thea went there and with Dinah, Felicity and Amaya, helped Sara get back on her feet. It was almost 3’ o clock when both Sara and Alex could finally look into the light without their head feeling like it would explode.

"So… I guess you guys will work out on this gift you all mentioned…" Sara said a bit confusing, still trying to remember more from the previous night.

"Yes, we will!!!" Ray said "Don’t worry, you will love it!"

"Just tell me I didn’t do anything stupid…"

"We took care of you." Felicity hugged Sara "We just had a lot of fun… Cisco won’t ever forget." She looked at Cisco that was feeling really embarrassed.

"I told you I smelled embarrassment coming." Nate laughed.

 

At 7’ o clock everyone gathered at the Church for the wedding. Kara would drive Alex there and Eliza and Oliver would go with Sara. She entered the room she was supposed to wait in and looked in awe as tears came down her eyes.

"Do you really think I would miss your wedding?" Quentin Lance opened his arms, feeling really emotional as he hugged Sara.

"Dad?" She smiled as she hugged him and turned to his side "Mom? How?"

"This friends of yours went pick me up last night, in secret… That martian guy and your mother-in-law. Roy and Cisco helped."

"I’m so happy you are here! Both of you… I wish Laurel was here…" She said, more tears coming from her eyes as her parents hugged her.

"I know, sweetheart. We wish that too!" Dinah hugged her daughter.

Alex was in the other room of the church, also finishing getting ready and waiting for the ceremony to start. She had her head down, a bit sad over the fact her father was still nowhere to be found.

"Honey, your father loves you, you know… I wish he were here with us, but he can’t…"

"I know mom. I just… I miss him!"

"You will walk to Sara with your make up all ruined this way, darling… Deep breaths… Just like that." Eliza smiled, trying to help Alex calm down.

Everyone else gathered at the church. When the bells rang, they all stood. Kara and Oliver came in, her hand on his arms. They smiled to everyone as they walked in. Oliver kissed quickly Kara before going to the left side of the altar and Kara stood in the right side of it. Sara came in right after them, with her father bringing her to the aisle. She wore a foot-long dress made of silk down its full length and lace on one of its sleeves. Her right shoulder was bare and she wore her hair in a high bun with a braid around it, like a crown. She stood on the left side of the altar. A few minutes later, Alex and Eliza stood past the door of the church. Alex wore a foot-long round neck dress, but a much simpler one. It had two stripes on each shoulder and her hair was all wavy. Alex froze as she saw everyone staring at her. Eliza let go of her hand and she felt another hand grabbing hers. Alex looked confused to her side and saw J’onn Jonnz there, taking her hand and putting into his arms.

"I know I’m not your father Alex, and I know how much you wanted him here in this moment. But I love you as my daughter, and if you give me the honor, I’ll walk you to your fiancé."

More tears came down Alex’s eyes as she nodded with her head and smiled. The music played in the background as she walked slowly with the one she considered a second father to her. Once she reached the altar, J’onn went to sit beside Eliza and Alex reached for Sara’s hand as they looked at each other smiling.

Once they turned to the priest and the ceremony started, everyone else sat down. Kara held Sara’s ring and Alex’s red bouquet and Oliver held on his hand Alex’s ring and Sara’s red bouquet.

"And now, it’s time for your vows." The priest said smiling at them.

Sara turned to face Alex, wiping some tears from her face.

"I always felt like a free spirit. The one no one could control or tell what to do. Thanks to that, I’ve done a lot of wrongs in my life. And I’m not proud of it. My life was never easy and thanks to my poor choices, terrible things happened to me. I was dead inside, literally and I used to feel I wouldn’t ever in my life be happy. Love was not for me. I lost so many loved ones, I was afraid of loving again. I was sure I was going to spend the rest of my life alone. But life is really funny, Danvers. Life surprises you in ways you can never imagine. I popped up in Star City, ready to save a friend of mine from having his but kicked and the last thing I imagine was ending up here, helping you at work. The day I fell for you, I fought with myself because I was afraid, but then, I decided it was foolishness. Somehow I knew you were the one for me, and from that day I decided I wouldn’t give up. You changed me and made me see things I never thought it was real, and I’m glad I met you. I wouldn’t change anything that happened between us, and I will love you from now on ‘til forever."

Alex cleaned the tears from her face as she reached for Sara’s hand.

"I love you. And the day I noticed that was the best of my life." She smiled between tears "I was heartbroken, I felt alone… And suddenly you came into my life and rocked my world. You showed me things I never thought existed, literally. You surprised me with your strength and the way you survived all those years, being strong and never giving up. It made me so proud of you once I got to know you better. And you made my life better. I know life is not easy, and things will be hard sometimes, but we have each other, our love can face anything, I’m sure of that and I have faith in us. The best day of my life is the day I met you and it only got better from there. I was also afraid of loving again, but I found strength in you to try again. And here we are…"

Alex and Sara exchanged rings and finally kissed in front of all their loved ones and family. They were finally wives, the happiest wives ever. Every one of the guest stood up and clapped excitedly as they walked down the aisle to the entrance of the church, after getting back their bouquets. Kara and Oliver walked right behind them and the rest of the guests followed.

They had the reception on an assembly room for wedding receptions near the church, so everyone got there quickly.  

They were all settled on their tables as Kara got up and reached for the microphone on the DJ table. She looked at everyone, smiling nervously.

"So… I helped my sister prepare a surprise for her wife."

Sara looked at her full of curiosity as she looked around looking for Alex. She looked at Oliver but he nodded meaning he didn’t know about it.

"Sara here loves to dance. She’s natural and so talented. Alex said they used to go out and Sara would inspire her to dance with her but she always felt she was lousy at this. Until the day they really rocked and drove everyone nuts at some bar. So, knowing all of this and Sara’s love for dancing, she decided to prepare a special dance herself. She spent the whole month working on it, so I hope you guys like it."

Kara took a chair and put it on the middle of the dancefloor. She walked to Sara and brought her to sit on that chair. Sara looked at her confused and surprised at the same time, her hear racing as she tried not to cry again from happiness. Kara nodded to the DJ as he played Love on Top by Beyoncé. Alex came in with a shorter version of her dress. The minute Alex started her performance to Sara, everyone’s jaw hanged open. No one was expecting Alex do to such an amazing performance as she was doing. Sara’s eyes glowed as she watched. She covered her mouth while smiling. Once the song finished, Sara got up and hugged Alex, kissing her fully on the lips. Everyone else applauded. Sara took Alex’s hands and brought Alex back to the middle of the dancefloor for their first dance as newlyweds. They danced together to Just the way you are from Bruno Mars. Everyone applauded once again as they finished.

"I was not expecting that. So beautiful!" Thea said with an emotional voice.

"It really was." Oliver smiled as he looked at Kara "You did an amazing job helping your sister. This was beautiful." He kissed her hand as she smiled to him.

"I just showed her my amazing taste in music and a few things I saw online that I thought it could help…"

Little by little, everyone started getting up and dancing together as A Thousand Years from Christina Perri played in the background. Oliver got up and reached for Kara’s hand as he kissed her hand, inviting her to join him.

"You are inviting me to dance… That’s new!" Kara joked as she walked with him, her hands going to his neck as he held her by the waist, moving along with her.

"There’s always a first time for everything. You inspired me." Oliver smiled as Kara’s chin rested on his shoulder.

Kara just smiled as she danced with Oliver. It was not just a special day for her sister and her wife because deep down Kara had ideas in her mind, ideas she thought she would never have had, and spent the whole time she spent apart from Oliver taking courage. Nothing in her life was conventional: her lifestyle, her hobbies, her boyfriend, her friends, her heritage. She felt it as a positive thing, it made her unique, and she could be unique in any possible way she could imagine. Oliver brought all of that out in her and she never felt happier, and yet, scared in her entire life.

"We need to go to my apartment now." Kara whispered in his ear as she felt the goosebumps and the nervousness taking over her, but still determined to go ‘til the end.

"Are you sure? Right now?" Oliver asked as they kept dancing "They will miss us…"

"It’s just for a while… It’s important…"

She stopped and looked at him, her mysterious eyes reaching for his as she thought in a million things at the same time. Oliver smiled to her and they left the room holding hands. The place was not far away from Kara’s apartment, so they walked there. Once they reached Kara’s place, she closed the door behind her and reached for his hand. She walked while Oliver followed her. She opened the door of her balcony and brought Oliver with her. Kara let go of his hand and looked at the sky, taking a deep breath.

"You, once again, look stunning… I know I told you this as soon as I saw you ready for the wedding, but I can repeat it to you the whole night long…" He said as he turned to look at her.

Kara wore a light strapless knee-length blue dress. It was simple, it was classy and beautiful. Kara looked back at Oliver and took a step forward, smiling. She gave him a kiss on the lips and looked back into his eyes.

"This is a special spot to me…" She kept looking at him as he looked around and then back to her "Up here I can hear the whole city, the birds, the storms up close when they come… I can hear a lot… A lot of things that sometimes I don’t want to, but I do anyways… And those days are the days I remember my favorite sound in the whole world… Your voice."

Oliver reached her waist with one of his hands as the other he caressed her arm, fully paying attention to her every word.

"It’s not easy, to have to shut down sometimes to every sound I hear. Sometimes I feel that I won’t be able to handle it. It can be a lot to handle… And the thought of your voice, makes everything easier. I try to hear it in my mind, and everything goes to peace again… It’s pretty amazing." She smiled sweetly at him.

"You are amazing…" His hand went up her shoulder, to her neck and finally on her cheeks, caressing it lovingly as he stared deeply into her eyes.

Kara started slow dancing with Oliver as he started moving along with her. She approached her face to his chest, feeling his scent with her nose up close to his throat.

'You make me feel wanted." She whispered to him as he closed his eyes, bringing her close to his body as his free hand caressed her scalp. He felt her give a small peck on his neck as she spoke "You make me want you desperately. You make me feel loved like I never felt before. You are never afraid of getting hurt with me, and you keep surprising me with that, because deep down I’m always waiting for the moment you won’t be able to handle it. I’m not a human, I’m not from this planet…"

"Baby, I don’t care you are not human. You are better than most humans I know." He looked deep into her eyes, looking serious at her. "I won’t lie, it takes every bit of strength I have in my body when we are together, you are the strongest person I know, literally speaking. But it’s the most amazing sensation I could ever feel, and yes I can handle. You know my past, I’ve dealt with horrible things, why I wouldn’t be able to handle the amazing thing that is to be with you?"

Kara turned her head a bit up, her lips reaching for his chin, brushing over it slightly.

"I tried dating humans before, it never went well… And even if sometimes I keep waiting for it, it’s crazy because I also know you can. You are unlike every other human I tried to date before… You are really strong." She caressed his arms as she looked at his torso "And you know how to make a woman happy." She looked back at him. "The way you got over everything that happened to you, and the way you still try to make a difference it’s what makes me love you more."

Oliver felt his heart racing inside his chest. It was a beautiful and calm night, silent, there was only the two of them in that balcony, with that amazing view and Kara looking stunning right in front of him with that sweet look in her eyes that always melted his heart. He felt even more curious to find out where Kara was heading with their talk and his heart jumped even more with every single word of hers.

"Thea once asked me: what’s next?" Oliver told her while looking thoughtful at the sky and then back to her "I didn’t know what to answer. I just know one thing: I can’t live without you."

Oliver smiled at Kara as she took a step closer to him. She held his hand and looked at it, caressing it.

"Neither do I… I want to show you something."

Kara took a few steps back, bringing Oliver with her as she held him by the waist with one hand and the other she held his hand.

"Climb my feet." She whispered as her chin rested on his shoulder.

Oliver looked curious at her and did as she asked. She smiled at him as they floated together from the ground, not that high, but if she let him go it would do some damage, so she grabbed him strongly against her. They floated on the air as they slow danced together. Oliver looked down and looked surprise as he turned to look at Kara with a bright smile on his face.

"This feels… Incredible."

"I never shared this with anyone." Kara smiled "It was something I loved to do when I was younger, to float high in the night sky as I thought about life in general, or if I needed to feel closer to home, to my parents and loved ones."

Oliver always knew about Kara’s backstory but only in that moment, it hit him. About how hard it was for her, to be a girl feeling alone in the world, in a strange place full of people that were strangers to her. It must feel lonely; it must feel horrible to grow up like that, he thought. And even so, here she was, worrying for others and saving the world every day and trying to show a piece of her safe place with him, her secret hobby that made her feel closer to people she loved and had lost. He hugged Kara strongly as he kissed her forehead.

"You are my home." He said "And I’ll always be here to be yours every time you need."

Kara smiled widely at Oliver as she heard him and brought them back to the ground while he looked at her startled. It was an unusual experience, one that he loved to share with her.

"Also… It’s how you make me feel… I wanted you to know it." She told him as he let him go and looked serious at him. "You see; I came to this world to protect it. I lived my whole life thinking I was only supposed to do one thing, that I wasn’t like the rest of the world. Things like a career, love, I used to dream about it. And I lived as Supergirl thinking I couldn’t have it all for a long time. But I feel I can, and I want to have it all… I’m here pouring my feelings out to you, because I realized I never truly done it. It makes me feel vulnerable, and I hate feeling vulnerable, but I had to… It took me a long time to think about it, and you know… Why not?"

Kara took his hand with her and gave a kiss on it.

"Oliver Queen… I want to have it all… With you…"

"Kara… Are you doing what I think you’re doing?" He smiled curiously at her as she closed her eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Yes, she was doing what he thought she was doing and it took him by surprise, making his heart jump faster inside his chest. He acted in impulse as he grabbed her closer to him and kissed her fully on the lips, his tongue exploring her whole mouth. The need for air was huge for both of them but Oliver couldn’t bring himself to let her go as his other hand went to her neck, his fingers getting lost through her hair. Their mouths hanged open, centimeters from each other as they took some air, breathing heavily.

"Have I ever told you I love a woman with attitude?" He said in a serious voice as he got back to kissing her. "Yes!" Oliver whispered between the kiss "Yes I will!" He said it again and Kara smiled between their kisses, feeling a huge relief taking over her.

"I love you!" Kara said, moaning as she felt his hand pressing strongly her body while she tried to be even more closer to him.

In a matter of seconds, Kara melted in Oliver arms as he took her in his arms, taking her inside, to her bedroom and loving every single part of her.


End file.
